


Rest for the Wicked

by Graffias



Series: Fragole e Champagne [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 118,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come ritrovarsi morti, in una città interamente abitata da creature sovrannaturali che si atteggiano come teenagers e ne hanno l’aspetto e, nonostante tutto, trovare la persona che si amerà per sempre. Questo, ovviamente, se si riesce a sopravvivere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su fanworld.it fra il 12-12-2010 e il 23-12-2010.

 

"REST FOR THE WICKED"  
 **Parola dei Fondatori di New Rome,**  
 **sia reso grazie alle Streghe.**  


 

In una notte apparentemente serena, in una dimensione diversa dalla nostra – dove lo spazio e il tempo non hanno senso perché la vita lì è eterna e se si vuole si può viaggiare facilmente in altri mondi – la luna galleggiava placida, argentata e piena nel cielo, osservando quello che di lì a poco sarebbe successo.  
L’inizio di tutto.  
Le nuvole oscuravano di tanto in tanto l’astro notturno, gettando ombre sulla pineta dove l’odore dei sempreverde era pungente, e i rapaci notturni accentuavano l’atmosfera sinistra con i loro versi. Questo fino a quando un rumore estraneo alla natura non fece irruzione in quell’ambiente.  
Le ruote di un’auto sportiva e grigia metallizzata stridettero contro il viale che costeggiava la pineta man mano che il mezzo rallentò per fermarsi; si udii il rumore secco delle portiere aperte e richiuse e i due passeggeri apparvero finalmente alla luce lunare. Erano due giovani, o almeno così pareva.  
Il più basso dei due sembrava quasi un ragazzino – non dimostrava più di diciotto anni – aveva la corporatura insolitamente esile per un ragazzo della sua età e i lineamenti delicati del viso contribuivano a dargli un aspetto quasi efebico. Gli occhi erano grandi e di un blu intenso, _irreale_ , i capelli erano neri, mossi e lunghi fino alle spalle, di un taglio irregolare – spettinati volutamente, probabilmente – e la sua pelle non era semplicemente pallida, era _bianca_. I suoi movimenti erano lenti ed eleganti, nel suo sguardo c’era qualcosa di beffardo.  
L’altro ragazzo aveva un fisico più scolpito e dei lineamenti più marcati, dimostrava poco più che vent’anni e aveva il volto abbronzato. I suoi capelli erano corti e castani chiari e gli occhi erano di un verde scuro che ricordava le foglie della pineta: nel suo sguardo sembrava quasi potesse esserci un’intera foresta con i suoi misteri. Camminava guardingo, attento ad ogni minimo rumore, non aveva la stessa eleganza dell’altro, ma era _preciso_.  
S’inoltrarono nella pineta; il ragazzino si appoggiò di spalle ad un tronco e iniziò a contemplare la luna, l’altro si sedette su una roccia bassa e piatta, sbuffando e mettendo le mani in tasca.  
«Non mi piace proprio fare la guardia al portale» si lamentò.  
«Rilassati» biascicò il ragazzino, «sono quasi trent’anni che un umano non oltrepassa la barriera, perché dovrebbe succedere qualcosa proprio stasera?»  
«Forse perché proprio noi due siamo di guardia?» ribatté aspramente. «No, anzi, mi correggo» incrociò le braccia al petto e lo fissò con sarcasmo, «perché _io_ sono di guardia con _te_!»  
L’altro roteò gli occhi. «Per favore, Armstrong, non tirarci della sfiga addosso!»  
«Scommetto che hai truccato il sorteggio della scelta dei due guardiani» insinuò, «sei peggio di una ragazzina viziata, ultimamente».  
Lui assottigliò lo sguardo e spezzò un rametto dall’albero – quelle mani dalle dita affusolate sapevano essere forti in maniera _disumana_. «Da quando hai il tuo _mate_ sembri ignorare tutto il resto!»  
«Dio mio, Angelo!» si passò una mano sulla faccia. «Sapevo che se io avessi trovato un _mate_ prima di te avresti reagito male, ma ora stai proprio straparlando!»  
Angelo abbassò lo sguardo e calciò un sasso. «Mi sento solo…» borbottò, «ormai alla mia età tutti hanno un _mate_ , tutti hanno un» cambiò tono, parlò in falsetto sbattendo più volte le ciglia e portando le mani giunte al petto, « _migliore amicoooooooo_! Gli Armstrong e i Bellgraph sono stati sempre insieme…» si corrucciò.  
«Il fatto che io sia un Armstrong e tu un Bellgraph non fa di noi per forza una coppia di _mates_ , avresti dovuto saperlo».  
«Il tuo bisnonno è il _mate_ del mio bisnonno, tuo zio quello di mio cugino, tuo fratello maggiore quello di mia zia… Sono secoli che le nostre due famiglie vivono insieme, come potevo mai immaginare che proprio arrivati alla nostra generazione non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa?!» si stizzì.  
«Andiamo, Angelo» sospirò stancamente dandogli una pacca sulla spalla, «prima o poi troverai anche tu un _mate_!»  
«Parli come se fosse una cosa che piove dal cielo!» e indicò le stelle con una mano.  
Ci fu un forte tuono.  
Entrambi alzarono gli occhi verso l’alto: esattamente sopra la pineta, si stava formando un vortice violaceo; si alzò un vento forte e secco.  
«Lo sapevo» sibilò il ragazzo più grande, «sta per arrivare un umano! Proprio stasera!»  
Angelo si guardò intorno, posò le mani sulle spalle dell’amico e lo fissò seriamente negli occhi. «Tra non molto il portale lo sputerà fuori, dobbiamo stare all’erta e cercarlo: sarà sicuramente ferito. Alaric» lo chiamò per nome con tono ancora più fermo, «stai attento, non fare cazzate, non trasformarti».  
Alaric storse il naso e si scrollò le sue mani dalle spalle. «Se sarà ferito e ci sarà odore di sangue, sarai tu quello a dover stare attento, Bellgraph!»  
«So resistere al sangue, lo sai» lo guardò con aria sufficienza, «sei tu quello s’incazza facilmente, Armstrong» gli voltò le spalle e con un scattò di una velocità non umana si perse fra gli alberi.  
Alaric schioccò la lingua, innervosito, si guardò attorno controllando che non ci fossero rumori nelle vicinanze e poi corse anche lui a controllare se l’umano fosse già arrivato.

 

_Non molto tempo prima, sulla Terra…_

Micaela chiuse l’anta dell’armadio tenendo il cellulare incastrato fra la spalla e l’orecchio.  
«Mamma, va tutto bene, non devi assolutamente preoccuparti!» tornò in bagno a sistemarsi davanti allo specchio; ascoltò sua madre illustrarle per l’ennesima volta la situazione in cui era mentre indossava gli orecchini e si soffiava su un ricciolo di capelli castani chiari cadutole davanti agli occhi verdi. «Sì, mamma, lo so» sbuffò, «sono sola in una città che non conosco e a soli diciannove anni, vivo con ragazze che ho incontrato appena una settimana fa e sto per uscire a divertirmi per la prima volta con dei compagni di corso! Non vedevo l’ora di finire la scuola per andare all’università, per studiare una cosa che davvero mi piace» uscì dal bagno e andò in cerca della borsetta, «mi dispiace che il corso di laurea in Tecniche Erboristiche più vicino sia così lontano da casa, ma ho scelto la mia strada» abbozzò un sorriso provando a rabbonire la madre, che era fin troppo attaccata a lei. Si fermò davanti allo specchio posto vicino alla porta, cercò il gloss dentro la borsa. «Sto davvero bene» la rassicurò truccandosi le labbra, «ho appena iniziato una nuova vita, ho lasciato tutti i miei casini lì in città e stasera andrò a bere una birra in un pub» sorrise, richiuse lo stick e si sistemò l’orlo dei jeans. «Sono _davvero_ cresciuta, mamma, e…» sospirò, «avevo paura di _avere paura_ , che mi sarei sentita a disagio in un posto che non conosco e in una città dove non ero mai stata prima, ma non è così… Sono felice, mi sento particolarmente libera e mi sembra di avere per la prima volta la mia vita in mano. Quindi stai tranquilla, ok?» sorrise e si voltò verso la porta che dava sulla cucina.  
«Ragazze, io esco!» dalla cucina si alzò un coro di saluti; tornò a parlare alla madre. «Adesso devo proprio scappare, ma tu stai serena, va bene?» la tranquillizzò per l’ultima volta uscendo dall’appartamento. «Ti voglio bene anch’io, ciao!»  
Chiusa la chiamata, scese velocemente le scale; controllò l’orologio: era in perfetto orario, se sotto casa non avesse già trovato i ragazzi sarebbe andata al bar a prendere qualcosa. Invece li trovo lì.  
«Mi stavate aspettando da tanto?» chiese aprendo lo sportello dell’auto con cui erano venuti a prenderla. «Mi dispiace, ero al telefono con mamma!»  
«Non preoccuparti!» le sorrise Giulia, una ragazza dai capelli castani legati a coda alta, sua compagna di corso. «Aspetta che scendo, voglio mettermi dietro!» e una volta scesa le fece strani ammiccamenti verso il ragazzo alla guida, dei gesti che stavano su per giù a dire "Gli piaci". Micaela sorrise imbarazzata, lasciò che l’amica si sedesse sui sedili posteriori e lei su quello passeggero davanti e richiuse lo sportello cominciando a scambiare dei saluti con gli altri – con lei, l’auto era piena.  
Si sentiva abbastanza imbarazzata nello stare seduta accanto a quel ragazzo; a lezione aveva già intuito qualcosa da come la guardava, adesso ne aveva avuta la conferma, ma non sapeva come comportarsi: era carino, tutto sommato, anche se non era propriamente il suo tipo, si chiedeva se magari parlandogli avrebbe capito meglio cosa fare…  
«Dove stiamo andando?» gli chiese con un sorriso tirato.  
«In un pub molto carino» rispose vago, «ti piacerà».  
Fantastico, doveva essere timido anche lui. Micaela ponderò il da farsi tornando a fissare la strada davanti a sé: forse, se avesse evitato di provare a conoscere meglio quel ragazzo concentrandosi di più sulla serata in generale, avrebbe evitato silenzi imbarazzanti e figuracce epiche da non fare proprio quando si esce per la prima volta con persone nuove.  
Sospirò pazientemente e si voltò a guardare fuori dal finestrino alla sua destra; alle sue spalle sentiva le chiacchiere degli altri ragazzi, di sottofondo la musica che passava all’autoradio.  
Fu un attimo, un lampo nero, basso e veloce che guizzò davanti a loro. Un gatto nero.  
«ATTENTO!» urlò al ragazzo che guidava, ma fu troppo tardi: il gatto aveva tagliato loro la strada.  
Tutto il resto furono le urla dei ragazzi, impotenti verso l’inevitabile fine, e l’auto che andava fuori strada in modo inesorabile – era inutile dirsi mentalmente che quella scena non fosse vera, che non era possibile – e poi lo schianto contro il muro di un negozio.  
A dispetto dei vetri infranti sparsi sull’asfalto, dei rivoli di sangue sulla pelle chiara e del metallo ammaccato, intorno al catorcio in cui erano intrappolati i cinque giovani corpi regnò uno spaventoso silenzio _mortale_.

 

Micaela riprese a malapena i sensi, non aprì gli occhi, ma si umettò le labbra e fece grossi respiri, come alla ricerca di qualcosa non ben definito – aria? Rassicurazione?  
Rigirò il capo più volte, percepì dell’aria fredda e di essere sdraiata di schiena su un terreno accidentato; realizzò di essere all’aperto. In un attimo, ricordò bene tutto e sbarrò gli occhi: c’era stat>

In una not gatto nero erano andati fuori strada. Le faceva male tutta la schiena, come se fosse caduta all’indietro sbattendo forte; provò a rialzarsi puntellandosi sui gomiti per guardarsi meglio intorno: non aveva dei dolori forti da ossa rotte, ma aveva parecchie escoriazioni, tanto da sentire l’odore del proprio sangue, ed era al buio e al vento, da sola.  
Com’era finita in quella specie di foresta? Erano andati fuori strada, avrebbe dovuto essere ancora dentro l’auto, non poteva essere saltata fuori dal finestrino _e_ rimasta così tanto intera, e comunque non avrebbe dovuto essere in mezzo agli alberi, ma sull’asfalto. Lì non c’erano strade.  
Dov’erano gli altri, cos’era successo loro?  
La paura dell’inevitabile impatto contro un muro e della morte la ricordava eccome, ricordava che aveva urlato, ricordava quel muro farsi sempre più vicino in meno di un secondo: come n’era uscita viva?  
Era sola, sopravvissuta ma in uno posto _illogico_ e al buio: le supposizioni cominciarono a succedersi nella sua mente in modo troppo veloce, andò nel panico. Era talmente terrorizzata da respirare a fatica e non riuscire a muoversi, aprì bocca per chiedere aiuto ma non ne uscì alcun suono. Fra l’isteria e il terrore, cominciò a piangere senza nemmeno rendersene conto.  
Udì dei rumori poco lontano da lei, alla sua sinistra, provò a tornare in sé per schiarirsi la voce e prendere fiato.  
«Sono qui, aiuto!» ma la voce uscì troppo flebile. «Aiutatemi!» ripeté appena più forte, cercando con tutta se stessa di riuscire a mettersi in piedi per avvicinarsi di più a quell’aiuto sconosciuto, l’unica via di salvezza e forse anche di chiarezza, in quella situazione strana. Si schiarì di nuovo la voce e fece per gridare, ma il poco fiato che aveva le si bloccò in gola quando sentì un latrato.  
Un animale? Se quella era una foresta e quello un latrato… era in pericolo, lo sentì fin dentro alla ossa: quella non era la sua salvezza, era tutt’altro. Tirò su col naso e si tamponò gli occhi col dorso di una mano per vederci meglio e cercare di acquisire tutta la lucidità possibile: doveva rialzarsi, ma tremava tutta e quando cercava di fare leva sulle mani delle fitte di dolore la trafiggevano; d’altra parte, forse, se avesse cominciato a correre, l’animale avrebbe fatto altrettanto, innervosito e ancora più istigato da lei, la preda, e poi dove andare? Non conosceva quel posto, non sapeva dov’era e come c’era arrivata.  
Cercò con lo sguardo una pietra; la luce lunare era poca, ma doveva esserci sicuramente un sasso vicino a lei, era pur sempre in mezzo ad una foresta, _doveva_ esserci. Tastò il terreno con tocco febbrile, ne trovò uno – non troppo grosso, sfortunatamente – e si preparò a lanciarlo lontano da sé in una direzione opposta alla sua, per distrarre l’animale.  
Quando alzò di nuovo gli occhi davanti a sé, però, fu troppo tardi: il lupo emerse dal sottobosco.  
Nella semioscurità, riuscì solo a vedere che era decisamente molto grosso e dal pelo folto, teneva il muso basso, le orecchie abbassate all’indietro e digrignava i denti. Era in posizione di attacco, il suo ringhio basso e continuo era una sorta di ronzio ipnotico che spingeva ad avere occhi solo per lui, venendo accolti in un vortice di pensieri ossessivi sulla propria prossima fine.  
Era morta, non era morta prima, ma sarebbe morta adesso: nel primo caso, non avrebbe provato dolore – morta sul colpo nello schianto – ma in quel caso sì – lacerata dai quei denti, sbranata viva. Non era bello da scoprire dopo un incidente mortale, ma c’erano dei modi peggiori di morire, tipo quello che aveva davanti. Le veniva da ridere isterica.  
Provò ad indietreggiare senza farlo innervosire.  
«Buono, sta’ buono, ok?» mormorò, tenendo gli occhi fissi su di lui. «Io… io non ti farò del male, tu non farmene…» parlò irrazionalmente; il lupo si avvicinò, lei deglutì nervosamente.  
«Ti prego, no… no…» scosse la testa e provò di nuovo a trascinarsi all’indietro. «No… no…» il ringhiò si fece più forte e poi, in una manciata di secondi che le sembrarono infiniti, aumentò ancora e lui lo fece: fu come un’ombra scura che balzò nella notte staccandosi dal terreno e calando su di lei, la sua figura pelosa e massiccia per un attimo oscurò tutta la porzione di cielo che poteva vedere, _oscurò tutto_. Urlò disperata perché era l’unica cosa che poteva fare.  
Per quanto potesse essere impossibile, un’altra figura andrò a scontrarsi velocemente contro quella del lupo. Non vide bene chi o cosa fosse, vide soltanto che il lupo fu afferrato in volo e allontanato da lei – le due sagome atterrarono rotolando sul terreno – e ascoltò l’animale prima ringhiare furioso, poi ululare di dolore e infine uggiolare; poco dopo sentì anche il trotto delle sue zampe contro la terra, stava andando via.  
La figura indefinita che l’aveva salvata si rialzò da terra, respirava in modo affannato, era umano quindi; lo vide venire verso di lei.  
«Stai bene?» una voce giovane, da ragazzino; le s’inginocchiò accanto.  
Lei non guardò nemmeno che aspetto avesse, scoppiò in singhiozzi. «Dove sono?!» urlò disperata, adesso che poteva finalmente appigliarsi a qualcosa, adesso che finalmente qualcuno le avrebbe risposto, era esplosa.  
«Devi stare tranquilla… Sei al sicuro, adesso».  
«Chi sei? Dove sono?» provò ad asciugarsi gli occhi col dorso nella mano e a guardare meglio il ragazzo nella penombra.  
«Mi chiamo Angelo, tu?»  
«Micaela» rispose in un sussurro.  
«Micaela» ripeté, sentì che saggiò bene le sillabe, come a cercare di memorizzare bene il suo nome. «Bene, Micaela, dammi la mano. Andrà tutto bene, tranquilla».  
Gli porse la mano destra; credeva che l’avrebbe aiutata a rialzarsi, invece lo vide sollevarle rapidamente la manica della maglietta verso il gomito. Lo guardò sorpresa, soprattutto quando vide la velocità dei movimenti di lui diminuire perché gli tremò la mano.  
«Cos…?» lo sentì farfugliare.  
«Che succede?» si stava spaventando, ora: chi era quel tipo in realtà?  
L’osservò prenderle il braccio con entrambe le mani; con un gesto gentile, chiuse la mano destra intorno al braccio di lei, posando il pollice poco sotto le linee azzurrine delle vene. Le premette il dito sulla pelle e quando lo sollevò accadde una cosa strana: qualcosa emerse letteralmente dalla pelle di lei, un liquido nero che si sparse subito creando strani disegni animati sull’epidermide.  
Era come se quel liquido fosse stato sotto la sua pelle da sempre, qualcosa che da una vita le scorreva nelle vene ma faticava a venire a galla, non solo quello strano inchiostro, ma anche la sensazione stessa che stava provando. Non sapeva bene se stava trovando o ritrovando qualcosa o qualcuno, era come aver attraversato un deserto con la sicurezza che alla fine avrebbe visto il mare aperto. Socchiuse gli occhi: fu come cadere nel buio da un’altezza inimmaginabile per poi sentire all’improvviso una presa – una mano – che bloccò la caduta e un senso di sicurezza, fiducia, lealtà e onestà che non aveva mai provato prima ma che sapeva di poter trovare ora in quella mano, per sempre. Ed era qualcosa che dentro di lei c’era stato da una vita intera, ma adesso era emerso, era chiaro, era lampante.  
Il liquido nero sulla sua pelle smise di muoversi in complessi ghirigori e la marchiò definitivamente formando una lettera con una grafia sottile ed elegante: A.  
A di Angelo.  
«Angelo Bellgraph» mormorò riaprendo gli occhi; non si chiese nemmeno come facesse a sapere il suo nome e cognome; lo vide basito, immobile nell’oscurità. Poi si mosse anche lei: non sapeva perché lo stesse facendo, sapeva solo che stava seguendo il suo istinto, che sarebbe stata davvero tanto male se non gli avesse toccato il braccio – e anche lui sarebbe stato male, e non era giusto; gli prese il braccio destro, gli sollevò la manica della maglia e premette anche lei il pollice su di lui: di nuovo quel liquido nero emerso dalla pelle; lo marchiò con una lettera, la _sua iniziale_ con la _sua_ grafia. _M_.  
Non ebbe neanche il tempo di rinsavire e chiedersi cos’avesse fatto e perché.  
«Oh cazzo» lo sentì mormorare attonito, «sei la mia _mate_!»  
«Cosa?!» mormorò a sua volta. _Cosa diavolo stava succedendo?_  
Un ringhio davanti a loro li riscosse: il lupo era tornato, balzò su di loro all’improvviso.  
Cogliendoli di sorpresa, riuscì a separarli abbastanza da avventarsi su di lei senza che Angelo potesse fermarlo.  
Con un gesto disperato, Micaela affondò le mani contro il pelo folto del collo dell’animale provando a scollarselo di dosso, ma era troppo pesante e premeva su di lei con le zampe sulle spalle; sentì il suo muso umido contro il collo e capì che l’avrebbe uccisa così, con un morso. Si preparò al dolore.  
Inaspettatamente, invece di sentire del dolore lacerante al collo, lo sentì al petto, sopra al seno sinistro: il lupo le conficcò gli artigli nel petto, graffiandola con ferocia.  
Urlò di dolore e di paura, ma stranamente anche di _rabbia_.  
Era strano pensare che quel lupo non dovesse osare farle quello quando in realtà avrebbe dovuto aver solo paura di morire. Digrignò i denti e affondò di più le dita contro il collo dell’animale, _gli stava ficcando le unghia sotto pelle_.  
«IO TI AMMAZZO!» gridò furiosa fissando il lupo negli occhi, che a sua volta la guardò ringhiando con aria di sfida. «Io ti ammazzo! Ti faccio a pezzi, ti uccido!»  
Le braccia di Angelo – con una forza incredibile per un ragazzo – corsero ad afferrare il lupo stringendolo e separandolo da lei; sorprendentemente, lo lanciò contro un albero. Il lupo si riprese subito, si rimise dritto sulle zampe e fissò il ragazzo ringhiando.  
«Datti una calmata, ok?» sibilò rabbioso Angelo al lupo. «Non so cosa cazzo ti è preso, ma vedi di non farle del male o sarò io a fartene: è la mia _mate_ ».  
Il lupo smise immediatamente di ringhiare, guardò prima Angelo, poi lei e poi di nuovo Angelo, infine si voltò e andò via, perdendosi fra gli alberi.  
Non appena il lupo fu lontano, vide le spalle del ragazzo rilassarsi; non si voltò verso di lei, si mise le mani fra i capelli in un gesto disperato.  
«Cosa cazzo facciamo, adesso?!» mormorò.  
«Aiutami» lo supplicò, portandosi una mano al petto nel vano tentativo di fermare il sangue che fuoriusciva dalla ferita: quanto erano andati vicino al cuore quegli artigli?  
Angelo corse da lei, s’inginocchiò a terra e visionò subito la profondità del graffio; finalmente le fu abbastanza vicino da potergli vedere il viso: forse era l’effetto della luce lunare, ma la sua pelle le sembrò incredibilmente pallida, in contrasto con gli occhi blu scuro e i capelli neri che gli ricadevano sulla fronte. Era un ragazzino, sicuramente andava ancora a scuola.  
«È abbastanza profondo, devo portarti subito al Centro Accoglienza».  
«Dove?» chiese stranita; lo vide alzarle di nuovo la manica della maglia, ma stavolta non le posò il pollice sulla pelle: prese dalla tasca dei jeans qualcosa che strappò – o stappò – con i denti.  
«Questa ti farà riposare…» era un’iniezione.  
«Cosa? NO!» gridò, provando a strattonare inutilmente il braccio: l’ago entrò nella pelle; cominciò subito a sentirsi molto debole.  
Angelo buttò lontano da sé la siringa e le prese il viso fra le mani, la guardò negli occhi. «Andrà tutto bene, Micaela, tutto bene. Devi soltanto riposarti. Tu ti fidi di me, vero?»  
Certo che si fidava di lui, non sapeva perché, ma si fidava di lui eccome.  
«Sì» riuscì a mormorare prima di chiudere gli occhi.  
L’ultima cosa che sentì fu un suo bacio sulla fronte e un senso di affetto incondizionato che le scaldò il cuore.

 

Lo chiamavano Centro Accoglienza, perché quelli come loro non morivano mai e se si ferivano guarivano in fretta, solo in rari casi c’era bisogno di un aiuto esterno, solo gli umani avevano bisogno di _ospedali_ , quindi quel posto era costantemente deserto. Inquietante. Ad Alaric non piaceva, lo rendeva nervoso come tutti i posti troppo silenziosi: gli davano l’idea che risucchiassero tutti i suoni e che di conseguenza non avrebbe potuto sentire l’arrivo di un estraneo. Lui stava sempre all’erta quando non era in posto suo, era la sua natura.  
Angelo uscì con l’aria molto stanca dalla stanza dove avevano ricoverato l’umana; si alzò di scatto dalla sedia e andò verso di lui.  
«Ha ripreso i sensi?» chiese in ansia.  
«No, ancora no: le ho dato il mio sangue – sono il suo _mate_ , per lei non è velenoso – e così il graffio è guarito prima che l’infermiera lo notasse e provasse a curarlo, o meglio, è _apparentemente_ guarito» lo fissò negli occhi, serio e furioso. «Cosa cazzo ti è preso, eh? Se si scopre di che razza di graffio hai fatto ad un altro essere, potrebbero condannarti a morte! Ci è vietato porre simili marchi su esseri in grado di intendere e di volere!»  
«Ti giuro che non lo so!» si esasperò, era scosso e confuso. «L’ho vista e non ci ho visto più, ho _dovuto_ attaccarla, come se lei potesse farmi male da un momento all’altro e ne dovessi approfittare in quell’attimo che era a terra» si mise le mani in testa deglutendo nervosamente.  
«Probabilmente la sua vera natura è quella di un tuo nemico naturale…» constatò Angelo.  
«Quale? Di che tipo?» sorrise nervosamente, privo d’allegria. «Siamo predatori, Angelo, tu prendi il sangue, io la carne, siamo più letali e forti di un leone e di uno squalo affamato, che tipo di nemico potrebbe essere lei?»  
«I licantropi hanno un solo tipo di nemico, Alaric» lo fissò negli occhi, mortalmente serio, «quelli che vi hanno dato origine».  
Restò interdetto, fece un passo indietro. «Non può essere».  
«Riflettici, anche lei ha provato ad attaccarti».  
«Si è solo _difesa_ » scrollò la testa, sconvolto dall’idea.  
«Ha urlato che ti avrebbe ucciso: non sapeva cosa sei, per lei eri un semplice e normale lupo, stavi per azzannarle la gola e ti ha minacciato irrazionalmente di morte; deve essere stato il suo istinto a parlare».  
«Hai idea di cosa potrebbe succedere se si scoprisse che qui c’è una di loro?» per quanto si fosse fatto più serio, stava tremando. «I licantropi l’attaccherebbero subito, è sola, potrebbero ucciderla».  
« _Potreste_ ucciderla» lo corresse. «L’hai marchiata a vita, Alaric, quella ragazza adesso _è tua_ » la sua espressione si fece dura e sarcastica insieme, «un _bocconcino_ prelibato, vero?»  
Per un lungo attimo lo sguardo di Alaric sembrò quello di un lupo inferocito, emise un ringhio.  
«Vorrei poterla allontanare da te» continuò Angelo imperterrito, incrociando le braccia al petto, «è la mia _mate_ , la mia compagna di viaggio per tutta l’eternità, e per quanto io possa amarti come un fratello, non ti permetterò mai di mettere le tue zampe su di lei, che questo ti sia chiaro: marchio o meno, dovrai rispettare il fatto che appartiene anche a me come io appartengo a lei. Io e lei non possiamo separarci, potrei andare con lei in dimensioni dove saremmo ben accolti, lontani da te, ma il tuo marchio la farà stare male non appena non potrai più tenerla d’occhio: l’hai avvelenata».  
«Cosa farai, allora?»  
«Cosa _farò_?» ribatté con tono sarcastico. «Cosa _faremo_ , Alaric: le mentiremo. Le dirò che l’anestetico che le ho dato l’ha confusa, che ricorda male: c’erano due lupi, di cui uno mannaro, tu l’hai soccorsa e per errore l’hai graffiata in modo particolare; le diremo che è un graffio territoriale, in questo modo potremo anche giustificare il fatto che, di conseguenza al marchio, le girerai per istinto sempre intorno».  
«I graffi e i morsi territoriali sono vezzi da amanti» si lamentò.  
«Ti vengono in mente altre soluzioni?» continuò a fare del sarcasmo. «Ovviamente dovrai sostenere le mie bugie, questo fino a quando non scopriremo la sua vera natura e troveremo una soluzione a questo dannato casino. Hai fatto la cazzata più grande della tua vita, Alaric, non ti aspettare clemenza proprio da me, posso soltanto aiutarti a non farti condannare a morte finché la situazione me lo permetterà».  
Alaric si guardò intorno come se potesse davvero trovare così un’altra soluzione, era stanco, confuso e disperato, roso dai sensi di colpa e preso dalla voglia di _azzannarle_ la gola. Frustrato, crollò a sedersi di nuovo sulla sedia; fissò il pavimento portandosi una mano sulla fronte.  
«Grazie, Angelo» riuscì a dire in un sussurro.  
L’espressione dell’amico si fece appena più morbida. «Se non ci andresti di mezzo tu, avrei già denunciato il fatto per il bene di lei, lo sai» abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò. «Alaric, sei un mio amico fraterno, ma non sei il mio _mate_ : stalle abbastanza vicino per il suo bene, ma anche abbastanza lontano da non farle del male. Ho passato centocinquantotto anni in solitudine aspettando il momento in cui avrei l’avrei incontrata, non è il mio _soulmate_ , ma tu un _mate_ ce l’hai, sai cosa significa… Non portarmela via, ti prego» lo supplicò.  
Gli annuì. «Starò attento, te lo devo».  
Angelo assentì a sua volta sospirando, con un’espressione a metà strada fra l’essere grato e il sembrare ancora teso e serio.  
Non sarebbe stato facile, né per loro due, né per la ragazza, né tantomeno per il _mate_ di Alaric, ma quest’ultimo ancora non poteva sapere quanto.  
L’arrivo di quella ragazza aveva acceso la miccia alla serie di eventi che nei prossimi mesi si sarebbero succeduti…

 

Micaela si svegliò in quella che le sembrò una stanza d’ospedale, ma molto più confortevole e accogliente, una sorta di clinica privata molto lussuosa con poltroncine e tende pesanti. Qualcuno le stava stringendo la mano; voltando la testa sul cuscino scoprì che era il ragazzino che l’aveva salvata: dormiva con la testa poggiata sulle lenzuola, sembrava proprio che fosse rimasto per tutto il tempo al suo fianco.  
Avrebbe dovuto chiedersi ancora una volta dov’era, cos’era realmente successo e se avessero già contattato la sua famiglia, ma la vista di Angelo le riscaldò il cuore togliendole qualsiasi sensazione di panico. Sapere che le era rimasto accanto e che aveva vegliato su di lei, le faceva percepire una sensazione di lealtà struggente: le vennero misteriosamente in mente scene di film in cui un amico si sacrifica eroicamente per l’altro, ma si era sempre detta che un’amicizia simile non poteva esistere, che scene del genere venivano messe nei copioni soltanto perché gli spettatori volevano vedere questo, sperando di poter vivere un giorno un sentimento simile. Eppure, in quel momento la lealtà di origine misteriosa che la legava a quel ragazzino era palpabile, l’immaginava come un nastro di raso elegante e dal colore brillante che stringeva insieme i loro polsi.  
 _Non sarebbe stata mai più da sola_.  
Nel realizzare questo, gli occhi le divennero lucidi; in quel momento Angelo, sentendola muoversi, si svegliò.  
«Ehi, stai bene?» le domandò preoccupato, vedendola piangere silenziosamente.  
«S-sì» balbettò asciugandosi rapidamente le lacrime con la mano. «I-io… non lo so, ti ho visto e…» non riusciva ad esprimere quello che sentiva, ma, provando ad avvicinarsi di più a quella sensazione per descriverla meglio, si stava commovendo ancora una volta.  
Le sorrise dolcemente e le strinse la mano fra le sue. «Non ti preoccupare, è normale. Lo sento anch’io, sai?»  
«Davvero?» si sorprese; provò a puntellarsi sui gomiti, si accorse di essere ancora molto debole. «Nella foresta, o bosco… non so dov’eravamo, ma mi hai toccato il braccio e poi…» si sollevò la manica della camicia da notte bianca e pulica con cui l’avevano vestita e trovò la lettera nel punto esatto in cui la ricordava. _A_.  
«È la tua grafia, questa?» gli domandò stupita.  
«Sì» sorrise tirandosi su la manica destra a sua volta, «e questa presumo sia la tua» indicò la M sulla parte interna del suo braccio, sotto le linee delle vene.  
«Perché ci siamo marchiati e com’è possibile una cosa simile?» si guardò intorno. «Dove sono i miei genitori? Li avete già chiamati? Non ricordo che la borsetta fosse con me…» abbassò lo sguardo sulle coperte, preoccupata, «lì c’erano i miei documenti di riconoscimento e il cellulare: siete riusciti lo stesso ad avvertirli?» chiese in ansia.  
Le rivolse un piccolo sorrise triste e imbarazzato, le strinse di nuovo la mano fra le sue. «Posso chiamarti Miki?»  
«Miki? Perché?»  
Alzò le spalle. «Mi piace di più. Un nuovo Battesimo per te» le sorrise di nuovo come prima.  
«Ok» assentì sempre più stranita.  
Lui trasse un grosso sospiro. «Partiamo con una storia. Lo so che è assurdo che io stia qui a raccontarti una specie di favola, ma… ti aiuterà a capire molte cose e ad avere un quadro migliore della situazione» deglutì a stento.  
«Che tipo di favola è?» si perplesse.  
«Tu credi nell’esistenza delle creature sovrannaturali come… i vampiri e i licantropi?»  
«No» rispose onestamente.  
«Beh, mettiamo caso che i vampiri, i licantropi, le fate, le streghe, le sirene e così via _esistano_ , e che un tempo, secoli e secoli fa, vivevano sulla Terra nascondendo la loro esistenza agli esseri umani».  
Micaela ci rifletté su per attimo. «Tipo in un film di serie B per teenagers con i vampiri?»  
Lui restò interdetto per un attimo. «Esattamente» deglutì. «Queste creature sono tutte umane per metà e proprio per questo avrebbero voluto continuare a vivere in mezzo ai loro quasi simili per sempre, ma la loro metà "anomala" – o "mostruosa" – spaventava gli umani, li spingeva a dar loro la caccia, ad ucciderli o testarli, per questo si nascondevano. Quando arrivano ad un punto di rottura totale con l’umanità, nel periodo storico in cui le superstizioni avevano terreno fertile e gli umani ormai credevano realmente nella loro esistenza, le più grandi e potenti streghe del mondo si riunirono per cercare uno spazio e un tempo dove tutti loro potessero vivere al sicuro e alla luce del sole. Impiegarono molti anni di studio, ma alla fine riuscirono a trovare un modo per distorcere lo Spazio e il Tempo creando delle "dimensioni specchio", ovvero dei mondi uguali alla Terra, con campi fertili dove vivere e non ancora abitati. Non appena ebbero la soluzione in mano, chiamarono a raccolta gli esponenti maggiori delle razze semiumane per avvertirli, ma ci furono delle opposizioni: erano tutti immortali, si chiesero se ci sarebbero stati dei problemi di sovrappopolazione e come avrebbero fatto a convivere, visto che fra molte razze scorre dell’antipatia più o meno cordiale. Le streghe risposero loro che avrebbero potuto creare tutte le dimensioni specchio che volevano, che avrebbero potuto formare colonie miste o colonie singole per ogni razza, ma per porre le basi di una pacifica convivenza – e anche per evitare probabili guerre civili per l’acquisizione avida di nuovi territori – avrebbero potuto stringere fra di loro dei patti. Ogni razza aveva nel proprio DNA qualcosa che avrebbe potuto aiutare a vivere meglio un altro tipo di semiumano, così, con una piccola donazione di sangue, le streghe avrebbero potuto creare dei bracciali speciali che avrebbero permesso, per esempio, alle sirene di camminare sulla terraferma, ai vampiri di camminare alla luce del sole e ai lupi mannari…» fece un piccolo colpo di tosse, imbarazzato, «di non perdere i loro vestiti ad ogni trasformazione». Lei lo guardò scettica, lui gesticolò. «È una lunga storia, poi ti spiegherò meglio. Comunque, ogni razza promise di donare periodicamente il proprio sangue, furono creati dei bracciali per ognuno – migliaia di bracciali – e le creature semiumane lasciarono per sempre la Terra colonizzando le nuove dimensioni. Però, alcuni di loro che avevano delle relazioni con degli esseri umani non andarono via, restarono e trasmisero i loro geni a tutta la loro stirpe: il loro sangue puro si diluì e si disperse per la Terra, rivelandosi di tanto in tanto in alcuni umani; quest’ultimi sono pienamente dei semiumani, o "umani non rivelati", senza che loro lo sappiano. La reale esistenza dei semiumani non deve essere rivelata, così, ogni volta che un semiumano terrestre che non è a conoscenza della sua reale natura si trova a ricominciare da capo la propria vita – in bene o in male – viene portato in una delle dimensioni specchio, in modo tale che quando la sua vera natura si rivelerà non sarà solo e potrà vivere con i propri simili».  
Micaela sentì dei brividi di freddo, stava sentendo stranamente la stessa sensazione che si prova nel vedere un film horror pieno di tensione che però si è già visto una volta: sai che ad un certo punto un mostro comparirà all’improvviso e salterai in aria per la sorpresa, sai che sta per succedere, ma sai anche che ti spaventerai ugualmente.  
«E come viene portato l’umano in una dimensione specchio?» l’ansia e la paura le stavano facendo tenere gli occhi ben aperti, ma era anche talmente pietrificata da averli troppo asciutti, le bruciavano un po’.  
Angelo continuò a stringerle le mani, ma abbassò lo sguardo sulle lenzuola. «Vedi, ogni dimensione specchio non è un vero e proprio mondo, non è un pianeta: le dimensioni sono piatte, non rotonde, e quando arriverai ai loro limiti una strada stregata ti riporterà indietro. Ai limiti di ogni dimensione c’è un portale che si apre una volta al mese, pronto ad accogliere un umano non rivelato, e a turno gli abitanti delle dimensioni fanno da guardiani. Quando un umano non rivelato arriva al punto decisivo della sua vita, al suo punto di svolta in meglio o in peggio e deve ricominciare da capo, uno dei migliaia di portali esistenti lo reclama e… lo attraversa nell’unico modo possibile, sdoppiandosi e morendo sulla Terra».  
Micaela continuò a fissarlo negli occhi cominciando a tremare in modo impercettibile.  
«Miki» la richiamò dolcemente, «hai capito quello che voglio dirti, vero? Stai _sentendo_ che è vero».  
Riuscì a malapena ad aprire la bocca e a parlare priva di tono. «Non posso essere morta» scosse la testa, «ho a malapena salutato la mamma».  
Le accarezzò il viso. «Lo so, è difficile, ma…»  
«Io sono umana… i vampiri e i lupi mannari non esistono e poi… mangiano gli umani, non posso stare in un posto simile… non…»  
«Miki, andrà tutto bene, te lo prometto…»  
«Io avevo finalmente tutto… per la prima volta nella mia vita…» stava cominciando a piangere silenziosamente restando impassibile.  
«Miki…»  
Si allontanò da lui indietreggiando verso la testiera del letto. «Non è vero, è tutto un incubo: ho battuto la testa durante l’incidente ed è tutto un’allucinazione» fissò ostinatamente il pavimento per non guardare in faccia lui e la verità.  
«Lo sai che è vero, il tuo corpo sta reagendo all’atmosfera di questa dimensione specchio, stai capendo che è tutto reale…» provò a riavvicinarsi.  
«Non posso essere morta… NON MI TOCCARE!» strillò, ponendo una barriera fra se stessa e le mani di lui, che voleva accarezzarla, incrociando le braccia davanti a sé. Alzando a malapena lo sguardo, vide negli occhi di Angelo paura e dolore - _paura di non essere accettato proprio da lei, dolore nel sapere che ogni suo gesto di affetto sarebbe stato contraddetto_ \- e la cosa le provocò una sofferenza inaspettata, come se il suo cuore si fosse improvvisamente inaridito e solo il viso rasserenato di Angelo potesse ridargli vita.  
«Cosa sei?» gli chiese con voce tremante.  
Lui strinse nervosamente le labbra, prima di risponderle. «Un vampiro».  
Dei flash inaspettati, memorie lontane nel tempo, ricordi non suoi e impiantati nel suo cervello chissà come, fecero risuonare nella sua mente mille campanelli d’allarme accompagnati da immagini vivide e voci che sussurravano tutto quello che avrebbe dovuto sapere su quelle creature.  
 _I vampiri bruciano alla luce del sole, ma i bracciali di cuoio delle streghe li proteggono._  
Nella sua mente, vide canini che si allungavano e volti che si deformavano facendo sembrare i loro proprietari delle grottesche bestie primitive pronte a mordere.  
 _I vampiri si riflettono nello specchio, non temono l’aglio – sono solo dicerie quelle che dicono il contrario – ne sono solo allergici come un umano può essere allergico ad un alimento._  
Bocche che mordevano colli.  
 _I vampiri sono mezzi demoni, croci e rosari benedetti possono far loro del male, così come l’Acqua Santa. Poiché il loro sangue è di origine demoniaca, è come acido corrosivo per gli altri esseri._  
Vide vittime arrendevoli mentre loro se ne nutrivano.  
 _I vampiri hanno forza e velocità sovraumana e hanno anche il potere di ammaliare le loro vittime con la voce e con lo sguardo. Mangiano come gli umani, ma solo il sangue umano può tenerli in vita e poiché la loro è una maledizione non possono sostituirlo con quello animale: per loro è veleno._  
Quando separavano la bocca dal collo della vittima, tutto ciò che riusciva davvero a vedere era la loro espressione mostruosamente sazia e soddisfatta e i loro canini sporchi di sangue. E i rivoli di sangue sul mento.  
 _L’unica cosa che può ucciderli è un paletto di legno al cuore._  
Micaela si pietrificò schiacciando di più la schiena contro la testiera, teneva gli occhi sbarrati e la mascella serrata.  
«Miki, non ti farò del male… proprio io non ti farò del male».  
Angelo aveva gli occhi lucidi: il suo terrore gli stava facendo male, ma come non poteva essere terrorizzata?  
I mostri esistevano e lei ne aveva uno davanti.  
Era in una città di mostri, ne era circondata.  
L’avrebbero ammazzata, sbranata viva.  
Stava impazzendo.  
«Miki, per favore, non allontanarti da me…» la stava supplicando, faceva male vederlo così, faceva malissimo, non era giusto. O forse la stava ammaliando? Sì, stava davvero impazzendo e se mai fosse davvero morta quello ero l’inferno.  
«Miki…» fece per posarle una mano sul braccio.  
«NON MI TOCCARE!» gridò stridula, e con uno scatto fulmineo scese dal letto e corse verso la porta.  
Sapeva che lui era più veloce di lei, che l’avrebbe raggiunta, ma ora che aveva ripreso possesso delle sue forze non poteva restare ferma ad aspettare di essere uccisa com’era successo nella foresta. La foresta… quello era stato un lupo mannaro?  
Sì.  
Un giovane uomo uscì da una porta del corridoio sbarrandole inavvertitamente la strada senza volerlo, lo guardò in faccia e da qualche parte dentro di lei sentì misteriosamente la sua natura: anche quel tipo era un vampiro. Urlò sconvolta e riprese a correre, non sapeva dove andare, non conosceva l’edificio, ma non poteva stare ferma, _non poteva._  
«Le avevo detto di somministrarle un’altra dose di tranquillanti!» sentì una voce femminile alle sue spalle, la stavano raggiungendo.  
«È la mia _mate_ , non la voglio drogata! Volevo che fosse lucida!»  
«Lo è anche troppo, sta impazzendo!»  
Due mani dalla presa d’acciaio l’afferrarono costringendola a bloccarsi contro un muro. Strillò con tutta la voce che aveva in gola.  
Angelo aveva una siringa in mano, la stava guardando supplichevole. «Andrà tutto bene, devi soltanto stringere i denti: riposerai, acquisirai tutte le conoscenze necessarie e non avrai più paura di niente».  
«LASCIAMI ANDARE!»  
«Non posso, impazzirai se non ti tranquillizzi! Mi dispiace, ma devo farlo» e per la seconda volta le somministrò un tranquillante.  
S’indebolì subito, le girò la testa e scivolò con la schiena lungo la parete; delle lacrime di disperazione le rigarono il viso.  
«Mi dispiace» ripeté Angelo con gli occhi lucidi, «ma fa male ad entrambi che tu abbia paura di me».  
La prese in braccio e la riportò a letto.  
Si addormentò subito, arrendendosi.

 

Era come essere dentro ad un sogno particolarmente realista, le sembrava di essere una sorta di fantasma che viaggiava all’interno di un film d’epoca – medievale?  
Dei carri trainati da cavalli neri stavano attraversando la foresta con dei carichi preziosi, ma non si fermarono alla porta di tutte le case, solo di alcune; degli uomini ammantati di nero scendevano da ogni carro, bussavano alle porte e consegnavano ai padroni di casa degli strani bracciali fatti di fili di cuoio colorati e intrecciati. Tutto avveniva in uno strano silenzio religioso denso di attesa. Poi la scena cambiò, si ritrovò al centro di una radura.  
Vide una giovane donna mora dalla pelle olivastra parlare ad una folla di gente pronta a partire e coperta da pesanti mantelli da viaggio.  
«Nelle nuove terre, nessuno di voi sarà mai solo. Noi streghe sappiamo bene che i bracciali non vi basteranno, sappiamo che entro poco tempo ci saranno dei conflitti, quindi sappiate una cosa: tutti quelli che attraverseranno il portale» indicò un vortice violaceo sospeso nel cielo sopra di loro, «nella loro vita incontreranno prima o poi un _mate_ e un _soulmate_. Il _mate_ è il compagno di viaggio perfetto, lo spirito affine e l’amico caro da cui non si vorrà né ci si potrà mai separare, pena un senso di smarrimento e vuoto eterno. Il _mate_ è uno solo per ognuno; quando ci si riconosce, per istinto saremo portati a premere il pollice nella parte interna del braccio dell’altro» fece vedere il gesto alla folla, «e in quel punto comparirà il marchio che per sempre farà vedere agli altri chi proteggiamo e sosteniamo e da chi _siamo_ protetti e sostenuti. Il marchio è la nostra iniziale nella nostra grafia. Ogni volta che staremo male, il sangue del nostro _mate_ ci porterà via ogni dolore e ogni infezione, fosse anche un vampiro – in questo caso si è immuni alle proprietà corrosive».  
«Il _soulmate_ , invece» continuò con un sorriso ambiguo sulle labbra, «è l’anima gemella, l’amore che si aspetterà per una vita intera e da cui non potremo fuggire senza essere dilaniati dal dolore fino a morire. Il marchio dei _soulmates_ è un morso al polso sinistro, perché solo sentire il sangue dell’altro porterà la fine dell’agonia data dalla nostra solitudine. Quindi sì, nessuno di voi sarà mai solo, ma sappiate bene una cosa: _mate_ e _soulmate_ nella maggior parte dei casi non saranno della nostra stessa razza. Siete pronti a creare dei legami interrazziali simili?»  
C’era un sorriso soddisfatto e velatamente crudele sulle sue labbra.  
«Questo è il prezzo da pagare per andare dove finalmente noi creature "malvagie" avremo riposo, lo accettate?» 

  
  


_REST FOR THE WICKED._

  
  


Si svegliò dal sogno con un leggero mal di testa: per via di un incanto messo sui portali dalle streghe, l’aria di quella dimensione specchio aveva risvegliato in lei tutte le informazioni che erano rimaste ben conservate nei suoi geni; aveva un mucchio informazioni, adesso, così tante da poterne fare almeno tre enciclopedie, anzi: lei era un’enciclopedia vivente sui semiumani, ormai.  
Sapeva tutto, ma allo stesso tempo non sapeva niente: sapeva dove si trovava, che non doveva avere paura, ma era in un mondo dove non conosceva nessuno, senza una casa, senza dei soldi, senza un appiglio, senza… senza né genitori né amici.  
Era morta.  
Non aveva la sua stanza, i suoi libri, i suoi diari e i suoi ricordi. Non aveva i suoi vestiti, le sue chiavi di casa da far ciondolare fra le dita prima di arrivare alla porta, né la sua musica da ascoltare sui mezzi pubblici con gli auricolari. Non aveva le sue scarpe da ginnastica semidistrutte con cui avrebbe percorso qualsiasi strada, né la sua tazza preferita con cui bere il tè con la sua migliore amica. Non aveva più le occhiate preoccupate di suo padre, né le carezze di sua madre. _Non aveva più niente_.  
Avrebbe dovuto ricominciare completamente da capo.  
Si voltò a guardare da dove proveniva la luce nella stanza; si era fatto giorno, Angelo se ne stava in piedi appoggiato allo stipite della finestra, le braccia conserte e lo sguardo stanco e perso rivolto verso il basso, verso la strada fuori dal Centro Accoglienza.  
No, non sarebbe stata da sola, un appiglio l’aveva.  
Si portò una mano alla gola, come se avesse sete o le mancasse l’aria.  
«Angelo» lo chiamò con gli occhi lucidi.  
Il vampiro si voltò a guardarla preoccupato e speranzoso. «Come stai?» si azzardò a chiederle.  
Non gli rispose, allungò una mano verso di lui.  
Corse da lei, l’abbracciò sollevandola dal letto e la strinse forte, lei nascose la testa nel suo collo e scoppiò in singhiozzi violenti, abbracciandolo a sua volta e dandogli piccoli pugni sulla spalla, sfogandosi.  
 _Era morta._  
Da qualche, sulla Terra, le persone che amava e che l’avevano amata stavano piangendo la sua morte senza che lei potesse farci nulla, forse sua madre stava piangendo sulla sua bara nello stesso modo in cui stava piangendo lei. Eppure era ancora viva, ma non avrebbe mai potuto contattarli. Mai come allora aveva capito pienamente cosa volesse dire l’espressione "perdere la vita": aveva perso tutto, tutta la strada che aveva fatto per realizzare i suoi progetti ed essere la persona che voleva erano andati all’aria, tutti i suoi affetti si erano spezzati, la sicurezza che poteva darle la sua famiglia non ci sarebbe stata mai più, _aveva perso una vita intera_.  
«Sfogati, sfogati pure» le mormorò Angelo dandole un bacio sulla tempia, «ma te lo giuro, Miki, presto andrà meglio. Ci sono io qui con te, sei stata fortunata: hai incontrato subito il tuo _mate_. Ci sono io qui con te» ripeté, cullandola nel suo abbraccio.  
Alle spalle di Angelo, la porta si aprì: entrò un’infermiera giovanissima, aveva i capelli neri e lunghi e lo sguardo da cerbiatta. Era estremamente bella, _troppo bella_.  
«C’è ancora bisogno di tranquillanti?» chiese con una voce stupenda che per un attimo la lasciò interdetta. «L’ho sentita strillare ancora» precisò.  
Sentì Angelo irrigidirsi e serrare la mascella. «Non sta _strillando_ , sta _singhiozzando_. Vorrei vedere lei, al suo posto».  
«Seh» sibilò l’infermiera, dandogli un’occhiata scettica e richiudendo la porta.  
«Sirenidi» ringhiò Angelo, «razza di coglioni squamosi!»  
Micaela tirò su col naso e si separò dall’abbraccio di Angelo, che le sorrise appena.  
«Possiamo presentarci in modo decente, adesso?» le chiese accarezzandole il viso. «Anche se i nostri nomi li sappiamo già».  
«Sei Angelo Bellgraph, il mio _mate_ » mormorò.  
«E tu Micaela Rossi, la mia _mate_ » fece leva con le mani contro il materasso indietreggiando fino a sedersi ai piedi del letto, rivolto verso di lei. « _Rossi_ » aggiunse pensoso, «plurale di rosso… però, avete cognomi molto strani lì sulla Terra» le strappò un sorriso e sorrise a sua volta.  
«Sai» aggiunse lui, gesticolando un po’ in ansia, «è la prima volta che incontro un umano non rivelato e non so quasi niente sull’argomento, so soltanto che dopo il primo impatto si recupera tutto quello che si deve sapere sui semiumani – le streghe hanno fatto quest’incantesimo per non far cadere troppo nel panico i nuovi venuti – quindi…» si strinse nelle spalle, «cos’altro sai su di me?»  
Ci rifletté su, prima di rispondergli. «So tutto quello che riguarda la tua razza, ma su di te come persona non so niente».  
«Oook» cantilenò, allungandosi a prendere una cartella e una penna posate sul comodino. «Questo» le indicò un foglio, «è un documento di registrazione: lo compileremo e lo consegneremo alla direzione del Centro Accoglienza, che provvederà a darlo all’Ufficio Anagrafe in modo tale che ti sia dato un documento di riconoscimento e degli assegni di mantenimento per i primi mesi. Ovviamente, tu non andrai da nessun’altra parte che non sia casa mia: starai da me e non fino a quando troverai una casa, ma _per sempre_ » concluse con un piccolo sorrisetto furbo.  
«Vedremo» commentò imbarazzata.  
«No, non vedremo un bel niente» sospirò, scorrendo il foglio con lo sguardo, «tu starai da me e basta. Quindi» puntò una riga con la penna, «rispondiamo entrambi alle domande. _Quanti anni hai?_ »  
«Diciannove» rispose prontamente.  
Angelo la guardò interdetto inarcando un sopracciglio.  
«Che c’è?» domandò perplessa.  
«Cazzo, sei cosìììììììììììììììì giovaneeeeee!» poi si corresse. «Cioè, lo so che voi umani siete mortali, però nella mia vita raramente ho incontrato qualcuno che avesse l’aspetto di un ventenne e anche l’età: è stupefacente!  
Sorrise nervosamente. «Devo supporre che tu sia bicentenario?»  
S’irrigidì, offeso. «No. Ho centocinquantotto anni».  
«Scusa» si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Arrivati ai cento anni» sospirò e smorzò il tono, «si sceglie l’età fissa da dimostrare e la si dichiara: da qual momento in poi, per tutta la tua eternità, potrai decidere di cambiare ufficialmente l’età che dimostri soltanto altre tre volte; ciò ci serve per identificarci. Le gravidanze semiumane durano la metà del tempo di quelle umane, i bambini crescono in modo lento e umano fino alla maturità sessuale, poi la loro crescita accelera e si fermano ai vent’anni fino ai cento».  
«Questo non c’era fra le mie informazioni» s’indicò la testa accigliandosi.  
«Lo supponevo» sospirò teatrale, «comunque, per ora sei mortale, ma quando la tua vera natura si rivelerà potrai scegliere di dimostrare l’età che più ti piace».  
«Vivrò per sempre» sussurrò stranita e impaurita dall’idea.  
«Per sempre» le annuì con tono delicato.  
Deglutì e distolse lo sguardo. «L’eternità è abbastanza lunga da vivere» provò ad ironizzare.  
Scrollò le spalle. «Si trova sempre un modo per ammazzare il tempo, io, per esempio» s’indicò, «sto impiegando la mia eternità a studiare e leggere libri, ho aperto anche un libreria: vista la mia natura – discendo direttamente dal Diavolo – vorrei un giorno poter dire di saperne una più di lui» concluse con una certa convinzione ironica.  
«Io sulla Terra…» provò a parlargli di sé cacciando indietro un magone, «studiavo. Cioè, avevo da poco finito le scuole superiori e avevo scelto di frequentare un corso di laurea in Tecniche Erboristiche, ma nella mia stessa provincia non c’era un corso simile, così ero andata a vivere fuori. Condividevo un appartamento con altre tre ragazze, avevo a malapena cominciato a frequentare le lezioni…»  
«Qui all’Università c’è un corso di Alchimia delle Erbe e Pozioni» l’informò, accigliandosi come provando a ricordare qualcosa, «non conosco il piano di studi, ma lo frequenta un amico di un mio amico, cioè» si corresse, «il _mate_ di un mio amico: potresti informarti e se ti piace potremmo iscriverti con la possibilità di iniziare ugualmente con dei crediti aggiuntivi da raggiungere. Sarebbe un buon modo per ricominciare» assentì.  
Notò che Angelo usava sempre il "noi", sottolineando continuamente che non l’avrebbe lasciata sola e dispersa in un ambiente simile.  
«Angelo» esitò per un attimo, «cos’è successo agli altri che sono stati coinvolti nell’incidente in cui sono morta?» ora che aveva un po’ spezzato l’atmosfera tesa, riusciva a parlarne.  
Lo vide riflettere per un attimo. «Non conosco le circostanze in cui sei morta, sono diverse per ogni semiumano. A te cos’è successo? Sempre se ti va di parlarne, ovviamente» aggiunse subito.  
«C’è stato un incidente automobilistico» rispose dopo qualche secondo, «un gatto ci ha tagliato la strada e siamo finiti contro il muro di un negozio… o di un’officina, non ricordo bene cosa fosse» si mise stancamente una mano sulla fronte. «Non so dirti nemmeno in che condizione si è ridotta l’auto, perché credo di essere morta sul colpo» deglutì nervosamente, «mi sono risvegliata qui e… L’auto era piena, eravamo in cinque persone, come faccio a sapere se gli altri sono sopravvissuti?»  
«Purtroppo non c’è un modo veloce» rispose dispiaciuto, «ma potresti chiedere udienza alla Streghe Fondatrici, quelle che hanno creato le dimensioni specchio: hanno il potere di vedere in ogni luogo e non sono attempate come si potrebbe pensare visto la loro lunga vita» fece un sorrisetto per smorzare l’aria tesa, «sono loro che diffondono le notizie riguardo i progressi che fanno gli uomini sulla Terra, ci dicono cosa succede nel mondo in cui le nostre razze sono nate, ci raccontano delle loro tradizioni, della loro cultura. Sono la nostra memoria storica e la prima fonte d’informazione su quello che avviene sulla Terra, hanno il potere di vedere in ogni luogo e in ogni tempo, _sono_ delle Streghe del Tempo. Sono molto impegnate, com’è logico che sia, ci vorranno forse mesi prima che accolgano la tua richiesta, ma se vuoi puoi chiedere udienza a loro: ti risponderanno di sicuro».  
«E potrebbero anche dirmi come stanno i miei genitori e i miei amici?» gli occhi le si fecero un po’ lucidi.  
«Qualsiasi cosa, se non viene richiesta con avidità e presunzione».  
Micaela distolse lo sguardo.  
«Sei sicura di volerlo davvero sapere?» le chiese gentilmente. «Non sarebbe un vero atto di codardia rifiutarsi di sapere cos’è successo e come stanno le cose adesso, perché non potresti comunque cambiare niente, non potresti asciugare nessuna lacrima o portare via alcun dolore, potresti soltanto vedere gli altri soffrire restando impotente. La tua vita umana è un porta che va chiusa, purtroppo».  
«Mi sembra ancora tutto così _irreale_ » sbuffò un sorriso nervoso e amaro, «alterno istanti in cui credo che sia giusto comportarsi normalmente, perché questo è un mondo reale, a lunghi momenti in cui mi chiedo come tutto ciò sia possibile: non è qualcosa che potrebbe mai succedere a me, o qualcun altro! È… è _assurdo_!»  
«Ce la farai, Miki, ce la farai» le mise una mano sul braccio, proprio sul marchio. «Se tu fossi rimasta sulla Terra, nel momento in cui la tua vera natura si sarebbe risvegliata saresti stata da sola e in balia di centinaia di domande senza alcuna risposta, e non pensare neanche per un attimo che allora è colpa tua se altre persone sono morte: l’incidente che ti ha portata qui è stato senza dubbio architettato dal Fato in modo tale che fosse congiunto ai destini di altre persone nel modo giusto. Forse sono morti anche loro, forse qualcuno di loro è rimasto vivo ma ha subito dei seri danni, ma era _destino_ che succedesse, non darti alcuna colpa! Ricomincerai da capo e sarai più forte di prima».  
«Oh, su questo non c’è dubbio» sbuffò con tono ironico, «avrò anche dei poteri!» le sorrise di rimando. «C’è possibilità di sapere prima che tipo di semiumano sono?» domandò.  
«No, purtroppo» scosse la testa sospirando, «ma potrai cogliere dei segnali, o meglio, ti potrei aiutare a cogliere dei segnali e certe sensazioni… Per esempio» si schiarì la voce, «hai mai provato dell’antipatia verso un tipo di animale in particolare?»  
Ci pensò su fissando un punto indefinito. «No, mi fanno soltanto molto schifo i ragni».  
«Bene» sembrò stranamente sorpreso, «e dei fiori e della natura che mi dici? Quando sei in mezzo alla natura provi dei strani sensi di…» cercò le parole appropriate, «non so, tipo hippie? Sei particolarmente felice se vedi dei fiori?»  
«No» rispose subito, «però mi piacciono molto i girasoli» gesticolò un po’ in imbarazzo. «Sai, solitamente alla ragazze piacciono le rose, è un classico che ci piacciano le rose, però i girasoli sono tutto il contrario delle rose: sono grandi, dal fusto robusto, molto alti, sono… sono un po’ fuori dal mondo dei fiori e io mi sento un po’ così, fuori dal mondo».  
Le sorrise dolcemente. «Gli umani non rivelati si sentono molto spesso fuori dal mondo, prima che la loro vera natura venga fuori, è normale» la rassicurò.  
«No, no» scosse la testa, «io sono proprio _fuori_. Cioè, tu ancora non mi conosci bene, ma io sono il tipo di persona che fa una figura di merda dopo l’altra, sono talmente sfortunata da fare le domande sbagliate nel momento sbagliato e poi mi ritrovo con addosso la sensazione di avere delle balle di fieno che mi rotolano alle spalle» lui stava continuando a sorridere. «Visto? Mi trovi buffa anche tu!»  
«Un po’! Ma sono anche rassicurato dal fatto che tu probabilmente non sia una fata: non mi vanno molto a genio» storse il naso.  
Micaela restò un attimo interdetta, ebbe un rapido flash in cui vide giovani ragazzi e ragazze correre in abiti leggeri su un prato; la luce del sole si rifletteva sulle loro ali colorate come quelle delle farfalle, come se fossero coperte di brillantini.  
 _Esiste un tipo di fata per ogni animale e per ogni pianta._ L’informò il turbinio di sussurri che aveva sentito anche prima.  
 _Sono esseri dal forte senso estetico, sono in grado di volare e di curare le piante o gli animali a cui sono legati. Se legati alle piante, il loro sangue ne ha lo stesso potere curativo o intossicante, se legati agli animali, ne hanno le stesse peculiarità caratteriali. Per la maggior parte del tempo non tengono in vista le loro ali._  
«Uhm, nnnno» sentenziò, «non credo proprio di essere una fata. Ma il maschio della fata, come si chiama?»  
«Non mi sono mai posto il problema» rispose scrollando le spalle con una certa irriverenza, «li trovo fastidiosi e basta».  
Ricordò qualcosa. «L’infermiera di prima era un fata?»  
«No, una sirena» quasi ringhiò. «C’è una poco cordiale antipatia fra vampiri e sirenidi, abbiamo entrambi il potere di ammaliare con la voce e lo sguardo, ci siamo sempre scontrati per questo».  
«Gli "incantatori del mare" e gli "incantatori della terraferma"» mormorò, ripetendo le parole che le suggerivano le voci nella sua testa.  
«Già, ci chiamiamo così quando non vogliamo offenderci, altrimenti "sanguisuga" e "squamosi"» incrociò le braccia al petto assumendo una buffa espressione corrucciata che le strappò un sorriso.  
«Quindi i vampiri e i lupi mannari non sono nemici naturali?» era una domanda retorica.  
«No» sospirò, tendendosi all’indietro e frenandosi poggiando le mani contro il materasso. «Non è neanche raro vederci insieme, siamo compagni di caccia, ci accomuna l’istinto predatorio e la frenesia per il nutrimento: in passato, quando le due razze erano ancora sulla Terra, poteva succedere che collaborassero per delle imboscate. Certo, poi può succedere che si provi dell’antipatia per qualcuno, ma per la persona in sé, non per la razza».  
«E…» esitò incerta, «per il quieto vivere di tutti, voi vampiri con che sangue vi nutrite?»  
La guardò sorridendo in modo furbo. «Di’ la verità: non mi hai fatto prima questa domanda per paura di risultare poco delicata, vero?»  
«Sì» ammise in un soffio.  
«Solo il sangue umano ci tiene in vita, come sai, ma gli abitanti di questo mondo sono umani per metà, quindi ce ne serve una doppia dose per andare avanti. Chiunque doni il proprio sangue per il nutrimento dei vampiri, collaborando così alla serenità cittadina – se nutriti riusciamo a reprimere l’istinto della caccia – ha una riduzione delle tasse, il che è ironico, se si considera che solitamente si dice che le tasse ti succhino via il sangue!»  
Risero insieme. «Ma l’istinto predatorio lo senti molto?»  
«Non tanto» ponderò pensoso fissando il soffitto, «in moltissimi ormai siamo come animali in cattività, nutrirci è facile e gratuito, non siamo più abituati a cacciare e siamo diventati troppo pigri per farlo. Personalmente, poi, sono nato e cresciuto in una dimensione specchio, non ho mai, _mai_ cacciato in vita mia: sento l’istinto di mordere un collo soltanto quando la persona che ho davanti mi fa molto arrabbiare suscitando i miei istinti più bassi. Nei limiti di quanto possa sembrarti possibile e reale, noi vampiri grazie a questa politica riusciamo ad essere delle persone normali».  
«Il mio sangue ha dei poteri curativi su di te» lo guardò intuendo qualcosa.  
«Esatto, come il mio con te».  
«E considerando che sono umana e poi lo sarò per metà…»  
«Posso nutrirmi del tuo sangue e quando dichiareremo all’Ufficio Anagrafe della nostra dimensione che siamo una coppia di _mates_ non avrò più il permesso di attingere alla Banca del Sangue per i vampiri: non avrò più scuse, avrò di chi nutrirmi in modo regolare. Ciò vale anche per i _soulmates_. Ma questo non vuol dire che ti farò morire dissanguata» sorrise vedendola trasalire, «mi bastano delle dosi piccole ma regolari per andare avanti, non preoccuparti».  
«Ah» esalò. «Ma le coppie di vampiri quindi si nutrono l’uno dell’altro?»  
«Sì» si grattò la testa, «un po’ scomodo, vero? Spero che non mi capiti» arricciò il naso.  
«Considerando che chi può scegliere l’età da dimostrare sicuramente decide di restare giovanissimo per sempre, devo dedurne che mi trovo in una cittadina normale e pacifica dove gli abitanti sono degli eterni teenagers che lottano contro i propri istinti predatori?» riassunse.  
«Esattamente» annuì ironicamente con veemenza.  
«Fantastico» sospirò. «Benvenuta a Horrorlandia, Micaela».  
Angelo rise divertito, si alzò dal letto e le tese una mano. «Su, ti faccio vedere com’è Horrorlandia dalla finestra!»  
Micaela scostò le coperte e scese dal letto, scalza e in camicia da notte, si fece prendere per mano. Adesso che erano l’uno di fronte all’altra, si rese conto che effettivamente lui era abbastanza più alto di lei: per essere una ragazza era sempre stata insolitamente alta, tanto che per la maggior parte di volte aveva avuto storie con ragazzi un paio di centimetri più bassi di lei; la sua fronte arrivava al mento di Angelo.  
«E tu» gli chiese, mentre la trascinava verso la finestra, «quanti anni dovresti dimostrare in teoria?»  
«Diciassette, mi piace stare eternamente nella fase di passaggio fra l’adolescenza e l’età adulta, mi si addice, vero?» ammiccò ironico.  
Lo guardò accigliata. «Penso di sì».  
Guardò fuori la finestra: quella era una normale cittadina dai tetti rossi, la gente coltivava gerani sui balconi, le auto scorrevano pigramente sulla strada e dei passanti sui marciapiedi camminavano portando dei sacchetti della spesa. Era tutto incredibilmente _normale_.  
Angelo l’abbracciò affettuosamente da dietro e nascose la testa nell’incavo del suo collo. «Benvenuta a New Rome, Miki».  
Poggiò le mani sul davanzale e si concesse un sorriso, trasalì appena quando sentì il naso di lui contro il suo collo: la stava annusando come un animale, in modo un po’ tenero, a dire il vero, da cucciolo.  
«Gruppo sanguigno zero positivo» constatò un po’ imbronciato. «Peccato, per un pelo: fosse stato negativo sarebbe stato perfetto, è il mio preferito».  
«Non si può avere tutto nella vita» esalò. «Prendi me, per esempio, non ho mai voluto essere Bella Swan, eppure mi ritrovo a Forks!»  
Rise di cuore. «No, non potresti mai essere Bella Swan, anche perché ti è toccato in sorte un vampiro gay».  
Inarcò un sopracciglio e si voltò a guardarlo, perplessa e sorpresa.  
«Beh» aggiunse lui, alzando le spalle, «prima o poi l’avresti scoperto comunque!»  
Si passò una mano sul volto. «C’è qualcos’altro che dovrei sapere?»  
«Uhm, mi sa di sì» lo sentì farsi serio e anche un po’ imbarazzato, si voltò verso di lui.  
«Tipo cosa?»  
«Hai un graffio sul petto» le indicò la benda che si vedeva dalla scollatura della camicia da notte, «ricordi come te lo sei procurata?»  
Certo che lo ricordava. «È stato un lupo, un mannaro per la precisione».  
«Quindi hai capito cos’era».  
«L’ho dedotto» fece spallucce.  
«Uhm» si schiarì la voce, «bene. E cosa ricordi di preciso della faccenda?»  
«Mi sono svegliata nella foresta…»  
«Pineta» la corresse.  
«Nella pineta, ecco, ed ero sola, ferita e spaventata. Ho provato a chiedere aiuto, ma è emerso questo licantropo dal sottobosco che ha provato a sbranarmi – dovrai dirmi di cosa si nutrono i lupi mannari, da queste parti – ma tu sei saltato fuori all’improvviso e mi hai salvata. Dopo ci siamo marchiati…»  
«Inizialmente ti ho alzato la manica della maglia per farti l’iniezione di tranquillanti, ma appena ti ho toccata ho sentito subito qualcosa di strano: ho iniziato a tremare e ho agito d’istinto, marchiandoti» le spiegò.  
«Più o meno quello che è successo a me. Poi è tornato il licantropo, mi è saltato addosso e mi ha graffiata e…»  
«Come mai ricordi soltanto il lupo mannaro e non l’altro lupo?» l’interruppe perplesso.  
«Cosa? C’era un altro lupo?» si stupì. «Non ricordo… io…» gesticolò abbassando lo sguardo, «ricordo benissimo il mannaro, mi si è scagliato addosso, premeva le sue zampe sulle mie spalle e poi mi ha annusato il collo… credevo che stesse per azzannarmi alla giugulare, invece mi ha fatto questo graffio» si portò la mano sulla ferita.  
«Vedi» si schiarì ancora una volta la voce, come se stesse per dire qualcosa di molto, molto imbarazzante, «in realtà lui ti stava addosso così» allungò le mani come se fossero le zampe del lupo, «perché ti stava proteggendo: c’era un altro lupo, un lupo _vero_ , e siccome era un lupo vero e c’era odore di sangue, di carne fresca, avresti fatto una bruttissima fine se lui – lupo ma con il senno – non ti avesse messo le zampe addosso facendo finta che tu fossi la sua preda. Così l’altro lupo si è allontanato».  
Lo guardò intensamente provando a ricordare meglio. «Io non ricordo proprio quest’altro lupo» osservò.  
«Ma c’era, sarà stato il tranquillante a confonderti i ricordi, fidati» annuì con convinzione.  
«Ok, ma se doveva salvarmi, perché mi ha ferita così!» s’indicò di nuovo il graffio al petto.  
«Quello è stato un errore, cioè» piccolo colpo di tosse, «lui praticamente si è mosso per così» agitò nuovamente la mani come se fossero zampe, «per allontanare il lupo vero, no? E ha ringhiato, ha fatto un sacco di versi paurosi per far capire che tu eri la sua preda e l’altro non doveva toccarti, solo che nel momento in cui si è mosso ti ha graffiata. E di ciò gli dispiace tantissimo, credimi, ne è mortificato» aggiunse subito.  
Era ancora molto confusa. «Va bene. Cioè, è un graffio: mi basterà bere il tuo sangue e passerà, no?»  
Lui trattenne un po’ il fiato, come se non riuscisse a dire qualcosa. «Non esattamente».  
Si fece subito seria. «Che vuol dire "non esattamente"?»  
«Che lui – sempre per sbaglio, giuro – ti ha fatto un graffio territoriale…»  
«Sarebbe?» incalzò. «Per caso è qualcosa per cui mi dovrei arrabbiare?»  
Lo vide sorridere nervosamente. «Vedi, i graffi, i morsi e i marchi territoriali sono dei segni che i semiumani lasciano agli altri come simbolo di possesso: è come se mettessero su un territorio un cartello con scritto "proprietà privata"».  
Era basita, era una rivelazione così grande e assurda che si ritrovò a parlare incespicando. «Co-cosa? Io non sono un orticello da coltivare a rape e patate! Non so neanche come si coltivano le rape e le patate!»  
«Lo so» provò a rassicurarla mettendole le mani sulle spalle, «ma non è assolutamente nulla di grave, sai? Anzi! Un segno di tipo territoriale non ha alcuna conseguenza per chi lo porta, solo che, ecco» altro piccolo colpo di tosse, «siccome tu sei diventata una sua proprietà, lui avrà sempre una spiccata tendenza a proteggerti e a gironzolarti intorno come… _un cane da guardia_ , più o meno».  
«Io non lo voglio un cane da guardia! E neanche un lupo da guardia! Co-come diamine si toglie questo _coso_?! Appena guarirà, l’effetto andrà via, vero?»  
Angelo strinse le mani a pugno e fece una faccia enormemente dispiaciuta. «Miki, un segno territoriale è per sempre, la cicatrice andrà via soltanto quando il tuo vero _soulmate_ ti lascerà a sua volta un segno territoriale…»  
«COSA?! E io dovrei avere un lupo fra i piedi fino ad allora?!» era sconvolta.  
«Giuro che il lupo mannaro che l’ha fatto è un bravo ragazzo, lo conosco, è un mio amico».  
«A parte che le parole "lupo mannaro" e "bravo ragazzo" sono alquanto strane nella stessa frase, come posso credere che sia un tipo a posto uno che non solo per sbaglio mi ferisce gravemente – gli artigli avrebbero potuto arrivare al cuore, Dio mio! – ma mi fa anche un marchio simile?!»  
Mise le mani avanti. «Lui si chiama Alaric Armstrong, con l’accento sulla prima A, _A-laric_ » scandì bene, «è un lupo mannaro onesto e per bene e hai la mia parola che non sarà invadente e con te si comporterà davvero bene! Lo conosco da ottant’anni, ha avuto i suoi problemi, vero, ma ha la testa a posto. _Adesso_ » deglutì.  
«Perché, prima com’era?» s’insospettì.  
«Senti, ne parleremo a casa, ok? Ora devi soltanto stare tranquilla; finiamo di compilare i documenti e poi ti porto a casa. Ti ho comprato dei vestiti…» tentò di cambiare discorso.  
«Non sono Bella Swan, non lo sono davvero!» si coprì il volto con le mani. «Non posso stare in mezzo ai vampiri e ai lupi mannari tranquilla e con la faccia ebete!»  
Le diede delle deboli pacche sulla spalla. «No, tesoro, no, non sei Bella Swan, infatti credo proprio che non sei neanche una vampira. Posso avere un po’ del tuo sangue, prima di tornare a casa? Questa è stata una mattinata pesante e non ho fatto nemmeno colazione…» divagò di nuovo.  
Fece un sospiro che sembrò più che altro un lamento. «Sì».  
«Meraviglioso» annuì, avviandosi alla porta, «assolutamente perfetto: avrei giusto un certo languorino» si affacciò sul corridoio. «Scusate, potrei avere una siringa, un laccio emostatico e un batuffolo di cotone imbevuto d’alcool? Avrei fame, grazie».  
Micaela crollò sul letto, esasperata. Poco dopo lui le si avvicinò con fra le mani quello che aveva chiesto; spacchettò la siringa con i denti – bianchissimi ed affilati.  
Gli porse pigramente il braccio, lui le alzò la manica e le allacciò il laccio emostatico. L’osservò mentre le strofinava il cotone sulla pelle.  
«D’ora in poi sarà sempre così?» gli chiese pensosa, mentre lui affondava l’ago nella vena.  
«Più o meno» sospirò, «ma non preoccuparti, ho la mano leggera» sorrise.  
«Infatti non sto sentendo niente» lo rassicurò con un sorriso.  
Sfilato l’ago, la disinfettò di nuovo e le fece tenere il batuffolo premuto sulla pelle per un po’.  
«Premi forte, così non ti resterà il livido».  
Lo vide allungare una mano verso la pila di bicchieri di plastica posata accanto ad una brocca d’acqua sul comodino, ne prese uno; tolse l’ago alla siringa e premette lo stantuffo per versare il sangue nel bicchiere.  
«È davvero poco» osservò lei, «suppongo che per te sia come bere un solo sorso d’acqua».  
«Mi basterà» bevve in un sol colpo, schiacciò il bicchiere stringendolo con la mano e lo buttò nel cestino della spazzatura, «a casa ne ho ancora un altro po’ della Banca del Sangue, berrò quello».  
«Capito» assentì.  
Angelo riprese la penna e i documenti e si sedette accanto a lei. «Dobbiamo finire di compilare questo, così al più presto ti daranno il tuo nuovo documento d’identità».  
«Cosa manca?»  
«Beh» si grattò la testa con la penna fissando il foglio, «gli umani non rivelati, visto che devono ricominciare tutto da capo, possono scegliere di avere un nuovo nome e cognome. Tu vuoi tenere il tuo?»  
Lei si strinse nelle spalle e incrociò le braccia al petto, fissò le coperte. «Penso che ormai sia l’unica cosa che mi lega a ciò che ero sulla Terra, forse dovrei tenerlo proprio per questo, se non altro in ricordo dei miei genitori, visto che me l’hanno dato loro» ricacciò indietro le lacrime e tirò su col naso, «ma non riavrò indietro niente, giusto?» fece un sorriso triste.  
«No, niente» la guardò dispiaciuto.  
«Di solito, nei film, quando un personaggio deve inventarsi un cognome nuovo prende in prestito il nome della prima cosa che vede: la prima cosa che ho visto a New Rome sei stato tu, voglio dire» fece un piccolo sorriso imbarazzato, «la prima cosa più _normale_ dopo il lupo mannaro! Vivremo insieme, sei il mio _mate_ e quindi… credo che da adesso in poi io sarò Miki Bellgraph, mantenendo solo in minima parte ciò che ero e ciò che _ancora sono_ , almeno fino a quando la mia vera natura non sarà rivelata».  
«Anche quando succederà questo resterai sempre tu, Miki» le sorrise dolcemente, «ma se vuoi essere mia sorella… beh, sappi che la cosa mi rende felice, davvero felice».  
Forse lo fece perché aveva il disperato bisogno di aggrapparsi a qualcosa da poter riconoscere come proprio in un posto talmente lontano da casa da annullare l’idea di un possibile ritorno, ma l’abbracciò di slancio, stringendosi a lui e nascondendo la testa contro il suo petto; dopo un attimo di stupore, lui la strinse a sua volta e le baciò i capelli.  
«Te la saprai cavare» le sussurrò teneramente, «qui a New Rome andrai alla grande, Miki Bellgraph».

 

Era il tramonto e sotto i toni aranciati della luce del sole morente New Rome le sembrò una piccola città di provincia come quella dov’era cresciuta, solo un po’ più caratteristica grazie al tocco rétro dato dai lampioni e dalle insegne fatti con uno stile dal sapore antico, ricchi di ghirigori.  
Angelo le aveva comprato una tuta, un paio di jeans e una maglietta – tanto per cominciare – ma aveva sbagliato e aveva preso tutto di una taglia in più, forse perché non abituato a comprare vestiti per un corpo femminile. Le aveva anche prestato un paio di sue scarpe da ginnastica, eccessivamente grandi, ma meglio che camminare scalza.  
«Domani dovrebbe arrivarti il primo assegno mensile di mantenimento come aiuto» l’informò fissando la strada; erano in macchina, Angelo guidava un’auto grigia metallizzata dalla linea sportiva. «Chiederò ad un’amica dei consigli su dove andare per comprare più vestiti possibili a buon prezzo, così ti rifarai l’armadio e ti sentirai più a tuo agio» le sorrise.  
Lei ricambiò il sorriso abbozzandone appena uno e poi abbassò lo sguardo: fra le proprie mani, si stava rigirando il suo nuovo documento di identità. Era una card con un banda magnetica e un microchip, le avevano scattato una fototessera e l’avevano scannerizzata; c’era scritto il suo nuovo nome e cognome, la data di nascita, la sua razza – umana non rivelata – il suo nuovo indirizzo e chi era il suo _mate_ con il numero di card d’identità di Angelo accanto.  
«Serve in caso ti succeda qualcosa» le aveva detto, «perché sono la persona a te più vicina e il mio sangue può salvarti. Domani andrò all’Ufficio Anagrafe ad aggiungere il tuo nome alla mia».  
La riga accanto alla voce _soulmate_ era vuota, la fissò chiedendosi se dovesse ritenersi o meno fortunata nel sapere che davvero lì fuori da qualche parte c’era la sua anima gemella, perché ciò significa anche che l’attesa dell’incontro avrebbe potuto essere estenuante.  
«Perché non guardi la strada?» le chiese Angelo con un tono velatamente preoccupato, forse aveva intuito il motivo.  
«Non so» sorrise nervosamente, «ho come l’impressione che da un momento all’altro un’auto dell’altra corsia possa finirci addosso o che… sbuchi fuori dal nulla un animale che ci tagli la strada».  
«Miki, è naturale» la rassicurò, «voglio dire, non solo sei stata coinvolta in un incidente simile, sei anche _morta_ così, è normale che tu abbia paura, ma spero tu possa superarla. Sai» sorrise fiducioso, «io uso poco l’auto, perché sono molto veloce, questa potresti usarla tu» indicò il volante.  
«N-no-no-no» scosse la testa, «se poi capita qualcosa, un tamponamento, un incidente…» agitò le mani.  
«Andiamo, non puoi essere così tanto sfigata!» la prese bonariamente in giro.  
«Si vede che non mi conosci ancora bene» borbottò imbronciandosi; lui rise. «Manca molto?»  
«Vivo poco fuori città, sulla strada che va verso la pineta, siamo quasi arrivati».  
Effettivamente, dopo non molto imboccarono una piccola stradina sterrata costeggiata da alberi e piante sempreverdi e tre villette. L’ultima in fondo, quella che chiudeva la strada, era quella di Angelo, la sua nuova casa.  
Era un’abitazione non molto grande, a due piani, aveva l’aspetto di una vecchia casa di campagna con tanto di piante rampicanti fiorite lungo i muri e un pozzo sulla destra oltre il cancello. Sistemarono l’auto sotto un albero e Angelo la prese per mano guidandola verso la porta.  
«Vivo da solo da circa settantacinque anni» le disse girando le chiavi nella toppa, «scusami se vedrai un po’ di confusione, ma non sono abituato ad avere ospiti fissi» sorrise nervosamente.  
«Non fa niente» mormorò anche lei in imbarazzo.  
Quando la porta si aprì, per un attimo l’interno le ricordò quello della casa di campagna di sua nonna; vide una piccola se stessa correre per la stanza con un orsetto di pezza in mano chiamando la nonna a gran voce, lei le rispondeva dalla cucina continuando ad impastare una torta. Prima di rendersene conto, si ritrovò con gli occhi lucidi.  
Angelo le stava dando le spalle, non se ne accorse. «Sopra ci sono due camere da letto doppie, il bagno e lo sgabuzzino, qui sotto trovi la cucina, l’ingresso che è anche un piccolo salotto e uno studio dove tengo i miei libri».  
Lo ascoltò a malapena, i suoi occhi erano fermi sui dettagli di quella casa, sui mobili di legno scuro e il pavimento dalla mattonelle rustiche bronzate. Tutto le parlava di una vita lunga un’eternità di cui lei non aveva fatto parte, finora, ma che presto l’avrebbe inglobata.  
«Tutto bene?» le chiese dubbioso voltandosi verso di lei.  
«Sì» si riscosse.  
«Vieni» la prese di nuovo per mano e salirono insieme le scale di legno.  
«Quando ho preso questa casa, confesso che ho pensato subito a cos’avrei fatto se qui a New Rome avessi incontrato il mio _mate_ » ammise un po’ imbarazzato. «Ero vicino ai centocinquant’anni e solitamente è entro quell’età che si incontra il proprio _mate_ , salvo raro eccezioni. E io sono stato l’eccezione» fece un sorriso amaro e un po’ tirato, aprì una porta. «Sono sempre stato un po’ infantile e capriccioso nei miei rapporti, lo ammetto, e ho sempre desiderato che io e il mio _mate_ vivessimo insieme in una casa scelta da me, quindi si può dire a tutti gli effetti che qualche decennio fa ho preparato questa stanza pensando a te» l’invitò ad entrare prima di lui.  
La stanza era arredata con mobili di legno chiaro non trattato; c’era un letto dalla testiera impersonale, un armadio, una sedia e una scrivania.  
«Potremo dipingere tutto come più ti piace, comprare un’altra testiera del letto o… ricomprare tutto» le sorrise nervosamente indicando i mobili con cenni vaghi. «La renderemo più personale possibile, faremo in modo che sia _tua_ e soprattutto che tu la possa _sentire tua_ » sospirò.  
«Considerando che al momento non ho nessun posto dove andare e che se non avessi avuto te sarei rimasta da sola al Centro Accoglienza per un bel po’… è meglio di quanto potessi desiderare» lo ringraziò con un timido sorriso e, attirata dal paesaggio che vedeva fuori dalla finestra, andò ad affacciarsi fuori. La camera aveva un picciolo balconcino in ferro battuto – due persone in piedi potevano starci strette – ma era bello e si riusciva a vedere la pineta, anche se da lontano.  
«Forse hai ragione» sospirò poggiando entrambe le mani sulla ringhiera, «forse presto starò davvero bene».  
«Starai bene di sicuro» sottolineò.  
«Meeeow» sentirono il verso di un gatto.  
Miki si voltò sorpresa e incuriosita: vide un gatto di taglia media dal pelo lungo e grigio chiarissimo, gli occhi grandi e azzurri e un musetto molto tenero; si stava strusciando sulle gambe di Angelo, che lo prese subito in braccio.  
«Non sei allergica al pelo di gatto, vero?» le domandò preoccupato. «Mi ero scordato di dirti che ne ho uno. Lui è Fumetto» lo girò verso di lei, «nel senso di "piccolo fumo", non quei _cosi_ che si leggono» storse il naso.  
«Ma è tenerissimo!» lo prese in braccio a sua volta iniziando a coccolarlo e stupendosi di quanto fosse docile. «Guarda un po’ che musetto!»  
Angelo accarezzò il micio fra le sue braccia. «Ha un piccolo problema, però, è completamente sordo. Fortunatamente qui non passano molte macchine, ma cerco di tenerlo in casa il più possibile perché non sentirebbe la mia voce, se lo richiamassi».  
«Povero piccolo» si dispiacque; si sedettero sul letto e lasciarono che Fumetto giocasse con i lacci delle loro scarpe.  
«Senti, non ho ancora fatto la spesa e in frigo non c’è niente che basti per due persone» le disse mortificato, «te la senti di stare da sola, o vuoi venire con me? Potresti guardare la TV di sotto» indicò la porta, «sai, anche noi vampiri abbiamo reality show alquanto strani come voi terrestri» ironizzò.  
Risero insieme. «No, grazie, penso che starò un po’ qui con Fumetto» riprese il gatto in braccio, che si accoccolò subito sulle sue gambe lasciandosi fare i grattini.  
«Impiegherò meno tempo possibile» la tranquillizzò alzandosi dal letto, «giuro che non avrai il tempo di chiederti dove sono finito!» le schioccò un bacio sulla fronte e si mosse così velocemente che quasi sembrò che volasse sul serio.  
Continuando a coccolare il gatto, fissò per pochi secondi la porta da cui era uscito Angelo – creatura _irreale_ – per poi tornare a posare di nuovo lo sguardo sul paesaggio fuori dalla finestra – alquanto sereno e _normale_.  
Forse, se avesse collezionato tutte quelle gocce di serenità e normalità che poteva cogliere, presto sarebbe stata sul serio bene, presto quell’enorme vuoto che sentiva dentro – non aveva mai pensato che un giorno avrebbe potuto mancarle _qualsiasi cosa_ nella sua vita – sarebbe stato riempito.  
Il problema era che se lei era lì, in mezzo a quei "mostri", era perché anche lei lo era, anche lei non era normale, ma era una rivelazione talmente grande che per il momento decise di accantonarla, o sarebbe impazzita.  
Ma poteva farcela, sì, Miki Bellgraph poteva farcela.

 

C’era poca luce ormai e i rami degli alberi, bloccando il passaggio degli ultimi raggi del sole, non aiutavano di certo a vederci meglio, ma loro due erano predatori notturni, per loro non era affatto un problema.  
Angelo corse inoltrandosi sempre di più nella pineta, sembrava un guizzo argenteo nell’aria, silenzioso ed appena visibile; ogni tanto si fermava per ascoltare se nei dintorni ci fosse colui che aspettava, poi riprendeva a correre; si fermò soltanto quando lo sentì poco dietro di sé.  
Un lupo dal manto bruno e dal pelo di media lunghezza corse verso di lui puntandogli addosso due occhi verde scuro pieni di ansia; si fermò ad un passo dal raggiungerlo – era talmente grosso da arrivargli all’altezza del fianco.  
In un battito di ciglia, sembrò che il lupo si stesse mettendo dritto su due zampe, fu circondato da una tenue luce verde e la sua stazza crebbe in modo inverosimile: Alaric tornò nel suo aspetto umano.  
«Come sta?» gli domandò.  
Angelo incrociò le braccia al petto. «Fisicamente sta bene, moralmente è ancora a pezzi» gli rivolse un’occhiata acuta. «Ti rendi conto che non mi hai nemmeno chiesto il suo nome? Non sai neanche ancora come si chiama, per te l’importante è che sia ancora _intera_ ».  
Alaric deglutì nervosamente. «Come si chiama?».  
«Dovrai imparare a controllare i tuoi istinti» ribatté piuttosto, «anzi, dovrai _domare_ i tuoi istinti: prova a pensare a lei come _persona_ ; ha una vita, dei sentimenti, delle paure… è una ragazza, Alaric, una persona, dovrai ripetertelo ogni giorno non appena ti svegli».  
«Lo farò» sbuffò spazientito, «adesso dimmi come si chiama».  
«Si chiamava Micaela, ora Miki e ha deciso di prendere il mio cognome».  
«Miki Bellgraph» mormorò con uno strano sorriso amaro. «Voglio conoscerla, voglio parlarci…»  
«Non sarebbe meglio provare a mantenere una certa distanza?» domandò perplesso.  
«Angelo, io…» sembrava ancora sconvolto, «mi sento tremendamente in colpa per quello che le ho fatto, voglio parlare con lei, voglio guardarla in faccia e… vedere che sta bene _nonostante me_ ».  
Per la prima volta, Angelo lo guardò davvero dispiaciuto per lui. «Perché l’hai fatto, Alaric, perché? Posso capire il tuo attacco, qualora la sua natura ti sia davvero nemica, ma perché marchiarla in questo modo? Quando il graffio si cicatrizzerà potrà sembrare una ferita normale, ma sappiamo entrambi che, se mai lei si allontanerà troppo da te, la cicatrice sprigionerà un veleno che le intossicherà direttamente il cuore. E morirà. Morirà perché non può andare dove tu non puoi rivendicare la tua proprietà e la tua _priorità_ su di lei! E non c’è via d’uscita, a meno che tu non muoia prima di lei. Perché l’hai fatto, potresti dirmelo?»  
«Non lo so!» si esasperò. «Ti giuro che non lo so! Ho avuto paura che potesse farmi del male per poi andar via senza che io potessi fare nulla, ho sentito il bisogno di _inchiodarla_!»  
Angelo inspirò a fondo guardando a terra, come se stesse provando a riordinare i suoi pensieri. «Lei ha fiducia in me, ha creduto alla mia versione: per lei e per tutti quello sarà un graffio territoriale, del resto soltanto chi la guardasse con l’intenzione di ucciderla potrebbe capire la vera natura del marchio. Cos’hai detto a Barthel?»  
«La stessa identica cosa» annuì, «mi dispiace mentire al mio _mate_ , ma vedendomi proteggerla lo farà anche lui, per istinto. Voglio anche però che resti abbastanza fuori da questa storia da uscirne pulito, se mai dovesse venire a galla».  
Angelo assentì a sua volta. «Vi presenterò ufficialmente al più presto, e speriamo che vada tutto bene. Sto mentendo anch’io alla mia _mate_ , sta costando moltissimo anche a me farlo, è qualcosa che mi soffoca, ma non posso scegliere chi far morire per prima dei due: ti condannerebbero a morte, lo sai» concluse con un grosso sospiro.  
«Se avrò problemi, ci rincontreremo di nuovo qui?» gli chiese.  
«Sì, questo posto è abbastanza lontano da orecchie indiscrete: potrebbe finire molto male se qualcuno ci ascoltasse per sbaglio. Ora è meglio che vada a fare la spesa, Miki avrà fame».  
«Va bene. Grazie di tutto, Angelo».  
Non gli diede il tempo di replicargli, indietreggiò e tornò rapidamente nella sua forma animale; scappò via.  
Angelo cacciò le mani in tasca e guardò la sua sagoma marrone e pelosa farsi sempre più lontana: forse un giorno sarebbero tornati a ridere e scherzare, forse un giorno avrebbero potuto stare tutti insieme in modo normale.  
Ma potevano farcela, sì, loro quattro insieme – lui, Miki, Alaric e Barthel – potevano farcela.

  
  
  
  


  
**Note finali del capitolo:**  
Fine primo parto O_O No, non potete capire, questo capitolo è stato _davvero_ un parto!  
Nel momento in cui scrivo ciò è il 26 novembre 2010, ore 23,29 e sono più o meno morta. Allo stato della stesura non so ancora se questa storia si intitolerà "La Leggenda degli Innamorati della luna", "Wicked Love" o ancora "Rest for the Wicked" – al momento propendo di più per la terza opzione.  
Prendere un personaggio umano e piantarlo di colpo, in uno schiocco di dita, in un mondo nuovo non è facile. Volevo essere realista e ho capito che l’unico modo per dare pace a Miki, per non farle più pensare alla sua vita passata, ero quello di farla morire. I vampiri e i licantropi che vivono in mezzo a noi direttamente dall’Argentina sono storia vecchia, io volevo qualcosa di nuovo, quindi welcome to Horrorlandia, dove gli umani non ci sono proprio; del resto, io devo sempre complicarmi la vita: sarebbe stato più facile pucciare Miki nel nostro mondo e nella nostra epoca, ma, siccome mi chiamo Graziella, ho dovuto fare qualcosa di più articolato e pittoresco che mi costasse un paio di neuroni.  
Ho provato a mettermi nei panni di Miki per descrivere la sua sensazione di panico assoluto – più o meno quella che si proverebbe nello stare in mezzo all’oceano, a nuoto, circondati da degli squali bianchi – più il dolore dell’effettiva perdita di tutto. Inizialmente, nella trama Miki e Angelo non scoprivano così presto di essere _mate_ , ma mi sono resa conto che nella situazione di Miki nessuna persona normale avrebbe retto senza un legame sicuro e un appoggio. L’incantesimo delle Streghe sul portale, ovvero la massa di informazioni che Miki ricorda, mi hanno invece permesso di smorzare la tensione e accelerare un po’ i tempi di narrazione, altrimenti sarebbe arrivato Natale e io sarei stata ancora qui a correre dietro Miki cercandole di farle capire di non avere paura di Angelo.  
Detto questo, prestissimo Miki non sarà più emo – com’è poi normale che sia nella sua condizione, poverina – e i toni della commedia verranno avanti.  
Veniamo ad un po’ di note sparse.  
\- Micaela è un nome random, mi sono poi resa conto che accanto ad Angelo stava bene come nome, visto che S. Michele è uno dei Santissimi Arcangeli :D Il suo carattere qui non ha avuto molto spazio, hanno avuto più spazio le sue reazioni, ma nel secondo capitolo si capirà di più. Miki è davvero molto puccia, credetemi.  
\- Mi sono resa conto dopo che Angelo come nome poteva ricordare Angel-Angelus di Buffy XD ma in realtà il suo nome lo deve al contrasto con la sua natura demoniaca. Personalmente, non mi piacciono i ragazzi dall’aspetto efebico, Angelo è "quasi" efebico e ciò perché questo rende migliore l’idea di lui: immaginatelo col suo faccino delicato che fa un sorriso crudele… ecco, tipo un bambino che fa cose cattive con consapevolezza, l’effetto è quello XD  
Angelo è pieno di contrasti, mi sa che sarà uno di quei miei personaggi che di solito vi piacciono di più nelle mie storie XD è folle eppure molto maturo, uno che cade sempre in piedi e ha sempre la situazione in pugno (Shadriene dice che le ricorda stranamente me XD è un complimento? XD)  
Il suo cognome, Bellgraph, l’ho trovato una sera che girovagavo su Facebook: ce l’aveva una tizia inglese, non so se sia un nickname o un cognome reale o magari il nome di un personaggio fantasy, però mi è piaciuto, anche perché ha una certa assonanza con Belfagor (no, non sforzatevi, non c’è nessun collegamento strano, solo assonanza).  
\- Alaric e la sua pronuncia vengono direttamente da The Vampire Diaries, qui. Col pg del telefilm non ha da spartire una cippa, sorry, però mi piaceva un sacco il nome e la pronuncia, che non so se nel doppiaggio italiano rimane ma in quello anglofono è così <3  
Armstrong è il cognome del primo uomo sulla luna XD trattandosi di un licantropo, ho trovato fosse un’idea carina e ironica.  
\- Barthel, il _mate_ di Alaric, ha cambiato nome cinquantamila volte, poi è tornato ad essere Barthel per buona pace di chi mi dirà che questo nome fa schifo. A me piace, oh. Se poi lo leggete con accento americano è ancora più carino  <3 L’origine di questo nome è da ricercarsi in una mia notte insonne, passata con un forte dolore alla spalla, in cui girovagavo per profili su Facebook. Sì, ultimamente mi sono accorta che girando su Facebook trovo un sacco di nomi e cognomi interessanti. Barthel è quindi un nome realmente esistente, ma non ho la più pallida idea di cosa significhi né che di nazionalità sia, boh, pace. Ah, e ve lo dico prima: il suo cognome è stato scelto random, sempre su Facebook. A posteriori, ho trovato anche carino che Alaric abbia per iniziale la prima lettera dell’alfabeto e lui la seconda <3  
\- Nel caso ve lo stesse chiedendo: sì, ho il kink per i marchi-tatuaggi, fatevene una ragione.  
\- Indizio random: il tipo di creatura che in realtà è Miki, in questo capitolo è stata nominata. Certo che Miki si trasformerà prima della fine della storia, ovvio. Se invece troverà anche un _soulmate_ non ve lo dico.  
Shadriene mi ha chiesto se cercando la voce lupo mannaro su wikipedia avrebbe trovato cos’è in realtà Miki, visto che sembra nemica dei licantropi. La risposta è no, perché ho reinventato l’origine di più di un paio di creature sovrannaturali, vampiri e sirene compresi, quindi non c’è niente di "tradizionale" che possa mettervi sulla giusta strada.  
Ah! Fumetto è così, è un amore vero? <3 (no, una foto più grande e a figura intera non l’ho trovata, ma è LUI). Alle volte capita che i gatti dagli occhi blu/celesti molto chiari e il pelo chiarissimo, specie se bianco, siano sordi, io ne ho avuti un paio, me ne sono accorta perché poverini saltavano in aria quando mi avvicinavo a loro senza che mi vedessero.  
Al prossimo capitolo!


	2. Chapter 2

 

Erano passati quasi tre giorni; Miki aveva provato a vedere New Rome dall’esterno guardando la TV, leggendo libri e appuntandosi su un’agenda tutte le informazioni che "ricordava" sulle varie razze, ma non riusciva ancora a decidersi a mettere un piede fuori casa da sola.  
Angelo l’aveva accompagnata a comprarsi dei vestiti e tutto quello che le serviva per arredarsi la camera, l’aveva anche portata alle segreterie generali dell’università per prendere informazioni sui corsi di laurea che poteva frequentare: aveva fatto di tutto per coinvolgerla nella sua nuova vita. Purtroppo, però, proprio all’università era stata colta da un capogiro dovuto all’ansia: a New Rome si sapeva che era arrivata un’umana non rivelata e gli altri semiumani, ovunque andasse, percepivano la sua natura ancora completamente umana; la fissavano con aria sospetta e in un modo non molto gradevole.  
«Forse hai ragione» aveva borbottato Angelo mentre si appoggiavano all’auto nel parcheggio e le dava un succo di frutta per farla riprendere, «è meglio che tu non vada in giro da sola» assottigliò gli occhi in un’occhiata quasi aggressiva, sulla difensiva, guardando un punto indefinito alle spalle di lei.  
«Perché, che succede?» si era insospettita.  
«Credevo che la gente fosse più assennata, ma mi sa che qualcuno ti sta "puntando", l’ho percepito: per loro sei la prima occasione di avere una preda dopo secoli, li stuzzichi; non credo che vogliano ucciderti – finirebbero in galera – ma potrebbero decidere di divertirsi con te in modo non troppo piacevole…»  
«Tipo come?»  
«Tipo mordendoti il collo per nutrirsi un po’ di te: è un atto che i vampiri qui non fanno da secoli, una cosa che alle volte ci manca, fa parte del nostro istinto. Molti potrebbero cogliere la palla al balzo, grazie alla tua presenza».  
«Fantastico» aveva mormorato atona, provando a soffocarsi con un sorso di succo.  
Fortunatamente, le Streghe Fondatrici tenevano i semiumani al passo con la storia, la cultura e le tradizioni umane – per farli vivere allo stesso modo in cui vivevano prima di abbandonare la Terra, al passo con i terrestri – e alcune piccole cose, come la musica, i libri e delle abitudini, non le erano venute meno, almeno quelle.  
Avevano comprato una testiera nuova per il letto, meno impersonale, di legno chiaro intagliato con dei pomelli agli angoli. Cercando di sfogare l’ansia impegnandosi in qualcosa, Miki aveva comprato dei colori per legno e aveva deciso di decorare personalmente i mobili della sua camera: voleva girasoli ovunque, perché in quel momento più che mai lei era come un girasole in mezzo ad altri tipi di fiori.  
I mobili erano tutti in legno chiaro, li lasciò al naturale colorando solo i bordi di un’arancione non particolarmente acceso e disegnò accanto a tutti i pomelli dei girasoli con le loro foglie verdi; Angelo le comprò anche una tenda arancione per la finestra e Fumetto collaborò zampettando sulle gocce di colore cadute a terra, sporcando tutto. Le prime notti non dormì in camera sua – l’odore dei colori ancora freschi non era molto piacevole – insistendo per dormire sul divano nonostante Angelo volesse cederle il suo letto. In realtà, ne approfittava per stordirsi di TV fino a tardi, fino a quando il sonno non la coglieva: la notte era la parte dura del giorno, quella in cui le luci si spegnevano, calava il silenzio e i ricordi di ciò che aveva perso venivano a farle visita. Restava rannicchiata sul divano e sommersa dalle coperte di pile, piangeva silenziosamente e ogni tanto, facendo zapping, tirava su col naso. L’ultima notte Angelo l’aveva sorpresa: non le aveva detto una parola, si era seduto accanto a lei, l’aveva stretta e dopo si era finalmente addormentata.  
Mancavano gli ultimi tocchi di pennello alla cassettiera e alla scrivania; se ne stava seduta a terra con i capelli raccolti con un mollettone, dei vestiti di Angelo in disuso troppo larghi per lei, i pennelli in mano e la radio accesa. Fumetto era seduto poco lontano da lei, ondeggiava pigramente la coda e fissava con occhi curiosi i movimenti del pennello; Miki se ne accorse, sorrise e gli agitò il pennello sotto il naso, lui reagì provando a prenderlo a zampate.  
«Ehi!» Angelo entrò nella stanza, aveva un sacchetto un mano.  
«Cos’hai comprato?» gli chiese incuriosita, mentre lui si sedeva a terra accanto a lei; Fumetto provò ad intrufolarsi fra i due facendo le fusa.  
«Ha fatto fare una cosa su misura per te» le rispose con l’aria di un bambino che ha appena fatto una marachella; prese dal sacchetto qualcosa che distese sotto i suoi occhi: era una maglia blu molto scura, una polo, all’altezza del cuore c’era ricamato il logo della libreria di Angelo – una pergamena con una fatina alata seduta sull’angolo della parte inferiore arrotolata verso l’interno.  
«Angelo…» provò a dire.  
«Vuoi che ti faccia sentire in colpa dicendoti che almeno devi farlo per pagarmi l’affitto?» ribatté con nonchalance, anche se sapevano entrambi che lui non gliel’avrebbe mai fatto pagare. «Tu lavorerai con me al _Cartiglio_ , e non ho altro da aggiungere. Ti ho anche fatto le copie delle chiavi» le passò un laccio da portare al collo col tesserino col suo nome e delle chiavi di varie dimensioni.  
«E va bene» sbuffò, «lo farò. Anche se credo che la prima cosa che farò sarà una figura di merda, tipo chiedere per sbaglio ad un lupo mannaro se è vegetariano».  
«Sai qual è stata la più grande figura di merda della mia lunga vita?» replicò con finto fare cospiratorio.  
«No» scosse la testa.  
«Io e mio padre non andiamo affatto d’accordo, appartengo ad una ricca famiglia di avvocati da sei generazioni, e in un momento di ribellione pura ho semidistrutto una Rolls Royce nuova di zecca che avevo visto in garage e credevo fosse un suo acquisto per se stesso. Pochi giorni dopo, davanti ad una cinquantina di ospiti, mi ha portato in garage per mostrarmi il regalo per il mio centesimo compleanno… ovvero l’auto che io avevo distrutto e che nessuno ancora sapeva in che condizioni avessi ridotto».  
Rise divertita. «Scommetto che non te l’ha ricomprata, vero?»  
Scrollò le spalle. «Non capisco come tu abbia fatto ad indovinare, ma sì. Piuttosto» cercò qualcos’altro dentro al sacchetto, «non puoi uscire di casa senza uno di questi…» stava sorridendo raggiante.  
«Un cellulare?» provò ad indovinare.  
«No, quello andremo a comprarlo più tardi. Questo» le aprì sotto il naso una scatolina da gioielleria.  
Era una catenina d’oro dalla maglia molto semplice e dall’aspetto robusto da cui pendeva uno strano ciondolo, una sfera appiattita liscia e lucente; qualcosa dentro di lei le fece notare quanto fosse _impersonale_.  
«Ok» sospirò Miki, «questa è la parte in cui io dovrei meravigliarmi e fare i salti di gioia perché è una cosa fantastica che però io non capisco?»  
Angelo sorrise e gliel’allacciò al collo. «Lo portiamo tutti – o quasi – è un tipo di ciondolo stregato» infilò la mano sotto al colletto della propria maglia e tirò fuori una catenella e un ciondolo assolutamente uguale a quello che le aveva dato. «Non è determinante ai fini della ricerca del proprio _soulmate_ , però aiuta a capire quanto sia vicino: quando ormai il riconoscimento sarà prossimo, il ciondolo diventerà malleabile come gommapane e ti darà conferma che i tuoi malori sono motivati dalla vicinanza del tuo _soulmate_ ».  
«Ci si sente male quando si trova il proprio _soulmate_?» si sorprese.  
«Beh, sì» scrollò le spalle e risistemò il ciondolo sotto la maglia, «il nostro _soulmate_ è la nostra metà, la persona che si è destinati ad amare per sempre. È diverso dal "colpo di fulmine"» agitò le dita in aria come se stesse tracciando delle virgolette, «perché può non avvenire la prima volta che le due persone s’incontrano: non sempre si è pronti per amare o per entrare nella vita di una persona in un determinato momento, così il nostro segnale interiore tende a non scattare per preservarci. Quando però scatta…» fece una smorfia di dolore, «credimi, se per un motivo o l’altro il tuo _soulmate_ tarda a riconoscerti a sua volta e a marchiarti, sono davvero _cazzi_! Tutto inizia con dei lievi malori, dei capogiri» gesticolò, «perché è come se ti mancasse l’aria; la fame aumenta, si diventa progressivamente più deboli, si è ansiosi, spesso si fa fatica a respirare… e se si tarda davvero tanto a marchiarsi, si arriva alla morte» deglutì.  
«Ma così l’altro non rimane da solo?» si perplesse. «Se davvero c’è una persona per ognuno, non si resta da soli?»  
«La mancanza del riconoscimento del _soulmate_ è solo una delle pochissime cause di morte di un semiumano, la maggior parte di noi vive per sempre: ci vorranno forse secoli, ma prima o poi nascerà un nuovo _soulmate_ per chi l’ha perso».  
Miki fissò il ciondolo rigirandoselo fra le dita. «È una cosa crudele».  
«L’amore _è_ crudele» sospirò Angelo, prendendo un pennello e tracciando una linea arancione sul bordo di un cassetto davanti a loro. «Comunque, tornando al ciondolo, quando capirai chi è il tuo _soulmate_ smetterà di essere malleabile e prenderà la forma del simbolo della razza del tuo _soulmate_ ; per esempio» aggiunse con aria distratta, «per i vampiri è l’ala di un pipistrello, per le fate l’ala di una farfalla, per i lupi mannari una mezza luna, per i sirenidi una conchiglia…» fece una smorfia di disgusto.  
«E per gli umani non rivelati? In fondo, io e te ci siamo conosciuti adesso che non sono ancora rivelata…» s’incuriosì.  
«Diciamo che al momento il tuo simbolo è un triangolo, ma un giorno ne avrai uno "sicuro"» con una pennellata veloce le dipinse la punta del naso per dispetto; lo guardò fintamente offesa. «Uh, prima che me lo dimentichi!» si sbatté una mano sulla fronte ricordando qualcosa. «Seguimi!» si alzò da terra facendole cenno di seguirlo.  
Andarono in cucina, Miki lo vide aprire un piccolo frigorifero dove Angelo teneva le sue scorte di sangue; prese una piccola fiala cilindrica di vetro.  
«Ho chiesto al Centro Accoglienza dei consigli per la tua protezione, in modo tale che tu possa andare in giro per New Rome più tranquilla» le porse la fiala. «Devi bere il mio sangue: il sangue di un vampiro, se in circolo, protegge dai tentativi di soggiogazione; vampiri e sirenidi non potranno ammaliarti costringendoti a fare qualcosa contro la tua volontà. Considerando che il sangue di un vampiro è acido puro per chi non ne è il _mate_ o il _soulmate_ , sentita fortunata!» fece un sorrisetto tirato.  
Miki fece una smorfia di disgusto. «Non posso bere del sangue! Non sono io il vampiro fra i due!»  
«Lo so, ti farà abbastanza schifo, ma è per il tuo bene!» aprì il frigo e prese una bottiglia di succo di frutta, ne verso un po’ in un bicchiere. «Su, tappati il naso per non sentirne l’odore, manda giù in un sorso e poi bevi il succo, ti aiuterà a toglierti subito il sapore dalla bocca» le porse sia la fiala sia il bicchiere.  
Li prese incerta. «C’è altro che devo sapere?»  
«L’effetto dura soltanto ventiquattro ore, dovrai prendere una dose del mio sangue ogni giorno: sarà meglio che tu te ne porti una fiala sempre in borsa…» sospirò.  
«Allegria» sbuffò tetra. Fece un colpo di tosse. «Bene…» inspirò a fondo, «e uno…» si scolò la fiala in gola, fece quasi per rimettere, ma Angelo le spinse il bicchiere col succo verso la bocca.  
«E due, su da brava» l’aiutò a bere.  
Miki bevve e, scossa dai colpi di tosse, aprì il rubinetto del lavello e si sciacquò la bocca.  
«Spero solo che tutto questo sia utile e che la mia vera natura si rivelerà presto» si lamentò tamponandosi la bocca col dorso della mano.  
«Oh, vedrai!» le sorrise incoraggiante. «Dopo sarà tutto più facile. Comincio a preparare il pranzo!»  
«Mi cambio e ti aiuto» sospirò tornando in camera.  
Le tende arancioni, scostate ai lati della finestra, si muovevano appena mosse da un venticello piacevolmente frizzante, il loro colore contrastava con l’azzurro del cielo terso; Miki, attirata da quel quadro, si affacciò sul balconcino. Da lì si vedeva tutto il viale che portava a casa loro e il tratto di strada principale che portava verso la pineta; c’erano solo campi verdi prima degli alberi e poi… quella chiazza verde scuro sopra cui si estendeva quell’abbraccio infinito azzurro, l’occhio che tutto vede e tutto può giudicare, il campo di battaglia in cui gli elementi atmosferici – pioggia, neve, grandine – decidono come abbattersi impietosi sulla terra, e tutto ciò significava solo una cosa… _potenza_.  
«Miki?»  
Trasalì, non si era neanche accorta di aver socchiuso gli occhi. «Sì?» si umettò le labbra, aveva improvvisamente la bocca asciutta, e si voltò verso Angelo; lui la stava guardando assai perplesso.  
«Ero venuto a chiederti se preferisci dell’insalata verde o mista, ma… cosa stavi facendo? Sembravi in trance…»  
«I-io…» balbettò confusa facendo cenni fuori dalla finestra. «Stavo guardando la pineta e poi… ho dei ricordi molto vaghi…»  
Angelo si grattò la testa. «Credo che tu abbia appena avuto un sintomo relativo alla tua vera natura, dovremo abituarci a stranezze simili, a quanto pare».  
«Spero che ciò non mi rendi più bizzarra di quanto lo sia già» sbuffò.  
Angelo rise e le tese la mano invitandola a seguirlo in cucina; gliela prese, ma prima di uscire dalla stanza non riuscì a trattenersi dal guardare un’altra volta fuori dalla finestra.

 

«Ecco, vedi» le disse Angelo mentre lei guidava, «sta andando tuuuutto a meraviglia!» fece un largo sorriso indicandole la strada. E proprio in quell’attimo un lupo grigio balzò fuori dal nulla tagliandole la strada; frenò appena in tempo, urlando.  
Angelo si affacciò dal finestrino. «Ehi, lupastro!» gridò. «Attento a come corri a cacciare!» Il lupo per tutta risposta uggiolò e scappò via.  
Miki fissò il volante con gli occhi sgranati. «Stavo per ammazzare un lupo, anzi, un _lupo mannaro_ , quindi un essere umano, o quasi… Stavo per stirare un lupo umano!» si piantò le unghie negli zigomi.  
«Tranquilla» la rassicurò con delle deboli pacche sulle spalle, «può capitare, e comunque non è stata colpa tua!»  
«Certo» sorrise nervosamente, «solo ad Horrorlandia può capitare di mettere sotto con l’auto un licantropo! Che gioia!» rimise in moto.  
«Tu respira» l’invitò agitando una mano e mettendole l’altra sulla spalla, «ed espira! Coraggio, siamo quasi arrivati al negozio!»  
«Perché mi hai fatta guidare! Io non volevo farlo almeno fino al mio centesimo compleanno, semmai arriverò viva a tale età!» si esasperò.  
«Miki, sei traumatizzata, devi superare la tua paura degli incidenti» le parlò in modo ragionevole.  
«Scusa tanto se me la faccio addosso soltanto perché sono _morta_ in un incidente stradale!» lui fece finta di non sentirla.  
«Ecco, ci siamo, parcheggia accanto a quel marciapiede!»  
Scendendo dall’auto, si chiese se si sarebbe mai abituata a quello strano connubio fra antico e moderno – i marciapiedi dai mattoni rossi, i negozi moderni e le insegne e i lampioni antichi in ferro battuto – era qualcosa di affascinante, però, che non smetteva mai di sorprenderla nei suoi particolari stravaganti.  
Si avvicinarono ad una saracinesca chiusa e Angelo si tolse il mazzo di chiavi che gli pendeva dal collo.  
«È molto frequentata?» gli chiese mentre lui armeggiava con le chiavi.  
«Non per vantarmi» rispose portandosi una mano sul petto in modo teatrale, «ma la mia è la libreria più grande della città, quella in cui puoi trovare anche le ultime novità terrestri. In questa città, io sono cultura che cammina» tirò su la saracinesca.  
Dalle vetrine ai lati dell’ingresso, effettivamente Miki vide dei libri che le erano familiari, delle ultime uscite che aveva adocchiato, quando era ancora _viva_. Angelo la fece entrare per prima in modo galante.  
Il locale era molto grande, tutte e quattro le pareti erano costeggiate da ripiani di mogano pieni di libri – quelli vicino alle vetrine davano verso l’esterno – e l’interno era diviso in corsie da altri espositori. C’erano delle teche di vetro sistemate in modo strategico, all’interno c’erano esposti dell’oggettistica di saghe cartacee famose, più un piccolo angolo dedicato interamente ai segnalibri, alle agende e alle cartoline di auguri.  
«Hai saputo gestire bene gli spazi» osservò complimentandosi.  
«Grazie! Considerando che qui ci lavorerai in eterno, sono felice che ti piaccia» la prese in giro; gli fece la linguaccia.  
Angelo andò dietro la cassa e lei lo seguì con la faccia di una che aveva un mucchio di domande da fare.  
«Ascolta, ma qui i libri fantastici e fantasy si vendono?» chiese perplessa. «Voglio dire, voi, cioè, _noi_ » si corresse, trovava ancora difficile usare la parola _noi_ , «esistiamo, non è strano leggere qualcosa con così tanti errori sulla definizione della nostra razza?»  
«Oh» agitò una mano, «ma proprio quelli li vendiamo come se fossero caramelle!»  
«Davvero?» si sorprese.  
«Certo» annuì con veemenza, «li troviamo _comici_ : non ho mai letto niente di più divertente di certe saghe terrestri sui vampiri! Adorabili! L’ultima volta ho riso a crepapelle per mezz’ora! Vieni, ti faccio vedere i vari reparti».  
Miki aggrottò la fronte, perplessa; vide entrare un paio di ragazzine – delle fate dei fiori, registrò mentalmente – e si lasciò guidare per il negozio da Angelo.  
«…e qui ci sono tutti i tascabili e le edizioni economiche» concluse Angelo. «Ricordati di dire sempre ad un cliente che di un libro esiste anche la versione economica: all’apparenza per noi potrebbe sembrare una perdita di guadagno, ma non è così! Solitamente, appena si scorge un risparmio, si tende a comprare il doppio delle cose _credendo_ di risparmiare: consegna fra le mani di un cliente un’edizione economica e lui andrà alla cassa con altri tre libri che con l’altro non c’entrano una fava, ma che ha preso perché tanto erano anche loro in edizione economica».  
«Capito» assentì. «Senti» tentò di iniziare un certo discorso, «io sono quel tipo di persona che tende a non parlare dei problemi nella vaga speranza che questi prima o poi diventino più piccoli, quando sarà arrivato il momento di parlarne. Tipo ora. Non abbiamo ancora discusso del lupo mannaro che mi ha marchiata».  
Angelo si fece serio, rivolse un’occhiata alle clienti che giravano per il negozio e le fece cenno col capo di andare ad appartarsi.  
«Non c’è nulla che debba preoccuparti, riguardo lui» le disse a bassa voce incrociando le braccia al petto, «e se mai dovessi sentire delle voci in giro riguardo al suo passato, non devi prestar loro ascolto».  
«Angelo, per favore, vuoi parlarmi di lui?» insisté. «Al Centro Accoglienza mi avevi lasciato intendere qualcosa, ora voglio sapere tutto!»  
Il vampiro fece una faccia stanca e seccata, come se stesse per raccontare un fatto che aveva ripetuto troppe volte, per i suoi gusti.  
«Alaric appartiene al branco degli Armstrong, io alla grande famiglia dei Bellgraph, ci conosciamo da ottant’anni» di sottecchi videro le clienti avviarsi alla cassa, andarono da loro per farle pagare.  
«Quindi?» incalzò Miki, una volta che le ragazze uscirono e restarono da soli.  
«I Bellgraph sono avvocati da sei generazioni, come ti ho detto, io finora sono l’unico a non esserlo rimasto per sempre: tutti i tipi di famiglie di semiumani sono un po’ come dei branchi, come degli animali, viviamo tutti insieme con i nostri _mates_ e _soulmates_ , stiamo in gruppo e finiamo con l’abitare tutti sulla stessa strada o nella stessa casa, se abbastanza grande, ma prima o poi capita che un nuovo nato si senta fuori luogo. La famiglia o il branco è come un pozzo, ma arriva sempre il giorno in cui si prosciuga e i nuovi nati, in modo del tutto naturale, capiscono che quello non è il posto per loro e decidono di andar via. Io all’epoca compresi subito che questo ruolo sarebbe spettato a me, non mi trovavo bene» incrociò le braccia al petto e si strinse nelle spalle, «non riuscivo a trovare un mio spazio e a far mio il senso della famiglia. Volevo altro, ma non sapevo bene dove trovarlo. Nella maggior parte dei casi, la famiglia capisce sempre quando è ora che il figlio li lasci, ma nel mio caso non fu così: i Bellgraph sono ricchi, ricchissimi, e freddi calcolatori, da secoli sono i _mates_ degli Armstrong – famosi e altrettanto ricchi imprenditori edili – li aiutano nei loro affari sporchi rendendoli puliti, sono due famiglie che collaborano da un’eternità; secondo loro non potevo uscire dall’ovile, dovevo restare con loro e continuare questa catena, e se me ne fossi andato… li avrei traditi» terminò arricciando il naso.  
«Ma sei andato via lo stesso» constatò lei.  
«Ma non fu facile» sospirò stancamente. «Frequentai le migliori scuole private, le più costose, in mezzo ai figli di papà che la mattina arrivavano davanti ai cancelli con le loro limousine personali e le divise perfettamente inamidate; l’acidità diventò la mia tecnica di difesa, perché i miei compagni capivano che io mi stavo sforzando per restare nel branco: cercavano in tutti i modi di farmi sentire umiliato dicendomi che non sarei mai cresciuto e non mi sarei mai sentito realizzato. Secondo loro mi sarei sentito vuoto e sterile per sempre; avevano ragione, ma di certo davanti a loro non l’avrei mai ammesso».  
«Mi dispiace» gli mormorò.  
«Ormai è passato» scrollò. «Comunque, sia la mia famiglia che quella degli Armstrong aspettavano fiduciosi che io, giovane e promettente avvocato penalista, trovassi un _mate_. Gli Armstrong in moltissime cose sono diversi da noi Bellgraph, ma proprio per questo ci completiamo a vicenda: loro preferiscono che i figli frequentino scuole pubbliche, che si facciano le ossa senza alcun favoritismo, peccato però che invece gli altri pensino che in realtà hanno tutti i favori di questo mondo!» alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Alaric appartiene alla loro ultima generazione, è un ragazzo particolarmente dotato, è intelligente ma incostante; tende ad essere iperattivo e una scuola pubblica non faceva di certo per lui: aveva bisogno di corsi speciali che stessero al passo con i ritmi elevati della sua capacità di apprendimento, spessissimo era due passi avanti ai suoi compagni e finiva con l’essere stressato. Ovvio che poi a scuola andava male, perché si _comportava_ male: tutto per lui era noioso perché superato, niente riusciva ad attirare la sua attenzione per più di due minuti. D’altra parte, la sua famiglia faceva pressioni su di lui, già lo vedevano come un futuro imprenditore facoltoso e di successo, e ciò non contribuì alla causa. Alaric ha vissuto la sua gioventù come un teppista, ha la fedina penale costellata di piccoli crimini – non te lo nasconderò – e tuttora girano voci su come abbia staccato la testa a morsi ad un tizio soltanto perché gli aveva fregato un parcheggio, o su come abbia spezzato le gambe ad una ragazza che si era rifiutata di uscire con lui» roteò gli occhi, «ma sono solo voci! Ero io quello che tirava costantemente Alaric fuori da guai, conosco la sua fedina penale a memoria e ti posso giurare che non c’è niente di simile fra i suoi crimini!» sbuffò.  
«L’hai preso sotto la tua ala protettiva» osservò quasi intenerita.  
«E come avrei potuto non farlo?» fece spallucce. «Alaric era come me, uno destinato ad uscire fuori dal branco, rivedevo in lui i problemi che avevo avuto io e inevitabilmente mi sono attaccato a lui».  
«È molto più giovane di te?» s’incuriosì.  
«Di quasi cinquant’anni, ma lui ha deciso di dimostrarne ventitre, il che alle volte crea delle scene alquanto strane vista l’età che io dimostro e il mio essere infinitamente più ragionevole di lui» fece una smorfia; Miki rise. «A parte questo» trasse un respiro, «per lungo tempo ho creduto che lui fosse il mio _mate_ , ne ero totalmente convinto: eravamo due facce della stessa medaglia, provenivamo da due famiglie piene di legami simili, vivevamo la stessa situazione… pensavo davvero che fossimo destinati a stare insieme, così, quando lui dopo un’ultima sfuriata con i suoi genitori lasciò il branco, io mollai tutto – la mia famiglia, lo studio legale dove lavoravo, le poche amicizie che avevo – e lo seguì qui a New Rome… dove lui, qualche tempo dopo, incontrò il suo _mate_ , che come sai non sono io» tirò su col naso.  
Miki fece un’espressione dispiaciuta. «Non dev’essere stato bello…»  
«Fu una bella botta» annuì con fare falsamente indifferente, «trovare un _mate_ significa non essere mai più da soli, mentre io lo ero sempre stato: fuori dalla mia famiglia, fuori da ogni legame, fuori dal tipo di società in cui i miei volevano inserirmi… La solitudine diventa soffocante quando superi i centocinquant’anni e non hai ancora né un _mate_ né _soulmate_ , mi ero tremendamente attaccato ad Alaric, era ed è come un fratello per me, ma il destino non ci ha voluti insieme» concluse in modo un po’ teatrale per smorzare l’atmosfera.  
Miki sorrise. «Che tipo è il suo _mate_?»  
«Si chiama Barthel» aggrottò la fronte come se gli dispiacesse dire il suo nome, «Barthel Somerville, è anche lui un lupo mannaro. È molto giovane; ha novantacinque anni, non ha ancora deciso il suo aspetto, per ora dimostra vent’anni» la guardò fintamente serio. «Credimi, quel tipo è una rottura di coglioni».  
Scoppiò a ridere. «Scommetto che lo dici soltanto perché ne sei geloso!»  
«Non è vero!» protestò. «Se ne sta lì dietro il banco del pub che gestiscono con l’aria dell’eroe romantico drammatico» si schiarì la voce e prese un tono basso e profondo, vagamente seducente, «"Io non credo nell’amore, l’amore fa solo soffrire, ammirate la nuvola nera che aleggia sopra la mia testa, me l’ha procurata la mia ex. Resterò solo per sempre, guardate quanto sono figo nel mio essere un innamorato sfigato"».  
Miki provò a soffocare una risata portandosi una mano alla bocca. «Deciderò di prenderlo in giro o meno con te solo dopo averlo visto!»  
«Oh, ma tanto manca poco! Andremo a trovarli durante la pausa pranzo, mangeremo nel loro pub». Miki fece una faccia preoccupata. «Tranquilla, davvero: Alaric farà in modo di procurarti il meno problemi possibile, è un bravo ragazzo, nasconde il proprio imbarazzo dietro atteggiamenti a volte un po’ troppo aggressivi, ma è molto sensibile. Anzi, si sentirà ferito se tu tenterai di stare lontana da lui a priori senza non avergli nemmeno parlato» abbassò lo sguardo per incontrare il suo, stava tenendo gli occhi bassi.  
«Va bene» sospirò arrendendosi, «anche se non è normale il fatto che mi abbia marchiata "per sbaglio"» tenne a precisare.  
Le sorrise e si voltò per tornare alla cassa. «Dai, sono sicuro che andrete d’amore e d’accord…»  
«ANGELO!»  
Una vocina infantile richiamò l’attenzione del vampiro dalla soglia della porta _squittendo_ il suo nome.  
Miki vide il proprio _mate_ sbarrare gli occhi come terrorizzato, pietrificandosi; rivolse lo sguardo al punto che lui stava fissando.  
All’ingresso c’era una ragazzina, o meglio, qualcuno che appariva come una ragazzina di forse quindici anni; aveva i capelli biondi, lisci e lunghissimi, acconciati in buffi codini, gli occhi azzurri pesantemente truccati di nero – aveva anche il rossetto dello stesso colore – ed era vestita come nelle migliori tradizioni dello stile Gothic Lolita – una sottoveste bianca sotto una gonna corta, nera e voluminosa e un corpetto con pizzo e mille lacci rosa. Teneva in mano una bambola di pezza che sembrava essere una vampira in miniatura, sfoggiava un vistoso anello con una bara nera decorata con una croce bianca – si vedeva lontano un miglio. Miki ne percepì la razza, era una fata dei crisantemi – i fiori dei morti.  
Era una visione _agghiacciante_.  
Soprattutto perché stava _sorridendo raggiante_.  
«ANGELO!» squittì di nuovo, e aprì le braccia correndo verso il vampiro, anzi, _prese la rincorsa_ verso il vampiro.  
Si tuffò a volo d’angelo buttandogli le braccia al collo, lui quasi sbilanciò all’indietro, gli tempestò il viso di baci.  
«Il _mio_ vampiro!» cinguettò festosa continuando a sbaciucchiarlo; poi l’osservò arricciando appena le labbra, con occhio critico. «Sei ancora più bello di ieri! Così pallido, così tenebroso, così _morto_!»  
Angelo alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Gwendalyn, dovresti lasciar perdere i libri umani sui vampiri: io sono _nato_ vampiro, non sono morto».  
Gli prese il viso fra le mani continuando a fissarlo. «Oggi però non hai le occhiaie, peccato!»  
«Sai com’è» sbuffò con aria ironica, «stanotte ho finalmente dormito in una bara, più comodo».  
Miki provò a non ridere, ma lo sbuffo che fece attirò l’attenzione della fata.  
«E tu chi sei?» le chiese come una bambina.  
«Gwendalyn» s’intromise Angelo con espressione quasi _trionfante_ , «ti presento Miki Bellgraph. Miki, ti presento Gwendalyn Pinkstone» si scollò di dosso la fata e si tirò su la manica destra della maglia. «Gwen, mia cara, Miki è la mia _mate_ ».  
Gwen sbarrò gli occhi, afferrò con forza il braccio di Angelo e fissò la lettera M marchiata sulla pelle; sembrò impallidire in modo inverosimile, si portò le mani sulla faccia e fece un urlo straziante, come se le fosse morto qualcuno di caro. Miki restò scioccata e spaventata, soprattutto quando la vide fuggire via con le mani ancora sulla faccia.  
«Ma chi è quella pazza?!»  
Angelo rilassò le spalle e tirò un sospiro di sollievo. «È una mia ammiratrice, una sorta di fan assolutamente folle. Mi segue ovunque, mi _stalkera_! Una volta l’ho sorpresa nel giardino di casa mentre stava provando a rubarmi delle mutande stese al sole!»  
Miki provò a non ridere delle disgrazie altrui. «Ma perché proprio te?»  
Si portò le mani alla testa. «Ma che ne so! Dice che in quanto fata dei crisantemi fin dalla nascita si è interessata ai modi in cui gli umani usano questo fiore, si è appassionata alle storie di morti, di fantasmi, di cimiteri e di vampiri! Quando un giorno maledetto mi ha incontrato, mi ha dichiarato il suo amore una decina di volte prima che capisse che sono omosessuale!»  
«Terribile» annuì provando a non ridere, «e poi che ha fatto?»  
«Ha detto che il suo amore per me era talmente assoluto che forse era la mia _mate_ , si è autoconvinta di questo e da quel momento ce l’ho sempre fra i piedi! Ma adesso» sorrise e le prese le mani fra le sue, «grazie a te è tutto finit…»  
«ANGELO!»  
L’espressione del vampiro mutò nuovamente in una maschera di puro terrore. «Che c’è?» chiese con voce stridula.  
Gwen era tornata, sorrideva e cullava fra le braccia la sua bambola. «Ho pensato che, anche se adesso hai una _mate_ , io posso restare lo stesso una tua amica! Non è vero?»  
In quella ragazzina c’era qualcosa di talmente angelico da essere _diabolico_ nel modo in cui lo usava come punto di forza. Angelo era di pietra, sembrava stesse ingoiando un rospo, ma siccome aveva un cuore buono – Miki ormai questo lo sapeva bene – la sua risposta non fu negativa.  
«Certo che possiamo essere ancora amici».  
«CHE BELLO!» urlò, saltandogli addosso e aggrappandosi a lui con forza – le gambe intorno ai fianchi e le braccia intorno a collo.  
«Però, se dobbiamo essere amici» obiettò invitandola a rimettere i piedi a terra, «dobbiamo avere delle cose in comune di cui parlare: l’hai letto il libro che ti ho dato?»  
«Quale?»  
« _Il Signore degli Anelli_ , ti avevo detto di tornare qui quando avresti finito di leggerlo, così ne avremmo parlato insieme» sembrava molto fiducioso. Miki intuì: se lei non l’avesse ancora fatto, Angelo avrebbe avuto una scusa per tenerla lontano da sé. E anche per un bel po’ di tempo.  
Gwen scosse la testa sbatacchiando i codini. «No, non sono riuscita a finirlo: all’inizio ci sono tutti questi omini piccini e carini che credo – se non ho capito male – si facciano delle canne mentre organizzano questa graaaande festa. Io amo le feste, sono divertenti, c’è gente, si balla, però non so… mi sono addormentata leggendo» si corrucciò.  
Angelo inspirò a fondo, probabilmente nel vano tentativo di infondersi della calma. «Bene, allora passiamo a qualcosa di meno _complesso_. Seguimi» la guidò verso un reparto; Miki li seguì curiosa, sghignazzando.  
«Ecco qui» le annunciò prendendo un libro da un ripiano, « _Harry Potter_ uno» glielo mise sulle braccia tese, «due, tre» li depositò uno sull’altro, «quattro, cinque, sei e sette!» la faccia di Gwen quasi non si vide più dietro la pila di volumi.  
«Ma sono tanti!» si lamentò lei.  
«Sì, ma a me piacciono tantissimo, davvero tantissimo!» ribatté con convinzione. «Quindi tu adesso te li leggerai _tutti_ e quando poi avrai finito ne riparleremo» l’invitò ad uscire dal negozio spingendola gentilmente.  
«Ma ne sei sicuro?»  
«Sicurissimo! E mi raccomando, concentrati sul sette che è il più difficile di tutti: arriverai ad un punto in cui ti chiederai se l’autrice ti sta prendendo in giro, ma credimi, non è così!»  
«Va bene» biasciò tristemente. «Ciao-ciao!»  
Non appena la ragazzina uscì fuori, Miki si riavvicinò ad Angelo.  
«Povera, perché la tratti così?» gli domandò continuando a ridere.  
«C’è da chiederselo? Per il bene della mia sanità mentale, ovvio!»  
Gli diede delle pacche sulla schiena. «Allora speriamo solo che dove non poté l’hobbit riesca il maghetto!»  
«Torniamo a lavoro» brontolò fissando un paio di clienti entrare, «che è meglio!»

 

_Il Cartiglio_ era un luogo silenzioso ma abbastanza frequentato: quella mattina Miki poté scorgere tutti i vari tipi di lettori che anche sulla Terra sapeva riconoscere a colpo d’occhio, compresi dei ragazzini – o meglio, quelli che avevano l’aspetto di ragazzini – che leggevano accucciandosi ai piedi di uno scaffale. Erano tutti semiumani, delle creature che gli umani sognano, esseri su cui in genere si fantastica: non c’era niente di più straordinario della loro stessa esistenza, ma in quelle pagine si perdevano ugualmente, forse perché il bisogno di fantasticare immergendosi in mondi sconosciuti va oltre ogni cosa.  
«Che tipo di locale è quello di Alaric e Barthel?» domandò ad Angelo mentre chiudevano per la pausa pranzo.  
«Di notte è un posto dove bere e ascoltare della musica live, di giorno una panineria e una spaghetteria» riassunse in breve con tono vago, «è un posto particolare, ti piacerà, vedrai».  
«Quanto particolare?» insisté; si avviarono a piedi.  
«Alaric ha voluto fare ironia sul suo essere un lupo mannaro: il pub si chiama _Al Lupo di Mare_ , ha l’aspetto di una taverna per pirati, o anche di una cabina di una nave pirata, volendo».  
«Ed è frequentata da loschi ceffi proprio come una taverna piratesca?» scherzò, ma non troppo.  
«Naaah» sorrise scuotendo la testa e si fermò voltandosi verso di lei. «Il _Lupo di Mare_ è un posto assolutamente tranquill…»  
«FUORI DAL MIO LOCALE!»  
Esattamente come si addice ad una vera taverna per pirati, dove scoppiano un paio di risse all’ora, in quel momento Miki vide Gwen volare – letteralmente volare – verso l’altra parte della strada prendendo un lampione in pieno. Qualcuno l’aveva cacciata dal pub, probabilmente con un calcione decisamente potente e inumano.  
Angelo si atterrì, afferrò Miki per una mano e la spinse a nascondersi con lei dietro l’angolo del locale. Fortunatamente la natura semiumana della fata aveva scongiurato dei danni seri, a lei, non al lampione.  
«Ahio» la videro lamentarsi corrucciata massaggiandosi la testa e il fondoschiena; tirò un paio di volte su col naso e poi finalmente se ne andò, senza notarli.  
Angelo fece un colpetto di tosse. «Ehm, Alaric sopporta poco Gwen».  
«Non l’avrei mai detto» ironizzò.  
«Ma è tanto un caro ragazzo» precisò.  
«Sì, me l’hai già detto cento volte. E in nessuna di queste mi hai pienamente convinta».  
«Lo so» sospirò stancamente. «Andiamo, adesso» s’incamminarono di nuovo. «Ti faccio presente che quello col ciuffo biondo davanti agli occhi come una vera popstar dei miei stivali è Barthel, quello invece con la faccia più simpatica è Alaric» aggiunse con fare cospiratorio.  
Miki rise, e fu ridendo che per la prima volta entrò al _Lupo di Mare_.  
Sembrava davvero un posto a metà strada fra una taverna per pirati e la cabina di una nave: l’interno era completamente in legno, il tetto era sorretto da travi da cui pendevano vecchie lampade ad olio e le pareti erano decorate con reti da pesca in disuso, timoni, sciabole incrociate e un paio di fucili – le armi erano protette da teche di vetro, probabilmente infrangibili. Non c’erano sedie, ma panche e sgabelli di legno intagliati in modo un po’ grezzo, al centro di ogni tavolo c’era una bottiglia di rum usata come portacandela; dietro il banco campeggiava un jolly roger. Ma Miki non ebbe il tempo di meravigliarsi dell’ambiente, perché subito dopo la sua attenzione fu attirata dai due ragazzi dietro il banco.  
Il più giovane, il biondo, aveva la carnagione molto chiara e due occhi grandi e celesti, pungenti come ghiaccio affilato; sembrava permeato da una strana malinconia, una sorta di velo di diffidenza nei confronti dell’ambiente circostante - _gelido come la neve che copre ogni cosa, ma solo per preservarla_.  
L’altro, il moro, aveva il volto abbronzato e uno sguardo attento e indagatore; sembrava potesse racchiudere con una sola rapida occhiata tutto l’ambiente che circondava chi osservava, ogni angolo, ogni _via di fuga_ , ogni scappatoia fisica e mentale. C’era qualcosa di antico e allo stesso tempo nuovo in lui, come le foglie verdi nuove di un albero centenario.  
Avevano entrambi dei corpi visibilmente allenati, _pronti a scattare_.  
Le informazioni che aveva su di loro le tornarono alla mente con immagini antiche e sussurri di voci multiple.  
In un altro tempo e in un altro spazio, vide gente correre per una foresta con delle torce e dei fucili in mano, dei cacciatori. Li stavano cercando.  
 _I lupi mannari hanno forza sovraumana, non c’è niente che i loro denti non possano mordere, la roccia più dura compresa. Non si trasformano solo con la luna piena, anche se i loro sensi raddoppiano nelle notti di plenilunio e i loro sensi si acutizzano dopo il crepuscolo. Come tutti i semiumani, guariscono in fretta dalle ferite anche particolarmente profonde._  
Vide un ragazzino andare verso i cacciatori, era spaventato, tremava; indicò loro una direzione dove andare.  
 _Per trasformarsi fanno leva sui loro istinti, farli arrabbiare quando sono nel loro aspetto umano è pericoloso: potrebbe far scattare il loro lato animalesco. Sono impulsivi e aggressivi, agiscono e cacciano in branco, di solito._  
Era una trappola: non appena i cacciatori voltarono le spalle, il ragazzino si trasformò e li attaccò. Subito dopo, sopraggiunsero altri licantropi; azzannarono i loro colli.  
 _I lupi mannari vivono soltanto se si nutrono di cuori, non solo di carne; i loro preferiti sono i cuori umani._  
I lupi azzannarono i corpi, le loro zampe scavarono nei petti; il sangue schizzò ovunque accompagnato dal rumore viscido delle membra lacerate.  
 _Solo l’argento per loro è letale. Da umani sono riconoscibili dal timbro di voce più o meno roco, come se tutto il terreno percorso con le loro zampe li abbia graffiati talmente a fondo da lasciare un segno simile sulle loro corde vocali._  
Tornò alla realtà.  
I due ragazzi la stavano guardando _davvero_ sulla difensiva e, nonostante non fosse normale pensarlo perché lei era ancora una semplice e innocua umana, pensò che fosse giusto così.  
Angelo si avvicinò ad Alaric con un modo di fare incredibilmente docile. «Ciao, Alaric! Ti ho portato qui la tua piccola proprietà privata!» gli fece un largo sorriso sedendosi sullo sgabello di fronte a lui; Miki si avvicinò al banco abbassando lo sguardo, porse timidamente la mano al licantropo.  
«Ciao, io sono Miki».  
Le strinse la mano facendo un cenno della testa a mo’ di saluto. «Alaric. Lui invece è Barthel, il mio _mate_ » alzò il mento verso l’altro ragazzo, indicandolo, che la salutò con un mezzo sorriso e agitando la mano in un gesto vago.  
Fra i due, il maschio alfa era Alaric.  
«Stai bene?» le chiese atono. «L’ultima volta che ci siamo visti eri appena arrivata a New Rome».  
«Sì» sorrise imbarazzata, «l’ultima volta io ero sdraiata a terra e tu sopra di me» aveva gli occhi bassi, ma si accorse subito che tutti si erano voltati a fissarla ed era calato uno strano silenzio. «Cioè, non in _quel senso_ » si affrettò ad aggiungere gesticolando, arrossendo ancor di più notando come i due lupi mannari stessero sogghignando – Angelo si era coperto la faccia con una mano, «io ero a terra perché ero caduta dal portale…» si schiarì nervosamente la voce.  
Alaric sorrise in modo furbo e si grattò la testa. «Beh, non che sia mia abitudine provarci con una ragazza appena conosciuta…»  
Il fatto che lui stesse rigirando il dito nella piaga, evidenziando ancor di più la sua figuraccia, l’irritò; assottigliò lo sguardo.  
«E marchiare per sbaglio le ragazze appena conosciute sì, invece?»  
Alaric si fece di colpo serio. «Avrei potuto anche ucciderti, non farmene pentire».  
Lei inspirò a fondo e fece per ribattere, ma la voce di Angelo la fermò. «Bene-bene-bene! Alaric, credo che tu sia ancora troppo permaloso: dobbiamo lavorare un altro po’ sulla tua aggressività».  
Per tutta risposta, lui voltò le spalle e si mise ad asciugare dei bicchieri. «Non sono così tanto permaloso».  
«Alaric, in qualità di tuo psicanalista…»  
Miki si voltò stupita verso il proprio _mate_. «Sei il suo psicanalista? Credevo fossi laureato solo in legge, hai preso due lauree?»  
Alaric non si girò, ma fece uno sbuffo simile ad un ringhio poco umano. «Non è il mio psicanalista».  
«Certo che lo sono!» esclamò Angelo indignato. «L’ho deciso io, perché ne hai bisogno».  
Stavolta lo sbuffo di Alaric fu davvero un ringhio e per niente umano; si voltò verso l’amico. «Guarda» disse mellifluo, «per come ti sopporto io, credo di volerti più bene della scimmia urlatrice che hai nella testa».  
Angelo fece una faccia offesa. «Le scimmie urlatrici non sono degli animali graziosi, potrei ritenermi vagamente offeso».  
Non gli ribatté subito, lo fissò respirando a fondo e puntando i pugni contro il banco, sembrò che stesse contando fino a dieci per non staccargli la testa a morsi. Infine, si schiarì la voce. «Prendi il solito?» gli chiese neutrale.  
Angelo sfoggiò il sorriso eccessivamente dolce di prima. «Sì, grazie! Fanne uno uguale anche per Miki!» e dopo un ultimo respiro profondo per calmarsi, il ragazzo andò nel retrobottega, probabilmente per preparare dei panini.  
Miki si era accorta che da come si stava comportando Angelo, perfino nella sua postura, sembrava proprio che in quella stanza oltre a lei ed Alaric non ci fosse nessuno: stava facendo finta che Barthel _non esistesse_. I licantropi, però, sono facilmente irritabili per natura e la cosa stava innervosendo sempre più Barthel – Miki poteva notarlo dal modo in cui passava ripetutamente lo straccio sul banco. Tentò di smorzare l’atmosfera con un po’ d’ironia.  
«C’è sempre un’aria così densa di cordialità da queste parti?»  
Barthel rispose continuando a pulire il banco. «Oh, quando Angelo viene a trovarci, sempre, ma oggi deve essere particolarmente contento, visto che si sta limitando ad ignorarmi, invece che insultarmi e poi ignorarmi».  
Angelo poggiò il mento sul palmo della mano e si voltò verso l’altro sorridendo in modo talmente dolce da essere crudele. «Sei in cerca delle mie attenzioni, oggi, _cucciolo_? Vuoi che ti faccia dei grattini dietro le orecchie?»  
«Non sono certo io quello che si sente solo, chi è che rompe i coglioni ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro perché il suo migliore amico ha un _mate_ , _sanguisuga_?»  
«Dimentichi che adesso ho una _mate_ anch’io, _husky_ ».  
Barthel decise di sfoggiare un sorriso altrettanto finto. «Vuoi saggiare i miei artigli sul petto?»  
Angelo ribatté sullo stesso tono. «E tu i miei canini sul collo?»  
Alaric tornò dal retrobottega con un vassoio in mano, fissò i due con aria annoiata. « _Signorine_ , se proprio volete sfogare la tensione sessuale repressa che c’è fra di voi, vi consiglio di cercarvi una camera da letto».  
Barthel fece una faccia schifata. «Mai nella vita, fortuna che sono etero».  
«Anche se fosse» aggiunse Angelo seccato, «credo proprio che sarei _io_ a rifiutare te».  
«Ti piacerebbe, eh?»  
«Husky».  
«Sanguisuga».  
«Deficienti» s’intromise Alaric, e i due tacquero. O meglio, Angelo ci provò, poi schioccò la lingua e fece un’ultima stoccata.  
«Spero che Jessie il Violinista Sfigato possa essere il tuo _soulmate_ ».  
Barthel gli sorrise strafottente e gli mostrò il dito medio; Miki li guardò perplessa.  
«Chi è Jessie il Violinista Sfigato?»  
Angelo gli rispose con fare indifferente. «Un tipo che ha la lebbra».  
«Angelo» sospirò esasperato Alaric, «non ha la lebbra, non metterle strane idee in testa solo perché lui non ti piace» si rivolse a Miki. «È un nostro cliente abituale, credo che lo conoscerai presto».  
«Purtroppo» aggiunse Barthel continuando il suo lavoro; Alaric gli rivolse un’occhiataccia.  
«Su questo punto andate proprio d’accordo voi due, eh?» porse un piatto con un panino ad Angelo e poi riprese il vassoio su cui c’erano altri due panini; si rivolse a Miki. «Ti va di parlare un po’?»  
Restò sorpresa, ma gli fece cenno di sì con la testa.  
Si sedettero l’uno di fronte all’altra ad un tavolo a debita distanza dai loro _mates_. Miki notò che sul vassoio c’erano anche due bicchieri di vetro con del ghiaccio tritato e due lattine di cola.  
«Vuoi?» le chiese indicandole la bibita.  
C’era stato un sottile senso di prepotenza e orgoglio nel modo in cui lui aveva escluso a priori che lei gradisse invece dell’acqua, più che dal gesto in sé lo si poteva leggere nei suoi movimenti e nel suo sguardo, _si stava imponendo_ , ma Miki preferì non farglielo notare.  
«Sì, grazie» annuì.  
«Ascolta» le parlò versandole da bere ed evitando il suo sguardo, «purtroppo io e te siamo "legati"» deglutì, «ma potremmo abituarci a convivere con questo legame in modo sano e pacifico, senza troppi drammi e tensioni. Non cominciamo col piede sbagliato, ok?»  
«Sono mancina» mormorò.  
«Cosa?» la guardò stupito.  
«Solitamente» gesticolò, «si ha questa tendenza a dire che il piede sbagliato o la mano sbagliata siano quelli della parte sinistra. Io sono mancina» agitò la mano sinistra.  
«Ah» aggrottò la fronte, «allora vediamo di iniziare con qualsiasi mano usiamo per scrivere».  
Miki comprese che si erano cacciati in un dialogo assurdo, scoppiò a ridere e lui la imitò.  
Alaric fece un colpetto di tosse. «Allora, ricominciamo da capo: come stai?» il suo interesse le sembrò particolarmente sincero, stavolta.  
«Fisicamente sto bene, il portale durante il passaggio mi ha guarita delle ferite mortali e dai i graffi, le escoriazioni sono ormai passate. Moralmente…» sospirò, «diciamo che sto cercando di assorbire il colpo» soffocò lo stress addentando il panino, era anche abbastanza affamata.  
«Ti manca molto la tua famiglia?»  
«Soprattutto loro, ma… mi consolo pensando che loro sarebbero felici di sapere che il mio corpo si è sdoppiato e qui sto avendo un’altra possibilità per continuare a vivere» tirò su col naso. «Dai miei amici mi ero già un po’ separata, ero andata a vivere fuori città per proseguire gli studi, non uscivo più con loro e ci sentivamo su MSN e Facebook…» si fece pensosa. «Qui c’è Facebook? Non ho ancora navigato su internet…»  
«Sì, c’è».  
«E…» rifletté stranita, «oltre alla casella del genere c’è anche quella della razza?»  
Lui stava mangiando, quasi gli andò un boccone di traverso scoppiando a ridere. «Beh sì, c’è anche l’opzione "umana non rivelata", se t’interessa».  
«Non prendermi in giro» protestò.  
«Giuro che è vero» continuò a ridere mettendo le mani avanti, «è che la tua faccia perplessa è buffissima!»  
«Non mi piacciono quelli che mi prendono in giro solo perché sono ignorante su un argomento» insisté.  
«Ok, smetto di ridere» provò a ridarsi un tono. «Cosa studiavi?»  
«Tecniche Erboristiche. I miei sono dei fiorai, sono cresciuta circondata dai fiori e molto presto ho cominciato ad interessarmi alle proprietà delle piante… mi piaceva. Ho provato a portare un po’ di fiori con me» sorrise in modo malinconico, «in camera mia, da Angelo, ho praticamente dipinto dei girasoli dappertutto».  
«Potresti proseguire gli studi qui» l’incoraggiò.  
Annuì. «È la stessa cosa che mi ha detto Angelo, mi ha consigliato Alchimia delle Erbe e Pozioni».  
Lui deglutì un grosso boccone. «Lo frequenta Barthel, ti potrebbe aiutare lui e, a proposito» si schiarì la voce, «a New Rome non capitava un umano non rivelato da trent’anni, non sono molto esperto in materia, ma Barthel proviene da un’altra dimensione specchio e il _soulmate_ di sua zia è stato un umano non rivelato».  
Miki lo guardò interdetta. «Mi stai per caso per raccontare una storia su qualcuno nella mia stessa situazione e su come tutto si è poi risolto per il meglio?»  
Alaric trattenne il fiato per un attimo. «N-non esattamente. Cioè, questo qui, lo zio di Barthel, aveva una vita sfigatissima sulla Terra: aveva scoperto che sua moglie lo tradiva regolarmente dopo una settimana dal matrimonio, disperato si era buttato sul gioco d’azzardo e aveva perso tutto e poi… gli hanno diagnosticato un tumore ed è morto nel giro di pochi mesi. Però qui ha ricominciato da capo, ha trovato il suo _mate_ quasi subito, si è ambientato e poi ha trovato anche la sua _soulmate_ , quindi…» si fece incerto e si schiarì la voce, imbarazzato, «quindi mi sa di sì, ti ho appena raccontato una favola inutile».  
«L’ho apprezzato ugualmente» ribatté a bocca piena, trattenendosi dal ripagarlo con la stessa moneta prendendolo in giro in una situazione imbarazzante. Lui gradì.  
Lo vide annusare a pieni polmoni in sua direzione; stava per annusarsi dubbiosa a sua volta un’ascella, prima che lui le dicesse perché lo stava facendo.  
«Bevi il sangue di Angelo» era un’affermazione.  
«Sì» si stupì, «per proteggermi dagli incantatori. Come hai fatto a capirlo?»  
«Noi licantropi abbiamo il senso dell’olfatto ipersviluppato, ti ho sentito subito addosso qualcosa che mi ricordava lui e ora che siamo più vicini ho capito il perché: hai il suo sangue in circolo. Ha fatto bene a dartelo» assentì.  
Gli fece un sorriso un po’ forzato. «Così però mi metti ancora più paura addosso, già il modo in cui mi guardano tutti è poco rassicurante, poi le premure di Angelo, adesso anche lei tue…»  
«Naaah» scosse la testa, «se sei ben protetta non devi preoccuparti: il sangue di Angelo in circolo non solo ti rende immune al potere degli incantatori, ma ti rende un po’ corrosiva, anche se in una percentuale molto bassa: se qualcuno ti morde o graffia rischia di farsi male, dandoti abbastanza tempo da scappare o chiedere aiuto. E poi devi stare il più serena possibile, noi sentiamo le tue emozioni» s’indicò l’orecchio con un dito, «i lupi mannari per vivere devono nutrirsi di cuori, quindi sanno ascoltare il modo in cui un cuore batte anche da parecchi chilometri di distanza; ogni razza ha una frequenza cardiaca diversa, così come ogni emozione produce un ritmo diverso: sappiamo sempre chi ci è intorno e cosa sta provando, se hai paura e sei una semplice umana, potresti provocare una nostra reazione di attacco, se siamo affamati».  
Miki deglutì a stento. «Come fate a sopperire la vostra fame di cuori? Voglio dire, potreste mangiare i cuori di altri semiumani, proprio come i vampiri bevono sangue dei semiumani, ma considerando che non mi risultano degli omicidi di massa nelle vicinanze, non credo facciate così…»  
Sorrise divertito. «Le Streghe Fondatrici hanno creato delle dimensioni specchio che per noi sono delle riserve: sono delle foreste sterminate dove vengono lasciati crescere varie razze di animali selvatici; andando a caccia lì sfoghiamo i nostri istinti – restando così più calmi e resettando l’impulso di attaccare gli altri – e nutrendoci. Siamo diventati una sorta di animali domestici, ormai» fece spallucce, «ma non ci lamentiamo, perché questo è il compromesso per poter vivere alla luce del sole in un mondo dove nessuno vuole farci del male e non dobbiamo tenere segreta la nostra natura – per quanto sia difficile ricacciare indietro i propri istinti».  
«Capisco» assentì svuotando il proprio bicchiere di cola.  
«Riguardo Angelo» aggiunse sospirando, «nonostante il mio rapporto con lui sembri burrascoso, siamo molto legati; gli devo tantissimo, ma spero proprio che non ti abbia messo in testa strane idee su Barthel: so quanto è geloso di lui e del tempo che passiamo insieme».  
«Non sono facilmente influenzabile» ribatté prontamente.  
«Mi fa piacere» annuì, «e mi fa anche piacere che finalmente ti abbia incontrata: Angelo ha sofferto enormemente la solitudine in questi anni, credimi» dalla sua faccia dispiaciuta, Miki intuì che non doveva essere stato un bello spettacolo. «Ormai aveva passato i centocinquant’anni, non aveva neanche un _soulmate_ e adesso io, l’unica persona che non l’aveva mai lasciato solo nel corso dei decenni, avevo un _mate_ e inevitabilmente l’ho chiuso fuori da alcune mie cose e… La vita eterna può sembrare particolarmente _eterna_ quando si è soli, sai? Negli ultimi tempi era anche diventato un po’ dissoluto, spesso beveva e andava a letto col primo uomo che gli capitava sotto tiro usando il potere della soggiogazione – i semiumani più giovani non sanno raggirare bene questo tipo di attacco – ma» si schiarì la voce, perplesso, «credo proprio di aver sbagliato a dirti questo: non dirglielo o potrebbe uccidermi sul serio».  
Gli sorrise. «Tranquillo, non glielo dirò» giocherellò con la cannuccia del suo bicchiere.  
«Miki?» la richiamò con tono basso e caldo; alzò gli occhi su di lui come incredibilmente attirata, come se lui fosse un cacciatore che richiama la sua preda.  
«Sì?» non si era neanche accorta di aver trattenuto il respiro.  
«Sono davvero mortificato per quello che ti ho fatto, mi dispiace davvero» si portò una mano sul cuore, «ma vorrei che tu pensassi a me non come ad un cane da guardia particolarmente sciocco ed impulsivo, ma come ad una persona che vuole proteggerti e lo fa anche a costo di sembrare invadente».  
«Ok» gli annuì.  
Fece un sospiro di sollievo. «Potremmo anche farcela. Io e te, dico» indicò entrambi, «penso che ce la faremo a convivere con questo legame e… con tutto quello che ne verrà».  
Gli sorrise finalmente un po’ più fiduciosa. «Sì, potrebbe non essere un male».  
«Non ci può essere del male in un posto dove il Male si riposa» ironizzò teatrale.  
«Già» assentì, «" _Rest for the Wicked_ "».  
«" _Rest for the Wicked_ "» ripeté mormorando, e nel sorriso di lui credette che non ci potesse essere davvero alcun male.

 

Angelo con lei era pieno di premure quanto era pieno di acidità nei confronti di Barthel. Stava per recarsi all’università per seguire delle lezioni, anche se non ancora iscritta, per capire se si sarebbe trovata bene o meno e lui aveva posato sul tavolo, davanti a lei, una piccola borsetta dall’aspetto discreto che aveva definito un "kit di autodifesa".  
«Questo» le disse prendendo un paletto di legno intagliato, «è per i vampiri: dritto al cuore» fece il gesto di pugnalare. «Questo è il mio sangue» prese un paio di fialette di vetro, «anche se lo bevi, averne di più sottomano fa sempre bene: puoi lanciarlo in stile bombe fumogene. Questo» prese un piccolo spray, «è il buon vecchio spray al peperoncino: anche se i semiumani guariscono subito fa sempre la sua porca figura durante le aggressioni: ti darà una momentanea via di fuga. E, per finire, questo è un cucchiaino d’argento, direttamente dal servizio da tè di zia Ermenegilda» glielo mise sotto gli occhi, trionfante, «ti servirà contro i lupi mannari».  
Lo guardò scettica. «Angelo, dovrei sconfiggere un licantropo con la forza di un cucchiaino da tè?»  
«È d’argento!» obiettò. «Zia Ermenegilda non scherzava su queste cose, è argento vero! Cioè, era solita usare questo servizio per fare uno scherzetto alle lupe mannare che le stavano sullo stomaco invitandole a prendere il tè da lei, ma è _argento vero_. L’ho anche testato su Barthel, pensa un po’, ma stranamente lui non è stato molto felice di partecipare a questa causa…»  
Miki si passò le mani sul volto. «Ma nel servizio c’è un coltello da burro? Non è affilato, ma potrebbe essere più versatile…»  
«Ottima osservazione!» corse a prenderlo. «E con questo direi che sei a posto!» infilò il coltello nella borsetta e la chiuse; gliela consegnò.  
«Sì, sono proprio a posto» prese il regalo sospirando rassegnata.  
«Guida con prudenza!» la raccomandò sulla porta. «Ma non con _troppa_ prudenza: non vorrei che l’autista dietro di te sia proprio un licantropo e s’incazzi se vai troppo piano… Ah! Non fare sorpassi azzardati a lupi mannari, chiedi informazioni sulla strada se hai dubbi, ma non accettare consigli dai vampiri se non hai il paletto a portata di mano, né dalle fate, perché adorano prendere in giro i novellini!» si fece pensoso. «Credo che dovrò procurarti anche un rosario benedetto: potresti usarlo come arma impropria lanciando a mo’ di lazo» fece il gesto di lanciarlo.  
«Grazie di tutto, Angelo, adesso devo proprio andare» indossò la giacca alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
«Buona giornata, sorellina!» la salutò con un sorriso raggiante.  
Gli sorrise intenerita di rimando. «Buona giornata a te, fratellone!»  
Uscì di casa beandosi del clima mite di quel giorno; sopra l’auto c’erano delle foglie secche cadute, ne prese una e la rigirò fra le dita: in città, lungo i marciapiedi, c’erano degli aceri ornamentali, ma a casa di Angelo – a casa _loro_ – c’era un acero giapponese. Il vampiro le aveva detto che l’aveva fortemente voluto, _per distinguersi e perché era molto più bello di quelli della città_ , tanto che ne aveva comprato uno già bello cresciuto e l’aveva fatto piantare sotto la finestra di camera sua, per godere a pieno della sua vista.  
«Se i Malavoglia di Verga hanno la casa col nespolo, perché mai io non posso avere la casa con l’acero giapponese, che è pure cento volte più bello?» le aveva detto; il discorso non faceva una piega. Miki scosse la testa sorridendo e salì in macchina.  
Angelo le aveva dato indicazioni molto precise e chiare su come arrivare all’università, impiegò più tempo a trovare un parcheggiò lungo il viale fra gli edifici delle varie facoltà che ad arrivarci, infatti. Si fermò, tolse l’autoradio, posò le mani sul volante e trasse un bel respiro profondo: era ora di entrare in scena.  
Scese dall’auto e si assicurò più volte di averla chiusa bene – non era sua, ma di Angelo, e lei aveva sempre il terrore di perdere le cose che le prestavano, sfortunata com’era – mise la tracolla in spalla e si avviò verso la facoltà di Scienza delle Erbe.  
Poteva farcela, se lo ripeté come un mantra mentre si addentrava nella zona più popolata e cominciò ad avere i primi sguardi addosso. Il problema non era che fosse solo un’impressione o che la guardassero semplicemente perché lei era "quella nuova": no, gli altri _sentivano_ il suo cuore battere in modo umano, sapevano quale fosse la sua natura, e il profumo della sua pelle e del suo sangue era purtroppo assai invitante.  
Deglutì proseguendo ostinatamente a testa alta, si risistemò il colletto della giacca con un gesto secco, giusto per darsi un po’ di tono, ed entrò nell’edificio recandosi subito alla bacheca sulla parete frontale dell’ingresso, per vedere quale lezione seguire per prima.  
Prese l’agenda e si appuntò velocemente gli orari delle lezioni che l’ispirarono di più dai nomi – quelli più strani, giusto per capire che roba avrebbe studiato – e di sottecchi vide poco lontano da lei una figura che le sembrò riconoscere, percepì anche che fosse un licantropo: stessa altezza e stesso taglio di capelli, Barthel.  
Si sentì più sollevata, sorrise e andò verso di lui.  
«Ehi, ciao! Non sapevo che anche tu oggi sarest…»  
Il ragazzo si voltò verso di lei: purtroppo non era Barthel e gli somigliava solo di spalle, di fronte era anche abbastanza brutto, a dire il vero, e ciò non contribuì di certo a farla sentire meglio.  
«Scusa» farfugliò, «ti avevo scambiato per un altro…»  
Il tizio in risposta grugnì risistemandosi lo zaino sulla spalla, la guardò in malo modo – da bravo lupo mannaro facilmente irritabile – e si allontanò senza degnarla di una sola parola.  
Improvvisamente si sentì sperduta e le premure di Angelo non le sembrarono più troppe e soffocanti: era da sola, aveva collezionato la sua prima figura di merda in un posto in cui in teoria avrebbe dovuto socializzare ed era circondata da persone che sul serio avrebbero potuto ucciderla solo perché aveva pestato loro un piede.  
Si guardò tristemente intorno e per un attimo, abbracciando con una sola occhiata tutto l’ingresso, si rese realmente conto della quantità di creature predatrici di cui era circondata e come la stessero fissando. Fu colta dal panico come la volta precedente con Angelo, le girò la testa.  
«Miki?»  
Saltò in aria urlando, sentendo qualcuno chiamarla per nome alle sue spalle.  
«Ehi, sono io, Barthel, calmati!» le sorrise imbarazzato e anche abbastanza preoccupato.  
Miki aveva il respiro affannato, irrazionalmente gli poggiò una mano sul petto, come a sostenersi. «Io… meno male…» balbettò.  
«Che succede? Ho sentito il tuo cuore battere da fuori l’edificio e avevi una paura allucinante».  
In un attimo, si ricordò che Barthel era il _mate_ di Alaric, quindi per riflesso avrebbe sempre difeso ciò che apparteneva al proprio compagno, compresa lei.  
Sorrise nervosamente. «Ho fatto finta di non ricordare la natura delle persone che mi circondano fino a quando per sbaglio ho innervosito un lupo mannaro scambiandolo per te».  
Le sorrise più rilassato, si tolse il cappellino da baseball che indossava al contrario e glielo mise calcandoglielo scherzosamente sugli occhi. «Tieni, avrai addosso anche il mio odore e li confonderà un po’».  
«Grazie» mormorò sistemandoselo meglio.  
«Figurati. Sei qui per seguire le lezioni?»  
«Sì».  
«Seguimi, vorresti frequentare il mio stesso corso, no?»  
Gli annuì timidamente e, stringendo al petto l’agenda quasi potesse usarla come un’arma, lo seguì per il corridoio e sulle scale stando un passo dietro di lui.  
Entrarono in un’aula e Barthel la guidò verso una fila di sedie ancora libera, un po’ distante da dei gruppetti di studenti seduti tutti vicini.  
«Cosa studiavi sulla Terra?» le chiese incuriosito togliendosi la giacca.  
«Avevo appena cominciato Tecniche Erboristiche, che è un po’ diversa da Alchimia delle Erbe e Pozioni. Cioè» gesticolò, «credo che tutta la parte delle pozioni non ci sia proprio sulla Terra».  
Lui ridacchiò del suo imbarazzo, ma non in modo strafottente. «Come mai questa scelta?»  
«I miei genitori sono dei fiorai, sono sempre stata attratta dalle proprietà delle piante. Tu?»  
«Questa è la mia terza laurea».  
Lo fissò interdetta, si chiese se per caso la mascella le fosse arrivata a terra.  
«Non mi guardare così» rise; ok, l’era davvero arrivata a terra. «Qui tutti viviamo per sempre, credo che studiare sia un buon modo per non annoiarsi» storse il naso.  
Si schiarì la voce. «E in che cosa sei laureato?»  
«Medicina e Fisioterapia, per semiumani, ovviamente. Sono cresciuto in una dimensione specchio abitata solo da licantropi, siamo abbastanza chiusi e solitari» storse di nuovo il naso, «tendiamo ad essere autosufficienti, il mio ex branco, intendo» specificò subito, «un medico sarebbe stata una cosa buona per noi».  
Si fece interessata e incuriosita, lo fissò poggiando il mento sul palmo di una mano. «In che tipo di dimensione stavi?»  
«Era una delle dimensioni specchio stagionali, dove è sempre la stessa stagione. È un posto dove è sempre inverno, c’è la neve tutto l’anno, e le ore di luce sono diverse dalle solite: il giorno è diviso in ore di luce crepuscolare e in ore di buio notturno, per noi lupi mannari è l’ideale» alzò le spalle.  
«Non mi sembra un posto così brutto» obiettò, «non mi dispiacerebbe poterlo visitare, penso che sia particolare e suggestivo».  
«Lo è» ammise un po’ nervosamente passandosi le mani sulle ginocchia, «ma ora come ora preferirei non tornarci: sto meglio qui».  
Dal suo tono di voce e dalla sua postura comprese che il discorso più che indisporlo lo stava intristendo, decise di chiuderlo lì.  
«Capisco» assentì. «Mi dispiace che tu non vada d’accordo con Angelo» sorrise, «con me non è così puntiglioso, non abbiamo discusso, almeno finora! Spero che non ti abbia mai insultato pesantemente…»  
«Beh, Angelo sa essere davvero pesante, a volte» ammise, «è molto possessivo e ciò lo rende infantile nei suoi rapporti, il più delle volte, soprattutto nei confronti di Alaric. Alaric è il mio _mate_ , sono grato ad Angelo per quello che ha fatto per lui in passato – l’ha reso la persona che è adesso e con cui mi trovo bene – e capisco anche quanto lui si sia sentito solo in questi anni, ma vorrei che lui compresse che io non potrò mai portargli via quello che hanno condiviso e il rapporto che c’è fra loro» arricciò il naso. «Alle volte mi azzardo a pensare che io ed Angelo potremmo essere amici, se lui non mi provocasse di continuo».  
Miki sorrise. «Penso che voglia abbastanza bene ad Alaric da non farti del male, ma anche altrettanto abbastanza da essere geloso di te!»  
«Dimmi un po’» incrociò le braccia al petto, «in che termini ti ha parlato di me?»  
«Non molto lusinghieri» ammise sorridendo per smorzare l’atmosfera.  
«Scommetto che ti ha detto che sono» agitò le dita in aria come a tracciare delle virgolette, «"un patetico eroe di un romanzo d’amore drammatico"».  
Ridacchiò. «Più o meno» lui schioccò la lingua, stizzito. «Andiamo, Angelo esagera sempre, lo sappiamo! Se stessi sempre ad ascoltarlo, dovrei credere che ti sia successa una cosa come scoprire la tua ragazza a letto con un altro dopo anni di fidanzamento! Troppo da film romantico drammatico di serie B, suvvia!» gli diede una pacca scherzosa sulla spalla.  
Lui si fece serio, anzi, perse ogni espressione facciale.  
Miki smise di ridere e deglutì a stento. «Non ti è successo davvero questo, vero? Ti prego, dimmi che non ho appena fatto la seconda figura di merda della giornata».  
«Beh» si schiarì la voce, «non esattamente, ma quasi» gesticolò senza guardarla. «Credo che sia totalmente inutile non raccontartelo, perché Angelo è un chiacchierone e sicuramente te lo dirà a breve… Stavo con una lupa mannara, nella mia vecchia dimensione, si chiamava Jade. Stavamo insieme da tredici anni, non eravamo _soulmates_ ma c’eravamo detti che indubbiamente dovevamo esserlo se insieme stavamo così bene: abbiamo cercato di mettere da parte ogni preoccupazione… Almeno fino a quando lei non ha incontrato il suo _soulmate_. È stata una cosa fulminea» si grattò distrattamente la testa, «l’hanno capito subito dopo essersi incontrati e lei non c’è l’ha fatta a dirmelo immediatamente, era confusa e addolorata e… io li ho scoperti a letto insieme. Non sapevo fosse il suo _soulmate_ , perché non ho dato loro neanche il tempo di dirmelo: mi sono trasformato e l’ho subito attaccato. C’è stata una rissa tremenda, ci siamo feriti gravemente tutti e tre e quando poi lei è riuscita a bloccarmi e a dirmelo… credo di essere morto» sospirò stancamente. «Sai, credo che la cosa più triste sia stata che nessuno di noi tre ha avuto una colpa reale in tutto questo. Vedere la persona che si ama fra le braccia di qualcun altro e non avere alcun diritto di esserne geloso perché è il suo _soulmate_ – l’unico essere al mondo adatto a lei, l’unica persona che potrà amare, che potrà renderla felice e guarirla da ogni male – è un dolore che non auguro a nessuno. Io non avevo il diritto di essere geloso, non avevo il diritto di riprendermela, non avevo il diritto di oppormi… Dopo tredici anni non l’avrei avuta mai più, per sempre. Eravamo tutti e tre abbastanza scossi, confusi e sofferenti, ma loro due erano una coppia, il seme di un nuovo ramo del branco, io invece ero solo, quindi decisi di andar via» sospirò rialzando lo sguardo da terra. «Però mi è andata bene» abbozzò un sorriso, «sono venuto qui a New Rome e ho incontrato Alaric, il mio _mate_ , il che non è stato un male».  
«Mi dispiace» gli mormorò; lui alzò le spalle.  
«Si può sempre ricominciare da capo, no?» le sorrise appena. «Me lo insegni proprio tu: chi meglio di te, che hai attraversato il portale, può insegnare agli altri che si può ricominciare da capo?» ironizzò.  
Gli sorrise a sua volta. «Credo di dover ancora capire fino a che punto potrò ricominciare da capo».  
La fissò intensamente. «Scusa, so che è una domanda strana e poco delicata, ma Alaric non ha saputo dirmelo e… mi stavo chiedendo: come sei morta? Eri una malata terminale?»  
Trasalì appena e si strinse nelle spalle. «No, un incidente stradale».  
«Sai, alle volte la propria morte è una sorta di presagio per gli umani non rivelati: morire per una malattia che ti toglie le energie lentamente in modo progressivo è, per esempio, presagio di una natura da licantropo, perché siamo esseri pieni energia, è come una sorta di contrappasso. Oppure può essere un presagio l’ultima cosa che si vede prima di morire…»  
«Ho visto un muro… quello contro cui siamo andati a finire con l’auto…» farfugliò.  
«Avete sbandato? Come mai? C’era qualcosa sulla strada?» si fece interessato.  
«Un gatto nero» realizzò, «l’ultima cosa che ho visto e che ricordo in modo nitido è il gatto nero che ci ha tagliato la strada».  
«Cacchio» si dispiacque, «ci sono centinaia di animali che simboleggiano le altrettanto centinaia di razze di semiumani che esistono: sarà una bella ricerca scovarlo!»  
«Mi aiuteresti a cercarlo?» si stupì.  
In quel momento entrò il professore in aula e tutti si accomodarono in silenzio; lui le sorrise.  
«E perché non dovrei farlo?»

 

Finite le lezioni, andarono insieme a pranzare al _Lupo di Mare_ \- Miki sapeva che sicuramente avrebbe trovato lì anche Angelo.  
Lei e Barthel stavano camminando insieme sul marciapiede parlando da dove avrebbero potuto cominciare le ricerche sull’animale-presagio; osservò che in Barthel la natura da lupo mannaro veniva fuori nei momenti in cui si voltava bruscamente in una direzione quando sentivano un rumore – non tutti, alcuni, probabilmente quelli che solleticavano di più il suo istinto da predatore – e nel modo in cui assottigliava lo sguardo quando qualcosa lo faceva arrabbiare o doveva allontanare qualcuno che l’aveva presa di mira. Aveva un modo particolare di muoversi, leggero ed elegante - _come un lupo sulla neve_ \- ed effettivamente i suoi occhi ricordavano quelli degli husky, ma anche i ghiacciai eterni – eterni come lo sarebbe stata la sua vita. Poi… c’era un’altra cosa assai buffa in lui: quando era contento o parlavano di qualcosa di divertente o che gli interessava in particolar modo – tipo prendere in giro le abitudini di Angelo – il suo viso s’illuminava, sembrava _un cagnolino scodinzolante_. E la cosa era verosimilmente tenera.  
Con un gesto galante, Barthel le aprì la porta del locale facendola entrare per prima.  
Come previsto, Angelo era già lì, seduto al banco col mento appoggiato pigramente sul palmo della mano; li osservò con indolenza. «Vedo che hai il brutto vizio di girare sempre intorno a tutto ciò che è mio» apostrofò Barthel; sfoggiò un sorriso strafottente, «devo quindi seriamente pensare che sei in cerca delle mie attenzioni, cucciolo?»  
Barthel richiuse la porta alle sue spalle con violenza, tanto che Miki per un attimo pensò che la lampada ad olio appesa sopra di essa sarebbe caduta loro addosso. «Nei tuoi sogni, sanguisuga».  
«Le sanguisuga sono anche usate in campo medico, sono utili, i cuccioli invece sono soltanto fastidiosi e basta, con i loro guaiti».  
Ecco lo stava facendo: Barthel assottigliò gli occhi e abbassò la testa, sembrò veramente un lupo che ringhia con le orecchie piegate all’indietro e il pelo irsuto sul dorso. Fortunatamente, prima che potesse replicare, Alaric si affacciò dal retrobottega.  
«Vi ricordo sempre che, se volete sfogarvi, potete cercarvi una camera da letto. Magari in un motel, sarà squallido, ma anche più _selvaggio_ ».  
Fecero entrambi una faccia schifata e si voltarono dall’altra parte.  
«Ciao, Miki» Alaric la salutò sospirando stancamente. «Cosa ti preparo?»  
«Ci penso io!» Barthel posò il suo zaino su una sedia, come uno scolaretto appena tornato a casa, e corse in cucina a preparare da mangiare per lui e Miki. _Scodinzolante_.  
Alaric lo guardò stranito.  
«Senti» gli disse Angelo, incrociando le braccia sul petto con aria offesa, «dovresti dire al tuo _mate_ di trovarsi giocattoli che non siano anche i miei!»  
Lui agitò una mano, come a minimizzare. «Ma smettila! Anzi, smettetela tutti e due!» si rivolse a Miki. «Vuoi qualcosa da bere, nel frattempo?»  
«Un bicchiere d’acqua, grazie» si sedette accanto ad Angelo, che la coccolò subito come se non si vedessero da giorni, ma sicuramente più che altro stava provando a cancellarle possibili tracce di Barthel da dosso.  
«La mia sorellina! Tutto bene all’università? Ti iscriverai?»  
«Penso di sì».  
«Merito mio!» trillò Barthel dalla cucina.  
«Taci» replicò cupamente Angelo.  
Alaric aggrottò la fronte. «Ragazzi, per favore! Stiamo per mangiare, non fateci andare il cibo di traverso!»  
Miki si perplesse. «Io credo piuttosto che il cibo se lo lancerebbero addosso».  
Angelo s’illuminò. «Che idea geniale! Alaric, posso prendere Barthel a torte in faccia?»  
«No, che non puoi!!» si esasperò. «Perché la convivenza con voi due deve essere così difficile, perché?!»  
Era abbastanza presto per pranzare, tanto che il locale era quasi vuoto e loro quattro restarono al banco per mangiare della pasta. Miki stava prendendo l’ultima forchettata di spaghetti, quando vide di sottecchi una scena decisamente strana.  
Un giovane aprì la porta del locale, fece capolino e contò quante persone ci fossero sedute ai tavoli puntandole col dito.  
Alaric alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Ci sono soltanto tre clienti, Jessie» si lamentò, «potresti farcela».  
Il ragazzo si voltò verso il banco facendo palesemente finta di non averli notati prima. «Oh, ciao, Alaric!» entrò con nonchalance e richiuse la porta; aveva con sé la custodia di un violino.  
Senza alcuna ombra di dubbio doveva essere _Jessie il Violinista Sfigato_.  
Era alto quasi quanto Alaric e più di Barthel, Angelo doveva arrivargli sotto il naso, non dimostrava più di venti-ventuno anni. Aveva gli occhi celesti – ma meno glaciali di quelli di Barthel, più caldi – e i capelli talmente biondi da sembrare bianchi; era esile come Angelo e aveva la sua stessa eleganza nei movimenti; la sua era una bellezza strana e raffinata che gli dava un’aria vagamente strafottente accentuata da quelli che avrebbero dovuto essere dei difetti, come il mento e il naso appuntiti. Nonostante il clima mite, indossava una giacca pesante lunga fino al ginocchio, una lunghissima sciarpa a doppio giro intorno al collo e dei guanti senza dita.  
Era un tritone.  
Puntuale come un orologio svizzero, la mente di Miki le proiettò tutto ciò che doveva sapere riguardo ai sirenidi: _prima dell’avvento delle Streghe Fondatrici e dei loro patti per le dimensioni specchio, non potevano camminare sulla terraferma perché non avevano le gambe, fu grazie ai bracciali che poterono farlo, ma non tutti scelsero di vivere all’asciutto; temono il fuoco perché è l’unica cosa che può ucciderli, mangiano soltanto pesci e crostacei, la carne di animale provoca loro un’intossicazione alimentare; hanno il potere di incantare con la voce, adorano cantare. Sanno manipolare l’acqua rendendola animata._  
Come un televisore che si spegne di colpo, la sua mente smise di farle vedere immagini di sirene e tritoni che nuotavano su fondali marini dalla bellezza più che meravigliosa _da fiaba_ – con tanto di palazzi fatti di rocce e conchiglie – e tornò alla realtà.  
Barthel salutò Jessie con un cenno della testa del tutto incolore, Angelo biascicò un saluto come se stesse in realtà masticando qualcosa di particolarmente disgustoso; da parte sua, Jessie li salutò arricciando il naso, come se puzzassero.  
«Salve» aveva una voce nasale; guardò Miki aggrottando la fronte. «Costei sarebbe?» l’indicò con un dito.  
«È la mia _mate_ » gli rispose Angelo con un falso sorriso.  
«Piacere, Miki» allungò educatamente la mano verso di lui con aria cordiale; la salutò con un elegante baciamano.  
«Molto lieto, Jessie» si voltò verso Alaric indicando la custodia del violino. «Ho il tuo permesso?»  
«Certamente» sospirando gli fece cenno di farsi pure avanti.  
Miki notò che Jessie si muoveva con gesti precisi, prese il violino dalla custodia come se fosse un chirurgo che stava per operare e quello fosse un suo bisturi. Non è che avesse guardato Barthel e Angelo come se puzzassero, lui aveva decisamente perennemente quell’espressione sul viso.  
Miki si rivolse ai ragazzi, sottovoce. «Ma che cosa sta per fare?»  
«Tutti i sirenidi» rispose Angelo a voce spropositatamente alta, «sanno cantare, _ammaliano_ con la loro voce perfino se sono stonati. Peccato che Jessie lo sia talmente tanto da non riuscire ad esercitare il proprio potere anche steccando» sorrise in modo crudele.  
Jessie gli rivolse un’occhiata stizzita, Alaric s’intromise per placare gli animi.  
«Ma sta ovviando a questo imparando a suonare il violino!» aggiunse con enfasi prima che Angelo sputasse fuori una delle sue tipiche sentenze. «Suona in maniera assolutamente divina!»  
«Quando è solo nella sua stanza» precisò atono Barthel, togliendo i piatti sporchi dal banco con aria indifferente; Alaric lo guardò torvo.  
«Già» rincarò Angelo, «è davvero un peccato che lui riesca a suonare correttamente soltanto quando non è in pubblico! O almeno così dice: ci ha sempre assicurato di non sbagliare mai, quando è solo…» insinuò con malizia.  
Jessie l’ignorò altezzosamente. «Alaric, grazie come sempre per la disponibilità che mi dai per esibirmi davanti ad un pubblico esiguo».  
«Figurati» minimizzò gesticolando.  
Portò il violino alla spalla e si schiarì la voce. «E adesso, suonerò per voi…» e si alzò il canto di Angelo accompagnato da un balletto di Barthel, che si muoveva scuotendo uno shaker a ritmo.  
« _Le alghe del tuo vicino, ti sembran più verdi sai, vorresti andar sulla terra, non sai che gran sbaglio fai…_ »  
Miki trattenne a stento una risata tappandosi la bocca con una mano, Alaric si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia.  
«Ragazzi, per favore…» li ammonì.  
Angelo fece una faccia fintamente dispiaciuta. «Non è colpa mia se la Disney ha fatto "La Sirenetta" e non "Il Tritoncino"!»  
Alaric fece finta di non sentirlo. «Jessie, prego» l’invitò.  
Si schiarì di nuovo la voce. «Di Squacquerone, suonerò per voi…»  
«Di _chi_?!» credette di non capire Miki.  
«Squacquerone è un nostro famoso compositore contemporaneo» le rispose seccato dall’interruzione.  
Angelo s’intromise prontamente. «Esistono anche Pecorino ed Emmental».  
Miki lo guardò perplesso. «Dici sul serio?»  
«Certo che sì!»  
«Certo che no!» ribatté Alaric. «Jessie, prosegui!»  
Altro colpetto di tosse nervosa. «Di Squacquerone, suonerò per voi "Come la lana fra la seta"».  
Barthel lo fissò scettico. «E come un limone fra le cozze, no?»  
«Barthel!» l’ammonì Alaric.  
«Che ho detto?» fece un faccino innocente.  
«Jessie, _ti prego_ , inizia» l’invitò nuovamente; si rivolse a bassa voce ai due amici. «Se provate un’altra volta a cantare, giuro che vi azzannerò alla giugulare!» Angelo fece finta di chiudersi una cerniera sulla bocca, Barthel fissò il tetto con interesse.  
Jessie aspettò il silenzio assoluto, poi, quando meno se l’aspettavano, cominciò a suonare. Era una melodia di una malinconia struggente e per quanto Jessie apparisse freddo, la sua eleganza nel suonare catturava chiunque lo guardasse, _incantava_. Miki l’ascoltò sentendosi gli occhi diventare lucidi.  
«Non emozionarti troppo» le sussurrò all’orecchio Angelo, «fra non molto _accadrà_ »  
«Accadrà cosa?» si perplesse, e proprio in quel momento… Jessie sbagliò nota clamorosamente rovinando tutto.  
Si alzò un grido di rabbia inumana.  
«DATEGLI UNA BOTTIGLIA!» urlò Alaric, provando ad alzare la voce più di Jessie.  
«ABBASSA LA TESTA!» gridò Angelo a Miki, invitandola a voltarsi verso di lui e spingendola contro il proprio petto.  
Barthel lanciò al volo una bottiglia di vetro vuota a Jessie, lui la prese e, sempre furente con se stesso, la lanciò contro il muro. Poi, farneticando, rimise il violino nella custodia e uscì dal locale gesticolando e cianciando della propria inutilità.  
Miki uscì dal riparò fra le braccia e il petto di Angelo guardando gli altri tre stranita. «Ma fa sempre così?»  
«Tutte le volte che sbaglia» annuì con veemenza Angelo, «il che ovviamente vale a dire _sempre_ ».  
«Voi due non dovreste provocarlo, però» si lamentò Alaric.  
«Quel tipo mi sta sul cazzo» sbottò Barthel, «è uno snob, si crede superiori agli altri, salvo poi _avere paura_ delle reazioni degli altri!»  
«E puzza di pesce» aggiunse saggiamente Angelo.  
Alaric fissò il soffitto come se stesse pregando qualcuno.  
Miki era ancora sconvolta. «Ma ce l’avete un cliente normale?»  
«E perché mai dovremmo averlo?» sorrise Barthel alzando le spalle. «Poi come passeremmo il resto delle nostre eterne esistenze?»  
Miki preferì non commentare, ma pensò che presto si sarebbe abituata anche a Jessie il Violinista Sfigato.

 

Fare la spesa da sola, o almeno provare a farla, era un buon metodo per imparare progressivamente ad uscire fuori casa senza essere colta dal panico tutte le sante volte. Questo Miki se lo ripeté come un mantra da quando entrò nel supermercato fino alla cassa.  
«Non è stato così difficile, visto?» disse a se stessa sospirando sollevata mentre finiva di mettere i sacchetti pieni di spesa nel bagagliaio. Abbassò il portello e sussultò trattenendo a stento uno strillo: appoggiato al cofano c’era un ragazzo dai capelli neri. Un vampiro. La stava fissando come aspettando con curiosità una sua mossa.  
Fece un colpetto di tosse. «Ci conosciamo?» gli chiese intrecciando nervosamente le dita.  
«No, ma…» piegò la testa di lato guardandola intensamente, «potremmo pur sempre conoscerci».  
Miki intuì cosa lui stesse cercando di fare dal modo convinto con cui la stava fissando; sorrise appena e fece finta di cercare le chiavi nella borsa – in realtà strinse nel pugno il paletto che gli aveva dato Angelo.  
«Senti, ho capito che stai provando a soggiogarmi, ma, vedi, il mio _mate_ è un vampiro, bevo tutti i giorni il suo sangue: non funziona. Quindi potremmo chiuderla qui?»  
Lo vide sorridere con malizia e fare un passo verso di lei; si preparò a tirar fuori il paletto.  
Inaspettatamente, sentì qualcosa di enorme balzare sul tetto della propria macchina alle sue spalle, si voltò e vide un lupo dal manto bruno e gli occhi verdi ringhiare verso il vampiro. _Alaric_.  
Il vampiro mise le mani avanti e indietreggiò a passi lenti. «Ehi, amico! Mi dispiace, non sapevo fosse proprio una tua proprietà».  
Alaric ringhiò di nuovo, lui accelerò i passi e andò via definitivamente.  
Il lupo saltò giù dal tetto della macchina, durante il volo s’illuminò di verde e la sua figura si allungò; quando atterrò aveva il suo aspetto umano. La guardò mettendo le mani in tasca, come se non fosse successo niente; Miki ricambiò il suo sguardo, interdetta.  
«Suppongo che tu mi stessi stalkerando».  
Trattenne per poco il respiro, come indeciso su che risposta darle. «Quasi».  
«Ma dovrei anche ringraziarti per averlo fatto».  
«Direi di…» colpo di tosse, «sì».  
Esasperata dalla situazione, si mise le mani fra i capelli. «Credo che sia fantastico il fatto che io non sia venuta qui, in un’altra dimensione, per salvare il mondo – come capita in ogni film fantasy che si rispetti – ma gradirei che gli altri non dovessero continuamente provare a salvare _me_ dal mondo!»  
«Presto la tua vera natura verrà fuori» l’incoraggiò, «e andrà molto meglio».  
«Oh» sospirò sarcastica, «non vedo l’ora!» fece per salire in macchina.  
«Miki?» la richiamò.  
«Sì?» si meravigliò del suo tono di voce accorato e mortificato.  
«Mi dispiace che il mio istinto mi dica sempre di seguirti, capisco che ciò non collabora alla tua ricerca di una parvenza di normalità».  
Sospirò stancamente e salì in macchina, abbassò il finestrino. «Presto diventò una semiumana, non sarò neanch’io più normale» alzò le spalle, «ha senso cercare un po’ di normalità?»  
La fissò intensamente negli occhi. «Resterai sempre tu» intuì i suoi pensieri, «sarai semiumana, ma resterai sempre tu».  
«Con tutti i miei pregi e tutti i miei difetti? Perché i difetti vorrei proprio tanto lasciarmeli alle spalle» ironizzò. Sorrisero insieme.  
Alaric batté una mano sul tetto dell’auto. «Vai a casa, adesso, e stai attenta».  
Schioccò la lingua e rialzò il finestrino. «Va bene, papà!» lo canzonò.  
Prima di uscire dal parcheggio, lo guardò un’ultima volta dallo specchietto retrovisore: fu un secondo, lo vide scomparire in un battito di ciglia, probabilmente si era trasformato di nuovo.  
Si chiese se ora la stesse seguendo correndo sui tetti e se davvero la cosa dovesse darle fastidio.

 

Parcheggiò l’auto sotto l’acero giapponese e prese tutti i sacchetti della spesa; sbuffando, rientrò a casa.  
«Angelo, ci sei?»  
Le aveva detto che sarebbe uscito anche lui, forse non era ancora rientrato. Posò i sacchetti della spesa sul tavolo della cucina e piegò il collo di lato per sgranchirsi un po’; stranamente, vide Fumetto correre verso di lei, sembrava spaventato.  
Lo prese in braccio. «Che succede?» gli parlò come se potesse risponderle; il gatto le fece le fusa, gli fece i grattini sotto il collo e pensò che forse era solamente in ansia perché era rimasto solo in casa. Poi udì uno starnuto.  
Sbarrò gli occhi, restò pietrificata per un lungo attimo: Angelo non c’era, chi c’era in casa?  
Posò lentamente Fumetto a terra e infilò silenziosamente la mano nella borsa per prendere il cellulare e inoltrare una chiamata ad Angelo se fosse stato necessario. E se il vampiro del supermercato l’avesse seguita? Deglutì a stento, si infilò nelle tasche dei jeans il paletto di legno e il cellulare e poi, tanto per essere sicuri, si munì di una grossa padella: era abbastanza sicura che una padellata in testa avrebbe funzionato contro qualsiasi creatura vivente.  
A passi lenti e guardinga, uscì nel salottino: non c’era nessuno. Decise di salire le scale e per poco non cadde: Fumetto corse su, la superò e poi si fermò di colpo sulla soglia di camera sua, mettendosi in posizione d’attaccato e sibilando.  
Il cuore le batté a mille. «Chi c’è lì?»  
Entrò e vide una strana ombra dietro la tenda arancione, sul balconcino, prese il paletto e corse a pugnalare il mal capitato; scostò la tenda con un gesto secco e vide cos’era quell’ombra: un grosso vaso di terracotta con dei girasoli molto grandi e alti.  
«Co-cosa?!» si affrettò a guardare giù, ma non vide nessuno; respirò a fatica portandosi una mano sul cuore, ancora spaventata, e solo allora notò che ai piedi del vaso c’era una piccola scatola più lunga che larga, molto sottile, un _regalo_. E accanto c’era una piccola busta.  
Sempre più stupita, scartò il pacchetto; era penna d’argento puro con tanto di certificato di garanzia. Sgranò gli occhi e lesse in fretta il bigliettino che l’accompagnava.  
"Non da parte di Angelo.  
So che ti piacciono i girasoli e che un coltello da burro potrebbe non esserti molto utile all’università, una penna d’argento a portata di mano è meglio.  
Abbi sempre cura di te".  
I girasoli erano meravigliosi, la penna era carina e non eccessivamente elegante, ma una sola domanda riuscì a porsi ad alta voce.  
«E questo chi diavolo è?!»

 

Alaric aprì il frigo, ne fissò il contenuto e si grattò la testa; lo richiuse.  
Aprì la credenza, fissò i barattoli di sughi già pronti e la pasta; arricciò il naso e richiuse.  
Cosa avrebbe mangiato per cena? Era solo, Barthel stranamente non c’era, ma avrebbe fatto meglio a sbrigarsi a rientrare, o non sarebbero tornati al _Lupo di Mare_ in tempo: non potevano lasciare il locale ai loro dipendenti per troppo tempo, soprattutto di sera.  
Stava pensando di chiamarlo al cellulare, quando lo sentì rientrare.  
«Dove sei stato?» gli chiese aggrottando la fronte. «Non è da te mollare tutto all’improvviso, ho dovuto lasciare il locale nelle mani dei ragazzi…» annusò in sua direzione: aveva addosso l’odore dei sempreverde e del sangue. Aggrottò ancor di più la fronte e lo fissò mentre apriva il frigo per prendere qualcosa da bere.  
«Sei stato a caccia» affermò stupito.  
«Scusami, avevo fame» ribatté tranquillamente, «non ho saputo resistere».  
«Di solito andiamo a caccia insieme, è la seconda volta questa settimana che vai a nutrirti…» era perplesso, «stai bene?»  
«Tranquillo, sto bene» gli sorrise rassicurandolo, «se stessi male non cercherei dei cuori, ma il tuo sangue, no?» gli diede delle pacche sulle spalle. «Mi faccio una doccia veloce, prepari tu la cena?»  
«Sì» gli rispose guardandolo andar via.  
Aveva ragione, se fosse stato male la cura sarebbe stata il sangue del suo _mate_ , ma lo conosceva da abbastanza tempo da capire una cosa: quella fame improvvisa era preoccupante.  
Per un solo attimo pensò alle peggiori delle ipotesi e rabbrividì. No, se fosse stato così, piuttosto si sarebbe ucciso. 

  
  
  


  
**Note finali del capitolo:**  
E con questo direi di aver finito l’introduzione, o quasi.  
\- L’immagine a cui mi sono ispirata per l’insegna del _Cartiglio_ è questa.  
\- Esempi di acero giapponese: 1, 2, 3 e 4.  
\- Gwen deve il suo nome alla spiccata antipatia che ha Izumi nei confronti della Gwen di Merlin della BBC XD Il suo personaggio è una presa in giro voluta alle ragazzine che si definiscono emo per fare le fighe e amano i vampiri in modo troppo esagitato, nonché una presa in giro a tutte le fangirl (me compresa). Per quanto riguarda i suoi vestiti, il suo stile personale è su per giù così e così con tocchi di nastro rosa e poco pizzo. Il suo cognome l’ho trovato pure su Facebook XD ma le si addice XD  
\- Non so più quanti anni fa, ho visto alla TV un’unica puntata di H2O: Just add Water (se non lo conoscevate non è un problema: a momenti non ricordavo neanche io di conoscerlo). Le sirene protagonisti hanno poteri sull’acqua che non ricordo molto bene, ma ce li hanno: per Jessie ho preso l’idea da lì.  
\- Jessie ha più o meno l’aspetto fisico del Draco Malfoy del fandom XD Ma non è palesemente gay come il fandom!Draco XD è etero!  
\- Mi rendo conto che sto diventando anche un po’ fissata con le voci XD Non so perché. I licantropi hanno le voci basse e un po’ roche, i sirenidi hanno le voci un po’ nasali, i vampiri – ancora non l’ho detto ma è così – hanno le voci alte e limpide. Le altre creature ancora non lo so XD  
\- Non so se l’avete intuito, ma comunque i corpi dei vampiri e dei licantropi, finché si nutrono di sangue e cuori, funzionano in modo normale e umano: i loro cuori battono, mangiano e riescono a digerire, ma non invecchiano per via del loro potere-controllo sull’età da dimostrare. No, non brillano alla luce, spiacente.  
Al prossimo capitolo!


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Le lezioni all’università erano interessanti, anche se le mancano alcune basi e durante la pausa per il pranzo sempre più spesso si ritrovava a mangiare con Barthel, che le spiegava alcune cose sulle pozioni che avrebbero dovuto essere scontate – ma non per lei. Quando non era all’università era al _Cartiglio_ e aveva constato che sfiancarsi di studio e lavoro l’aiutava a non pensare alla sua situazione e alle cose che le mancavano, soprattutto le _presenze_ che le mancavano. Capitava ogni tanto che si chiedesse se mai avrebbe preso a parlare dei suoi genitori al passato: sarebbe stato normale, in un certo senso, loro non erano immortali, prima o poi sarebbero morti, ma lei non avrebbe mai saputo _quando_. Certe volte era ansiogeno non sapere come stessero le persone che amava, ma allo stesso tempo preferiva non sapere come stessero reagendo alla sua scomparsa: forse era un pensiero molto egoistico, ma già non era facile in quel modo abituarsi alla sua nuova vita, e sapendo quanto loro stessero soffrendo avrebbe reso tutto ancora più difficile. Per questo aveva deciso di non chiedere nulla alle Streghe Fondatrici; Angelo era stato d’accordo con lei.  
In facoltà era stata una giornata particolarmente pesante, scese dall’auto davanti all’acero giapponese e si diresse verso la porta di casa canticchiando a mezza bocca e stringendo al petto i libri appena comprati che non erano entrati nella tracolla.  
«Angelo? Sono tornata» si annunciò aprendo la porta. E desiderò non essere mai tornata.  
Il suo _mate_ era seduto sul tavolo dell’ingresso, aveva le braccia e le gambe strette intorno ad un altro vampiro che gli stava baciando il collo e infilando una mano sotto i vestiti – in un punto che Miki preferì non vedere bene.  
«OMMIODDIO!» urlò. «SCUSATEMI!» e arrossendo furiosamente richiuse la porta; rimase a fissarne la maniglia respirando affannata, incredula, con gli occhi sbarrati e una mano sul cuore.  
Perché le figure di merda dovevano capitare tutte a lei?!  
La porta si riaprì; era Angelo, stava sorridendo come se non fosse successo niente. «Scusami tu, tesoro; riguardo quest’argomento, non sono ancora abituato al fatto di non essere più solo in casa. Non ricapiterà mai più».  
Alle spalle di lui vide l’altro vampiro ricomporsi; fisicamente era poco più grande di Angelo, ma Miki aveva ormai imparato bene a capire a grosse linee l’età di un semiumano dall’intensità dell’energia vitale che emanava: quel tizio era abbastanza più giovane di Angelo, probabilmente l’aveva soggiogato.  
«Ciao» la salutò timidamente il mal capitato. «Mi richiami?» chiese speranzoso ad Angelo.  
«Certamente» gli sorrise docile. No, non l’avrebbe fatto. Si salutarono con un ultimo bacio a schiocco sulle labbra e quando finalmente lui andò via Miki entrò a casa.  
Posò i libri sul tavolo e si tolse in fretta la giacca e la tracolla dalla spalla. «Alaric mi aveva detto che hai il vizio di soggiogare i più giovani per portarteli a letto, ma credevo che ti fosse passata! Non è giusto farlo, e penso che tu lo sappia benissimo!» lo rimproverò.  
Lui si strinse nelle spalle e si corrucciò come un bambino. «Avevo bisogno di un po’ di "calore"».  
Andò verso la finestra, sbuffando. «Chiama me, la prossima volta che ti senti solo!» con un gesto secco scostò le tende.  
Davanti al viso pallido e pesantemente truccato di nero che si ritrovò davanti, lanciò un urlo e saltò in aria toccando quasi il soffitto.  
«Che succede?» si allarmò Angelo; poi _la vide_ e gridò anche lui. Nascondendosi dietro Miki.  
«ANGELO!» squittì Gwen, scavalcando la finestra e andando a zompare addosso al vampiro. «Sei contento di vedermi?»  
«Credo di esserne addirittura _estasiato_ ». Da dietro le spalle di Gwen, fece dei cenni verso Miki parlandole a bassa voce. «Controlla se tutte le mie mutande sono ancora stese al sole».  
Miki si sbatté una mano sulla faccia e andò a controllare.  
«Ehm, Gwen, non avremmo dovuto rincontrarci quando avresti finito di leggere l’intera saga di Harry Potter?»  
Lo guardò arricciando appena le labbra, senza staccargli le braccia dal collo. «Sono rimasta ferma al primo libro, quando fanno amicizia con quella bruttona di Hermione. Perché al mondo le cose belle finiscono sempre con le cose brutte?»  
Colse la palla al balzo. «Questa è una domanda di fondamentale importanza che vorrei approfondire: se mi lasci, corro ad iniziare subito i miei studi nella mia piccola biblioteca personale».  
Lei fece finta di non sentirlo. «Oh Angelo, tu sì che sei bello! Sei così… sei così _Angelo_!»  
«Che bella cosa, non sapevo che essere me potesse essere un complimento».  
Miki tornò in soggiorno e gli fece cenno che fosse tutto a posto.  
«Senti, Gwen, noi avremmo da fare» provò a parlarle pazientemente, «io devo spolverare per la decima volta in una settimana i miei libri – lo sai quanto sono puntiglioso – e Miki deve studiare, non possiamo giocare con te».  
«Ma se fino a poco fa giocavi!» protestò.  
«Eh? Poco fa?» si stupì.  
«Sì, con l’altro vampiro! Eravate abbracciati stretti-stretti e stavate…» fece un gesto inequivocabile con la mano, che grazie al suo faccino angelico sembrò ancora più _osceno_.  
Angelo era sconvolto. «Mi stavi spiando anche in quel momento?!»  
«Io non ti stavo _spiando_ , ti stavo _guardando_ ».  
«In un mio momento di intimità, quindi mi stavi spiando!»  
«Ma eri così beeeello! Quando lo fate di nuovo me lo dici che torno a vedervi?»  
«Scordatelo!» l’afferrò per la collottola come se fosse un cucciolo. «Miki, sbarra le finestre!» ordinò, cacciandola fuori dalla porta.  
Miki si assicurò di aver chiuso bene anche l’ultima finestra. «Credo che dovrò abituarmi anche a lei, vero?»  
«Se ti può consolare, sono anni che io sto provando a fare la stessa cosa!»  
«Etciù!» starnutì forte.  
«Allergia?» le chiese mentre lei si soffiava il naso.  
«No, credo di essermi presa un raffreddore, un semplice malanno di inizio stagione» lo rassicurò.  
Lo vide farsi pensoso, poi s’incamminò verso il suo piccolo studio, dove i libri prendevano più spazio dei mobili, aprendone la porta con fare solenne.  
«Un raffreddore, affascinante! I semiumani non si ammalano mai, è la prima volta che vedo una cosa simile, devo cercare sui libri di Medicina Umana qualche rimedio…»  
Miki si esasperò. «Angelo, non c’è nulla di affascinante in un raffreddore, credimi! E non c’è neanche bisogno che tu cerchi qualcosa sui tuoi libri! Passerà a breve» starnutì di nuovo.  
«Vedi? Stai peggiorando» prese un libro e cominciò a sfogliarlo, «meglio che mi affretti a trovare qualcosa…»  
Scosse la testa rassegnata e salì in camera sua; aprì la porta e percepì qualcosa di strano, come se qualcuno fosse entrato in camera sua mentre lei non c’era. Sbarrò gli occhi e corse sul balconcino, in ansia, ma non trovò nessuno che stesse correndo giù lontano da casa loro; tuttavia, trovò un nuovo regalo ai piedi del vaso con i girasoli: una scatola di cioccolatini alla nocciola. Preoccupata, irritata e frustrata, prese la scatola e scese giù da Angelo, ancora impegnato nella sua ricerca sul raffreddore.  
«Ho ricevuto un altro regalo!» agitò i cioccolatini in aria. «E sono del mio gusto preferito! Lui _lo sapeva_! Mi segue, mi spia, sa tutto di me! Ho un ammiratore segreto!»  
La guardò stupito. «Questa è una cosa davvero romantica!»  
«No! Questa è una cosa davvero spaventosa! Anche se chiudo la finestra, lui mi lascia le cose fuori! Esigo una rete di protezione intorno al balcone!»  
«Ma povero, poi non potrà più lasciarti i regali!»  
«E chissenefrega!» crollò a sedere sulla poltrona. «Mi spia anche mentre dormo? Ripeto: non ho mai voluto essere Bella Swan!»  
Angelo sospirò, chiuse il libro e lo posò pazientemente sul tavolo. «Miki, i semiumani tendono a comportarsi come animali anche quando s’innamorano; prendi il rito dei _soulmate_ , per esempio: noi non ci scambiamo delle fedi nuziali, ci scambiamo dei morsi sul polso che lasciano cicatrici indelebili. Per un semiumano è normale spiarti in questo modo se è attratto da te, è animalesco, ma non pericoloso. Sta’ tranquilla, non ti farà mai del male».  
«Ma è inquietante! Ti faccio notare che io sono ancora umana» s’indicò, «quindi ho tutto il diritto di trovare questo "rituale di corteggiamento" inquietante!»  
Sorrise divertito. «E se fossi stata tu, appena diventata semiumana, a fare l’ammiratrice segreta per istinto?»  
Arrossì. «Non sono il tipo da fare queste cose».  
«Oh, ma le faresti eccome, fidati!» si voltò verso la libreria. «E adesso torniamo alla nostra ricerca sul raffreddore».  
Miki affondò di più sulla poltrona sospirando esasperata, sentiva che quello fosse solo l’inizio.

 

Una volta essersi convinti che a New Rome era normale frequentare un’università che sembrava tanto uno zoo degli orrori, tutto filava più o meno bene. Almeno fino a quando a mensa Barthel improvvisamente si metteva a _ringhiare_ verso una ragazza, un’altra licantropa.  
«Che succede?» gli chiese stancamente. «Qualcun altro che mi vede come una bistecca con due piedi?»  
«No» le rispose a bocca piena, «normale amministrazione fra lupi mannari: stava fissando la mia bistecca con aria concupiscente e io le ho fatto gentilmente notare che è la mia».  
Alzò gli occhi al soffitto. «Voi lupi mannari e la vostre manie territoriali non vi capirò mai!»  
«Uh!» sembrò ricordare qualcosa, si pulì le mani con un tovagliolo e prese un fascicolo dallo zaino. «Me ne stavo quasi per dimenticare! Sono andato alla biblioteca universitaria per i libri che ci serviranno per cercare il tuo presagio – è la più grande della città, ero sicuro che lì li avrei trovati – ed effettivamente ci sono, ma sono talmente antichi e preziosi, e introvabili via internet, che per averli bisogna compilare un mucchio di scartoffie».  
Miki diede una rapida occhiata alle schede da compilare. «Ho capito, farò prima a trasformarmi che a trovare il mio presagio».  
«Non essere così pessimista! Una volta avuto accesso ai libri potremo accorciare i tempi di ricerca grazie a delle indicazioni» cominciò a stendere le dita di una mano man mano che elencava, «dobbiamo cercare animali neri o felini, qualcosa anche riguardo i girasoli – visto che sei così fissata – e poi non so… cosa ti fa venire in mente un gatto nero?»  
«Halloween» rispose prontamente; la guardò scettico. «Zucche?» ritentò. «È la prima cosa che mi è venuta in mente, ok?»  
Scosse la testa sorridendo divertito. «Certe volte sei talmente ingenua e spontanea che mi chiedo come tu possa essere la _mate_ di Angelo, che è così teatrale e calcolatore».  
Alzò le spalle. «Ci compensiamo». Il suo sguardo fu attirato da una coppietta che passò davanti a loro, si tenevano per mano e tanto si guardavano negli occhi che quasi inciampavano negli altri studenti.  
«Bleah» esclamò Barthel arricciando il naso.  
«In effetti c’è così tanto zucchero che sento di aver appena perso tutti i miei denti» rincarò perplessa.  
«Credo che siano due _soulmates_ , quando si sono accoppiati da poco fanno sempre così, tutti zucchero e miele e sguardi ossessivi, come se non esistesse null’altro che il proprio partner».  
Lo guardò appena accigliata. «Già, vedo proprio che hai superato pienamente la "questione Jade"».  
Ricambiò il suo sguardo appena risentito; avevano finito di mangiare, misero zaino e tracolla in spalla e presero i vassoi per buttare i piatti sporchi nella pattumiera.  
«Ammetto che la cosa mi ha segnato» le disse tenendo il piede sulla leva del coperchio della pattumiera, permettendole di buttare anche i suoi scarti, «ma c’è anche da dire che l’essere un _soulmate_ ti cambia, e io non voglio che ciò accada» e come a sottolineare la cosa lasciò andare la leva chiudendo il coperchio proprio sull’ultima parola.  
«In che senso ti cambia?»  
«Li hai visti quei due» si avviarono verso il viale fra gli edifici universitari, «si diventa dipendenti dall’altro, la tua felicità diventa la _sua_ felicità, si è come due mondi che non smettono mai di gravitare l’uno intorno all’altro» gesticolò ruotando le mani, «il senso che ha per te la vita cambia, _tutto cambia in relazione a lui o lei_ , saresti disposta anche a fare le cose più pazze per l’altra persona. Lo trovo orrendo, ingiusto, crudele» entrarono dentro la facoltà. «Penso sia meglio innamorarsi rimanendo se stessi, non in questo modo così tipico dei _soulmates_ ».  
«Hai detto che è tipico dei _soulmates_ , quindi non sono tutti così?» s’incuriosì.  
«La maggior parte sì, ma non tutti. Esistono _soulmates_ la cui natura infedele è troppo grande per essere soppressa da un sentimento simile, e vivono come coppie aperte dandosi però delle regole ferree» gli fece una faccia perplessa. «Si può essere molto gelosi delle cose che si ritengono proprie, e queste cose possono essere le più disparate: per i _soulmates_ coppie aperte non conta l’atto sessuale in sé, quanto il modo, il perché lo fai. Per esempio, ho conosciuto una coppia aperta che aveva come regola il non farlo mai con qualcun altro su di un letto; per loro il letto era un posto intimo, solo loro, e così doveva continuare ad essere».  
Aggrottò la fronte. «Sto provando a capire, ma credo che sia un concetto troppo al di là della mia limitata comprensione _umana_ ».  
Rise. «Beh, per loro è strano stare con la stessa persona per sempre e, per non correre il rischio di annoiarsi dopo solo un paio di secoli, fanno così» fece spallucce in modo ironico.  
«Ti posso assicurare fin da adesso che non permetterò al mio _soulmate_ di farlo con un’altra donna né su di un letto né sul cucuzzolo di una montagna!» agitò le mani come nell’atto di strozzare qualcuno.  
«Chissà perché, ma su questo non avevo dubbi» la prese in giro.  
«Credo di avertelo lasciato intendere dall’espressione che ho fatto quando hai detto "coppia aperta"».  
«Già» scosse la testa sorridendo. «E dimmi un po’, Angelo ti ha per caso procurato un ciondolo dei _soulmates_?»  
«Sì» infilò una mano sotto la maglia e lo prese per mostrarglielo.  
«Naaah, io ce l’ho, me l’ha regalato mia madre, ma non lo porto mai».  
«Perché?»  
«So che inevitabilmente prima o poi troverò una _soulmate_ , ma preferirei accadesse il più tardi possibile, quindi che senso ha portarmi un allarme al collo?» schioccò la lingua, stizzito.  
Lo fissò perplessa. «Non sei il tipo che guarda commedie romantiche seduto sul divano mangiando gelato al cioccolato, vero?»  
«No, questo credo di averlo fatto soltanto una volta, dopo aver rotto con Jade. E il giorno dopo me ne sono anche pentito».  
«Peccato» ironizzò, «avrei voluto che mi facessi compagnia questo week end sul divano».  
«A proposito di questo week end» si fermarono sulla soglia dell’aula in cui avrebbero assistito alla lezione, «devo chiederti una cosa».  
«Cosa?» si stupì.  
«È successa una cosa sconcertante: Angelo mi ha rivolto la parola per primo e non per offendermi. Dopo aver stappato dello champagne, gli ho chiesto come mai: vuole che ti inviti a venire a ballare al _Lupo di Mare_ ».  
Miki sospirò e roteò gli occhi.  
«Ascolta» le disse più serio, «fra me e Angelo non corre buon sangue, ma se mi ha chiesto questo è perché è preoccupato per te, sei la sua _mate_ e ti vuole bene, e mi tocca dargli ragione: esci, divertiti, non ammazzarti sempre di studio e lavoro, finirai solo per smettere di vivere e limitarti ad esistere. Al _Lupo di Mare_ sarai al sicuro, ci saremo io, Alaric e Angelo, non ti accadrà niente, ti terremo d’occhio, ok?»  
«Ci penserò» sbuffò.  
«No» sorrise, «tu non devi pensarci, tu devi venire e basta!»  
«Certo che quando tu e Angelo vi mettere insieme siete tremendi, eh?»  
Storse la bocca. «Non accoppiarmi con lui, per favore».  
Rise. «Ah! A proposito di Angelo, sai cos’è successo ieri?»  
«Qualcosa per cui potrei prenderlo in giro per tutta la sua eterna esistenza?» s’incuriosì.  
«Sono entrata in casa e l’ho sorpreso con un altro vampiro, erano avvinghiati sul tavolo e facevano… _cose_!» scosse la testa. «Ma il punto non è questo, Angelo ha centocinquantotto anni, di che dovrei lamentarmi? È che la sua fangirl esagitata, Gwen, li ha spiati per tutto il tempo! Prima l’ammiratore segreto, ora la stalker esagitata: casa mia è un pozzo a cui attinge la gente pazza, per caso?!»  
Aveva parlato gesticolando e tenendo lo sguardo basso, quando rialzò gli occhi vide il volto di Barthel incredibilmente pallido… anzi, stava diventando _verde_.  
«Dio mio, Bart! Stai bene?»  
Non fece in tempo a mettergli una mano sulla fronte, lui corse via verso i bagni.  
«Bart!» spalancò la porta dei bagni e lo raggiunse nel primo cubicolo che trovò aperto; era con i palmi delle mani poggiati contro il muro, probabilmente stava vomitando anche l’anima.  
Prese velocemente un fazzoletto di carta dalla borsa e lo bagnò al rubinetto, provò ad aiutarlo a pulirsi ma lui fu scosso da un nuovo conato.  
Gli sostenne con una mano la fronte per evitare che sbattesse la testa – stava rimettendo con eccessiva violenza – e provò ad ironizzare. «Se avessi saputo che sentir parlare di Angelo che scopa con un altro ti avrebbe procurato questa reazione, non te l’avrei mai detto». Un conato più forte. «Ok, non ne parlerò mai più, bocca cucita».  
Tutto di un tratto si sentì _fissata_. Era stata così preoccupata per Barthel che non si era guardata intorno quando era entrata in bagno, ma ora aveva finalmente _realizzato_.  
«Ok» mormorò a se stessa, «prima grande figura di merda della giornata: sono nel bagno degli uomini» si voltò appena a guardare due ragazzi che in teoria stavano urinando, ma che in pratica erano con la faccia girata verso di lei. «Salve» ostentò un sorriso, «bella giornata, eh?» con i conati di Barthel di sottofondo, non proprio. Fortunatamente, lei tornò a guardare Barthel rimettere, loro finirono subito i loro bisogni e andarono via.  
«Come stai?» gli chiese tamponandogli la fronte con un fazzoletto imbevuto d’acqua fresca.  
«Non so che mi è preso, probabilmente mi ha fatto male qualcosa della mensa» non aveva un bell’aspetto.  
«O avrai fatto indigestione: ultimamente mangi davvero tanto» osservò, «prendi doppia porzione di tutto, soprattutto se sono schifezze» sottolineò rimproverandolo mentre lui si chinava sul lavandino per sciacquarsi la bocca.  
«Ho sempre fame, sarà l’arrivo della luna piena: rende noi lupi mannari più ricettivi e nervosi, più iperattivi».  
«Sarà, ma è meglio che tu torni a casa. Ti accompagno».  
«Non c’è bisogno» scosse la testa.  
«Hai appena rimesso il tuo intero apparato digerente, certo che ce n’è bisogno! Andiamo!» gli fece cenno di seguirlo fuori dai bagni. Lui le obbedì e poi ridacchiò.  
«Scusami se non sono andato a vomitare nel bagno delle donne».  
Alzò un dito come ad ammonirlo. «Non una parola».  
«Lo dirò solo ad Alaric».  
«Non una parola, ho detto!» affrettò il passò precedendolo.  
«E dai!»  
Si rabbonì e gli sorrise. Era strano stare con Barthel, le dava sempre l’impressione di essere ad un solo passo da casa e che tutto fosse più facile.

 

Angelo aveva insistito affinché si comprasse una gonna e degli stivali per quella serata, Miki l’aveva accontentato soltanto perché gli voleva bene e si preoccupava sempre per lei.  
Il _Lupo di Mare_ era abbastanza pieno quella sera; c’era una strana cover band che suonava musica rock, si sentiva l’odore della birra e della frittura di patatine.  
Si sedette al banco con Angelo, di fronte a Barthel. «Eccomi qua» sospirò, mentre il licantropo la guardava sorridendo e prendendo un boccale, «alla fine avete vinto» li indicò entrambi.  
Barthel le servì della birra. «Offre la casa, ma non mettermi più nello stesso contesto con la sanguisuga, ok?» si voltò verso Angelo come se non l’avesse appena offeso. «E tu, cosa prendi, sanguisuga?»  
Lui poggiò il mento sul palmo della mano e gli fece un falso sorriso. «Un angelo azzurro, husky».  
«Spiacente, non mi ritrovo sotto mano una bomboletta spray per spruzzarti d’azzurro».  
Miki trattenne una risata e per poco le andò il sorso di birra di traverso.  
Angelo aprì bocca per rispondere, ma si trattenne. «Ricordiamoci entrambi che tra poco ci sarà la luna piena, non provochiamoci e non facciamo cazzate, va bene?» sorrise mellifluo; Barthel non gli rispose, sorrise in modo furbo – come se avesse vinto – e cominciò a preparargli il drink.  
«Per me un cosmopolitan» s’intromise una voce nasale. Jessie si sedette accanto a loro. «Salve» li salutò piatto.  
Barthel servì il drink ad Angelo, che, roteando il liquido nel bicchiere, prese a cantare con finta aria distratta.  
« _Ma un giorno anch’io, se mai potrò, esplorerò la riva lassuuuuuuuuuuuuuuù!_ » Barthel sottolineò l’acuto facendo roteare una bottiglia in aria e afferrandola sulla u finale.  
Per tutta risposta, Jessie li degnò di una glaciale occhiataccia sprezzante; Miki provò nuovamente a non soffocarsi con la birra: sarebbe stata una lunga serata.  
«Stasera ci suonerai qualcosa?» gli chiese Barthel con disinvoltura. «Tipo "Come un mandarino in mezzo ad un aranceto" di Ricotta?»  
«Non mischiare le due cose, Somerville!» l’ammonì fintamente Angelo. «Possono provocare l’acidità di stomaco».  
«Lo terrò a mente, Bellgraph» annuì con veemenza e servì il drink a Jessie.  
«No, stasera non suonerò» rispose con aria sempre più schifata, «anche se mi sto chiedendo perché mai sono venuto qui: detesto la musica moderna, così irriverente nei confronti della musica classica, l’unica vera musica» fece un sorso.  
«E io detesto i puristi» ribatté Angelo fissando dritto davanti a sé.  
Miki s’intromise subito prima che proprio durante la sua prima serata fuori casa a New Rome scoppiasse una rissa. «Jessie, so così poco su voi sirenidi! Quali sono le vostre origini?»  
«Diciamo che purtroppo abbiamo origini comuni agli incantatori della terraferma».  
Angelo non lo degnò di uno sguardo, ma storse la bocca. «Non che la cosa a noi piaccia, incantatori del mare».  
«Quindi è per questo che entrambe le vostre razze hanno il potere di ammaliare?» chiese loro facendo finta di non aver colto il fatto che quegli appellativi fossero delle offese più velate di "sanguisuga" e "squamoso".  
«Più o meno» rispose Jessie; bevve un sorso e si voltò verso di lei. «Devi sapere che in realtà esistono due Diavoli, non solo quello che voi terrestri chiamate "Satana", poiché la Terra è divisa in acqua e terraferma e ognuna di essa ha sia una parte buona, sia una malvagia. Delle tracce dell’esistenza dei due Diavoli possono trovarsi, per esempio, nella mitologia greca: Ade e Poseidone, fratelli eppure sempre in lotta».  
«Capito» assentì come a dirgli che le era tutto chiaro e poteva proseguire.  
«Comunque» si schiarì la voce, «un giorno un pescatore umano chiese al Diavolo del Mare un aiuto: era un uomo molto arrogante e presuntuoso, voleva pescare tutti i tipi di pesci esistenti, ma per farlo aveva bisogno delle branchie. Il Diavolo l’aiutò, ma vista la sua arroganza e non il rispetto per il mare – fino a quel momento i pesci delle acque più profonde avevano vissuto indisturbati – decise di non dargli soltanto un modo per respirare sottacqua, ma anche una coda di pesce. Gli fece un’unica grazia, se così vogliamo chiamarla, trasformare anche la moglie, ambiziosa come lui. Nacque così la stirpe da cui discendo».  
«E da cui hai ereditato anche la puzza sotto il naso» aggiunse atono Barthel; Jessie lo guardò torvamente.  
«Ricordati della luna piena» l’avvertì Angelo, sorridendo però divertito. «I vampiri, invece» proseguì lui, «sono figli di un’umana e del Diavolo della Terra: il padre di questa povera donna voleva avere il potere di convincere chiunque a fare quello che voleva, voleva ricchezza ed eterna giovinezza e lui gli disse che grazie alla stirpe che sarebbe nata da sua figlia avrebbe avuto tutto ciò. Peccato che non gli disse anche quel "piccolo particolare" sulla nostra dieta!»  
«Una vera sfortuna per il mondo interno» commentò Jessie con ostentata indifferenza.  
Miki s’intromise ancora una volta per placare gli animi. «Ho notato che vesti sempre in modo molto pesante, è per via della tua natura che soffri molto il freddo?»  
«Non tanto» arricciò il naso, «è che provengo da acque molto calde, un clima tropicale praticamente».  
Si perplesse. «E come sei finito qui alle pendici di una montagna?»  
Barthel rispose prontamente. «Perché è andato a letto con la moglie del suo capo, l’hanno cacciato da ogni dove».  
Jessie si schiarì nervosamente la voce. «Beh, io amo le cose belle, noi sirenidi siamo degli esteta, non potevo di certo resistere a cotanta bellezza».  
Angelo sorrise in modo furbo grattandosi pigramente il collo. «Non hai neanche resistito al fascino della via di fuga facile: l’hai piantata lì da sola in preda alle furie del marito, fuggendo a coda levata!»  
«Non è vero» si stizzì, «le ho lasciato un bigliettino con i miei migliori auguri».  
«Immagino che le sia stato molto utile».  
Jessie sbatté forte il bicchiere sul banco. «Signori, la mia serata finisce qui. Miki, è stato un piacere» la salutò con un cenno del capo.  
L’osservò andar via perdendosi fra la folla, si voltò a rimproverare i ragazzi ma li vide "impegnati": Barthel ballava agitando lo shaker, Angelo cantava.  
« _In fondo al maaar, in fondo al maaar…._ ».  
«Voi due siete impossibili» si lamentò.  
Alaric sopraggiunse in quel momento. «Avete fatto andar via Jessie, vero?»  
«Puzzava di pesce» ribatté con fare annoiato Angelo, «ti avrebbe appestato il locale».  
«Non mi piace l’acqua» borbottò Barthel, «nessun canide è un fan dell’acqua…»  
«Potreste limitarvi a sopportarlo come faccio io!» sbottò.  
«Fino a quando non ci distruggerà tutte le bottiglie del pub?» replicò Barthel, ma sembrò essere attirato da un rumore lontano, e anche Alaric. «Sta per scoppiare una rissa fra fate, lì fuori. Vado a placare gli animi» roteò gli occhi e posò lo shaker sul banco.  
«Non mostrare troppo i denti!» l’ammonì Alaric; lui agitò una mano come a minimizzare, Angelo sorrise divertito.  
«Perché avere dei body guard se sei un lupo mannaro? Adoro certi momenti, soprattutto se si tratta di fate o di sirenidi!»  
Alaric aggrottò la fronte, come a concentrarsi meglio. «Credo che sia intervenuto anche un altro lupo mannaro per separarli. Certo che le fate femmine ci danno davvero dentro con le unghie lunghe!»  
«Uh!» si entusiasmò Angelo prendendo Miki per mano. «Andiamo a goderci lo spettacolo!»  
«Ma…» protestò appena, prima che la trascinasse fuori quasi di peso.  
Fuori dalla porta del locale, due lupi stavano ringhiando e ululando contro un gruppetto di ragazze che si stavano disperdendo; uno aveva il manto bruno-rossiccio, come quello di Alaric, ma il pelo più corto e gli occhi azzurri; l’altro era uno splendido esemplare dalla pelliccia dal pelo completamente bianco e di media lunghezza, che contrastava col naso nero e gli occhi celesti. Una volta messe in fuga le fate, i due lupi si voltarono per rientrare nel locale, scodinzolanti.  
Per quanto per un’associazione immediata fosse più logico pensare che Barthel dovesse essere il lupo bruno come Alaric, Miki non ebbe dubbi. Sorrise intenerita alla vista del lupo bianco scodinzolante e con la lingua a penzoloni.  
«Barthel! Sei un lupo artico!»  
Inaspettatamente, il lupo le balzò addosso facendola cadere all’indietro: cominciò a farle le feste, scodinzolando e leccandole la faccia.  
«Smettila, mi fai il solletico!» rise, guardando l’altro lupo dietro di loro osservarli perplesso – stava muovendo le orecchie – e poi trottare via dentro al pub.  
Barthel si fermò e Miki poté guardarlo meglio da più vicino; gli fece i grattini sul collo, i suoi occhi erano proprio "da husky". «Quanto sei bello!» lui per tutta risposta uggiolò e le leccò di nuovo la faccia.  
«Che succede?» chiese Alaric uscendo dal locale.  
«Niente di che» sbuffò Angelo seccato incrociando le braccia al petto, «il tuo _mate_ sta lavando la faccia alla mia _mate_ ».  
Alaric guardò la scena e restò sconvolto. «Barthel, per l’amor del cielo! Hai novantacinque anni, non comportarti come un cucciolo di cane!»  
Il lupo uggiolò dispiaciuto, s’illuminò d’azzurro e la sua figura si espanse; tornò umano, ma addosso a Miki, si sosteneva con le mani a terra.  
«Scusa, non so cosa mi è preso, ero contento perché mi hai riconosciuto anche da lupo».  
«Ehm, potresti alzarti?» gli domandò arrossendo.  
«Uh, certo-certo» si alzò e l’aiutò a rialzarsi.  
«Andiamo a lavarci la faccia» si lamentò Angelo, strattonando Miki e riportandola dentro; lei sbuffò alzando gli occhi al cielo e lo seguì.  
Alaric fissò intensamente Barthel, produsse un ringhio lieve.  
«Mi dispiace» mise le mani avanti, «non so davvero cos’è mi è preso. Non lo rifarò mai più, so bene che è un tuo territorio per via del marchio».  
«Ormai è andata» rilassò le spalle, «cerca di trattenerti, la prossima volta».  
«Va bene» gli annuì mestamente.  
Rientrarono nel locale provando almeno a finire quella serata in modo più "umano".

 

Tutto sommato non era andata poi così male, anche se ad un certo punto Barthel le aveva chiesto se le andava di ballare e per farlo aveva scavalcato il banco con un salto abbastanza atletico – aveva attirato parecchi sguardi e lei odiava stare al centro dell’attenzione. Era stato divertente e si era scordata che quelli intorno a lei erano dei "mostri" – erano "persone" – e per la prima volta dopo settimane si era sentita di nuovo fra amici.  
«Ehi, i Bellgraph stanno andando via!» Barthel avvertì Alaric del loro rientro a casa, lui era nel retro a sistemare dei fusti di birra.  
Erano le tre e mezza di notte, il locale si era svuotato e stavano cominciando a pulire.  
«Sicuro di non aver bevuto troppo?» chiese Alaric al vampiro, guardandolo con occhio critico; lui per tutta risposta buttò un braccio intorno al collo di Miki, sorridendo in modo furbo.  
«Non ti preoccupare, Armstrong, riporterò a casa sana e salva la tua bella, anzi, _il tuo territorio_ ».  
Alaric emise un ringhio basso.  
«Su, dai!» si esasperò Miki, spingendo con un fianco Angelo. «Buonanotte, ragazzi! Ci vediamo domani».  
«’notte» augurò Alaric, a mezza bocca.  
«A domani!» ricambiò Barthel.  
«Ehi, husky!» l’apostrofò Angelo. «Scodinzola di meno, ok?» ci fu un altro ringhio e Miki trascinò letteralmente Angelo fuori dal locale.  
«Dovresti smetterla di provocare i lupi mannari prima della luna piena» lo riprese Miki mentre si avviavano alla loro auto.  
«Naaah, facciamo così da oltre un decennio, non c’incazziamo mai sul serio. Ci vogliamo bene. In fondo» sorrise e fece per aprire lo sportello della macchina, ma si fermò. Sembrò diventare ancora più pallido di quanto non lo fosse già per natura, sbarrò gli occhi come se non ci vedesse; si appoggiò all’auto.  
«Angelo, stai male?» si preoccupò.  
«Ho appena avuto un capogiro» biascicò. «Non capisco, non ho bevuto così tanto…»  
«Alaric aveva ragione» girò intorno all’auto e gli prese le chiavi dalla mano, «guido io, su. Vai a sederti». Lo vide socchiudere gli occhi e stringersi la radice del naso fra due dita. «Stai peggiorando?»  
«No, no… tranquilla» farfugliò, andando ad aprire lo sportello del passeggero.  
Scosse la testa. «Certo che prima Barthel, ora tu… è proprio il periodo dei malanni» si allacciò la cintura di sicurezza.  
«Barthel è stato male?» si sorprese.  
«Sì, dopo aver mangiato alla mensa. Non ho capito se sia stato per quello che ha mangiato o per un qualche strano effetto della prossima luna piena».  
«Può capitare…» strinse di nuovo gli occhi massaggiandosi le tempie.  
Lo guardò perplessa. «Stai tanto male? Vuoi che ti porti al Centro Accoglienza?»  
«No, tranquilla. Appena arriveremo a casa berrò un po’ del tuo sangue e starò subito meglio, vedrai» la rassicurò con un sorriso.  
«Va bene» mormorò poco convinta, «meglio affrettarci, allora».

 

Alaric finì di passare lo straccio a terra e si sgranchì la schiena.  
«Vado a buttare la spazzatura» gli disse Barthel; gli annuì in riposta e sbadigliò. Stranamente, sentì il proprio cellulare squillare e per un attimo temette che fosse successo qualcosa ad Angelo e Miki, poi vide che il numero era anonimo.  
«Pronto?»  
«Ti stai divertendo da quelle parti?» parlò una voce femminile bassa e un po’ roca dal tono irriverente.  
Socchiuse gli occhi e strinse le labbra, quasi sperasse non fosse vero. «Zaira».  
«Ehi, si saluta in questo modo una vecchia amica?»  
Sospirando rassegnato, andò a sedersi al banco. «Come hai fatto ad avere il mio numero?»  
«Puoi farti tutte le schede sim che vuoi, ma lo sai che io troverò sempre un modo per rintracciarti» percepì che stesse fumando, aveva appena fatto una boccata.  
«Che c’è, hai bisogno di soldi? Sei finita in un guaio talmente grosso da non poter essere aiutata dai soldi di paparino?» le chiese con sarcasmo.  
«Mi annoio» si lamentò, «da quando sei andato via qui non c’è un cazzo da fare e le serate sono pallose. Voci dicono che hai messo la testa a posto, non nel senso in cui vorrebbero i tuoi genitori, ma nel senso in cui potrei restarci secca io: è vero?»  
«Sì, ho un lavoro, adesso. Ho un’attività. Dovresti cercare anche tu la tua strada».  
«Io non ho bisogno di cercarmi una strada, posso avere tutte le strade che voglio. Certo che ti sei proprio imborghesito, eh?» lo prese in giro.  
Alaric si guardò intorno, controllando che non ci fosse nessuno, le parlò a voce più bassa, quasi sibilando. «Non è più tempo di fare cazzate come rapine armati di proiettili d’argento, Zaira. Ho chiuso con roba simile, mi è bastata solo una volta».  
«Siamo quasi finiti dentro e te la sei proprio fatta addosso. Angelo Bellgraph ti ha proprio fatto un bel lavaggio del cervello, fagli i complimenti da parte mia!»  
«Si cresce, Zaira, non avrei mica potuto fare per sempre il coglioncello figlio di papà che ha talmente soldi da annoiarsi e voler giocare a fare il ribelle».  
«Beh, se a fare quel che fai ti stai divertendo tanto, allora mi sa che verrò presto a trovarti!» rise e chiuse la linea.  
«Zaira? Zaira!» niente.  
Posò il cellulare sul banco e sospirò preoccupato passandosi le mani sul volto.  
Non stava per succedere nulla di buono.

 

«Stai meglio, stamattina?» chiese Miki ad Angelo davanti ad una tazza di latte e cereali.  
«Sì, molto meglio, grazie» le schioccò un bacio sulla guancia. «Ah, potresti farti un prelievo oggi?»  
Restò stupita, il cucchiaio di cereali rimase a metà strada fra la tazza e la sua bocca. «Credevo che ne avessi una buona scorta».  
«Ed infatti ce l’ho» l’assicurò prendendo del succo di frutta dal frigo, «solo pensavo fosse meglio averne un altro po’, nel caso stia nuovamente male» fece vago.  
«Per me non c’è problema» concordò a bocca piena, «posso farlo anche in mattinata».  
«Bene» le sorrise, «vado a controllare dove sia Fumetto: prossimamente, con la luna piena, i lupi mannari andranno in giro per la pineta – adorano farlo – non vorrei sentissero battere il suo cuore, se restasse fuori…» fece una faccia orripilata.  
«Ok» assentì, osservandolo andar via. Quando fu sicura che fosse lontano, si alzò in punta di piedi e andò verso il frigo più piccolo della cucina dove tenevano le riserve di sangue; controllò un’ultima volta che Angelo fosse lontano e aprì lo sportello: non c’erano più sacche di sangue.  
Restò senza fiato per un lungo attimo.  
«Sono ingenua, Angelo» mormorò, «non stupida: cosa ti sta succedendo?»

 

Angelo uscì di casa con la prima scusa plausibile e corse veloce, lontano, verso la pineta. La sua velocità e la sua forza non erano umane, ma mai come allora desiderò essere ancora più forte: avrebbe voluto affondare i piedi dentro l’asfalto ad ogni passo, voleva correre affondando sempre di più nella terra, fino a sotterrarsi; forse così avrebbe avuto finalmente il calore che cercava e si sarebbe sentito avvolto da qualcosa che l’avrebbe confortato. Solo quando si addentrò nella pineta cominciò a sentirsi meglio, ma in modo isterico: i piedi affondavano nella terra, calpestavano l’erba e i fiori – calpestavano la vita, come la sua fame di sangue calpestava l’esistenza stessa – avrebbe avuto finalmente qualcosa con cui sfogarsi.  
Prese il suo aspetto da vampiro; gli occhi gli diventarono due pozzi neri, le vene sulla fronte e sugli zigomi s’ingrossarono, si fecero molto evidenti sotto pelle, e le unghie delle mani si allungarono a dismisura come artigli di una strana bestia demoniaca.  
Urlò con la faccia rivolta al cielo.  
Prese a graffiare tutti i tronchi che vide, quasi andasse alla ricerca della loro linfa vitale, per risucchiarla, per uccidere tutto quello che aveva intorno a sé: aveva la morte nel cuore, perché dentro di sé c’era un silenzio tombale che non poteva essere riempito da alcun suono.  
Eccetto uno.  
Graffiava, spezzava rami, sradicava, si sfogava per _non uccidersi_ , perché continuare a sentire e a vedere quanta vita ci fosse intorno a lui a dispetto della morte e del dolore che sentiva dentro, era insopportabile. Sentiva gli animali spaventarsi, lo capiva dal modo in cui percepiva il loro sangue scorrere più forte, ma non c’era sangue che potesse attirarlo, non c’era più sangue che potesse saziarlo.  
Eccetto uno.  
Crollò a terra, riprese il suo aspetto umano e si prese il viso fra le mani; pianse singhiozzando disperato, perché era terribilmente solo, perché nessuno gli avrebbe teso la mano e non perché nessuno avesse voluto farlo, ma perché non avrebbe avuto senso.  
Eccetto una mano, una sola.  
Si sentiva come in una pozza scura e viscosa, mancava l’aria, mancava il sangue da bere, _mancava tutto_. Avrebbe avuto fame e sete per sempre e nel frattempo sarebbe lentamente morto soffocato.  
Lo sfogo distruttivo funzionò, si sentiva meno aggressivo adesso, ma urlò ancora frustato dando pugni più deboli contro il terreno.  
Era tremendo, perché nessuno gli aveva detto che sarebbe stato così?  
Lui sarebbe stato per sempre un’isola deserta in mezzo all’oceano, in un posto irrangiungibile; nessuno avrebbe mai scoperto cosa cresceva su quell’isola, quindi che senso aveva esistere ancora?  
La solitudine pesava come un sasso sul cuore, la sensazione era quella di stare in una stanza piccola e vuota senza finestre e con una sola porta, blindata e impossibile da aprire. Avrebbe potuto dare tutti i pugni e calci che voleva a quella porta, ma non si sarebbe mai aperta.  
Urlò ancora rivolto al cielo, fino a farsi male alla gola, pianse e singhiozzò fino a farsi venire il mal di testa. Voleva prosciugarsi così, voleva farlo fino a stordirsi per non sentire finalmente più nulla. Disperarsi era la sola cosa che aveva, perché le sue braccia sarebbero state vuote per sempre, perché qualsiasi cosa possedesse non avrebbe mai avuto il medesimo valore di ciò che non poteva avere.  
Alla fine, crollò esausto al suolo su di un fianco – le braccia e le gambe scomposte, la guancia contro la terra – deglutì a stento: era assetato di sangue, ma il peggio doveva ancora venire, lo sapeva.  
Tanto si era stancato che non riusciva neanche più a gemere di dolore; si mosse appena per provare a rialzarsi, non ci riuscì e decise di restare a terra un altro po’. Il ciondolo dei _soulmates_ scivolò fuori dal colletto della maglia, lo strinse subito nel pugno in modo febbrile, quasi avesse paura che qualcuno potesse vederlo.  
Non doveva vederlo nessuno, _nessuno_. Perché dopo lunghi e dolorosi giorni, quella notte aveva finalmente preso la sua forma finale.

 

Stavano chiudendo il _Cartiglio_ per la pausa pranzo. Miki osservò di sottecchi Angelo indossare una giacca a vento sopra la maglia blu scura del negozio; era ancora pallido, lo vide stringersi nelle spalle come se sentisse molto freddo nonostante non fossero ancora usciti e lui fosse ben coperto.  
«Ti sei ripreso?» gli chiese in tono vago, indossando anche lei la giacca.  
«Sì, te l’ho detto che sto meglio» le sorrise rassicurandola.  
No, non la stava convincendo per niente, lui lo intuì e le circondò le spalle con un braccio.  
«Andiamo, che i lupastri ci aspettano per il pranzo».  
Gli sorrise suo malgrado, ancora preoccupata, e gli stampò un bacio sulla guancia.  
Effettivamente al _Lupo di Mare_ li stavano attendendo: sentirono Alaric trafficare in cucina, Barthel andava avanti e indietro dal banco apparecchiando portando un pezzo per volta – aveva una matita dietro l’orecchio e un libro in mano.  
«Ehi, ciao!» li salutò Miki; Barthel, come ogni volta che la vedeva, s’illuminò in viso e si avvicinò per scoccarle un bacio sulla guancia. Angelo si allontanò stizzito mostrando un’espressione oltremodo schifata.  
«Adesso ti allontani pure, sanguisuga?» l’apostrofò il licantropo.  
«Puzzi di cane più del solito» ribatté sarcastico, «hai cambiato marca di crocchette, per caso, husky?»  
Barthel assottigliò gli occhi e fece un ringhio più forte del solito.  
«Non cominciate, ok?» s’intromise Miki. «Stasera ci sarà la luna piena, siete tutti un po’ troppo nervosi per i miei gusti… Datevi una calmata».  
«O cercatevi una camera» li prese in giro come sempre Alaric, entrando dal retrobottega con i piatti.  
Miki solitamente si sedeva al banco di fronte a Barthel, e Angelo accanto a lei di fronte ad Alaric; stranamente, quella volta, Angelo si sedette un paio di sgabelli più in là. Sistemando i piatti, Alaric se ne accorse e fissò Miki che lo stava fissando a sua volta; le parlò sillabando senza voce.  
«Che succede?!»  
«Non lo so!»  
Alaric guardò prima Barthel e poi Angelo, fece una smorfia e andò a sedersi più vicino ad Angelo, per non lasciarlo in disparte.  
«La luna piena gioca brutti scherzi, eh?» provò ad ironizzare sedendosi.  
«A proposito della luna piena» colse la palla al balzo Barthel, rivolgendosi a Miki, «stanotte potresti avere anche tu qualche sintomo, una sorta di richiamo della tua vera natura: ci potrebbe aiutare a capire cosa sei».  
«Non saprei» scosse la testa, «non mi sono sentita molto ansiosa, ultimamente. Ma su di voi che effetto fa, di preciso?»  
«La luna piena è un evento naturale particolare» le rispose Alaric, «segna la fine e l’inizio di un ciclo. Per noi immortali è facile perdere il senso del tempo, perché viviamo per sempre, ma le fasi lunari ci aiutano a capire a che punto siamo, quanti giorni sono passati e da quanto tempo viviamo. Le fasi lunari delle dimensioni specchio seguono quelle della luna "terrestre", esattamente come uno specchio, anche dove è sempre notte – anzi è proprio la luna in questi casi che scandisce il tempo. La luna esercita sulla Terra un’attrazione gravitazionale che causa dei cambiamenti – le maree – noi che siamo creature sovrannaturali, che trascendiamo tutto ciò che è naturale, sentiamo quest’attrazione ancora di più, ne assorbiamo tutta l’energia che ne deriva. I lupi mannari sono particolarmente legati alla luna, la nostra maledizione è legata ad essa e alla sua energia, ma i semiumani più vecchi, proprio perché più maturi e "allenati" traggono ugualmente beneficio dal suo picco di luce completa, il plenilunio. Tutti i nostri sensi vengono dilatati, ci sentiamo più energici, più attivi e sovraeccitati, per questo è meglio non farci arrabbiare…» concluse storcendo il naso. «Altri tipi di semiumani, per esempio quelli legati in modo diretto alla luna o alla notte perché i loro poteri derivano da fiori notturni o animali che sono predatori notturni, hanno reazioni più o meno simili alla nostra, o avvertono una particolare sensazione di pace e appagamento. Stessa cosa vale per i sirenidi, il cui umore è direttamente proporzionale alle fasi lunari perché influenzano le maree: il mare è il loro habitat naturale…»  
«Capito» assentì. «Io però non mi sento particolarmente scattante o particolarmente felice» fece perplessa, «direi che sono normale, per quanto normali si possa essere qui ad Horrorlandia».  
I tre ragazzi risero scuotendo la testa, come a prenderla in giro.  
«Il giorno in cui sarò un mostro anch’io vi farò pentire amaramente di avermi quotidianamente offeso!» si finse fin troppo risentita.  
«A parte tutto questo» disse Barthel, «ho dato una prima sfogliata a uno dei libri presi dalla biblioteca» prese il libro che stava leggendo mentre apparecchiava e glielo mostrò. «A conti fatti, considerando che si tratta di un gatto e che è nero… possiamo dire che indubbiamente sei una semiumana legata in modo diretto alla natura…»  
«Il che non ci dice niente che non sapessimo già» sottolineò sarcasticamente Angelo.  
Lui fece finta di non averlo sentito. «Il che ci dice che sicuramente non sei un vampiro».  
«Io l’avevo capito».  
Miki mise le mani avanti, esasperata. «Potreste non farci andare il cibo di traverso almeno oggi?»  
Non risposero, sbuffarono.  
«Fatemi un po’ vedere questo libro» disse con fare annoiato Angelo, allungando una mano verso il tomo; Barthel fece per passarglielo, lui ritrasse la mano. «No, me lo passa Miki».  
Barthel strinse le labbra, emise un ringhio e molto probabilmente fu sul punto di lanciargli il libro in testa, ma si fermò; consegnò il tomo a Miki, scavalcò il banco con un salto, prese la sua giacca dall’attaccapanni e uscì fuori dal locale.  
Miki era esterrefatta, posò con un tonfo il libro accanto ad Angelo. «Soddisfatto?» gli disse acida; vide Alaric fare per alzarsi, lo fermò con un cenno della mano. «Vado io da Barthel, resta con lui» di sottecchi vide che Angelo stava visibilmente tremando di rabbia e di frustrazione.  
«Cazzo di luna piena» borbottò riprendendo la sua giacca per raggiungere l’amico.  
Uscita dal _Lupo di Mare_ , lo trovò appoggiato di spalle ad un lampione poco lontano da lì; lo raggiunse mestamente.  
«Bart, mi dispiace…»  
Aveva le mascelle serrate. «Non devi scusarti per le sue cazzate. Deve ringraziare il fatto che tu e Alaric gli vogliate bene, o sarei rimasto e mi sarei trasformato in lupo per squartarlo!»  
Gli mise una mano sul braccio, come a provare a calmarlo e a confortarlo. «Questa volta ha davvero esagerato, lo so, ma spero non possa essere una rottura definitiva…»  
Si mise le mani sulla faccia. «Che gli ho fatto?! Ora gli faccio talmente tanto schifo da non voler più neanche essere sfiorato da me! È perché l’altra sera ti ho leccato la faccia? Non lo capisco! Posso comprendere la sua delusione quando sono diventato il _mate_ di Alaric, ma qui siamo oltre! Va al di là della mia comprensione, io non voglio togliergli niente, né Alaric né tantomeno te! So bene quanto lui sia importante per Alaric, avrei voluto iniziare con lui fin da subito nel modo giusto, ma perché deve costantemente rifiutare ogni mio singolo tentativo di andare d’accordo?!»  
«Fai passare la luna piena, ok?» gli parlò a bassa voce provando ad incontrare il suo sguardo. «Quando avrete tutti e due gli animi placati magari andrà meglio».  
«Non lo voglio vicino fino a dopo la luna piena, o giuro che l’ammazzo!»  
«Va bene, adesso calmati, però, ok? Torna in te, stai tremando» gli prese il viso fra le mani per spingerlo a guardarla negli occhi.  
Lo guardò intensamente negli occhi, come a provare in qualche modo ad infondergli la tranquillità che gli serviva – o probabilmente gli sarebbe scoppiato il cuore in petto per la troppa agitazione – e lentamente vide la sua espressione rilassarsi, e lei si rilassò con lui.  
La fissò perplesso. «Hai potere sui lupi mannari» sussurrò stupito.  
«Cos..? No» scosse la testa, meravigliata a sua volta da una simile constatazione.  
«Miki, mi hai appena incantato per spingermi a calmarmi» le fece notare.  
«È-è… solo un’impressione, una suggestione. Non credo di essere in grado di fare una cosa simile» sorrise in modo tirato, «andiamo!»  
«Sarà…» mormorò perplesso.  
Stranamente, la cosa la stava inquietando. «Andiamo a fare un giro al parco?» tentò di cambiare discorso.  
«Ok» la prese per mano per avviarsi insieme, e in quella presa Miki sentì che Barthel stava cercando ancora altra rassicurazione e altro calore. Socchiuse gli occhi; non glielo disse perché lei stessa lo trovava strano, ma dentro di sé sentì una scintilla di energia che le disse che poteva dargli per il momento quel po’ di calore che gli serviva, e glielo diede in silenzio.

 

«Angelo!» lo richiamò Alaric, prima che lui afferrasse la sua giacca dall’attaccapanni e andasse via a sua volta. «Bellgraph, non muovere il culo da lì! Noi due dobbiamo parlare: che cavolo sta succedendo?! Non ti sei mai comportato così tanto di merda con Bart!»  
«Non ho voglia di sentire alcuna ramanzina, né da parte tua, né da parte di Miki» borbottò uscendo e sbattendo forte la porta.  
Distrattamente, guardò in fondo alla sua sinistra; vide Barthel allontanarsi tenendo Miki per mano. Impallidì e fu scosso da un conato di vomito, corse a nascondersi sul retro del locale, accanto alla pattumiera. Vomitò in modo violento, tanto da restare scosso.  
Non sarebbe durata ancora per molto, _lui_ non sarebbe durato ancor per molto: di questo passo sarebbe morto entro pochissimo tempo. Ed era meglio così.

 

La fatidica notte di luna piena ormai era alle porte. Miki sotto la doccia si chiese se per caso dovesse impegnarsi in modo serio a sentire "qualcosa"; piegò il collo lasciandosi cadere il getto d’acqua su un solo lato, socchiuse gli occhi come a concentrarsi.  
Ne aprì uno come a controllare se fosse successo quel "qualcosa", niente. Sospirò e schioccò la lingua, sbrigandosi ad uscire dal box doccia ed asciugarsi.  
In camera, trovò il cellulare che lampeggiava, aveva ricevuto un SMS.  
"Resto fuori casa, ne ho bisogno. Stai attenta a Fumetto. Scusami, sorellina".  
Sbuffò picchiettandosi il cellulare sulla fronte: c’erano cose che non quadrano, altre che invece quadrano anche troppo perfettamente… avrebbe dovuto fare delle ricerche.  
«Sono ingenua, non stupida» si ripeté sottovoce vestendosi; si tamponò i capelli con una asciugamano e si diresse in cucina per dar da mangiare al gatto.  
Fumetto era sordo, era inutile richiamarlo, sapeva che avrebbe corso verso la cucina non appena avesse sentito il profumo dei suoi bocconcini; svuotò la lattina di cibo nella ciotola, che posò sul pavimento, e accucciandosi a terra aspettò fiduciosa che il gatto corresse da lei, per fargli i grattini.  
Fumetto non venne.  
«Dov’è?» mormorò a se stessa, preoccupata. In un lampo, si ricordò della gattaiola: Angelo le aveva detto di chiuderla sempre quando scendeva la sera, lei non l’aveva fatto; si maledì e andò a controllarla subito.  
Angelo aveva messo un’unica gattaiola in casa, con lo sportellino trasparente basculante che si sbloccava soltanto quando sentiva vicino Fumetto, grazie al microchip nel suo collarino; ciò permetteva ad altri animali di non entrare e aiutava anche a registrare la presenza o meno del micio all’interno della casa: sopra lo sportellino c’erano due lucine a forma di gommini dei gatti, una rossa e una verde, s’illuminavano alternandosi quando il gatto entrava e usciva. Quella rossa in quel momento era accesa, Fumetto era fuori casa.  
Imprecò e, ancora con i capelli bagnati, uscì di casa chiamando inutilmente a gran voce il micio. Con la luna piena, i lupi mannari avevano il permesso di gironzolare per la pineta, perché i loro bollenti spiriti si placavano un po’ se prendevano la loro forma animale – e ciò garantiva una diminuzione delle risse in città. La pineta non era lontana e l’udito dei licantropi era sicuramente ancora più forte del solito: quanto tempo avrebbero impiegato a sentire il cuoricino di Fumetto battere? Un felino stuzzica sempre la rabbia e l’appetito di un canide…  
Si strinse nelle spalle per il freddo, incrociò forte le braccia al petto e lo chiamò ancora, anche se sapeva che non poteva sentirla.  
Avrebbe dovuto fare una cosa sola, chiudere la gattaiola, e non l’aveva fatto. Che razza di padrona era? Proprio quella sera, tra l’altro… Angelo non c’era, si era sempre occupato di lei, e lei ora cosa aveva fatto? Aveva dato in pasto il suo gatto ai lupi mannari.  
Il povero micio doveva essere solo e spaventato, probabilmente come lo era stata lei quando era arrivata attraversando il portale. Sì, stava sicuramente sentendo quello che aveva sentito lei, non era giusto.  
«Fumetto?» lo chiamò ancora con la voce strozzata e gli occhi lucidi.  
«Eccolo».  
Una voce bassa e un po’ roca alle sue spalle la fece sobbalzare; si voltò portandosi una mano al cuore. Era Alaric, teneva Fumetto per la collottola lontano da sé, con un’espressione un po’ schifata.  
Miki lo prese subito in braccio, sollevata e tirando su col naso. «Dio mio, meno male! Ma dov’eri?» chiese al micio che iniziò a fare le fusa fra le sue braccia, contento di non essere più tenuto in malo modo da Alaric.  
«Ho sentito il cuore di un gatto battere forte lungo la strada verso la pineta» le disse Alaric, «poi ho sentito anche un cuore umano impazzire dalla paura e ho fatto due più due…» si strinse nelle spalle cacciando le mani in tasca.  
«Grazie» gli sorrise provando a cercare il suo sguardo, rivolto a terra.  
«Di nulla… Etciù!» starnutì forte.  
«Ti sei ammalato?» si sorprese.  
«No, sono allergico al pelo dei gatti» tirò su col naso.  
«Ah…»  
«Infatti è meglio che adesso vada…» indicò la strada verso la pineta, alle sue spalle. «Mi sento parecchio iperattivo, tu sei un’umana, qui c’è un gatto… è meglio che non vi stia vicino…» gesticolò.  
«Va bene» farfugliò, indietreggiando di un passo un po’ per timore. «Grazie ancora, davvero» gli sorrise di nuovo; le annuì in risposta e poi, nervosamente, scattò via scomparendo in un battito di ciglia.  
Strinse al petto Fumetto poggiando la guancia contro il suo pelo morbido, cullata dalle sue fusa; fissò il punto in cui Alaric scomparve fino a quando non sentì un ululato che la riscosse.  
«Siamo due prede, qui fuori, meglio tornare dentro» disse irrazionalmente al gatto.  
Una volta a casa, si assicurò di chiudere la gattaiola, stavolta, chiuse bene anche tutte le porte e lasciò andare Fumetto in cucina, che corse alla sua ciotola. Tornò in camera ad asciugarsi i capelli.  
Sotto il getto d’aria calda, pensò che quella notte fosse per lei un po’ come stare a casa la notte di Capodanno: tutti erano a zampettare fuori, esaltati, e lei era l’unica dentro casa come niente fosse. Non che la cosa le dispiacesse, solo che era _strano_.  
Sospirò e richiuse l’anta dell’armadio – all’interno c’era lo specchio che aveva usato per riflettersi mentre si asciugava i capelli. Sobbalzò quasi strillando quando vide una sagoma scura sul balcone.  
«Scusami, sono io» le disse Alaric scostando le tende ed entrando in camera.  
«Avresti potuto suonare alla porta» si mise stancamente le mani fra i capelli.  
«Scusa, io… credo di aver agito d’istinto…» gesticolò nervosamente, «lo sai che sono legato a te, sento più del solito il bisogno di tenerti d’occhio, ma non sarebbe una cosa buona e… poco fa ti ho visto e questo bisogno è aumentato di più, non ce l’ho fatta e sono tornato indietro».  
«Sto-sto bene» mise le mani avanti, «come puoi vedere sono ancora stranamente intera, nonostante la mia sfiga, quindi puoi tornare a… ululare, cacciare, pascolare… qualsiasi cosa facciate voi lupi mannari quando c’è la luna piena» Aveva sul serio appena detto _pascolare_ ad un lupo mannaro?  
Le fece un sorriso tirato e un po’ amaro. «Hai paura di me?»  
«Dopo tutte le cose che mi hai detto oggi e l’aggiunta di poco fa, un po’ sì» ammise.  
«Fai bene» assentì, «infatti è davvero meglio che ora vada» si voltò e fece per andarsene.  
«Alaric?» lo richiamò; lui la guardò interdetto. «Io…» si umettò nervosamente le labbra, «vorrei non aver paura. Le persone che qui mi sono vicine, le uniche che possono darmi un po’ d’affetto, sono per me effettivamente pericolose ed è una cosa difficile con cui convivere. Sono però stanca di aver paura di voi, anche perché…» sospirò. «Dio mio, guarda la tua faccia: ti faccio male quando dico che ho paura di te!»  
«No, Miki, non è questo…» provò a fermarla.  
«Sì, che lo è! E faccio male anche ad Angelo! Io vorrei non aver paura di stare con voi, è una cosa che ci tormenta tutti, credo. Posso aver paura quando cammino per strada da sola, ma con voi dovrei in teoria essere più rilassata».  
«C’è la luna piena, Miki» osservò, «ora più che mai siamo pericolosi per te».  
«Resta con me» gli chiese intrecciando nervosamente le dita.  
«Cosa?!» si stupì.  
«Tu vorresti non aver più la tentazione di cavarmi il cuore dal petto perché sono umana, e io vorrei non aver più paura di te: facciamo una terapia d’urto».  
«È una pessima idea!» ribatté saggiamente.  
«Per favore…» lo supplicò con lo sguardo e con la voce; da fuori la finestra si sentirono i lupi mannari ululare. «Non mi lasciare da sola questa notte».  
«Guarda che non verrà mica la strega di Biancaneve travestita da vecchina a bussare alla tua porta, eh?» ironizzò.  
«Siamo ad Horrorlandia» alzò le spalle sullo stesso tono. «Tutto può succedere».  
«Io, Angelo e Barthel non ti faremo mica una bara di vetro, quindi…» trasse un lungo respiro, «mi sa che dovrò restare qui» sorrise a malapena e si morse un labbro.  
«Grazie» mormorò.  
«Programmi per la serata?» le chiese.  
«Beh, io ho già cenato… Tu hai già mangiato?» domandò di rimando, rendendosi conto troppo tardi che forse non avrebbe voluto sapere se lui si fosse già _nutrito di teneri cuoricini_ o meno.  
«Sì, mi sono già nutrito» assentì stringendosi nelle spalle e mettendo le mani in tasca; Miki notò che era un gesto che faceva sempre quando era nervoso o lo frustrava parlare di qualcosa.  
«Uhm, coniglietti?»  
«Anche, e… un cerbiatto. Credo di aver ucciso Bambi, poco fa».  
«Oh» assentì ironicamente, «tanto era solo e orfano, non lo piangerà nessuno. Forse solo Tamburino».  
«No, lui l’ho ucciso prima. Credo di aver risparmiato solo Fiore: sai com’è, puzzava troppo».  
«Capisco» annuì con veemenza.  
«Tu invece che hai mangiato?»  
«Solita roba umana, un normale piatto di pasta, niente carne per oggi, o altri organi vitali».  
Si guardarono in faccia e scoppiarono a ridere, la tensione si era allentata. Miki sospirò sorridendo e si sedette sul letto.  
«Sai che io non riesco a guardare Bambi?» gli disse. «Non la sua figura in sé, il personaggio, il film intendo. L’ho visto una volta da sola da piccola e la morte della madre mi ha così tanto intristito e colpita che… credo di essere rimasta traumatizzata: lo trovo un film piuttosto crudele per essere per i più piccini».  
Lui sorrise sedendosi di fronte a lei. «Non dovresti dire una cosa del genere davanti ad un cacciatore: mi hai appena ferito, io non traumatizzo così tanto le persone».  
«Oh, scusami tanto» sorrise mettendo ironicamente le mani avanti.  
Le sorrise scuotendo la testa. «Sai, a volte…» si fermò per un attimo abbassando lo sguardo sulle coperte, «a volte vorrei sapere di più su di te. Non posso fare a meno di osservare ogni tuo movimento, di controllare se stai bene, ma lo faccio senza sapere niente di te e ciò mi fa sentire doppiamente in colpa: che diritto ho io di essere una sorta di tuo "protettore" se non ti conosco nemmeno bene? Non è un legame affettivo quello che ci lega, forse è un po’ come se stessi usurpando il tuo… _soulmate_?» finì la frase incerto.  
«Non mi hai arrecato alcun fastidio finora, non devi sentirti così: sei stato di parola».  
«Lo so, ma…» storse il naso, «non fidarti mai ciecamente di me, ok? C’è pur sempre una parte animale in me, ed è quella che è più legata al marchio che ti ho fatto, non vorrei che un giorno io per questo finissi per farti del male…» deglutì.  
«Con tutte le guardie del corpo che mi circondando non credo che potrà mai accadere una cosa simile» gli sorrise incoraggiante.  
«Dimmi un po’, che ti ha detto di me Angelo? Conoscendolo, suppongo che ti abbia raccontato tutta la mia vita» ironizzò.  
«Beh, più o meno» agitò una mano, «se vuoi arrivare al punto in cui mi dici che non dovrei davvero fidarmi di te perché sei stato un cattivo ragazzo… puoi risparmiartelo, lo so già».  
Schioccò la lingua fingendosi stizzito. «Effettivamente volevo arrivare a quella parte, adesso non potrò più recitare con te il ruolo del ragazzo bello e dannato, peccato! A parte gli scherzi, fino a che punto ti ha raccontato di me?» s’interessò.  
«Mi ha detto che non è vero che hai staccato la testa a morsi ad un tizio soltanto perché ti ha fregato un parcheggio, e che non è altrettanto vero che hai spezzato le gambe ad una ragazza perché si è rifiutata di uscire con te» risero insieme. «So che hai commesso dei piccoli crimini» aggiunse più seria.  
«"Piccoli"?» sottolineò con aria scettica. «Ti ha detto "piccoli"? Si vede che Angelo non perderà mai il vizio di mentire o nascondere le cose…»  
A quel punto s’incuriosì. «Che hai fatto?»  
Sospirò e si grattò la testa evitando il suo sguardo. «Tentata rapina in banca a mano armata, eravamo in una zona di lupi mannari e noi avevamo dei proiettili d’argento».  
Miki lo guardò sconvolta. «Cosa?!»  
«La Polizia arrivò prima che finissimo il colpo, fu Angelo a togliermi dai guai e a farmi rilasciare facendomi scontare la pena con del servizio sociale per sedici mesi».  
«Come sei finito in…» non trovava le parole. «Non posso credere che tu abbia fatto una cosa simile, voglio dire, sei un Armstrong, so che la tua famiglia è molto ricca!»  
«Sai, il punto forse è proprio questo: ero ricco, fortunato, ero forte ed ero fiero. Ed ero anche un cazzone. Quello che vedevano gli altri dall’esterno era il mio cognome, vedevano la mia fortuna e non sapevano che io, se avessi potuto, gliel’avrei regalata tutta. Da un lato avrei dovuto essere il rampollo della mia famiglia, ricco, diligente, forte, uno che si è fatto da sé senza alcun aiuto esterno; dall’altro avrei dovuto adattarmi bene anche al modo in cui mi vedevano gli altri dall’esterno, ovvero il favorito, lo spocchioso, quello che avrebbe avuto sempre e comunque tutto quello che c’era da avere, ma io non ero nessuna delle due cose. Mi scoppiava la testa a stare in mezzo alle esigenze che mi imponevano le due etichette: se per la mia famiglia non ero abbastanza intelligente era un casino, ma se facevo qualcosa di buono, per gli altri ero soltanto il solito figlio di papà che poteva permettersi il lusso di comprare qualsiasi voto. Non capivo più chi ero e cosa volevo, sapevo soltanto che volevo uscire fuori, e nel momento in cui mi chiesi "Fuori dove?" comparve Zaira».  
«Chi è Zaira?»  
«La mia ex donna» fece un sorrisetto sarcastico, «quella che mi ha portato sulla "cattiva strada", come dice Angelo».  
«Che ha fatto?»  
«Come dice sempre lei, noi potevamo avere qualsiasi strada desiderassimo. Te l’ho detto, eravamo ricchi, fortunati, forti e fieri, dei cazzoni patentati pieni di rabbia repressa nei confronti delle nostre famiglie. Lei mi disse che in fondo potevamo essere davvero stronzi come ci vedevano i più deboli, perché tanto loro si aspettavano questo da noi, e decidemmo di mettere su una banda di teppistelli. Cominciammo con i semplici atti di vandalismo, con le scritte sui muri della scuola – danni pagati profumatamente dalle nostre famiglie – continuammo con i pestaggi dei più deboli, con…» socchiuse gli occhi e agitò una mano, «con cose che non mi va di stare qui ad elencare. Zaira si diede anche allo spaccio di erba a scuola, era… era un continuo sfidare le regole, stare sempre appesi ad un filo nell’attesa che qualcuno lo tagliasse e scongiurando allo stesso tempo che nessuno lo facesse. Credo che per noi fosse l’unico modo per scandire il tempo che ci separava dall’annullare noi stessi prima di entrare perfettamente negli schemi delle nostre famiglie. Poi Zaira ebbe la brillante idea della rapina in banca, una _cosa da adulti_ , diceva: finì male, lei si sentì braccata e prese degli ostaggi. Che io liberai, fu la mia fortuna durante il processo».  
«Fu Angelo il tuo avvocato, vero?»  
«Sì» annuì sorridendo e portandosi una mano alla fronte. «Gli devo davvero il culo! Ad ogni modo, dopo il mio rapporto con i miei ovviamente peggiorò, perché iniziarono a fare più pressioni e a controllarmi in modo ossessivo – e, per certi versi, come dar loro torto? – cominciammo a litigare sempre di più e, una volta scontata la pena, mollai tutto e venni qui a New Rome. Ho aperto il _Lupo di Mare_ , ho incontrato il mio _mate_ , mi sono rifatto una vita. Quando» deglutì, «quando mi guardo alle spalle non capisco neanche io come possa essere finito a condurre una vita simile, quello non ero io, ma succede questo quando non hai nessuno che ti ascolta. Ho dovuto capire chi ero veramente per uscirne fuori, mi avevano ficcato in testa troppe personalità diverse, e la cosa più amara credo sia stata quella di sentirlo dire durante il processo: Angelo ha puntato su questo per la mia difesa, sui miei problemi, l’ha detto in modo chiaro davanti a tutti e davanti a me, credo per farmi vergognare, per farmi _capire_ quello che mi stava succedendo; ha detto solo la verità nel suo tipico modo crudo e diretto, una sorta di schiaffo davanti a tutti parlando al giudice mentre dietro alla scrivania, alle sue spalle, c’ero anch’io. Quello non ero io, _questo_ sono io» indicò il pavimento come ad indicare il presente. Tornò a guardarla negli occhi. «Cosa pensi di me, adesso?»  
«Che…» si schiarì la voce, «sei stato un cazzaro, hai avuto cose che ti meritavi e altre un po’ meno, che sei troppo impulsivo e casinista, ma anche che sei fortunato – perché hai Angelo – che sei ricco – perché se tu non avessi avuto tante risorse interiori non ce l’avresti fatta – che sei forte – perché hai saputo ricominciare da capo – e che sei fiero, perché lo sei» gli sorrise.  
«Sei proprio la _mate_ di Angelo» ricambiò il sorriso scuotendo la testa, «sai rigirare i discorsi come fa lui».  
«No, sto solo imparando a farlo da lui!» minimizzò. «Non sei pulito, Alaric» affermò con una certa convinzione, «ma chi lo è? Sei più pulito tu o una persona che cova rabbia e giustifica le proprie cattiverie gratuite con la regola del più forte? Ci sono persone che possono ucciderti dentro con una sola parola, ti distruggono la vita per sempre senza commettere nulla di illegale; non andrà mai in galera chi tradirà la tua fiducia o annullerà ogni possibilità che un tuo sogno si realizzi proprio quando eri ad un passo dal farlo, perché una persona simile dovrebbe essere più pulita di te?»  
«Forse perché non ha mai avuto in mano una pistola caricata a proiettili d’argento?» ci scherzò sopra.  
«Scemo» lo rimproverò bonariamente, appoggiando la spalla e la testa contro il muro su cui era rivolto un lato del letto.  
«Contento di provocare la tua ilarità» ribatté appoggiando anche lui allo stesso modo contro la parete. «Sai, credo di non averti ancora chiesto quanti anni hai…» si sorprese.  
«Diciannove».  
«Caspita» si sorprese, «sei così…»  
«Giovane» terminò per lui, sorridendo e annuendo. «Me l’ha detto anche Angelo la prima volta. Credo che per voi corrisponda più o meno all’avere fra i novanta e novantacinque anni, o giù di lì».  
«Forse» ponderò. «Un giorno sarai anche tu una giovane vecchietta centenaria» la prese in giro.  
«Fate belle feste qui quando qualcuno compie cento anni?»  
«Puoi dirlo forte!... Sempre se riesci a ricordarti ancora quanti anni hai» risero. «Dico sul serio, ho conosciuto gente che ha passato i cinquecento anni e ora non ricorda più nemmeno quand’è nata: ad un certo punto, se non si sta attenti, si perde il senso del tempo, perché si è giovani per sempre. Credo che se non avessimo un _soulmate_ impazziremmo».  
«La ricerca del _soulmate_ è la ricerca di una vita intera?»  
«È la ricerca di quella cosa che senti mancare ogni giorno di più, nella tua vita, è la ricerca della felicità, quindi sì: non è per caso la ricerca di una vita intera quella della felicità?»  
«Credo di sì».  
Si guardarono negli occhi per un lungo attimo denso di un calore indescrivibile, cogliendo un senso di quiete tipico di chi è completamente appagato dopo aver saldato tutti i conti col passato. Un ricciolo le scivolò dalla clip con cui aveva fermato alla meglio i capelli; lui, con la velocità con cui notava le cose sempre un paio di secondi prima degli altri, allungò una mano per metterle la ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio prima che le cadesse davanti agli occhi. Le dita di lui le sfiorarono il lobo e indugiarono sul collo, erano vicinissimi e poté vederlo subito il cambiamento che ci fu nel suo sguardo, ma restò ferma come una preda troppo vicina al cacciatore per non restare intrappolata nel vortice di panico provocato nel capire che è stata presa di mira – anche perché era quasi _affascinante_ quel potere che si leggeva nei suoi occhi.  
La mano di Alaric si posò sul suo collo in modo possessivo ma leggero, una carezza della morte, capì che le avrebbe spezzato il collo ma non si mosse, bloccata in quell’attimo di puro orrore. Forse fu proprio il suo sguardo fisso e pieno di paura che lo fece rinsavire: lo vide chiudere gli occhi con rabbia, allontanò subito la mano e si alzò di scatto dal letto ringhiando, furioso con se stesso.  
«Te l’avevo detto! È stata una pessima idea! Ho abbassato appena la guardia e guarda cos’è successo!»  
«È stato soltanto perché eravamo troppo vicini» lo scusò, restando seduta a fissare le coperte, ancora impaurita, «avrai sentito il mio odore in modo particolarmente intenso…» e i battiti del suo cuore erano aumentati di tanto quando si erano guardati in quel modo, probabilmente attirando i suoi istinti predatori…  
«Stavo per ucciderti! Non ci sono scuse! Meglio che vada via» stava tremando, come se avesse voglia di spaccare qualcosa ma non trovasse nulla da rompere facilmente.  
Si alzò dal letto. «Alaric, no! Stava andando bene, possiamo riprovarci…»  
«Riprovarci?» fece sarcastico. «Vuoi che riprovi ad ucciderti?»  
«Voglio provare di nuovo a non aver paura dei tuoi istinti, perché sarà così ad ogni luna piena, vero? Ogni volta resterò a casa a chiedermi se qualcuno di voi sarà preso dai cinque minuti di follia omicida e mi farà fuori. Io non voglio avere questa paura, e credo che neanche tu voglia avere paura di farmi del male».  
Alaric si mise le mani fra i capelli chiudendo gli occhi stringendoli forte. «Angelo mi ammazzerà».  
«Ma prima ti ammazzerai tu, perché non sopporteresti di fargli una cosa simile» gli sorrise provando a convincerlo. «Sai che puoi resistere e non fare questo ad Angelo».  
La guardò perplesso tremando ancora. «Forse, se prendo il mio aspetto da lupo, sarà meglio, sarò un po’ più rilassato».  
«Forse sì».  
«Ma non potrò parlarti».  
«Oh, parlerò io per entrambi… Sono piuttosto brava a cianciare» lo vide ridere nervosamente. «Tu dimmi soltanto cosa vuoi sapere di me prima, e io ti parlerò di me a ruota libera» gli disse sforzandosi di sembrare il più possibile sicura di sé.  
Sembrò pensarci su per qualche secondo. «Io… mi sono sempre chiesto com’era la tua vita prima di venire qui. Sarebbe un modo per conoscerti meglio, ma ho sempre avuto paura di risultare indelicato. Credo che sia anche un mio modo per assicurarmi che tu abbia definitivamente superato il tuo periodo di malinconia e adesso stai davvero bene, perché… non ti ho mai sentito parlare molto della tua vecchia vita e mi chiedo se non sia perché non l’hai ancora superata e non riesci a parlarne».  
Restò interdetta per un attimo, poi gli annuì con gli occhi lucidi. «Ti parlerò di me».  
«Sicura?»  
«Sì» assentì di nuovo.  
Non le replicò nulla, indietreggiò di un paio di passi, si guardò intorno come sia innervosito sia in imbarazzo e si trasformò.  
Il lupo sembrò guardarla con occhi supplicanti, come se temesse che qualcosa fosse andato storto.  
«Anche tu sei bello, non solo Barthel» lo prese affettuosamente in giro, anche se fu sincera; lui uggiolò e agitò un po’ la coda.  
Si sedette sul letto e batté la mano sul materasso. «Salta su, vieni qui» le obbedì docile e si mise a cuccia davanti a lei, guardandola incuriosito. «Posso?» gli chiese allungando una mano per accarezzargli il manto; le fece capire di sì guaendo.  
Lo accarezzò timidamente, esitando, notando come la guardasse curioso anche lui di dove li avrebbero portati quei gesti; quando vide che se ne stava buono e non aveva reazioni brusche, allungò anche l’altra mano e l’accarezzò meno incerta.  
«Ho difficoltà nel parlare delle persone della mia vecchia vita perché non so se farlo o meno al passato» gli confessò con un sorriso malinconico continuando ad accarezzarlo, «ma forse è ora che cominci a farlo: non tornerò indietro, quindi effettivamente è _passato_ » deglutì; lui guaì e le leccò la faccia, gli sorrise e gli abbracciò il testone affondando il viso contro il suo pelo morbido.  
«La mia migliore amica si chiamava Alice» gli disse, «e insieme ne abbiamo combinate tante!» sorrise e si scostò da lui. «Come vedi ho i capelli ricci e una volta mi sono lasciata convincere dal parrucchiere a tagliarmeli abbastanza corti. Peccato che quando poi me li ha asciugati non mi sono piaciuti per niente, mi sono vista orribile» rise di se stessa, «ho avuto una crisi isterica e ho chiamato Alice dicendole di venirmi a prendere lei col motorino e di portarmi un cappello: le vere amiche si vedono nel momento del bisogno!» lui concordò con un latrato e poi tornò a fissarla con la lingua a penzoloni.  
«Metti la testa qui» gli indicò le proprie gambe incrociate; lui si accucciò posando le zampe anteriori e la testa sulla sue gambe, lasciando che lei continuasse a coccolarlo lisciandogli il pelo e facendogli dei grattini dietro le orecchie.  
«Il mio migliore amico invece si chiamava Francesco. Ho sempre pensato che avesse delle tendenze omosessuali, ma non gliel’ho mai detto, anche se gli ho fatto notare più di una volta che ascoltare sempre Shakira, Madonna e Britney Spears non è molto _virile_ » un altro latrato di approvazione. «Ho dato il mio primo bacio a quattordici anni: tutte le mie amiche mi dicevano sempre che baciare era bellissimo, quindi non mi aspettavo che fosse una cosa così _viscida_ , tanto che sono corsa in bagno a vomitare e subito dopo ho lasciato il mio ragazzo» un latrato più forte degli altri. «Sì, effettivamente dopo ho avuto parecchi problemi a trovarmi un altro ragazzo!» rise. «Non mi piacciono i film francesi, né quelli asiatici – quest’ultimi soprattutto se storici – tutti ci vedono tanta poesia e un sacco di significati, io mi secco sempre ad un quarto del primo tempo, sempre se prima non mi addormento. Devo essere davvero tarda, mi sa» lui uggiolò e le leccò le mani; lo grattò sotto il muso. «Preferisco il tè alla cioccolata calda, sì lo so, è un’eresia!» un latrato. «Ho l’abitudine di dormire con delle lenzuola verdi» gli indicò sorridendo quelle che c’erano sul letto, «perché penso ingenuamente che sia bello sognare stesi su un verde speranza. Sono troppo melensa, vero?» guaì di nuovo e le leccò le mani.  
«Vedi?» gli sussurrò accarezzandolo. «Sta andando tutto bene, eri tu quello che diceva che ce l’avremmo fatta no?» lui guaì di nuovo; gli sorrise e continuò a coccolarlo parlandogli di lei fino a quando si addormentò.

 

Albeggiava, la notte era finita e la luna piena non aveva più lo stesso effetto su di lui.  
Miki si era addormentata dopo parecchi sbadigli; lui aveva uggiolato e le aveva leccato la faccia spingendola con le zampe a sdraiarsi all’indietro; era crollata con la testa sul cuscino. Era rimasto nel suo aspetto da lupo e aiutandosi con i denti le aveva messo su una coperta e poi le si era accucciato accanto, provando a darle altro calore col suo corpo.  
Era ora di andare, adesso, la guardò dormire chiedendosi se essere felice o meno di essere riuscito a starle accanto per una notte intera – la notte di plenilunio, poi – senza ucciderla. E poi, essere felice perché? Perché non l’aveva uccisa o perché aveva passato una notte con lei?  
Una ciocca di capelli le cadde sul viso, la vide arricciare il naso nel sonno, disturbata, e stavolta esitò dal sistemargliela dietro l’orecchio; fissò il cielo schiarito fuori dalla finestra, esitò ancora e poi, mordendosi un labbro, le sistemò il ricciolo ribelle.  
Stavolta non successe nulla.  
La guardò sorridendo dolcemente e sfiorandole il viso con la punta delle dita. «Vorrei davvero che tu un giorno, quando saprai davvero cosa ti ho fatto, non avessi paura di me. Lo vorrei tanto» le diede un bacio lieve sulla fronte, si alzò dal letto e, dopo averla guardata un’ultima volta, saltò giù dal balcone.  
Atterrò con precisione e nell’attimo in cui posò i piedi per terra, lontano dal rumore frastornante del cuore umano di Miki, sentì un altro tipo di cuore, quello di un vampiro.  
Si voltò a guardare dietro di sé, sicuro di trovarlo lì, appoggiato pigramente al muro.  
«Angelo» lo chiamò con un sorriso furbo, che si spense quando il suo aspetto lo sorprese così tanto da toglierli la parola.  
Era più alto di lui, i lineamenti non erano più quelli delicati e morbidi di un ragazzino ma si erano raffinati, il corpo era rimasto snello ma si era modellato. Come quello di un uomo adulto. Dimostrava quasi dieci anni di più, nel suo sguardo sembrava pesare la sua intera esistenza – centocinquantotto anni di solitudine – e nel suo sorriso beffardo c’era tutta la sua irriverenza nei confronti della vita. Aveva i capelli stretti in un piccolo codino sulla nuca – strano per lui, non era sua abitudine, ma sembrava molto sudato, come chi ha avuto forti dolori per tutta la notte – e una sigaretta fra le dita.  
«Prima che tu me lo chieda» gli disse scrollando la cenere della sigaretta, con una voce più profonda e matura che non era abituato a sentire, «stanotte la luna piena mi ha causato dei problemi, ho momentaneamente perso il controllo sul mio aspetto fisico, lo riprenderò non appena berrò il sangue di Miki».  
«L’ultima volta che hai preso il tuo aspetto adulto è stato per i tuoi cent’anni» mormorò ancora stupito, «perché i tuoi non trovavano dignitoso che il loro rampollo apparisse ad una festa così importante con l’aspetto di un moccioso».  
«Già» espirò il fumo, «i miei sono sempre stati dei gran simpaticoni».  
«E l’ultima volta che hai fumato è stato per il mio processo».  
«Già, fu un’occasione particolarmente divertente anche quella» gli lanciò il pacchetto delle sigarette e un accendino, invitandolo a prenderne una. «Hai passato la notte qui» affermò, mentre Alaric si accendeva una sigaretta. Non fu un rimprovero, gliel’aveva detto quasi con aria divertita.  
Deglutì. «Ti dà fastidio il fatto che le stia così addosso?» chiese preoccupato.  
«No, ma preferirei che tu non la spaventassi con troppi regali» ribatté con tono furbo; Alaric sbarrò gli occhi, sorpreso. «Andiamo, Armstrong! Sono un vampiro abbastanza vecchio, ho una certa età, ho sviluppato il mio olfatto: credevi sul serio che non avrei sentito il tuo odore su quei regali? Se non avessi capito subito che eri tu, avrei messo intorno al suo balcone una doppia rete elettrica protettiva con doppio voltaggio, tanto per essere più sicuri».  
«Lo sai che mi sento ancora in colpa» biascicò, «era un mio modo per farmi perdonare…»  
«Le hai regalato una penna d’argento per aiutarla a difendersi _da te_ » puntualizzò.  
Non replicò nulla, distolse lo sguardo.  
Angelo espirò un’altra boccata e osservò il cielo con la solita aria sorniona. «Credo che dovresti riflettere di più sul perché l’hai attaccata non appena l’hai vista. Cosa ti lega a lei?» si staccò dal muro e fece per rientrare a casa.  
Alaric non gli rispose neanche quella volta, restò fermò a fissare il pacchetto di sigarette che aveva in mano, sentendosi molto stupido e molto offeso allo stesso tempo: detestava quando Angelo lo trattava come un bambino a cui imparare la lezioncina. Fu riscosso dal rumore della porta che si apriva.  
«Angelo, le sigarette?»  
«Tienile pure» scrollò le spalle, «ormai mi sono tolto lo sfizio, me ne sono bastate un paio. Ci vediamo per il pranzo al pub» agitò una mano per salutarlo e rientrò a casa.  
Alaric inspirò a fondo e si mise le sigarette in tasca; istintivamente, alzò lo sguardo verso la finestra di Miki: voleva rifare un salto da lei, voleva guardarla ancora e assicurarsi per la millesima volta che stesse ancora _respirando_. I suoi istinti territoriali gli stavano decisamente incasinando fin troppo la vita.  
Serrò la mascella, frustrato, prese il suo aspetto animale e corse veloce verso casa, prima che Barthel iniziasse a cercarlo preoccupato.

 

Quella mattina, Miki si assicurò che Angelo fosse impegnato in cucina a preparare la colazione guardandolo su dalle scale – notò anche che c’era una grossa tazza sporca di sangue, il suo, probabilmente ne aveva preso una doppia dose come faceva già da un po’ – e poi si mise al computer a fare una ricerca su internet digitando velocemente.  
Fumetto zampettò veloce dentro camera sua e le saltò in grembo.  
«Fai il bravo, però, eh? Che ho da fare…» lui la fissò con occhioni innocenti facendo le fusa.  
«Ok» mormorò continuando a parlare al micio, ma in realtà stava più che altro parlando a se stessa, «se Bella Swan ha scoperto che Edward Cullen è un vampiro con la potenza di Google, chi sono io per non trovare su internet i sintomi del segnale dei _soulmates_? Siamo ad Horrorlandia, suvvia» schioccò la lingua, «ci saranno pure delle pagine web che parlano di cose simili» premette invio.  
E storse il naso, schifata.  
«Dio mio! Ce ne sono anche fin troppe! Gesù, ma che roba è? Sulla Terra le teenagers chiedono se si può restare incinte anche con addosso le mutande e qui invece chiedono se il segnale dei _soulmates_ può scattare anche con un battito di ciglia?!» scorse l’elenco dei link. «Mi sento una ragazzina infoiata che legge la pagina della "Cara sessuologa" su una rivista per teenagers! Che razza di roba… Non c’è qualcosa di più adulto e serio?» Fumetto fece le fusa più forte e strofinò la testa contro il petto. «Dopo, Fumetto, dopo, la padrona è impegnata a trovare un sito con una parvenza di decenza… Vediamo un po’ questo…» cliccò, scorse con lo sguardo il menù alla ricerca di un link veloce ai sintomi; lesse.  
 _Senso di vuoto che provoca l’aumento della fame nei più giovani, aumenta anche il proprio fabbisogno di cuori e sangue se si è vampiri o licantropi. Improvvisi stati d’ansia immotivata, sensazioni di panico al primo ostacolo, anche se è qualcosa di facilmente superabile. Insonnia, oppure sogni o incubi troppo vividi. Nausea improvvisa e sensazioni di rigetto quando si vede il proprio_ soulmate _in atteggiamenti intimi con un’altra persona._  
I sintomi erano anche suddivisi per fascia di età, l’ultima era quella dai centocinquant’anni in poi, veniva chiamati "i tardivi".  
 _La vecchiaia di per sé può provocare un senso di solitudine, ma raggiungere il picco della maturità da soli per un semiumano è decisamente pesante: la prospettiva di un’eternità da soli provoca sbalzi umorali che possono sfociare in veri e propri disturbi dell’umore, spesso con sprazzi di pensieri o azioni autodistruttive. Allo scattare del segnale del_ soulmate _, il decorso dei sintomi è purtroppo molto più veloce rispetto agli elementi più giovani: si è maggiormente provati, il senso di asfissia e panico diventa insopportabile, tanto che, se non avviene subito il riconoscimento del partner, può causare la morte anche nel giro di poche settimane._  
Miki fissò lo schermo, allibita.  
«Angelo, hai scelto di lasciarti morire? Perché?»

  


 

  
**Note finali del capitolo:**  
Sì, Angelo in versione adulta è un figo da paura XD C’è anche un motivo ben preciso se durante la sofferenza notturna ha preso quell’aspetto…  
Ovviamente, qui gatta ci _soulmate_ , ma penso che sia abbastanza chiaro chi andrà con chi, o forse no XD  
Appunti sparsi:  
\- All’inizio ho cercato un termine che potesse definire sia i tritoni che le sirene; pensavo che i sirenidi fossero una razza di animali tipo i dugonghi (questo dugongo vi saluta con particolare affetto ed educazione), ma invece ho scoperto che sono i sirenii; mi sono chiesta se potessi usarlo, ma… alla fine ho mandato tutto a quel paese e ho deciso di sì XD  
\- Come vi avevo già annunciato, ho completamente rivisitato l’origine di alcune creature: se i licantropi fossero stati i nemici naturali dei vampiri, sarebbe stato troppo scontato, no? Io mi chiamo Graziella, mica Pinzellacchera, DEVO complicarmi la vita, da qui la relazione fra vampiri e sirene e la loro rivalità. Per le storie sulle loro origini non mi sono rifatta a niente, è tutta mia invenzione.  
\- La gattaiola di Fumetto esiste. Ho pensato che Angelo volesse solo il meglio per il suo micio sfortunato, quindi ho cercato il meglio.  
\- Da settimane su Facebook ho per avatar un lupo artico, perché io amo spacciare spoiler sotto il naso come nulla fosse. Per non parlare del fatto che ho inserito Bellgraph nel mio nome. I miei amici continueranno ad amarmi lo stesso?  
\- Alaric è un Timber Wolf, perché qui si amano le americanate ed è la razza di lupo che più si vede nei film americani, e io volevo assolutamente QUELLA per almeno uno dei due lupi principali. Motivo per cui ho passato tipo un’intera nottata a cercare su internet la razza precisa. Son cose. Immagini pucce di Alaric in versione lupo: 1, 2 (qui Alaric è particolarmente scazzato), 3, 4, 5 (qui invece è molto incazzato). Inizialmente questa era la razza che avevo scelto per Barthel, poi ho visto il lupo artico e ho cambiato idea <3  
\- Barthel è un lupo artico, ma non è strano che io li abbia "accoppiati": il Timber Wolf è nordamericano, il lupo artico vive anche nell’Artico Canadese, come habitat non sono poi così tanto lontani… entrambi poi sono una sottospecie del lupo grigio.  
(praticamente in Last Colombine vi ho fatto un cultura sui pesci, qua sui lupi… io sono una puntata di Quark che cammina, in pratica)  
Poi, mi sembra che non ho altro da aggiungere, se non le domande che Shadriene mi ha posto:  
\- Se un _mate_ muore, poi ne nasce un altro come per i _soulmate_?  
Sì.  
\- Ma s’incontra prima il _mate_ o il _soulmate_?  
Generalmente penso prima il _mate_ , proprio come noi prima conosciamo l’amicizia e poi l’amore.  
Uhm, altre domande che forse vi starete ponendo… uhm boh, posso dirvi che generalmente la razza di un lupo mannaro è quella del suo branco, e poi non mi viene in mente altro… Ah sì! Il marchio territoriale viene percepito dagli altri, ma non si percepisce bene di chi sia, a meno che non si conosca bene chi l’ha posto.  
Sono le 23,20 di sabato 11 dicembre 2010, ho fame – non ho ancora cenato per betare i primi 3 capitoli di _Rest for the Wicked_ (da ora in poi RFTW, che ha solo una R in più di FTW e ciò è molto WTF) – il capitolo 4 è quasi finito. Non so quanti capitoli saranno in totale, meno di dieci comunque, forse nove.  
(Perché mi riduco a scrivere solo di notte?!)  
A domenica prossima!  <3  
Vostra Gra.

(ve l’avevo detto di non leggere se amate troppo la Meyer, qui non si pettina mica il pelo dei licantropi).


	4. Chapter 4

  
**Note iniziali:** Prima di iniziare, lasciatemi dire che sono davvero contenta di sapere che questa storia vi sta piacendo ç_ç Mi state anche mettendo addosso dell’ansia da prestazione, ma non ha importanza XD Spero di rispondere alle vostre recensioni in tempi umani (ne ho parecchie arretrate, anche all’altra storia), nel frattempo qua e là nelle note troverete le risposte alle vostre domande  <3  
Poi.  
Siccome io sono un’appassionata di telefilm subbati, siccome sono megalomane e siccome so che a molti i miei riassunti piacciono tanto (un giorno di questi metterò in qualche nota il modo in cui ho riassunto "Breaking Dawn" della saga di Twilight a Serintage, mi ha detto che non l’aveva mai visto da quel punto di vista pittoresco), solo ed esclusivamente per voi (e per tutti i lurker che passeranno di qui) posterò per voi un riassunto delle ~~puttanate~~ puntate precedenti.

_La scorsa settimana, in ~~The Vampire Diaries~~ Rest for the Wicked…_  
Miki è una ragazza di diciannove anni talmente fortunata che quando tutto le va finalmente bene e sta per ricominciare la sua vita in meglio… muore. Schiattando, il suo corpo si duplica e la se stessa che non muore finisce in una dimensione specchio, dove ci sono tanti vampiri e licantropi che si atteggiano a teenagers con tanto di crisi isteriche da mestruati. C’è anche un vampiro gay di nome Angelo e guardacaso diventa il migliore amichetto di Miki. Siccome Graffias vuole essere alternativa, i vampiri qui non brillano e si fanno cicchetti con il sangue del proprio migliore amichetto (cit. hunterd). I lupi mannari, invece, sembrano pupazzi di peluche viventi; due di questi si chiamano Alaric e Barthel e siccome non è vero che Graffias scrive sempre le stesse cose ma in salsa diversa, gestiscono un pub. E sempre per il motivo appena citato, Angelo gestisce una libreria.  
Fin qui tutto bene, tutto molto bello, Miki è circondata da maschioni fighi ~~e diventa una Mary Sue~~ , ma ad un certo punto scoppia il dramma: c’è gente che vomita e il motivo non è la mensa universitaria, per quando possa sembrare strano. Grazie ai potenti mezzi di Google, Miki capisce che il suo migliore amichetto ha trovato l’anima gemella (il concetto di anima gemella effettivamente è così melenso che può provocare conati di vomito). E questo è quello che la scorsa settimana vi siete persi di… _~~Glee~~ Rest for the Wicked_ …

  
  
  
  


Stava sognando di essere sola nella semioscurità; correva su una stradina lastricata di pietre ruvide e grigie, si sentiva rincorsa da qualcosa di non ben definito, una sorta di nebbia nera a densa, inquietante. Più correva, più la nebbia si faceva vicina, ogni suo sforzo era inutile e ciò la mandava maggiormente nel panico. Urlava aiuto, ma nessuno sembrava sentirla, piangeva dalla disperazione e dalla paura, ma ciò serviva soltanto ad accecarla. Quando la nebbia fu ormai troppo vicina, inciampò su qualcosa che non vide, e cadde.  
Si svegliò sussultando forte, ancora spaventata e confusa, così tanto da non capire subito che era stato tutto un incubo; aveva il viso bagnato di lacrime, si puntellò sui gomiti per mettersi a sedere sul letto e respirò a fondo per provare a scrollarsi quella tremenda sensazione che le aveva lasciato addosso il sogno, ma questa non andò via: le stringeva il cuore in modo strano, quasi supplicandola di non lasciarla andare… in un lampo capì tutto.  
Non era stato un suo incubo, ma un incubo di Angelo, una sua richiesta d’aiuto inconscia.  
Si alzò subito dal letto e corse in camera del suo _mate_ , aprì la porta senza neanche bussare, terrorizzata da quello che avrebbe potuto trovare oltre quella soglia. Angelo era in preda alle convulsioni.  
«Angelo!» l’afferrò per le spalle provando a tenerlo fermo e a calmarlo. «Angelo, apri gli occhi, guardami!» il vampiro lo fece, ma continuò ad agitarsi urlando e singhiozzando disperato.  
Miki si passò le mani sul volto alla ricerca veloce di qualcosa da fare per aiutarlo, corse in cucina e aprì il frigo con le scorte del suo sangue; sapeva che avrebbero dovuto esserci almeno due sacche, ma ne trovò solo una… imprecò, Angelo aveva sicuramente avuto una crisi già qualche ora prima; prese l’unica sacca disponibile e tornò subito da lui. Per l’agitazione le tremavano le mani e non riusciva a trovare la forza per stappare il beccuccio della sacca, ma non aveva tempo per esitare: lo strappò via con i denti; mise una mano dietro la nuca di Angelo per fargli sollevare la testa e lo spinse a bere.  
Aspettò pazientemente che svuotasse la sacca per vedere il suo volto rasserenarsi, ma l’unico risultato fu che smise di urlare dolorante ma non di tremare: aveva bisogno di altro sangue. Non c’era tempo per farsi un prelievo e una sola siringa non gli sarebbe bastata: si allargò il colletto della maglia con una mano.  
«Angelo, mordimi il collo» gli ordinò sollevandolo da letto.  
«No… no» la supplicò.  
«Non c’è tempo da perdere, hai ancora bisogno di sangue. Mi fido di te, coraggio» gli spinse la testa nell’incavo del proprio collo e chiuse gli occhi in attesa del dolore, deglutì.  
Ebbe un singulto quando lo sentì affondare i denti, trattenne appena il fiato, ma fortunatamente i denti dei vampiri quando si nutrivano rilasciavano un siero antidolorifico e calmante che tranquillizzava le prede, in modo tale che potessero bere senza troppi sforzi, e il dolore passò subito. Mentre continuava a bere, lo sentì piangere, le lacrime le scivolarono sul collo; gli mise una mano sulla testa, come a rassicurarlo, e gli parlò dolcemente.  
«Coraggio, Angelo, andrà tutto bene. Ti voglio bene, fratellone» lui scoppiò in un singhiozzo e continuò a nutrirsi abbracciandola forte; gli accarezzò la testa.  
Si separò da lei portandosi il dorso della mano alla bocca sporca di sangue, stava decisamente meglio, stavolta; dal suo sguardo addolorato, Miki comprese che se la stava prendendo con se stesso perché era stato costretto a bere il suo sangue facendole del male. Si alzò da letto e lo prese per mano.  
«Andiamo in bagno a pulirci» lo invitò gentilmente.  
In bagno Angelo si pulì la bocca e il mento sotto il getto d’acqua fredda, poggiò le mani sul bordo del lavandino e restò fermò immobile per qualche secondo, come se stesse ripercorrendo mentalmente quello che era appena successo e stesse provando a non scoppiare di nuovo in singhiozzi, ma alla fine pianse di nuovo, senza riuscire a fermarsi.  
«Angelo…» gli accarezzò il viso, «sssh, calmati, ci sono io qui con te, ok?» con la mano gli sfiorò il collo e poi esitò appena sul colletto della maglia; infine, pensò che ormai fosse tutto sommato inutile e che lui non si sarebbe arrabbiato se l’avesse fatto: infilò le dita sotto il colletto alla ricerca della catenina d’oro e tirò fuori il ciondolo dei _soulmates_.  
Aveva la forma di una mezza luna, il simbolo dei licantropi.  
Cercò i suoi occhi provando a confortarlo guardandolo teneramente.  
«Barthel» gli sussurrò.  
Angelo le tolse gentilmente il ciondolo dalle dita e lo ricacciò sotto la maglia. «Non glielo dire, ti prego, non glielo dire! Ti scongiuro…»  
«Perché?! È per questo che l’altro giorno ha vomitato, perché gli ho detto che ti avevo visto con un altro, ed è per questo che mi gira sempre intorno ed è sempre felice di vedermi: mi abbracci spesso e ho tutti i giorni il tuo sangue in circolo, sente il tuo odore su di me!»  
Lui scosse la testa e con gesti febbrili cominciò a medicarle il collo – il siero di Angelo aveva avuto talmente effetto che si era completamente dimenticata di avere dei buchi sanguinanti.  
«Bart non porta il ciondolo dei _soulmates_ , anche se ha tutti i sintomi non capirà così presto cosa gli sta succedendo, soprattutto perché cerca UNA _soulmate_ , non UN _soulmate_ : come potrebbe mai immaginare che la natura ha voluto che il suo amante sia un UOMO! Fino a prova contraria, fino a quando non mi riconoscerà, sarà eterosessuale».  
«Presto entrerà anche lui in una fase più avanzata, avrà le prime crisi e ciò sarà evidente anche ad Alaric! Vi conosce bene entrambi, credi che non sarà in grado di capire cosa vi sta succedendo?»  
Le mise una garza sulla ferita. «Miki, la morte è una sola, ok?» le parlò seriamente. «Arriva e finisce tutto, porta via ogni dolore, non senti più niente, assolutamente niente. Anche l’eternità è una sola, ma fa durare le cose – qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi sensazione – fino a farti impazzire. Bart non sopporta l’idea di avere una _soulmate_ , l’ha sempre detto, porta ancora ben visibili addosso le cicatrici che gli ha lasciato la fine della sua storia con Jade: non vuole essere costretto a legarsi a vita a qualcuno, non vuole essere piegato dalla natura a cambiare per qualcuno. Come posso andare da lui e dirgli che non ha UNA _soulmate_ ma UN _soulmate_ e che, guarda te un po’ che culo, sono addirittura IO!» s’indicò sarcastico ed esasperato.  
«Vuoi lasciarti morire per non legarlo a te?» si stupì. «Angelo, non puoi farlo! Bart ne soffrirà: morirà il suo _soulmate_! Morirà anche lui, dopo!»  
«Non morirà» si mise le mani in testa come a provare a cacciar via la sola idea che potesse davvero succedere, «è molto giovane e fra qualche decennio nascerà una nuova _soulmate_ per lui, forse proprio una donna. Per questo non deve sapere niente, soffrirà di meno».  
«E a me non pensi?» le stavano diventando gli occhi lucidi. «Come puoi lasciarmi così? Sei il mio _mate_ , l’unica cosa che ho qui a New Rome! Non lasciarmi!»  
La guardò piangendo e serrando la mascella. «Ti prego, non mettermi nella condizione di dover scegliere fra il mio appoggio sicuro e la felicità dell’unica persona che potrò mai amare, ti prego…»  
La parola "amore" la scosse come uno schiaffo gelido, lo guardò interdetta. «Tu lo ami, e non perché hai scoperto che è il tuo _soulmate_ , tu l’hai sempre amato…»  
Fece un sorriso sarcastico. «Sono un uomo molto fortunato, vero? Mi sono innamorato subito dell’unica persona che non avrei mai potuto avere e dopo qualche anno ho scoperto che è il mio _soulmate_!»  
«Ma…» si passò le mani sul volto provando a far mente locale, «perché l’hai sempre trattato così male, allora?!»  
«Sono un vampiro, Miki, il mio istinto mi dice sempre di prendermi ciò che voglio, non ha importanza se un uomo sia etero o meno: uso il potere della soggiogazione e lo faccio mio. Se non avessi messo delle distanze fra lui e me, colto da un impulso l’avrei soggiogato! Con che coraggio avrei poi guardato in faccia Alaric, dopo aver fatto una cosa simile al suo _mate_? Non avrei più avuto nemmeno io il coraggio di guardarmi allo specchio, dopo aver fatto una cosa simile! Ogni maledetto giorno, tutte le volte che lo vedo, combatto con l’impulso di spingerlo a guardarmi negli occhi per convincerlo a dirmi che mi ama anche lui, che non mi lascerà mai e che verrà a letto con me! E da quando ho scoperto che è il mio _soulmate_ quest’impulso non è soltanto duplicato: è diventato cento volte più forte! Se solo mi toccasse, io impazzirei!»  
«Hai mai pensato che queste cose le sente anche lui? C’è un solo _soulmate_ per ognuno di noi, tu sei il suo, non puoi ignorare il fatto che come tu hai bisogno di lui, lui ha bisogno di te! Non hai scelta!»  
«Sì che ce l’ho una scelta! Tengo abbastanza a lui da desiderare che sia solo felice! Come posso costringerlo per il resto della nostra fottuta esistenza a stare insieme a me? Lui odia il legame dei _soulmates_ e sopporta me a malapena…»  
«Perché finora non hai fatto altro che aggredirlo!» sottolineò.  
Scosse la testa e l’ignorò la sua precisazione. «Non posso fargli questo, se davvero tengo a lui non posso fargli una cosa simile. Ho fatto la mia scelta, Miki, capisco che tu non possa condividerla, ma ti prego di accettarla».  
Sospirò distogliendo lo sguardo da lui e scosse la testa.  
«Miki» le prese il viso fra le mani, «per favore. Mi sento solo più che mani, almeno tu, sostienimi. Accettalo, giurami che non dirai a Barthel che sono il suo _soulmate_ ».  
Inspirò a fondo e deglutì a stento; annuì. «Va bene, non glielo dirò».  
No, a _lui_ non l’avrebbe detto.

 

Miki parcheggiò non troppo lontana dalla facoltà, stese bene la schiena contro il sedile e si strinse due dita sulla radice del naso: a colazione aveva bevuto tre caffè, ma la cosa non aveva funzionato molto, si sentiva ancora abbastanza stordita e scossa da quello che era successo durante la notte.  
Era abbastanza brava a mantenere i segreti, ce l’avrebbe fatta a non dire nulla a Barthel e a comportarsi in modo normale, si conosceva bene – probabilmente questa era una cosa che l’accomunava al suo _mate_ , doveva prenderne atto – ma prima c’erano un paio di cose da fare. Controllò allo specchietto retrovisore se la garza sul collo fosse a posto, la nascose meglio sotto il colletto della dolcevita e si affrettò a prendere il cellulare – Barthel aveva un buon fiuto e sapeva riconoscere la sua frequenza cardiaca, non voleva che, sentendola, la raggiungesse presto – digitò un SMS.  
"Dobbiamo parlare, da soli e in un posto discreto dove i nostri _mates_ non possano fiutarci. Se noti che ho un morso sul collo, non ti agitare, frena i tuoi istinti territoriali: Angelo stanotte stava molto male, mi sono fatta mordere, poi ti spiego". Inviò ad Alaric.  
Inspirò a fondo e scese dall’auto; appena in tempo, Barthel stava per raggiungerla.  
«Ehi, ciao!» lo salutò tranquillamente scoccandogli un bacio sulla guancia. Sì, i Bellgraph con le bugie ci sapevano fare.  
Le sorrise, ma subito dopo assunse un’espressione strana, annusò l’aria. «Sento l’odore del tuo sangue in modo più pungente del solito, ti sei ferita?»  
«Sarà un graffietto da qualche parte» divagò, «prima di salire in macchina sono passata accanto ad un cespuglio spinoso e sono rimasta impigliata, lo sai quanto sono goffa e sfigata».  
Annusò di nuovo. «No, lo sento proprio bene, non è solo un piccolo graffio… che ti sei fatta? Stai bene?» si avvicinò di più a lei.  
Gli sorrise e fece per incamminarsi verso l’edificio della facoltà. «Tranquillo, sto bene, sarà stato…»  
«Proviene dal tuo collo» e con un gesto fulmineo le abbasso il colletto della maglia. Scoprendo la benda.  
«Miki, che diavolo…?»  
Sospirò seccata e gli allontanò bruscamente la mano. «Non è nulla, ok?»  
«Stavi provando a nascondermelo e io dovrei credere che sia nulla? Cos’è successo? Chi ti azzannato il collo? E, soprattutto, dove cazzo era Angelo quando qualcuno ti azzannava?»  
Era davvero preoccupato e arrabbiato con lei perché aveva provato a non dirgli niente, e ciò la stava facendo sentire in colpa.  
«Senti non…» sospirò e si passò una mano sulla fronte; decise di dirgli una mezza verità, tanto per gettare le basi a quello che avrebbe dovuto poi dirgli Alaric. «Stanotte Angelo è stato davvero molto male, ha dato fondo a tutte le scorte del mio sangue, ma non gli è bastato, così gli ho chiesto di mordermi. Ora sta meglio».  
Non ribatté nulla. Passarono i secondi, in modo troppo lento, e poi all’improvviso la sua faccia si fece sul serio arrabbiata.  
«Come diavolo vi è venuto in mente di fare una cosa simile?! Sapete cosa poteva succedere?»  
«Sono stata io a chiedergli di mordermi, ok? Lui non c’entra niente».  
«Ma ha acconsentito! E se non fosse stato capace di controllarsi? Ti avrebbe prosciugata!»  
«Angelo è molto vecchio, ha un buon controllo».  
«Stava male, avrebbe potuto rimanere vittima della frenesia da nutrimento!»  
«Ma non è successo!»  
«AVREBBE POTUTO DARTI PER SBAGLIO UN MORSO TERRITORIALE!»  
Aveva urlato fuori di sé; Miki lo fissò con gli occhi sbarrati, raggelata.  
Era questo il punto: Angelo, preso dalla frenesia, avrebbe potuto marchiarla per sbaglio, proprio come aveva fatto Alaric. Era l’istinto da _soulmate_ di Barthel a parlare in quel momento.  
Vedendo la sua espressione, Barthel tornò in sé, indietreggiando e restando stupito lui stesso dalla sua reazione.  
«Scusami» farfugliò, «io… non dovevo urlarti una cosa simile, e non così davanti a tutti» i passanti li stavano osservando mormorando fra di loro.  
Scosse la testa. «Bart, non preoccuparti, non è…»  
«Credo che sia stata una reazione dovuta al marchio che Alaric ha posto su di te» annuì con convinzione, «sono il suo _mate_ , proteggo di riflesso ciò che è suo, due marchi territoriali sulla stessa persona sarebbero un gran casino e…»  
«Bart?» lo richiamò a bassa voce. «Calmati, stai tremando».  
Lui alzò le mani e le fissò, deglutì a stento. «Sono troppo strano, forse è meglio che vada subito a caccia: avrò bisogno di nutrirmi».  
«Barthel» lo chiamò in modo più deciso e gli strinse le braccia, convincendolo a fissarla negli occhi. «Sta’ calmo, ok? Non è successo niente».  
Aveva potere sui licantropi, oh se lo sapeva ormai.  
Lasciò andare la presa soltanto quando non lo sentì più tremare; le fece un sorriso nervoso.  
«Sono ridotto talmente male da aver bisogno del tuo strano potere! Forse è davvero meglio che vada a nutrirmi».  
Comprese che doveva lasciarlo andare. «Sta’ attento, non farmi stare in pensiero» gli accarezzò il viso, «mandami un messaggio quando rientri a casa».  
Le annuì e corse subito via scomparendo velocemente dalla sua vista.  
Sospirò stancamente rivolgendo gli occhi al cielo. «E adesso che faccio? Cosa diamine posso fare?!» il cellulare le squillò, lo prese e lesse sullo schermo chi fosse. «Ottimo tempismo, Alaric» mormorò, aprì la linea. «Ciao. Possiamo parlare, se vuoi, non sono con Barthel».  
«Ma non doveva venire a lezione?!»  
Si schiarì nervosamente la voce. «È appena andato a caccia».  
«Che cosa?! È la quarta volta in tre giorni che va a caccia! Cosa… cosa sta succedendo?! Tu ne sai qualcosa, vero?»  
«Possiamo vederci anche adesso?»  
«Incontriamoci al primo incrocio più vicino alla pineta» rispose subito, «lascio il locale ai miei dipendenti e ti raggiungo subito».  
«Ok, a dopo» chiuse la chiamata e salì subito in macchina: conosceva la velocità dei lupi mannari, il "subito" di Alaric molto probabilmente stava a dire "dammi poco meno di sessanta secondi"; meglio sbrigarsi, prima avrebbero fatto, prima avrebbero sistemato quella faccenda.

 

Trovò Alaric appoggiato al guard rail – ovviamente era venuto senza macchina, correndo – parcheggiò accanto a lui e, intuendo che si sarebbero inoltrati fra gli alberi, portò la tracolla con sé.  
Lui si guardò intorno e aspettò che un paio di auto appena passate si facessero lontane.  
«Posso prenderti in braccio?» le chiese.  
«Perché?» si stupì.  
«Andremo più veloci».  
«Ah» esalò incerta. «Ok» annuì ancor meno convinta.  
Alaric scavalcò il guard rail, la sollevò di peso prendendola in braccio e… iniziò a correre alla _sua_ velocità fra gli alberi.  
Miki chiuse gli occhi e per poco non iniziò a strillare interrottamente, ma fortunatamente durò poco.  
La posò a terra con delicatezza e la sorresse quando barcollò.  
«Siamo ancora a New Rome?» gli domandò con tono vagamente ironico.  
«Sì, perché? Non sono andato così tanto veloce…»  
«No, perché credevo che fossimo giunti a Forks. Non ho mai voluto essere Bella Swan…»  
«Bella _chi_?» si stupì.  
«Niente, niente» agitò le mani e respirò a fondo voltandosi verso di lui; si guardò bene intorno: erano decisamente inoltrati nella pineta, nessuno li avrebbe ascoltati. Notò una figura posata sul ramo di un albero alle spalle di Alaric.  
«Hai fame?» gli chiese aggrottando la fronte.  
«No» scrollò le spalle, «perché me lo chiedi?»  
«C’è uno scoiattolo che ci sta guardando male» glielo indicò.  
Lui si voltò, lo fissò emettendo un ringhiò e lo scoiattolo fuggì via; tornò a guardarla facendo un colpetto di tosse. «Ora credo che sia andato in bagno».  
«Bene, è sempre un piacere uscire in compagnia di voi lupi mannari».  
«Volevi dirmi?» incalzò.  
«Ecco, credo che io, tu, Angelo e Barthel… tutti noi insomma, il nostro… il nostro…» agitò le mani come in cerca della parola esatta.  
«Branco?» provò ad indovinare.  
Lo fissò interdetta. «Beh, ecco sì, in fondo siamo un branco di gente abbastanza strana. Stavo dicendo: credo che il nostro "branco" abbia un grosso problema» si schiarì la voce. «Bada bene, ho detto _grosso_ , non _insormontabile_ , eh! Quindi credo proprio che, nonostante il fatto che io stia cianciando inutilmente perché non ho la minima idea di come dirti con tatto quello che in realtà _dovrei_ dirti, noi ce la faremo a superarlo!»  
Le fece una faccia perplessa. «Perché l’importante è crederci?»  
«Forse» sospirò. «Alaric» lo guardò negli occhi, «hai notato che ultimamente Barthel ha sintomi come improvvisi scatti d’ira, stati d’ansia immotivati, nausea e aumento della fame?»  
Ricambiò il suo sguardo intenso facendosi improvvisamente serio quanto mortificato. «Oh mio Dio, è come pensavo io, vero?» le mise le mani sulle spalle. «Miki, non devi assolutamente preoccuparti: tu e Barthel avrete tutto l’appoggio possibile da parte mia e di Angelo durante la fase di transizione da _soulmates_ , andrà tutto bene, te lo prometto».  
Le andò la saliva di traverso, quasi soffocò e si batté una mano sul petto. «No, Alaric: non sono io la _soulmate_ di Barthel».  
«Ah no?» si perplesse togliendole le mani dalle spalle. «Allora chi è?»  
Si abbassò il colletto della dolcevita. «Ricordi che ti ho detto che stanotte Angelo si è sentito male?»  
E Alaric realizzò.  
Lo vide mettersi le mani in testa, trattenere il respiro e allontanarsi da lei per poggiare la fronte contro il tronco di un albero – molto probabilmente si trattenne dall’abbatterlo prendendolo a testate dalla _disperazione sbarra sconvolgimento_.  
«Alaric, stai bene?» gli chiese incerta.  
«No. Ho appena saputo che il mio _mate_ e il mio migliore amico, due persone che con le loro sfuriate provano a farmi saltare in aria il locale un giorno sì e l’altro pure, sono _soulmates_ : come potrei mai stare bene?!»  
«Vuoi dell’acqua?» aprì la tracolla e prese una bottiglietta. «Bere aiuta sempre, in certi momenti».  
Si separò dall’albero e prese la bottiglia. «Farò finta che sia dello scotch» ne bevve un paio di sorsi.  
«Bene, se abbiamo superato il non indifferente sconvolgimento iniziale» gli parlò in tono pratico, «direi di passare alla fase successiva, ovvero a che fase del riconoscimento quei due siano arrivati».  
«Barthel non indossa il ciondolo dei _soulmates_ » l’informò ridandole la bottiglia.  
«Lo so, ne avevamo parlato tempo fa, prima di tutto questo, e probabilmente dà per scontato di avere una donna come _soulmate_ , il che complica ulteriormente la sua ricerca e non l’aiuta a riconoscere i sintomi».  
«Angelo ha superato i centocinquant’anni» si passò nervosamente le mani sul volto, «come sta? Voglio la verità, Miki» la supplicò con lo sguardo.  
Esitò solo per qualche secondo. «Non credo possa superare più di un altro paio di crisi, forse abbiamo meno di una settimana di tempo prima che… muoia».  
Alaric trattenne di nuovo il respiro, ma stavolta non ci fu nulla di tragicomico nella sua reazione. «Perché me l’ha nascosto?! Avrebbe dovuto dirmelo!»  
«L’ha nascosto anche a me! A conti fatti, credo che i sintomi di Angelo siano iniziati poco dopo il mio arrivo…»  
Alaric sembrò guardare lontano, come se stesse provando a ricordare qualcosa. «Bart ha cominciato a comportarsi in modo strano immediatamente dopo averti incontrato la prima volta: la sera stessa è andato a caccia!» tornò a guardare lei. «Sai allora perché il loro segnale non è mai scattato prima?»  
«No» non capiva.  
«Perché Angelo non era pronto! Si sentiva così disperatamente solo da non essere abbastanza lucido per accogliere un _soulmate_ ; quando sei arrivata tu si è finalmente calmato e il segnale di Bart è scattato!»  
«Quindi, se non fossi arrivata io, avrebbero continuato a vivere felici e contenti ancora per molto?» azzardò.  
Scosse la testa. «No, credo che in qualche modo il segnale sarebbe scattato lo stesso, anche se avrebbe impiegato molto più tempo: Bart lo nega, ma è sempre stato pronto a ricominciare, solo che non ha mai trovato la persona giusta con cui farlo – dopo fatti simili, non cerchi di proposito qualcuno, _inciampi_ in qualcuno – ma sarebbe stato peggio, perché Angelo sarebbe stato ancora più vecchio».  
«Lo sai che Angelo non dirà mai a Barthel che è il suo _soulmate_ …»  
«Sì, lo so» annuì mestamente e si passò una mano sulla fronte, «perché è troppo orgoglioso per farlo».  
«No, perché ne era innamorato ancor prima di scoprire di essere il suo _soulmate_! Sa che Barthel odia doversi piegare ad un legame simile e non vuole sconvolgergli l’esistenza imponendogli una relazione omosessuale: si sta lasciando morire».  
Alaric inspirò a fondo, probabilmente nel vano tentativo di infondersi coraggio. «Come dicevi tu poco fa? Ah sì, che il nostro branco ce la farà, supereremo anche questa» blaterò annuendo.  
«Sì, ce la faremo, come hai detto poi tu, l’importante è crederci» assentì.  
«Esattamente. Quindi, adesso, proveremo ad escogitare un piano» gesticolò.  
«Dovresti convincere Barthel ad indossare il ciondolo» propose.  
«E come?»  
«Non so» si strinse nelle spalle, «provocalo, digli che ultimamente è talmente strano che sembra quasi che in lui sia scattato il segnale dei _soulmates_ ».  
«Dio quanto si vede che sei la _mate_ di Angelo» si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia.  
«Tentar non nuoce, dobbiamo pur fare qualcosa, e nel frattempo dovremo anche stare attenti che non si tocchino: Angelo impazzirebbe e proverebbe a soggiogarlo per averlo con la forza, non hai idea di quanto stia reprimendo i suoi istinti».  
«Bart impazzirà quando lo saprà» si esasperò, «tu non lo conosci ancora bene, lui… è una persona molto buona, non accetterà mai che Angelo si stia sacrificando per lui, uscirà fuori di testa!»  
«Cosa credi che farà?»  
«Non lo so, ma qualsiasi cosa sarà, credo di poter dire con estrema certezza che sarà comunque una cazzata!»  
«Fantastico» annuì atona. «Senti, teniamoci pronti, fatti dei prelievi: Barthel potrebbe avere una crisi molto forte da un momento all’altro, il tuo sangue l’aiuterà a superarla».  
«Sei pallida» osservò serio, «Angelo ti sta prosciugando, vero?»  
«Non abbiamo altre alternative».  
«Sì che c’è un’alternativa» protestò, «potrebbe accettare di farsi mordere il polso da Barthel! Ha scelto di morire, ma sta portando anche te con sé nella tomba: ha mai pensato a questo?»  
«Credo di no» ammise.  
Sospirò e si stropicciò gli occhi. «Non abbiamo molto tempo, per il bene di tutti e quattro, dobbiamo sbrigarci a convincerli».  
«L’importante è continuare a crederci» mormorò poco convinta.  
«Sì» le annuì, «l’importante è continuare a crederci».  
Gli occhi le diventarono lucidi e si morse un labbro; inaspettatamente, Alaric l’abbracciò forte spingendole la testa contro il proprio petto.  
«Andrà tutto bene» le sussurrò, «li salveremo entrambi».  
Chiuse gli occhi abbandonandosi al suo calore e al suo profumo, decidendo di permettersi il lusso di crederci davvero, questa volta.

 

Miki girò il cartellino di chiusura attaccato alla porta del _Cartiglio_ con una ventosa; guardò di sottecchi Angelo chiudere la zip della sua giacca a vento, gli tremavano le mani.  
«Sei sicuro di voler andare a pranzo al _Lupo di Mare_?» gli chiese apprensiva.  
«Sicuro» abbozzò un sorriso. «Ho passato di peggio, sai? Tipo quando ho detto a mio padre che mi piace scopare con gli uomini. Davanti a tutti. Durante una riunione del nostro ufficio legale».  
«Dev’essere stato un gran momento» ribatté ironicamente solenne.  
«Puoi dirlo forte!» sorrise con più convinzione e le circondò il collo con un braccio. «Su, andiamo!»  
Mentre Angelo chiudeva il negozio, Miki alzò gli occhi al cielo: era grigio, le nuvole erano cariche di pioggia, tanto che l’aria ne aveva l’odore, e la forza di quell’elemento naturale la colse avvolgendola con calore – a dispetto della freddezza del tempo. Si perse col naso all’insù a guardare tutta la potenza di ciò che da lì a breve sarebbe successo.  
«Il cielo è bellissimo, oggi» mormorò sorridente.  
Angelo la guardo stranito. «Miki, tesoro, c’è un tempo da lupi, tanto per restare in tema, fra non molto scoppierà un temporale coi fiocchi. Sei sicura di stare bene?»  
Gli annuì continuando a sorridere e a fissare il cielo. «Sto benissimo».  
La trascinò per un braccio. «Sì-sì, certo, come no» scosse la testa.  
Quasi sulla soglia del _Lupo di Mare_ , furono travolti da un Jessie furente che imprecava a mezza bocca con la custodia del violino in spalla; era talmente arrabbiato che non li salutò neanche.  
«Ciao, Jessie!» lo salutò fin troppo entusiasta Angelo, tanto non l’avrebbe sentito. «È stato un vero piacere incrociarti appena! Ricordati che Sebastian ti aspetta in fondo al mar!»  
Miki alzò gli occhi al cielo esasperata e aprì la porta del locale.  
Alaric era al banco, aveva la sua tipica espressione rassegnata post-Jessie, Barthel stava raccogliendo i cocci di una bottiglia di vetro rotta aiutandosi con scopa e paletta.  
Gli occhi di Angelo e di Barthel s’incrociarono subito: il primo ne fu addolorato e la sua sembrò piuttosto una smorfia di disgusto – stava dissimulando – il secondo era ancora arrabbiato con lui, e ciò dovette fare ulteriormente male al primo.  
«Ciao!» li salutò con eccessiva allegria Miki.  
«Ciao» biascicò Alaric, schioccando la lingua come a dire "Eccoci qua, ma io la vedo nera"; Barthel si limitò a ricambiare con un cenno vago della testa.  
Angelo si sedette al banco a debita distanza di Barthel, Miki si mise al suo fianco, Alaric di fronte a lui. Miki trovò un po’ eccessivo che anche Alaric si ponesse come un muro fra Angelo e Barthel, ma prima che potesse fare dei cenni al licantropo, Angelo incrociò le braccia al petto e li fissò entrambi, poi fissò solo lei.  
«Gliel’hai detto» era un’affermazione, Miki deglutì a stento.  
«Detto cosa?» s’intromise atono Barthel, tornando dalla cucina con i piatti.  
«Angelo non voleva che io dicessi ad Alaric che è stato male» inventò subito Miki.  
Li guardò privo d’espressioni. «Poteva finire in modo pessimo» si limitò a commentare.  
«Tu come stai?» gli domandò piuttosto.  
«Meglio» annuì.  
Era pallido, aveva delle occhiaie molto evidenti e sembrava quasi privo di energia: mancava poco, presto anche lui sarebbe entrato nella fase avanzata e avrebbe avuto una crisi molto forte. Non stava meglio per niente. Non potevano di certo far da scudo ad Angelo e lasciare lui da solo.  
«Vado da lui» mormorò ai ragazzi, prendendo il suo piatto e andando a sedersi più in là di fronte a Barthel.  
Non la guardò mentre si sedeva, ma sfoderò un sorrisetto. «Non sono malato» tenne a precisare.  
Miki sapeva che il sangue di Angelo che aveva in circolo lo faceva stare meglio: posò di proposito una mano sulla sua in un gesto affettuoso. «Ti sei nutrito abbastanza?»  
«Sì, mamma» annuì come un bambino, «ho abbattuto un grosso cervo e due teneri leprottini».  
Gli sorrise teneramente. «Hai un animale preferito?»  
«È una domanda tipo "Qual è il tuo gusto di gelato preferito?"»  
«Sì!»  
«Mi piace la lepre artica» rispose ad occhi bassi, «qui non ce ne sono, mi manca abbastanza».  
«Non l’ho presente, com’è?» si perplesse.  
«D’inverno è tutta bianca per confondersi con la neve, ha solo le punte delle orecchie nere».  
«Ma è tenerissima!» si dispiacque.  
«Puoi dirlo eccome se è tenera!» la prese in giro.  
Rise e gli diede un debole pugno sul braccio, almeno era riuscita a distrarlo un po’; lo vide fissare brevemente Angelo e Alaric che stavano discutendo a bassa voce in modo piuttosto animato.  
«Sento Alaric molto preoccupato» le mormorò, «che cos’ha Angelo? È grave?»  
Esitò e si grattò distrattamente la testa. «Diciamo che è qualcosa di abbastanza preoccupante».  
«Mi dispiace» replicò in modo sincero, «so quanto lui sia importante per te ed Alaric».  
«Angelo è una vecchia volpe» sorrise incoraggiante, «ci fa preoccupare sempre, ma ce la farà!» si ricordò un particolare, a proposito di gusti preferiti… «Qual è il tuo gruppo sanguigno?» gli chiese a bruciapelo.  
«Zero negativo» rispose sorpreso dalla domanda, «perché?»  
 _Come volevasi dimostrare._  
«Oh, che caso! Io sono zero positivo!» sorrise. «È una mia strana abitudine chiedere il gruppo sanguigno: c’è chi chiede il segno zodiacale, io chiedo il gruppo sanguigno».  
Le sorrise scettico scuotendo la testa. «A parte gli scherzi» tornò serio, «non è giusto che fra di noi ci sia quest’aria pesante per colpa delle discussioni fra me e Angelo, tu e Alaric non potete di certo prendere totalmente le parti di uno o dell’altro, vi capisco e…» espirò a fondo, «credo che dovrei parlarne con Angelo».  
Lo fissò per un lungo attimo, un tantino terrorizzata dall’evenienza. «Magari quando starà meglio».  
«Non mi piace che mi eviti come se avessi una sorta di brutta malattia contagiosa» e stavolta ci fu irritazione nel suo tono di voce, «preferirei chiarire questo punto con lui al più presto».  
«Ma non potresti…»  
Non riuscì a finire la frase: la porta del _Lupo di Mare_ si aprì cigolando in modo sinistro – come a creare maggiormente l’atmosfera adatta per puro caso – e sulla soglia comparve qualcuno che riuscì ad agghiacciarli tutti.  
«ANGELO!» strillò vivace Gwen, agitando la sua orribile bambola di pezza in aria e correndo da lui per saltargli addosso.  
Angelo era molto debole, tanto che cadde dallo sgabello e finirono a terra l’una sull’altro.  
Barthel emise un ringhio. «Non lo vede che sta male? Dovrebbe stare più attenta».  
Gwen lo sentì e, siccome lei amava tutto quello che Angelo amava e odiava tutto quello che Angelo odiava, gli rispose a modo suo. Soffiando come un gatto, visto che Barthel era una canide. Lui emise un ringhio più acuto.  
«Buoni» gemette Angelo, sotto il poco gentil peso di Gwen.  
«E togliti di dosso!» la riprese duramente Barthel. «Non lo vedi che gli fai male?»  
Gwen lo guardò imbronciata e con aria di sfida afferrò Angelo per le spalle e l’abbracciò forte. «Io non faccio male ad Angelo, sei tu che gli fai male: gli hai portato via Alaric!»  
Il soggetto della presunta disputa in questione si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia, Miki si portò una mano alla fronte prevedendo il peggio.  
«Sai, Gwen» disse con un falso sorriso Barthel, «tu sei esattamente come la Ginevra delle Leggende Arturiane».  
«Non le conosco le Leggende Arturiane» si corrucciò, continuando a soffocare Angelo nel suo abbraccio, «com’è Ginevra?»  
«Una tr…»  
Angelo alzò una mano e fermò in tempo Barthel. «Una trave che sostiene il tetto della mia esistenza».  
«Oh, il mio Angelo!» lo strinse di più. «Quanto sei poetico! Oggi sei davvero bello: sei così pallido che sembri davvero morto!»  
«Grazie, Gwen, tu sì che mi fai sentire sempre molto meglio».  
Barthel stava ringhiando sempre di più, Alaric raggirò il banco e andò a sollevare di peso Gwen da Angelo.  
«Ti avevo detto di non fare più simili scene da fangirl isterica nel mio locale!» la rimproverò.  
«Ma non vedevo Angelo da tanto tempo!» si lamentò. «E non ho ancora finito di leggere Harry Potter: Voldemort è senza naso, come posso leggere di gente senza naso? Ho paura» si morse la nocca di una mano come a sottolineare la cosa. «Non potevo stare ancora senza vederlo!»  
Angelo si schiarì la voce e si rialzò da terra. «Gwen, tesoro, proviamo con qualche altro libro, vuoi?»  
«Sì!» lo guardò adorante.  
«Leggiti le _Cronache del Ghiaccio e del Fuoco_ di Martin, ma mi raccomando: vieni a trovarmi soltanto quando avrai finito di leggere tutti i libri, stavolta!»  
«Vaaa beneeee!» cantilenò felice; gli schioccò un bacione sulla guancia e andò via saltellando.  
Angelo sospirò sollevato, Miki si stava trattenendo dal ridere.  
«Angelo…» lo riprese.  
«Che c’è?» fece un faccino innocente.  
«Lo sai che c’è! Questo è stato un colpo _davvero_ basso! Non si sa quando quella saga sarà finalmente finita!»  
«Appunto, non è magnifico? Non sappiamo se Gwen verrà più a trovarci o meno! Lo trovo addirittura _meraviglioso_!»  
«Cadi sempre in piedi, come i gatti» s’intromise atono Barthel, fissando il suo piatto e dedicandosi con eccessiva concentrazione ad infilzare il cibo con la forchetta.  
Il sorriso di Angelo si fece per un attimo malinconico. «Forse è per questo che non andiamo d’accordo».  
Alzò lo sguardo e lo fissò brevemente. «Forse» gli concesse scrollando le spalle.  
Era già qualcosa, Miki sorrise rassicurata e picchiettò la forchetta contro il bicchiere di Barthel per attirare la sua attenzione.  
«Grazie» gli sillabò.  
«Di cosa? Di non averlo sbranato?» ribatté sorridendo.  
«Di aver abbassato un po’ la guardia».  
In risposta schioccò la lingua come a dire "Non è nulla" e sorrise, ma poco dopo il sorriso gli si spense: lo vide mettersi sull’attenti, il suo sguardo saettò in più punti fuori dalla porta; i suoi sensi da lupo mannaro erano pienamente attivi.  
«Che succede?» gli chiese preoccupata.  
«Uno sconosciuto sta invadendo il nostro territorio» sibilò assottigliando lo sguardo, «è un licantropo, ma non di questa città».  
Miki si voltò a guardare Alaric e gli vide quasi la stessa espressione di Barthel sul volto, ma appena più distesa. «Rilassati, Bart, penso di sapere di chi si tratta…»  
Angelo fissò prima l’uno e poi l’altro lupo mannaro. «Si tratta di un licantropo» cominciò ad elencare quasi con ironia, ma Miki percepì che fosse velato sarcasmo, «sta venendo qui senza prima chiedervi il permesso… Chissà perché, ma credo anch’io di sapere chi è!»  
Guardarono tutti e quattro la porta del locale, in attesa che l’ospite non tanto gradito si facesse vivo sulla soglia.  
Non ci fu bisogno che le dicessero chi era fra le altre persone che entrarono, Miki la individuò subito: molto alta e dal corpo ben modellato, occhi e capelli neri – molto lunghi e stretti in una coda alta – pelle olivastra e sguardo fiero. Era una licantropa, e dalle loro reazioni – di Angelo e Alaric – non poteva essere che una sola persona, Zaira.  
Era estremamente affascinante, non bellissima, ma attraente per il modo sicuro e fiero con cui camminava e per la perfetta proporzione del suo corpo; gli occhi dal taglio obliquo le davano un tocco di bellezza esotica che attirava maggiormente gli sguardi sul suo viso, su quel suo sorriso dal retrogusto beffardo, e tutto sembrava gridare in lei la propria grazia e aggressività da lupa, accentuate da un look non molto ostentato, ma che diceva tantissimo di lei – sembrava una motociclista molto sexy interamente vestita di nero.  
Miki lo capì subito: Zaira era _fortunata, forte e fiera._  
«Salve, cocchini» si rivolse ad Alaric e Angelo, sedendosi subito ad uno sgabello al banco senza aspettare che le rispondessero; aveva il classico timbro vocale roco dei licantropi, era la prima volta che Miki lo sentiva su una donna.  
«Lupastra» la salutò con una smorfia di puro disgusto Angelo.  
«Ciao» ricambiò serrando la mascella Alaric; lei lo fissò con aria divertita posando il mento sul palmo di una mano.  
«Sì, sono molto felice anch’io di rivederti!» ironizzò. «Così tanto che potrei anche decidere di scoparti su questo banco, proprio adesso».  
«Se c’è una cosa su cui posso fare sempre affidamento» fece sarcastico Angelo, «è che la tua finezza non si esaurirà mai».  
«Mi sei mancato tanto anche tu, sanguisuga» soffiò un bacio in sua direzione sullo stesso tono.  
«Cosa ti porta qui?» le chiese seriamente Alaric.  
«Te l’avevo detto che sarei venuta a trovarti, no? Avevo davvero voglia di vedere cosa ti lega così tanto a questo nuovo e noioso stile di vita!» guardò Barthel con fare interessato, assottigliando lo sguardo. «È anche lui un lupo mannaro, devo supporre che sia il tuo _mate_?»  
«Si chiama Barthel» tagliò corto, anche perché Barthel probabilmente sapeva tutto di Zaira, a giudicare dal modo in cui la stava guardando – feroce e sulla difensiva.  
«Oh, tanto piacere!» allungò la mano verso di lui, che gliela strinse brevemente. «Dalle nostre vecchie parti non si fa altro che parlare di come il rampollo degli Armstrong non solo ha deluso ogni aspettativa della sua famiglia, ma ha anche trovato un _mate_ che non sia un Bellgraph: ero proprio curiosa di vedere chi fosse!»  
«Ho sentito anch’io parlare di te» le disse Barthel, il tono fu quello serio e fermo della bestia che fra poco attaccherà, «anche se, ad esser sinceri, non ho mai avvertito la spiccata esigenza di conoscerti».  
Gli sorrise in modo bonario, come se lui fosse un bambino che ha appena fatto una marachella. «Sentiti onorato di raccogliere la mia eredità: per anni sono stata io la compagna di Alaric».  
«Sai, Zaira» intervenne con fare annoiato Angelo, «credo di avere un problema con tutte le donne che portano il tuo nome, e credo proprio che questo problema sia iniziato con te».  
Inchinò appena il capo in cenno di ringraziamento. «Lieta di sapere di far parte dei tuoi ricordi migliori».  
«Oh, credimi» ribatté sarcastico, «non vorrei mai essere nei panni di chi fa parte dei miei ricordi _peggiori_ ».  
Scosse la testa. «Sei sempre lo stesso, Bellgraph, solo parole per raggirare i fatti: fammi un fischio quando finalmente agirai, vorrei poterti osservare dalla prima fila».  
Il sorriso di Angelo si fece particolarmente dolce e crudele. «Stanne certa, potrei anche decidere di riservarti un posto talmente in prima fila da farti sentire protagonista».  
«È una minaccia?»  
«No, il primo ed ultimo avvertimento» replicò con nonchalance scandendo bene le parole.  
Miki notò che Alaric stava parlando pochissimo con Zaira, come a tracciare con forza un muro di indifferenza; pensò che Zaira sicuramente non stesse apprezzando la cosa e avrebbe fatto di tutto per provocarlo. La vide inclinare la testa e fissare proprio lei.  
«Una frequenza cardiaca _umana_ » le aveva ascoltato il cuore, «sei la _mate_ di Bellgraph: anche l’allegra famigliola di avvocati con l’aspetto da becchini non fa altro che parlare di quest’altro gioioso accoppiamento».  
Miki le porse la mano in modo cordiale ma non caloroso. «Miki Bellgraph» si presentò.  
«Zaira Kenneth» ricambiò con un sorriso falso. «Certo che non deve essere facile vivere con la certezza di essere morta per le persone care, per non parlare del fatto che qui sei una continua tentazione per tutti». Aveva sottolineato ogni parola con uno sguardo soddisfatto, con l’intenzione di farle male.  
«Zaira?» la voce di Alaric si alzò alta e sicura, accompagnata da uno strano sentore di solennità: le informazioni base datele dall’incantesimo sul portale le fecero riconoscere che stava agendo come maschio alfa.  
«Sì, Alaric?» gli rispose docile ma anche un po’ seccata.  
«Un lupo mannaro non deve mai dare per scontato di essere il benvenuto su un territorio che non gli appartiene: non appartieni a nessun branco di New Rome, avremmo potuto attaccarti, sai?» le sorrise in modo strano.  
«Non l’avreste mai fatto» scosse la testa sicura.  
«Tutti i membri di qualsiasi branco di New Rome hanno il mio permesso per poter passare sul mio territorio, e io ho il loro per passare sui loro di territori, non vedo perché non dovrebbe valere lo stesso per i forestieri» fu irremovibile.  
Sospirò scocciata. «Ho il tuo permesso, Alaric?»  
Le assentì. «Hai il mio permesso, ma versa una sola goccia di sangue sul mio territorio e io e il mio _mate_ ti cacceremo personalmente da New Rome. Ovviamente a vita».  
Zaira storse il naso: era l’ordine di un alfa, il suo lato animale non poté fare altro che piegarsi. «Va bene».  
Un cerchio di luce argentata si formò intorno al polso destro di Zaira e le penetrò sottopelle dandole una piccola fitta di dolore – a giudicare dalla sua smorfia: il patto fra l’alfa e l’ospite era siglato.  
«Devo ancora disfare le valige» li informò alzandosi dallo sgabello, «vado a sistemarmi per bene: penso che starò qui per un bel pezzo!» fece un largo sorriso. «Signori, è stato un piacere!»  
Angelo storse il naso. «Per me no». Zaira fece finta di non sentirlo e si avviò alla porta, ma lui la richiamò con finta aria distratta.  
«Ah, Zaira?» Lei si voltò a guardalo, seccata. «Non rapinare tutte le banche di New Rome, lasciane qualcuna per i rapinatori locali, e poi qui tuo padre non ha abbastanza conoscenze per poterti tirare fuori dalla gattabuia come l’ultima volta».  
Gli sorrise sarcastica. «Il tuo senso dell’umorismo ha fatto passi da nani, Bellgraph».  
«Peccato che il tuo culo non faccia mai passi da giganti verso l’uscita dalla mia vita, Kenneth».  
Zaira mostrò in volto tutta la sua rabbia e il suo disgusto verso Angelo e uscì dal pub sbattendo forte la porta.  
Barthel fu finalmente libero di fare il ringhio di disappunto che stava trattenendo già da un po’.  
«Buono, Bart» l’ammonì con un sospiro Alaric, «abbassa la guardia, credo che per ora si limiterà a non farsi vedere fino a quando non potrà di nuovo coglierci di sorpresa».  
«Cosa pensi che voglia?»  
«Mi sembra ovvio» rispose cominciando a sparecchiare, «rompermi le palle».  
«Zaira vuole indietro quello che pensa le appartenga» ribatté Angelo, «te, Alaric».  
«Non sono più il suo braccio destro e non le sono mai appartenuto: non siamo mica _soulmates_ ».  
«Sai bene che secondo lei le devi tutto…»  
«Non le devo proprio un cazzo» sibilò.  
«Secondo lei le devi il modo in cui ti sei, anzi, ti eri inizialmente ribellato ai tuoi: crede che se non fosse stato per lei, tu saresti rimasto il bravo cucciolo di papà privo di spina dorsale. Pensa di averti plasmato. A uso e consumo, s’intende».  
«Qui l’alfa sono io» ribatté serio, «deve solo provarci a rompere il patto».  
«Non sottovalutarla» gli mormorò atono, chiudendo così il discorso.  
Alaric e Angelo erano pensosi, Barthel sembrava ancora sul punto di voler azzannare Zaira: Miki pensò di dover dire o fare qualcosa.  
«Ha però il suo fascino, come donna… come "personaggio". Zaira, intendo» farfugliò. «È molto sullo stile "Sono una cantante rock, guarda come mi dimeno su un palco durante un live e come mi struscio sul mio bassista"».  
I ragazzi scoppiarono a ridere; Alaric puntò il dito contro Angelo.  
«Hai una pessima influenza su di lei, lo sai benissimo e credo anche che tu te ne stia vantando!»  
Angelo mise le mani avanti. «Guarda che di per sé lei era già un po’ così, eh?» la guardò sorridendole fiero. «È una Bellgraph, dopotutto».  
Miki s’imbarazzo e ricambiò il suo sorriso abbassando lo sguardo; Alaric portò un bicchiere alla bocca per bere un sorso d’acqua.  
«E come tutti i Bellgraph» aggiunse serafico Angelo, «è destinata ad avere sempre accanto un Armstrong, vero, Alaric?»  
Gli andò il sorso di traversò e si voltò di scatto per non annaffiare nessuno con lo sputo. Miki arrossì visibilmente, Angelo incrociò le braccia al petto, soddisfatto.  
«C’è sempre un’atmosfera così felice qui al _Lupo di Mare_ » sorrise beato, «mi sembra di stare a casa! Potrei passare tutta la vita qui, anzi, potrei anche campeggiarci».  
Alaric e Barthel ringhiarono.  
«Va bene» sospirò rassegnato, «come non detto».

 

Alaric sbadigliò vistosamente e si accoccolò di più sul divano, si grattò anche la testa.  
Restò interdetto dai propri gesti.  
Si fissò le mani e storse il naso: più passavano gli anni, più somigliava pericolosamente ad un _cane_. A centocinquant’anni cosa avrebbe fatto? Qualcosa come riportare il bastone alla sua futura _soulmate_?  
Borbottò delle imprecazione e fece zapping in modo distratto; il rientro a casa di Barthel lo distolse dai propri pensieri. Lo sentì aprire e chiudere il frigo.  
«Sei stato a caccia?» gli chiese con più disinvoltura possibile.  
«Sì» tornò dalla cucina con una bottiglia d’acqua in mano, dalla quale bevve a canna, e si appoggiò allo stipite della porta.  
«Bart, tu non stai molto bene: non è normale andare così tante volte a caccia in una settimana, lo sai, vero?» gli domandò preoccupato.  
Lo vide innervosirsi, distolse lo sguardo. «Magari andrò a farmi controllare al Centro Accoglienza».  
«Sei molto scostante e ti agiti facilmente, negli ultimi tempi, e il tuo appetito è aumentato… Hai…» esitò un attimo, «hai pensato di rindossare il ciondolo dei _soulmates_?»  
Barthel serrò la mascella e richiuse con forza la bottiglia. «Non porterò mai più quell’allarme al collo, chiaro? L’ho portato per anni nella speranza che scattasse con la persona sbagliata, ne ho le palle piene».  
«Barthel…»  
«E comunque non credo sia quello: sono vicino ai cento anni, in piena fase di assestamento per la conferma dell’età da dimostrare per sempre, è logico che il mio fisico ne risenta e abbia più fame».  
Alaric alzò la mano e provò a ribattere, ma alla fine preferì non aggiungere nient’altro: Barthel si era già innervosito così, per quella sera non avrebbe comunque ottenuto nulla.  
«Ok» assentì stancamente, «prova solo a non scattare subito e a non sentirti sempre punto sul vivo: potrebbe essere stressante per le persone che ti stanno accanto».  
Barthel fissò immobile il pavimento per una manciata di secondi, prima di annuirgli. «Scusa. Hai ragione».  
Alaric scosse il capo come a dirgli "Non fa niente" e tornò a fare zapping per chiudere lì la discussione: non gli piaceva discutere col suo _mate_ e ancor di più non gli piaceva quella situazione. Si strinse di più sul divano, come un cane che cerca la posizione migliore su un cuscino, e restò stranito quando vide Barthel non andar via, ma restare fermò sulla soglia a fissare qualcosa.  
Sul tavolino accanto alla porta, c’era posato il pacchetto di sigarette che gli aveva dato Angelo; Barthel lo stava fissando.  
«Bart?» lo richiamò, quasi speranzoso. «Che c’è?»  
Lo vide riscuotersi. «No, niente. Sapevo che tu ogni tanto fumi, ma non sapevo lo facesse anche Angelo».  
«Come fai a sapere che quel pacchetto è di Angelo?» chiese con finta aria stupita.  
Si fece incerto. «Ne ho sentito l’odore. Tu non lo senti?»  
«Non così tanto da poter dire che un pacchetto di sigarette sia suo».  
Arricciò il naso. «Sarà perché litighiamo di continuo e ce l’ho sempre addosso. Vado a farmi una doccia e a cambiarmi» si separò dallo stipite della porta.  
Alaric aspettò che lui andasse via, poi, con espressione trionfante, prese il cellulare dalla tasca e digitò un SMS per Miki.  
"Spargere per la casa degli oggetti di Angelo potrebbe essere per Barthel una soluzione: sente facilmente il suo odore. Puoi rubare delle magliette ad Angelo? Ovviamente sto scherzando. Forse".

 

Angelo rientrò a casa e lanciò stancamente le chiavi dell’auto e della casa sul tavolino all’ingresso; sapeva che Miki fosse fuori casa – doveva ritirare dei libri prenotati alla libreria universitaria – e si corrucciò un po’ per la sua assenza: mai come allora quella casa gli sembrava vuota senza di lei, non solo perché era la sua _mate_ , ma perché era almeno un sollievo avere la sua compagnia al posto di quella del suo _soulmate_.  
Sospirando sconsolato, si abbassò la zip della giacca a vento e se la tolse; fece per metterla sull’attaccapanni dell’ingresso e la sua mano sfiorò qualcosa, un tessuto rigido che non riconobbe subito: era il cappellino da baseball di Barthel, tempo fa l’aveva prestato a Miki per confondere un po’ gli altri col suo odore e ancora non gliel’aveva ridato.  
Si stava imponendo di non toccare Barthel, di non sfiorarlo con un solo dito, altrimenti gli avrebbe stretto i polsi fino a fargli male – lo stesso male che sentiva lui – costringendolo ad abbracciarlo, o peggio ancora gli avrebbe stretto la testa fra le mani per baciarlo sulla bocca. Averlo accanto e non toccarlo era un contentino che peggiorava soltanto la sua dipendenza. Quel cappello, suo ma lontano da lui, era l’unica cosa che al momento poteva avere di lui, forse addirittura l’unica cosa che avrebbe mai avuto: lo prese e l’indossò calcandoselo sugli occhi; si appoggiò con le spalle al muro e restò immobile ad occhi socchiusi a ripercorrere mentalmente tutto il tempo – tutti i minuti, tutti i secondi – che quel giorno aveva potuto permettersi di passargli accanto. Erano dei momenti più preziosi dell’oro e dell’aria, perché non solo erano stati insieme seppur distanti, avrebbero anche potuto essere gli ultimi suoi momenti felici prima di morire.  
L’amore era malvagio, e con questo pensiero si tolse il cappello, lo rimise bruscamente al suo posto e corse a mandar giù un po’ di sangue, un po’ d’amaro e un’infinita solitudine.

 

Miki uscì dalla libreria universitaria e controllò in fretta che ore fossero: non le andava di lasciare Angelo solo in casa per troppo tempo, sia perché sapeva quanto soffrisse la solitudine, sia perché aveva paura che potesse essere colto da un’altra crisi proprio mentre lei non c’era. Strinse al petto il sacchetto di carta con i libri appena comprati e si avviò alla macchina. Percepì in modo netto la presenza di un licantropo: alzò gli occhi dall’asfalto risalendo con lo sguardo la strada fino alla sua auto, e la vide.  
Zaira era elegantemente seduta sul tetto della sua macchina con le gambe accavallate, la stava aspettando. Per cautela, decise di prendere la penna d’argento dalla borsa e tenerla nella tasca dei jeans.  
«Buonasera» la salutò con un sorrisetto Zaira.  
«Ciao» aprì lo sportello dell’auto e mise subito i libri sul sedile passeggero, lasciandole intende dai gesti sbrigativi che andava di fretta, cosa vera tra l’altro. «È un’abitudine di voi lupi mannari stare appollaiati sui tetti delle macchine?» le chiese con ironia, non ci fu malizia nelle sue intenzioni.  
Il sorriso le si allargò di più. «L’hai visto fare ad Alaric? Ha preso quest’abitudine da me: ci piace salire sui tetti delle auto spaventando di colpo la gente, è una mossa dall’effetto sicuro».  
«Sì, so che tu e lui eravate molto legati».  
« _Siamo_ molto legati» la guardò dall’altro della sua posizione, «quando si condividono certe cose, si resta legati per sempre. Lui ha _preso_ molte cose da me, letteralmente» insinuò.  
«Sì, so anche che sei stata la sua compagna» aggiunse annuendo, «ma in tutta onestà, Zaira, non che mi dispiaccia davvero vederti, ma Angelo mi sta aspettando a casa, vado di fretta: volevi qualcosa da me?»  
Le sorrise e saltò giù dall’auto, erano faccia a faccia, adesso. «Ho avuto Alaric addosso per abbastanza tempo da poter sentire adesso la sua traccia ovunque: ho sentito subito che su di te c’è un marchio territoriale, ma a differenza di altri ho anche sentito subito di chi è. Che tipo di legame hai con Alaric?»  
La fissò perplessa. «Scusa, perché non lo chiedi direttamente a lui?»  
«Perché così accorcerò i tempi, nel caso la risposta sia qualcosa che non mi piaccia».  
Miki sospirò, un po’ ironica e un po’ seccata; riprese il sacchetto dei libri e sfilò la penna dalla tasca, iniziando distrattamente a scrivere il suo nome sulla prima pagina di ogni volume, come in un gesto casuale – era qualcosa che comunque avrebbe dovuto fare, prima o dopo. Vide Zaira storcere il naso e indietreggiare di qualche passo.  
«Dovevi proprio scrivere il tuo nome adesso, su quei libri?»  
«Ho sentito l’esigenza di farlo prima di scordarmene» continuo a siglarli. «Comunque, Alaric non è il mio ragazzo, se è questo ciò che ti preme, mi ha marchiata per sbaglio la notte in cui ho attraversato il portale: il mio sangue deve aver attirato dei lupi veri, si è posto su di me facendo finta che io fossi la sua preda e mi ha erroneamente graffiata. Tutto qui, siamo solo buoni amici» rimise il tappo alla penna, ma continuò a tenerla in mano.  
La vide assottigliare lo sguardo facendosi molto interessata. «Ha fatto finta che tu fossi la sua preda e ti ha marchiata per sbaglio» ripeté.  
«Sì» confermò.  
«Buffo».  
Si stava seccando sul serio, adesso. «Che c’è, non mi credi?»  
«No, no, ti credo» scrollò le spalle, «anche perché effettivamente sarebbe strano che un tipo come Alaric decidesse di tenere per sé una donna come te».  
«Come me, _come_?»  
«Perdonami, ma di certo Alaric ha bisogno di caratteri forti, non di una semplice umana non rivelata che ha sicuramente ancora paura di vivere in una dimensione piena di mostri. Hai le tue incertezze, in questo momento della tua vita, anche lui le ha avute tempo fa, ma le ha superate, ha bisogno di altro».  
Miki fece finta di pensarci su, ma le sue parole l’avevano irritata davvero tanto: la rabbia le salì dal cuore e si concentrò nella sua testa – al centro del suo cervello – una sorta di palla pronta ad esplodere ma in cerca di una miccia, miccia che stranamente stava come cercando… e poi accadde, non seppe dire come, non seppe dire se fu una coincidenza, ma un fulmine cadde poco lontano da loro e iniziò a piovere a dirotto.  
I canidi mal sopportano l’acqua.  
«Non so di preciso quando» le parlò provando a sovrastare il rumore della pioggia e incrociando tranquillamente le braccia al petto, mentre Zaira si faceva scudo dall’acqua incrociando le mani sulla testa, disturbata, «ma sicuramente presto la mia natura si rivelerà pienamente. Penso quindi che non sia una buona cosa dare per scontato che io sia debole: non sappiamo entrambe cosa potrei rivelarmi».  
«È vero» le concesse con un sorriso sarcastico, «non lo sappiamo entrambe, ma credo anche che ci sia un’altra cosa che invece _sappiamo_ entrambe: le nostre due nature sono nemiche».  
Miki la guardò intensamente negli occhi. «Probabilmente sì».  
O non si sarebbe sentita così stranamente sicura, spavalda e arrabbiata, in quel momento.  
«A presto, Bellgraph» la salutò sibilando il suo cognome.  
«A presto, Kenneth» ricambiò gelidamente.  
Stava continuando a piovere, ma non sentiva neanche freddo, nonostante fosse completamente bagnata; alzò gli occhi al cielo cupo: nel frastuono della pioggia battente e nel rumore dei tuoni vide solo una cosa.  
 _Potenza_.

 

Non era stato così difficile convincere Angelo a permetterle di andare da sola al _Lupo di Mare_ , aveva solo dovuto promettergli che lei e Alaric non avrebbero confabulato su di lui e Barthel; lei gliel’aveva promesso tenendo bene aperte le mani sul banco. E incrociando i piedi sotto il banco.  
Non sapeva se lì avrebbe incontrato anche Barthel, ma non sarebbe stato un problema, perché stava andando al locale anche per parlare con Alaric della notte che avevano passato insieme, il che, ovviamente, sapeva un po’ da "amanti" – e non lo erano – ma la mattina lui era andato via senza nemmeno salutarla e non avevano avuto più modo di riparlarne per via di tutto quello che era successo. Ecco, magari avrebbero parlato di questo, nel frattempo che Barthel fosse stato presente.  
Era ancora presto per pranzare, il locale era quasi vuoto e al banco c’erano solo Alaric – dietro – e Jessie – che stava consumando un panino.  
«Ciao!» li salutò entrambi con un sorriso.  
«Buondì, cara» la ricambiò con cordiale distacco il tritone.  
«Ciao» Alaric si sporse dal banco per farsi baciare sulla guancia; le fece cenno di andare a sedersi più in là accanto ai barilotti di birra.  
«Come sta Angelo?» le chiese subito.  
«Oggi abbastanza bene, anche se ormai beve regolarmente una doppia dose di sangue».  
«Sento anche te più rilassata» s’indicò l’orecchio e poi fece un cenno vago verso il suo cuore, «ma sei anche abbastanza debole».  
«Più che per i prelievi credo che sia per lo stress, è…» non terminò la frase perché si distrasse nel vedere Alaric voltarsi a guardare Jessie: il sirenide si era spostato due sgabelli più in là, verso di loro.  
«Batteva troppo sole, di là» disse loro quando notò che lo stavano fissando entrambi, «noi sirenidi non apprezziamo molto la luce del sole, ci ricorda il fuoco» storse il naso.  
«Seh» biascicò Alaric.  
«Barthel, invece?» chiese Miki.  
«Sta diventando sempre più nervoso, si arrabbia per un nonnulla e la cosa mi sta facendo progressivamente sempre più preoccupare: non vorrei fosse vicino il momento in cui farà una cazzata».  
«O il momento in cui passerà in una fase avanzata» aggiunse lei. «Ti sei fatto un paio di prelievi?»  
«Sì, ho delle scorte di sangue anche qui al pub, ben nascoste. Dio mio» scosse la testa, «Bart rifiuta così tanto l’idea di avere un _soulmate_ che sta negando l’evidenza, si rifiuta di capire i suoi sintomi: è una sorta di cavallo con i paraocchi».  
«Sai» fece perplessa, «alle volte mi chiedo come mai la natura li abbia accoppiati: mi sembrano così strani insieme ed è innegabile che le loro liti continue abbiano delle basi. Tu, invece, sembra che, al di là dello stupore iniziale, non lo stai trovando per nulla strano».  
Sorrise scuotendo la testa. «Quei due hanno sempre litigato come marito e moglie, e quando c’è da prendere in giro qualcuno, o difendere qualcuno, l’uno finisce le frasi dell’altro e completano qualsiasi azione insieme. Sono in sintonia perfino quando litigano: credo che parte della loro aggressività dipenda dal sapere già dall’inizio come l’altro replicherà, li rende frustrati, ma non si arrendono lo stesso e si sfidano battuta dopo battuta. Si sanno tenere testa a vicenda, credo che sia questo il loro segreto».  
Si sentirono osservati e si voltarono verso Jessie: era scalato di un altro sgabello.  
«Mi sembrava che quello dondolasse un po’» indicò loro lo sgabello in questione con una faccia da bronzo.  
«A parte questo» Miki riprese il discorso parlando più a bassa voce, «volevo anche parlarti dell’altra notte… la notte di luna piena».  
Lui mise subito le mani avanti, dispiaciuto. «Hai ragione, hai perfettamente ragione: non avrei dovuto scappare via così, dal balcone, senza nemmeno salutarti, è che… la notte era finita, finalmente mi sentivo _libero_ …»  
«Non ti sto rimproverando questo» scosse la testa, «solo…» non sapeva come dire bene ciò che pensava e sentiva, «mi è dispiaciuto non poterti dire al risveglio quanto io sia stata felice di poter passare tranquillamente l’intera notte con te. Voglio dire, eravamo a letto, tu con la testa sulle mie ginocchia e la luna dalla finestra si vedeva bene, eppure non hai fatto niente…»  
«Che idiota» era stato Jessie a parlare.  
Lo fissarono, lei arrossendo, lui emettendo un ringhio basso; Jessie fece finta di non aver detto niente, continuò a mangiare il panino.  
«Cioè» proseguì Miki, «non nel senso che non hai approfittato di me in _quel senso_ , ma nel senso che non mi hai uccisa o squartata viva o fatto a pezzi o… altro, insomma. Nessuno dei due ha avuto paura di rimanere insieme per tutta la notte e ci tenevo a dirti che sono stata molto bene, ecco» disse tutto di un fiato.  
«Anch’io sono stato bene» ammise.  
Miki deglutì a stento: toccava di nuovo a lei parlare, ma stava entrando sempre più nel pallone, sentiva che da un momento all’altro avrebbe detto qualcosa di sbagliato e sarebbe scattata la figuraccia, come le succedeva ogni volta in quelle occasioni, del resto.  
Poi sentirono entrambi uno sguardo fisso su di loro; si voltarono all’unisono: Jessie li stava impunemente fissando col mento poggiato sul palmo della mano. Quando lo guardarono si agitò sullo sgabello, avanti e indietro.  
«Questo invece cigola, sentite? Mi siedo qui» scalò di un altro posto, più vicino a loro.  
«Jessie…» ringhiò Alaric, ma Miki fu colta da uno strano senso di agitazione.  
«Alaric, dov’è Barthel?»  
«Eravamo a corto di fettuccine» le rispose distrattamente continuando a fissare in malo modo Jessie, «è andato a comprarle» poi sembrò realizzare qualcosa e fissò l’orologio. «Ed effettivamente sta tardando».  
Miki si posò una mano sul cuore, avvertì un leggero senso di soffocamento. «Angelo è da solo in libreria».  
«Lo sapevo-lo sapevo-lo sapevo-LO SAPEVO!» si esasperò Alaric. «Sta facendo LA cazzata!»  
Prese la sua borsa. «Dobbiamo andare in libreria, subito!»  
«Jessie!» lo richiamò serio. «Vieni con noi, non vorrei ci fosse bisogno di aiuto…»

 

Il _Cartiglio_ aveva un retrobottega dove tenevano da parte i libri prenotati e i nuovi arrivi ancora da impostare, Angelo era lì, chino su degli scatoloni aperti, quando lo sentì arrivare.  
Sentì un brivido doloroso come una lama di ghiaccio dritta al cuore, serrò la mascella e si preparò mentalmente. Barthel lo raggiunse nella stanza – aveva lasciato la porta aperta per sentire entrare degli eventuali clienti.  
«Ciao» lo salutò appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta; Angelo rimase accucciato a terra, si voltò appena per ricambiare il saluto.  
«Cercavi Miki?»  
«Cercavo _te_ ».  
Tante volte aveva disperatamente voluto che lo cercasse, o che fosse lui a tirarlo fuori dai guai e non Alaric le sere quando troppo ubriaco finiva per baciare chiunque o la persona sbagliata solo per poter avere un po’ di calore in più, solo per non _rimanere_ eternamente da solo. Ora che lo cercava avrebbe tanto voluto che non l’avesse mai fatto.  
Gli assentì. «Mi sembri abbastanza serio, husky, cosa devi dirmi?»  
«Io… Senti, sappiamo entrambi quanto le nostre discussioni prima o poi finiranno per pesare troppo anche su Miki e Alaric: è una cosa che non voglio che accada, e penso che non lo voglia neanche tu».  
«Ovvio» assentì di nuovo.  
«E so anche che sei stato male, Miki è pallida, ci sta morendo sulla tua malattia – qualunque essa sia – e…» socchiuse gli occhi come se gli costasse dirlo, «potremmo lasciarci la discussione dell’altro giorno alle spalle?»  
Tutto qui? Quasi avrebbe voluto che ci fosse una sorta di sfogo, che gli urlasse addosso e gli facesse male, in modo tale da avere una crisi, quella _definitiva_ , e morire. Così tutto sarebbe finito.  
«Certo che possiamo» si rialzò da terra facendo leva sulle ginocchia.  
«Allora, tregua?»  
Gli stava porgendo la mano.  
 _Quella-maledetta-mano_.  
La fissò sentendo degli artigli impietosi stringergli il cuore minacciandolo: se non gli avesse preso la mano, gliel’avrebbero schiacciato.  
Lui non doveva semplicemente stringere quella mano, lui doveva _afferrarla_ , doveva torcergli il braccio dietro la schiena e bloccarlo, doveva spingerlo contro il muro e mordergli a sangue il collo e la spalla, poi prendere il braccio sinistro e affondare i denti sul polso, sulle vene. Doveva sentire il suo sangue, doveva marchiarlo affinché non potesse più scappare.  
Perché gli stava porgendo la mano di sua spontanea volontà? Perché gli stava facendo questo?  
«Sì, tregua» esalò, facendo finta di non vedere la sua mano e facendo un passo per uscire dalla stanza; Barthel urtò di proposito la sua spalla con la propria, per lui fu come sbattere contro un muro di gelido acciaio.  
«Ancora non vuoi toccarmi? Non ti sembra di stare esagerando?» era seriamente irritato, ma non aveva alzato la voce, almeno finora. «E non provare a dire che è una mia impressione».  
«Invece lo è» ribatté atono.  
«Non provare a prendermi per il culo, Bellgraph!»  
«Non ti sto prendendo per il culo, Somerville!»  
«Ah no? Forse lo fai talmente in continuazione che ormai non capisci più quando lo fai o meno!» ora sì che stava alzando la voce. «Capisco che tu nella vita di Alaric ci sia stato nei momenti più importanti che l’hanno reso la persona che ora, capisco quanto ciò vi ha legati e, credimi, ti sono grato per quello che hai fatto per lui, ma ciò non ti dà il diritto di sfanculare a piacimento dalla sua vita il resto delle persone!»  
«Non ho mai preteso che tu uscissi dalla sua vita, sei il suo _mate_!»  
«Ma mi hai sempre trattato abbastanza male da sentirmi scacciato da te! Ogni volta che provo a farmi accettare da te, soprattutto per il bene di Alaric, tu mi rifiuti! Mi hai sempre rifiutato!»  
Era vero, l’aveva sempre rifiutato, ma perché sapeva quanto avrebbe pesato invece accettarlo. Quanto era doloroso rifiutarlo e sentirlo dire che soffriva il suo rifiuto?  
Gli fece un sorriso sarcastico. «Non provare a fare l’eroe tragico che fa il buono con il cattivo di turno proprio con me, Somerville! C’è sempre stata dell’antipatia fra di noi, non vedo perché dovrei mentire e accettarti totalmente quando in realtà mi sei stato sulle palle fin dall’inizio!»  
«Vuoi continuare a rifiutarmi? Va bene. Ma fallo quantomeno _rispettandomi_ , non evitare ancora di toccarmi! Non trattarmi peggio di un lebbroso, non umiliarmi fino a questo punto!»  
«Non ti sto umiliando!»  
«Ah no?» ringhiò, l’afferrò per il colletto e lo sbatté con violenza contro il muro. «Ripetilo, se hai il coraggio».  
Trattene il respiro e tenne gli occhi ben aperti provando disperatamente a non impazzire. «Toglimi-le-mani-di-dosso» sillabò.  
«Scordatelo!»  
«Ho detto toglimi le mani di dosso» ringhiò fra i denti; gli artigli immaginari gli stavano stringendo sempre di più il cuore, le mani di Barthel erano sotto il suo collo, ad un passo dalla sua bocca. Era la fine.  
«Non me ne frega un cazzo di quello che hai detto, come a te non è mai fregato un cazzo di rispettare me!»  
Rispettare lui? Era per rispettare lui che si stava trattenendo dal morderlo, era per rispettare lui che stava morendo.  
Era il momento di decidere, o Barthel o la morte. Deglutì, strinse forte gli occhi e serrò i denti sforzandosi con tutto se stesso di ricacciare indietro i suoi istinti, ma quelli, per effetto collaterale, duplicarono. Si sentì impazzire; doveva fare qualcosa per sfogarsi, in modo tale che la frustrazione uscisse fuori da lui senza far danni – senza mordere Barthel – doveva autodistruggersi.  
Si portò le mani alla faccia e puntò le unghie contro il viso, trattenne il respiro per non urlare.  
«Angelo?» non poteva vedere Barthel, aveva gli occhi chiusi, ma dalla sua voce gli sembrò preoccupato. «Angelo, che succede?»  
Scrollò forte le spalle per farlo allontanare da lui – funzionò, finalmente mollò la presa dal colletto – ma il distacco dalle sue mani – si stavano toccando dopo giorni – gli fece mancare l’aria proprio quando aveva deciso di non trattenersi più per non urlare.  
Annaspò, si dimenò e cadde a terra.  
«Angelo!»  
Barthel era spaventato a morte, si buttò a terra in ginocchio e provò ad afferrarlo per le spalle per farlo calmare. Ebbe l’esatto effetto contrario.  
Si dimenò più forte per allontanarsi da lui.  
«Angelo, che cazzo ti sta succedendo? ANGELO!»  
Adesso Barthel era _disperato_.  
«Non toccarmi» riuscì a malapena a dirgli, aprendo gli occhi e vedendo i suoi, sconvolti e pieni di paura.  
«Angelo, cosa…?»  
«ANGELO!» Miki comparve sulla porta, alle loro spalle, aveva il fiato corto ed era terrorizzata.  
Alaric e Jessie erano con lei.  
Barthel allora era salvo.

 

Miki si sedette subito a terra, prese Angelo fra le braccia per sollevargli la testa dal pavimento.  
«Angelo, sono qui, andrà tutto bene» lo rassicurò subito; vide di sottecchi Alaric stringere le mani sulle spalle di Barthel, bloccandolo, ma lui aveva talmente gli occhi fissi su Angelo – era sconvolto e scosso – che non se ne accorse.  
«Jessie, nella mia borsa ci sono delle fiale di sangue, puoi passarmele?» il sirenide non se lo fece dire due volte, le stappò anche.  
«Su Angelo, bevi, coraggio» l’aiutò a bere provando a non far tremare le mani, o il sangue sarebbe fuoriuscito – ogni goccia in quel momento era preziosa.  
«Non sta bastando…» mormorò Jessie, controllando i battiti di Angelo; Miki si tolse velocemente la giacca e per la comodità di Angelo si strappò il colletto della maglia; fece per avvicinargli la testa all’incavo del collo.  
«Cosa stai facendo?» le chiese Barthel.  
«Non abbiamo molto tempo, è l’unico modo» tagliò corto.  
«Ti prosciugherà!»  
«STA MORENDO!» gli urlò rabbiosa.  
Il grido ebbe su Barthel l’effetto di uno schiaffo.  
«Ha solo bisogno di molto sangue» le mormorò, «può berne di qualsiasi tipo, prima d’incontrarti lo faceva. Può bere il sangue di uno di noi».  
«Non avrà lo stesso effetto, lo sai! _Io_ sono la sua _mate_!»  
«Per non svuotarti può avere entrambe le cose, può avere prima il mio e poi il tuo. Metà ciascuno, così non ti ucciderà».  
Miki lo guardò, incapace di replicare davanti al suo istinto da _soulmate_ che stava emergendo davanti alla possibile morte del proprio compagno.  
«Non lo voglio il tuo sangue».  
La voce flebile di Angelo sorprese tutti, ma più di tutti Barthel.  
«Angelo…»  
«Non lo voglio il tuo sangue» glielo ripeté guardandolo dritto negli occhi. All’interno della stanza, l’aria sembrò gelare e pesare più di prima.  
Il volto di Barthel diventò una maschera di dolore e rabbia.  
«Alaric!» urlò Miki, prima che Barthel potesse avventarsi su Angelo.  
Immediatamente, Alaric e Jessie afferrarono Barthel con forza e provarono a farlo desistere. Stava urlando disperato.  
«No! Dategli il mio sangue!»  
«Chiudi gli occhi» mormorò Miki fra le lacrime ad Angelo, in modo tale che non potesse vedere oltre Barthel urlare tutta la sua rabbia e il suo dolore. Stava piangendo anche lui, spinse la testa contro il suo collo.  
Miki mise una mano sulla nuca di Angelo e chiuse gli occhi preparandosi alla piccola stilettata dei suoi canini; Alaric riuscì a portare Barthel fuori e Jessie chiuse la porta a chiave.  
Angelo si nutrì del sangue di Miki sentendo Barthel urlare il suo nome e supplicare gli altri di dargli il suo di sangue. Era tremendo.  
«Andrà tutto bene, Angelo» gli promise piangendo Miki, sostenendolo mentre si nutriva ancora, «andrà tutto bene».

 

Quando la porta fu chiusa, Barthel fece per prenderla a spallate: una striscia di acqua _viva_ si sovrappose fra lui e la porta.  
Jessie aveva una bottiglia d’acqua in mano: era un tritone, sapeva manipolare l’acqua. I licantropi non amano l’acqua, soprattutto se animata.  
Barthel lo fissò rabbioso. «Lasciami passare!»  
«Non capisci che così lo ucciderai?!» gli urlò esasperato.  
«Jessie» lo richiamò piano Alaric, «Bart non l’ha ancora capito…»  
«Cosa?!»  
«Non porta il ciondolo… non capisce…»  
«E cosa cazzo state aspettando a dirglielo?! Che ci scappi il morto?!»  
«Cosa diavolo sta succedendo?» gridò Barthel, tremava e piangeva. «Cosa diavolo _mi_ sta succedendo? Io non gli ho fatto niente, giuro! Perché sta così male? Perché _sto_ così male?»  
Alaric deglutì e gli posò le mani sulle spalle. «Bart, è meglio che tu indossi di nuovo il ciondolo dei _soulmates_ ».  
Barthel si pietrificò, per un lungo secondo parve trattenere il respiro; tornò a guardare incredulo la porta dietro la quale si trovava Angelo, poi di nuovo Alaric.  
«Hai capito, adesso, Bart?»  
«No…» scosse la testa con lo sguardo vacuo, «non può stare per succedermi una cosa simile… non può essere…»  
«Barthel, devi stare calmo, ti aiuteremo noi».  
«…e non con lui…»  
«Indossa il ciondolo» lo supplicò Alaric.  
Barthel lo guardò ancora confuso e scosso, deglutì e si allontanò da lui di qualche passo. Sembrò guardarsi intorno come alla ricerca di un appiglio, poi si arrese: con uno scatto fulmineo, corse in casa a cercare il ciondolo.

 

Sua madre gli aveva regalato quel ciondolo per il suo quindicesimo compleanno: erano passati ottant’anni e non aveva mai cambiato forma, soprattutto quando avrebbe dovuto farlo.  
Aveva passato notti intere ad abbracciare Jade al buio nel suo letto stringendo nel pugno il ciondolo, sperando che prima o poi si ammorbidisse e prendesse la forma di una mezza luna, il simbolo dei licantropi. Non era mai successo.  
Quando Jade aveva trovato il suo _soulmate_ , lui si era strappato dal collo la catenina e l’aveva buttata nella spazzatura; sua madre l’aveva recuperata e aggiustata.  
«Questo ciondolo sta solo dormendo, Bart» gli aveva detto dolcemente, «sta solo aspettando che arrivi la donna giusta e si sveglierà! Anche se vivi sia fuori che dentro di te in una dimensione invernale, un giorno la primavera arriverà anche per te».  
Entrò in casa, sapeva che Alaric lo stava seguendo e fra poco lo avrebbe raggiunto; corse in camera sua, estrasse del tutto il cassetto della scrivania e lo rovesciò a terra. Rovistò in modo confuso fra le cose sparse fino a trovare la scatolina coperta di vecchio velluto macchiato che conteneva il ciondolo.  
L’aprì e strinse nervosamente un pugno, prima di decidersi a prendere la catenina; se l’allacciò al collo con mani tremanti.  
Contò i secondi, uno, due, tre… gli avevano sempre detto che quando la catenina veniva tolta impiegava trenta secondi prima di assestarsi di nuovo.  
Al trentesimo secondo, prese il ciondolo fra le dita.  
Era morbido come gommapane.  
Si coprì il viso con le mani sentendo crescere dentro di lui la voglia di urlare.  
Angelo aveva rifiutato il suo sangue, _Angelo lo rifiutava sempre_.  
Lo faceva incazzare quando la sera al _Lupo di Mare_ faceva il puttaniere, era irritante vederlo tranquillamente scegliere con chi avrebbe passato l’intera nottata.  
Angelo rincarava le sue battute, quando scherzavano insieme, come approvandolo.  
Angelo aveva messo la testa a posto soltanto dopo aver incontrato Miki, la sera stessa aveva riflettuto così tanto sulla cosa da essere andato a caccia.  
Su Miki c’era l’odore di Angelo, aveva il suo sangue in circolo; se Miki era serena, lo sarebbe stato anche Angelo.  
Angelo poco prima l’aveva rifiutato.  
Dopo questo rifiuto, niente sarebbe stato più lo stesso, come se di colpo della sua intera esistenza non sapesse più che farsene, perché per ottant’anni quel ciondolo aveva aspettato _lui_. Tutto il percorso fatto per arrivare ad essere la persona che era ora, ogni cosa fatta e detta… era tutto morto negli occhi di Angelo che rifiutava il suo sangue.  
Prima ancora di rendersene conto era sdraiato a terra su di un fianco e singhiozzava, sentiva un forte dolore allo sterno, anzi a tutta la cassa toracica: era come se ad ogni respiro le costole si restringessero, faceva un male cane. Gli mancò l’aria per le fitte di dolore, _gli stava mancando tutto_.  
«BARTHEL!» Alaric entrò nella stanza e lo trovò in quelle condizioni; lo vide uscire di nuovo e tornare immediatamente con una fiala di sangue.  
«Devi berla, è il mio sangue, ti darà sollievo» gli disse sollevandogli la testa da terra.  
«No…»  
«Barthel, per favore…» lo costrinse a bere.  
I dolori lentamente rallentarono, il senso di panico però rimase. Solo allora si rese conto che stava stringendo dolorosamente nel pugno il ciondolo; Alaric lo spinse gentilmente ad allargare la presa, lo fissarono entrambi.  
Aveva preso la forma di un’ala di un pipistrello, il simbolo dei vampiri.  
«Morirà» mormorò ad Alaric, tremando. « _Lui_ morirà. Morirà!»  
«No, Bart, sta già meglio, non morirà».  
Scosse la testa. «Morirà» stava piangendo, «per colpa mia! Morirà!»  
Alaric l’abbracciò forte come non aveva fatto mai, ma non era l’abbraccio che cercava e il senso di conforto gli arrivò filtrato e da troppo lontano.  
Non importava quanto avesse sperato non succedesse, ora c’era dentro e inaspettatamente con _lui_.

 

Jessie aveva riaccompagnato lei e Angelo a casa, aiutandola a chiudere il negozio e a sistemare Angelo a letto.  
Angelo aveva superato la crisi grazie alla dose massiccia di sangue di Miki, ma le aveva morso troppo il collo e ne aveva bevuto troppo, tanto che quando Jessie aveva riaperto la porta del retrobottega l’aveva trovata barcollante.  
Per ristabilirsi completamente Angelo aveva bisogno ancora di altro sangue, o entro poche ore avrebbe avuto un’altra crisi e stavolta sarebbe morto: Jessie si era detto disposto a farsi un prelievo, Angelo era troppo debole per protestare, accettò.  
«Stai bene?» le chiese Jessie, mentre lei metteva dell’acqua per il tè sul fuoco.  
Si passò una mano sulla benda sul collo con gli occhi lucidi. «Sì».  
«Cerca di muovere poco il collo» le suggerì apparecchiando al posto suo.  
«Jessie… grazie di tutto» gli mormorò.  
Lui fece un piccolo sorriso amaro. «Sai, il mio _mate_ un paio di anni fa ha trovato la sua _soulmate_. Viviamo tutti insieme, io, lui, la sua compagna e il _mate_ di lei, perché si cerca sempre di essere come un branco in questi casi, è quasi la norma vivere tutti insieme. Ho centoquarantanove anni, Miki» la guardò tristemente negli occhi, «sono solo, incapace di cantare e ammaliare – cosa assurda e desolante in un tritone – vedo tutti i giorni il mio _mate_ felice come ancora io non lo sono e sono pericolosamente troppo vecchio… La musica e il mio violino sono tutto quello che ho. Ancora un anno e quando per me arriverà il tempo di incontrare la mia _soulmate_ farò la fine di Angelo, se lei non mi riconoscerà subito. Per quanto fra me e Angelo possano esserci dei dissapori, in questo momento mi rivedo troppo in lui per non aiutarvi».  
Gli mise una mano sulla sua, provò a farlo un po’ ridere. «Sulla Terra non ci sono tutti questi drammi quando s’incontra il proprio compagno, di solito ci si incontra, ci si dà un appuntamento e solo dopo un paio di paranoie per niente fisicamente dolorose si finisce insieme! Il massimo che ti può succedere è trovare sporca la maglietta che vorresti indossare al primo appuntamento!»  
Sorrisero entrambi debolmente. «Non è sempre così difficile» scosse la testa Jessie, «dipende dall’età, dai propri problemi personali e da quando si è zucconi» ci scherzò un po’ su, «può avvenire anche tutto in modo molto semplice e per niente doloroso. Ma a quanto pare questa fortuna non è riservata a quelli come me e Angelo» sospirò con un sorriso triste.  
«Penso che Barthel adesso lo sappia» mormorò Miki, «mi chiedo che piega prenderanno ora le cose».  
«Bart non può azzardasi a parlarne con Angelo proprio adesso che lui è molto debole: se scoppiasse una lite, o provasse contro la sua volontà a morderlo, Angelo potrebbe avere una crisi mortale. Dovranno essere tutti e due molto calmi e cauti, quando decideranno di parlarne».  
«Anche Barthel adesso avrà delle crisi simili…»  
«Credo proprio di sì. La situazione da ora in poi si complicherà anche per Alaric…» si alzò per prendere l’acqua bollente dal fornello e versarle il tè.  
«Cosa succede se uno dei due _soulmate_ morde per primo l’altro?» gli chiese prima di bere.  
«Beh» si accigliò, «l’altro avrà tre ore di tempo per ricambiare, se non vorrà lasciarlo morire. Credi che Bart potrebbe arrivare ad una minaccia simile?»  
«È un lupo mannaro» si passò stancamente la mano sulla fronte, «sono esseri imprevedibili, agiscono d’impulso e con irruenza: mi aspetto di tutto da quelli come lui».  
La fissò perplesso con le labbra arricciate per qualche secondo, prima di replicare qualcosa. «Pensiamo al lato positivo della cosa: dopo potrò divertirmi molto a prenderli in giro, quando si faranno delle piazzate assurde per gelosia!»  
«Jessie!» lo rimproverò ridendo. Il suo cellulare squillò. «È Alaric, avrà notizie di Barthel…»  
«Io devo andare» prese un bigliettino d’invito dalla tasca e lo posò sul tavolo, «chiamami se hai bisogno di qualcosa, fammi sapere le cose come vanno».  
Gli annuì. «Grazie ancora».  
«Di nulla» le sorrise.  
Quando sentì la porta dell’ingresso chiudersi, rispose alla chiamata. «Ehi» esalò.  
«Come state?» le chiese apprensivo.  
L’aveva marchiata, non avrebbe potuto nascondergli le sue condizioni. «Angelo si è ripreso, ma ha dovuto bere anche del sangue di Jessie; è ancora molto debole, ma è lucido. Mi ha morsa per bene, sono un po’ fiacca e mi fa male abbastanza il collo, ma non mi ha dato un morso territoriale» si affrettò ad aggiungere, «Jessie mi ha controllata per darmene la conferma».  
«Jessie è ancora lì?»  
«No, è appena andato via. Ho parlato un po’ con lui: lo fai suonare al _Lupo di Mare_ per farlo sentire meno solo, vero?» gli chiese con dolcezza.  
Lo sentì sospirare stancamente. «Sì».  
«Vedi? Non posso proprio pensare male di te…» gli parlò affettuosamente. Sentiva il bisogno di un breve scambio di frasi che potessero confortarli entrambi, una scintilla di calore che li unisse anche se lontani e sofferenti.  
«Già, vorrei solo che non mi sfasciasse il locale» sorrisero entrambi.  
«Barthel ha capito tutto, vero?»  
«Sì» lo sentì espirare a fondo, «ha anche avuto la prima crisi. Adesso inizieranno dei tempi duri anche per me e lui».  
«Devi tenerlo lontano da Angelo fino a quando non saranno entrambi calmi e completamente ristabiliti» lo avvisò, «Jessie dice che se scoppiasse una lite, potrebbe essere l’ultima» deglutì.  
«Lo farò. Non sarà facile, credo che sentirà enormemente l’impulso di vederlo e di parlargli, ma lo farò».  
«Grazie» sussurrò.  
«Miki, li salveremo entrambi, te l’ho detto».  
Annuì come se potesse vederla. «Lo spero. Vado da Angelo, adesso».  
«Ok. Buonanotte, riposati».  
«Anche tu. ‘notte» chiuse la chiamata e fissò immobile il cellulare con nostalgia: avrebbe voluto anche un suo abbraccio, come l’altro giorno nella pineta, ma in fondo non era lei quella che in quel momento necessitava maggiormente di conforto. Sospirò e si alzò dal tavolo per andare da Angelo.

 

Alaric chiuse la chiamata ad un passo dalla stanza di Barthel. La porta era aperta, lo trovò seduto sul davanzale della finestra a fissare la luna sorta da poco.  
Barthel non si voltò a guardarlo, continuò a fissare il cielo. «Come sta?»  
«Si è ripreso, è lucido, ma ancora molto debole. Sta riposando. Non ha posto alcun marchio su Miki» sapeva quanto per lui questo piccolo particolare fosse diventato improvvisamente importante.  
«Tu da quanto tempo lo sapevi?»  
«Da un paio di giorni, me l’ha detto Miki: volevamo aiutarti a capirlo da solo, ma non abbiamo fatto in tempo. Mi dispiace».  
«L’ho quasi ucciso». Alaric poté vedere sul riflesso della finestra che Barthel aveva gli occhi lucidi. «Ho quasi ucciso il MIO _soulmate_ ».  
«Bart, non lo sapevi ancora».  
Scosse la testa e si voltò a guardarlo. «Tu lo sai già cosa sceglierò di fare, vero?»  
Sì che lo sapeva, ma non gli rispose, era palese.  
Barthel tornò a guardare la luna. «Non è ammissibile che una persona si sacrifichi per un’altra, non posso accettare una sorta di dono simile, anche perché non sarebbe un dono» fece un sorriso sarcastico, «il prezzo che dovrei pagare dopo, il peso sulla coscienza, sarebbe troppo alto».  
«Ti sei chiesto cosa lo porta a volersi sacrificare per te?» gli chiese quasi con timore, perché era una realizzazione troppo grande.  
Barthel si voltò a guardarlo con un sorriso triste. «Sì. Ho paura, Alaric» pianse silenziosamente, «l’essere _soulmate_ porta anche a questo? A provare un sentimento così forte da volersi sacrificare per chi si ama? Nessuno merita un sentimento così straziante, non ho mai voluto questo. E la cosa più assurda sai qual è?» stava piangendo sempre di più.  
«No» scosse appena la testa.  
«Che nonostante io mi rifiuti di provare una cosa simile, nonostante io pensi che un sacrificio simile è impensabile, sapere che lui per me lo farebbe mi spinge ad aver voglia di correre subito da lui e morderlo. Ho paura, Alaric» ripeté scosso dai singhiozzi.  
Alaric l’abbracciò lasciandolo sfogare. «Non stai impazzendo, Bart» lo tranquillizzò, «devi soltanto riposarti e vedrai che riuscirai a schiarirti le idee».  
«Voglio vederlo, devo parlargli».  
«Lo farai, non ora, ma ti prometto che lo farai non appena sarà possibile».

 

Miki trovò Angelo seduto accanto alla finestra, una coperta sulle gambe e Fumetto a fargli le fusa accanto.  
Sembrava ancora più piccolo, un ragazzino che aveva appena finito le scuole medie.  
Fumetto si lasciava grattare il collo mentre lui guardava fisso la luna; era da un po’ che Miki notava quanto lui guardasse spesso l’astro notturno, adesso ne aveva capito il perché.  
Si sedette accanto a lui.  
«Barthel sta bene» l’informò subito, «ma adesso lo sa. Credo che vorrà parlarti appena possibile».  
«Ha avuto una crisi?»  
«Sì».  
Lo vide appoggiare tristemente la testa contro il vetro della finestra. «Non era questo quello che avevo progettato».  
«Sì, lo so» sbuffò ironica, «avevi progettato di morire in grande stile» sorrisero debolmente entrambi.  
Angelo cercò la sua mano e intrecciò le dita alle sue. «Cosa farei senza di te?»  
«Probabilmente ti porteresti a letto l’altra metà di New Rome che non ti sei ancora fatto» scherzò ancora.  
Rise e l’abbracciò lasciando che Fumetto venisse affettuosamente schiacciato fra loro due. «Ti voglio bene, sorellina».  
«Anch’io, fratellone» deglutì e si morse un labbro stringendolo più forte a sé, «per questo vorrei tanto che tu non mi lasciassi da sola».  
Le baciò la guancia, lei gli accarezzò il viso e lo baciò a sua volta. «C’è ancora un po’ d’acqua calda, lo vuoi un tè?»  
«Sì, grazie».  
«Vado a preparartelo» si alzò dal pavimento e si avviò verso la porta; prima di andar via si voltò a guardare ancora una volta Angelo: stava di nuovo fissando la luna con una malinconia struggente.

 

Alaric tornò in cucina e lo lasciò solo in camera; Barthel si scrocchiò distrattamente le dita e tornò a fissare la luna fuori dalla finestra, seduto sul davanzale.  
Avrebbe avuto voglia di farsi una corsa alla pineta e ululare alla luna, ma la pineta era troppo vicina alla casa di Angelo, una tentazione troppo forte… Non sapeva ancora come, ma avrebbe dovuto darsi una calmata e provare a fare chiarezza in se stesso.  
Voleva parlargli, solo parlargli.  
E sapere se stesse davvero bene.  
Continuando a fissare la luna, infilò un dito sotto il colletto della maglia e tirò fuori la catenina; strinse fra le dita il ciondolo dei _soulmate_.  
Mai come quella sera il cielo notturno gli sembrò qualcosa di una malinconia struggente.

 

La loro storia cominciava adesso. 

  
  
  
  
  


  
**Note finali del capitolo:**  
Rispondo subito ad una domanda che mi aveva fatto Shadriene e mi ha posto pure Frozen nei commenti:  
\- È possibile che un _mate_ sia anche il _soulmate_ di una persona?  
No, _mate_ e _soulmate_ sono sempre diversi.  
Veniamo ad un po’ di note sparse (parte la sigla di Quark):  
\- La lepre artica è davvero fra le prede preferite del lupo artico. Qui e qui in tutta la sua pucciosità che non impietosisce Barthel XD  
\- L’idea di accoppiare un vampiro con un licantropo nasce dalle innumerevoli battute (e le grasse risate) fatte sull’ipotesi che Edward Cullen e Jacob Black si stanchino di Bella Swan e decidano di "intrattenersi" a vicenda XD  
\- Jessie è un ragazzo molto buono ç_ç Ha la puzza sotto il naso, a tratti è snob, ma ha un cuore buono <3  
\- In realtà la prima parte di RFTW doveva finire proprio con questo capitolo, ma la volta scorsa non ho fatto in tempo a finirlo per bene XD Perdonatemi!  
Si è arrivati ad un punto di svolta, Bart sta vivendo i contrasti dell’essere un _soulmate_ e dovrà imparare a conviverci e a scoprire quanta verità ci sia dietro ai suoi impulsi, se davvero si sta "piegando" ai suoi istinti da _soulmate_ … La storia fra quei due sta davvero cominciando adesso…  
\- Sì, lo so, tutti state "amando" Zaira. Ovvio. Pure io.  
\- Mi sono resa conto che non vi ho ancora detto come mai ho chiamato proprio New Rome la città-dimensione specchio dove si svolgono i fatti, forse perché credevo che la motivazione fosse lampante XD Miki è italiana, è finita nella dimensione specchio più vicina alla cultura e alle tradizioni italiane (anche se vagamente americaneggiante) e considerando che la capitale italiana è Roma e che una delle città più famose dell’America è New York, ho fuso le due cose insieme. Sì, effettivamente certe cose le penso la notte.  
Al prossimo capitolo!


	5. Chapter 5

 

Alaric si rigirò nel letto destandosi appena; avvertì di essere molto sudato, aveva il respiro corto come se fosse stato in apnea, ma non riusciva a svegliarsi del tutto, come se qualcosa lo legasse con forza e in modo vischioso al sonno. La realizzazione di cosa potesse essere gli balenò in mente come un fulmine che gli accecò la vista e gli procurò un forte mal di testa. Scattò a sedere sul letto e si stropicciò subito gli occhi per vederci meglio.  
«Barthel?» lo chiamò con la poca voce che era riuscì a trovare – era appena sveglio. Andò in camera sua barcollando, il suo incubo l’aveva scosso e gli aveva tolto tutte le energie; vedendolo in preda alle convulsioni ma ancora dormiente, lo scrollò subito forte per le spalle.  
«Barthel! Bart, svegliati!» il ragazzo si svegliò spalancando gli occhi e scattando subito in avanti, urlando; Alaric l’abbracciò subito provando a tranquillizzarlo. «Va tutto bene, Bart. Tu e Angelo state entrambi bene, tranquillo». Non sentì il suo respiro normalizzarsi. «Hai bisogno del mio sangue?» Bart non aveva grosse crisi dopo gli incubi, come le aveva Angelo, perché era ancora giovane, ma stava progressivamente peggiorando.  
«No, ce la faccio a calmarmi da solo» balbettò separandosi dal suo abbraccio.  
Barthel era a pezzi; Alaric in quei giorni si era sforzato di non andare a trovare Angelo affinché Bart non potesse sentirgli il suo odore addosso, o avrebbe avuto una crisi troppo violenta.  
Aveva lo sguardo spento, come se fosse ancora dentro l’incubo. «Devo vederlo» mormorò artigliandogli la maglia probabilmente senza rendersene conto.  
«State entrambi ancora molto male, non credo sia il momento adatto. Dovete rasserenarvi entrambi, o farete qualche cazzata».  
Scosse la testa. «No io… io devo parlargli» lo guardò negli occhi. «Lui sta male più di me, vero? Le mie crisi sono nulla a confronto alla sue. Quanto tempo abbiamo ancora?»  
«Credo molto poco» deglutì.  
Gli strinse di più la maglia fra le dita. «Dammi il permesso di vederlo, ti prego, Alaric» lo supplicò.  
«Litigherete».  
«Starò calmo, te lo giuro!» lo pregò ancora. «Non lo toccherò con un solo dito, solo… voglio parlargli, voglio sapere direttamente da lui come sta».  
Gli mise pazientemente le mani sulle spalle. «Gli morderai il polso?» Barthel abbassò lo sguardo. «Bart, guardami negli occhi: lo morderai contro la sua volontà?»  
«Non doveva ridursi così per me…»  
«Lo morderai?» insisté.  
Strinse i denti con gli occhi lucidi. «Non voglio la sua fottuta vita in cambio della mia. Non gliel’ho mai chiesto».  
Alaric ci pensò su per un lungo attimo prima di rispondergli. «Ne parlerò con Miki. Resta a casa, per domani, non andare da lui». Era un ordine da alfa quello, Barthel non avrebbe potuto rifiutarlo.  
«Va bene» gli annuì debolmente, e il bracciale di luce argentata si strinse sul suo polso.  
«Riposati, ti lascio un paio di fiale sul comodino, ok?» gli annuì ancora una volta e si stese sul letto.  
Alaric tornò in camera ancora più barcollante di prima: Barthel lo stava tirando giù con lui, non avendo più energie per vivere stava inconsciamente risucchiando le sue. Miki doveva stare ancora peggio, visto le quantità di sangue che trangugiava Angelo.  
Si sedette sul letto e si strinse la testa fra le mani, restando a lungo immobile senza pensare a niente di ben definito. Odiava il silenzio, e in quel momento nella sua stanza c’era solo quello.  
Alzò gli occhi sul comodino, verso il cellulare posato lì sopra: avrebbe avuto voglia di chiamare Miki, di parlare con lei, di sfogarsi. Le aveva promesso che li avrebbero salvati entrambi, erano passati due giorni e le cose purtroppo erano solo peggiorate, perché adesso Barthel stava sempre più male.  
Non era giusto disturbarla, forse aveva avuto anche lei una nottataccia, o forse stava finalmente riposando.  
Si sdraiò di nuovo a letto coprendosi il viso con le mani: avevano detto che ce l’avrebbero fatta, che dovevano crederci. Avevano detto tante cose…  
Forse l’unico motivo per cui si sforzava di crederci ancora così tanto era _lei_. _Per lei_.

 

Angelo la guardò sistemarsi la giacca all’ingresso tenendo Fumetto in braccio; i continui dolori strazianti notturni l’avevano fatto diventare ancora più pallido, esile e "piccolo", sembrava un bambino col suo pupazzo di pezza preferito in mano.  
«Sta’ attenta» le mormorò, stringendo di più il gatto al petto e strusciando la guancia contro il suo pelo.  
«A cosa? Ai rapinatori di librerie?» ironizzò lei.  
«Oggi una casa editrice fa gli sconti sui tascabili» le ricordò.  
Miki inspirò a fondo provando a infondersi della calma. «Ok, peggio dei rapinatori: dovrò stare attenta ai clienti assatanati».  
«Mi dispiace doverti affidare la libreria, non puoi andare a lezione e… credo che anche Bart non andrà a lezione» aggiunse con voce flebile fissando il pavimento, «avrai difficoltà a reperire gli appunti».  
Miki sospirò stancamente e prese la sua borsa. «No, neanche Bart oggi andrà all’università: Alaric mi ha mandato un SMS stamattina presto, durante la notte ha avuto una crisi abbastanza forte. Mi ha detto che oggi a pranzo vuole parlarmi, mangerò al _Lupo di Mare_ » le assentì mogiamente. «In caso terrò il _Cartiglio_ aperto solo per mezza giornata, così poi potrò tenerti compagnia, eh?»  
«No-no» scosse la testa, «ci sono gli sconti, i clienti si arrabbieranno se staremo chiusi. Vai pure, io me la caverò: ho Fumetto» sorrise indicandoglielo.  
Miki sorrise a sua volta e grattò il micio dietro le orecchie. «Fai la guardia al padrone, ok?» lui le rispose facendo le fusa e fissandola con i suoi occhioni a palla celesti. Scoccò un bacio sulla guancia ad Angelo. «Chiamami subito se stai male, va bene?»  
«Sì, buona giornata» le sorrise debolmente.  
Esitò un attimo prima di uscire, poi si fece coraggio e andò ad affrontare quella giornata da sola.

 

Quella mattina in negozio era stato tutto un via vai di sorrisi forzati, di "Buona giornata, arrivederci!" – sperando che la giornata si rivelasse davvero buona – di fruscio di sacchetti riempiti di libri e dita veloci sulla tastiera del computer alla ricerca di titoli di libri. Era stanca, più del lavoro dell’avere la testa colma di pensieri e preoccupazioni, di dover stare attenta a mille cose in mille posti diversi e nello stesso momento – casa e lavoro – e di non aver nessuno con cui parlare.  
Le mancavano improvvisamente più del solito le lunghe telefonate serali con sua madre. Pensando a questo, si tamponò velocemente gli occhi lucidi col dorso di una mano e chiuse in fretta il _Cartiglio_.  
Al _Lupo di Mare_ , Alaric la stava aspettando per pranzare insieme; Jessie stava raccogliendo da sé i cocci di una bottiglia di vetro: Barthel non c’era, in questo caso poteva davvero letteralmente cantarsela e suonarsela da solo.  
Si sedette al banco salutando Alaric con un mesto sorriso, lui le appoggiò il dorso di una mano sulla guancia quasi a saggiare il suo calore.  
«Come stai?» le chiese, mentre lei notava come anche gli occhi di lui ormai fossero scavati dalla mancanza di sonno.  
«Sto tenendo botta» abbozzò un sorriso.  
«Hai lavorato da sola, oggi?»  
«Sì» assentì abbassando lo sguardo, «è stata la mia prima giornata completamente da sola al negozio, sono una donnina matura, adesso» annuì come una bambina in modo ironico, ma stava trattenendo le lacrime.  
«Miki?» le spinse dolcemente il mento all’insù con una mano per costringerla a guardarlo in faccia. Non ce la fece a sostenere il suo sguardo e a trattenersi ancora, scoppiò a piangere.  
«Ehi, ehi!» Alaric scavalcò subito il banco e l’abbracciò forte. «Sistemeremo tutto, vedrai». Jessie si sedette accanto a lei e collaborò all’abbraccio consolatorio dandole un paio di pacche goffe sulla schiena.  
«Mi sento parecchio inutile» mormorò fra i singhiozzi, «Angelo ha fatto così tanto per me, gli devo tutto! Mi ha dato un posto da chiamare casa, mi ha scortata in lungo e in largo per New Rome per aiutarmi a ricominciare da capo, è mio fratello, la mia famiglia, il mio _mate_! Senza di lui non ce l’avrei mai fatta, ha ascoltato tutti i miei sfoghi e mi ha sopportato per tutto questo tempo e io non ho la più pallida idea di come ripagarlo adesso che potrebbe morire! Mi sento impotente proprio con l’unica persona con cui non vorrei mai esserlo! Non posso e non voglio neanche mostrarmi debole e provata davanti a lui, non sarebbe giusto, ma sta cominciando a pesarmi tutto perché prima era lui la persona con cui mi cttp://archiveofourown.org/works/llip; adesso non so più con chi parlare, non voglio mettergli altri pesi sulle spalle, ed è come se la nostalgia delle persone che amavo nella mia vecchia vita stesse tornando a farmi visita, perché avrei bisogno di loro!»  
Le prese il viso fra le mani invitandola a guardarlo negli occhi. «Non sei sola, Miki, ok? Ci sono io, in questo casino ci siamo entrambi, puoi parlarne con me quando vuoi, chiamami quando vuoi, anche nel cuore della notte, se ne hai bisogno, ma non tenerti tutto dentro».  
«Ma anche tu con Barthel…»  
«Sssh» le tappò la bocca con la mano, sorridendole, «ci siamo dentro entrambi, ok? Ti capisco più di quanto pensi. E non dire più che ti senti inutile nei confronti di Angelo: senza esitare gli hai permesso di morderti il collo, sapevi benissimo che preso dalla frenesia avrebbe potuto ucciderti, ma l’hai fatto lo stesso».  
«È il mio _mate_ » sottolineò, come se fosse una spiegazione ovvia al suo gesto.  
«L’hai fatto senza esitazioni, non hai avuto neanche paura» rincarò. «Non pensare mai più di non essere utile» le accarezzò il viso. «E adesso mangia, devi metterti in forze» le scoccò un bacio sulla guancia e scavalcò di nuovo il banco.  
Nelle sue ultime parole Miki percepì la tipica arroganza e il senso di possesso territoriale dovute entrambe sia alla sua natura da maschio alfa, sia al marchio che le aveva posto. Ogni volta che sentiva i suoi "ordini" si sentiva un po’ irritata, come se fosse stata punta da una zanzara, ma non poteva fare a meno di sottomettersi e "obbedirgli", nonostante ciò significasse mettere con molta forza a cuccia il proprio orgoglio, che misteriosamente s’impennava in modo sregolato in quelle occasioni.  
«Che c’è?» le chiese con un sorriso vedendola pensosa.  
«Uh, no, niente di che».  
Alaric aveva cucinato anche per Jessie, seduto accanto a loro; il tritone posò due dita sul bicchiere d’acqua di Miki e immediatamente il liquido si animò: si alzò lentamente in aria, come cristallo liquido sospeso nel nulla, e prese la forma di un fiore.  
«Un piccolo fiore per un tuo sorriso» le disse dolcemente.  
«Grazie» mormorò imbarazzata, apprezzando però molto il gesto.  
Jessie chinò il capo incassando il ringraziamento, separò le dita dal bicchiere e l’acqua tornò al suo posto, permettendo a Miki di bere il "fiore".  
Alaric aveva i piatti in mano, stava tardando a dare quello a Jessie fissandolo duramente.  
Il sirenide mise le mani avanti. «È stata solo una carineria, nessun doppio fine, giuro su Poseidone!»  
Alaric fece un ringhio basso rilassando le spalle e gli diede il piatto; Miki sorrise arrossendo e battendogli affettuosamente la mano sul braccio.  
«Cuccia, sono ancora il tuo territorio». Alaric grugnì e affondò la forchetta nel suo piatto con eccessiva forza. «Di cosa volevi parlarmi?» provò a spostare la conversazione su altri binari.  
«Barthel vuole parlare con Angelo, non credo di poterlo trattenere oltre» rovistò nel piatto con la posata, nervoso, «mi costa agire da alfa con il mio _mate_ , non è una bella cosa siglare dei patti proprio con lui, ma se non lo facessi sarebbe già venuto a casa vostra».  
«La prossima crisi potrebbe essere l’ultima per Angelo» parlò ferma sulla sua posizione.  
«Lo so, e lo sa benissimo anche Barthel, per questo credo che non farà niente di impulsivo. La cosa giusta sarebbe che stessero entrambi molto meglio di come stanno adesso, prima di parlarsi, ma Barthel non sta migliorando, sta peggiorando, quindi secondo me vale la pena tentare…»  
Miki ci rifletté su, ma dovette arrendersi ai fatti. «Va bene, ma noi staremo nei pressi».  
«Staremo vicino casa, abbastanza lontani da dare loro della privacy, ma anche abbastanza vicini da intervenire subito» s’indicò l’orecchio per porre l’accento sul suo udito supersviluppato da lupo mannaro.  
«Ok» annuì poco convinta ad occhi bassi.  
Alaric mise una mano sulla sua. «Miki, sono sicuro che ce la faranno» la rassicurò dolcemente; lei alzò lo sguardo per sorridergli, i loro occhi s’incontrarono per un lungo attimo e poi… si sentirono fissati. Si voltarono e videro Jessie osservarli con indolenza, col mento posato sul palmo della mano.  
«Siete molto carini insieme, sapete?» commentò sicuro di sé.  
Miki arrossì, Alaric ringhiò.  
«Va bene, va bene» agitò una mano e si alzò allontanandosi di un posto da loro. «Quante scene, e io che volevo suonarvi una serenata!»

 

Sopra la porta del _Lupo di Mare_ c’era attaccato un grosso orologio da parete a forma di timone, Alaric l’aveva fortemente voluto perché ticchettava molto forte. Trovava irritante stare da solo nel locale con la TV accesa, perché avrebbe potuto ascoltarla ma non guardarla – preferiva parlare con i clienti, a questo punto, quando c’erano… – e odiando il silenzio aveva preferito qualcosa di molto rumoroso. Come quell’orologio.  
Quando nei giorni feriali la sera poco dopo l’ora di cena il locale si svuotava e si batteva un po’ la fiacca, risistemava i tavoli col tempo scandito da quel grosso orologio, divertendosi ogni tanto a captare i battiti cardiaci più lontani per provare ad indovinare a che razza appartenessero i passanti.  
Aveva lo strofinaccio posato sulla spalla e una grossa bacinella in mano, stava raccogliendo i bicchieri sporchi lasciati da un gruppetto di clienti ad un tavolo; ad un tratto sentì qualcosa di familiare. Era il cuore di un lupo mannaro, non molto distante, ma neanche troppo vicino; lo sentì battere veloce, affaticato dopo una corsa, e poi battere ancora più forte per l’emozione.  
Erano andati a caccia troppe volte insieme, sapeva riconoscere bene la frequenza del suo cuore, e traendone le dovute considerazioni sorrise intenerito. Posò la bacinella sul tavolo e si affacciò dal locale guardando da lontano la porta del negozio di Angelo e Miki.  
C’era qualcuno davanti alla saracinesca chiusa, stretto nelle spalle con le mani in tasca e il cappellino da baseball ben calcato sugli occhi. _Barthel_.  
Fece un fischio basso per attirare la sua attenzione – chiamarsi così era troppo "da cani", ma ormai si stava rassegnando a certe somiglianze… – Barthel si voltò, lo vide e andò verso di lui incassando ancor di più la testa nelle spalle.  
«Ti avevo detto di non uscire» lo rimproverò sospirando, lasciandolo entrare prima di lui nel pub.  
Gli fece un piccolo sorrisetto furbo. «Mi hai detto di non andare da Angelo, non di non uscire» precisò.  
Alaric roteò gli occhi. «Vieni, beviamoci sopra».  
Davanti a due boccali di birra, i due _mates_ si guardarono più che come due fratelli come padre e figlio.  
«Ho parlato con Miki, le ho detto che vorresti incontrare Angelo».  
«Che ti ha detto?»  
Ad Alaric sembrò un cucciolo con le orecchie abbassate e scodinzolante, in attesa della pappa. «Hai il nostro permesso, puoi vederlo. Ma niente cazzate, va bene?» sottolineò con piglio severo.  
«Va bene» annuì, portando il boccale alla bocca, quasi per nascondere dietro il vetro la sua espressione decisamente molto più rilassata.  
«Bart» sospirò, «l’amore dei _soulmates_ è molto esasperato, è ossessivo e possessivo, è vero, ma non è mai una forzatura: l’incanto che le Streghe Fondatrici hanno posto sulla nostra natura ci spinge a legarci soltanto alle persone più adatte a noi, le nostre anime gemelle…»  
Fece un sorriso amaro. «Già, questa è la favoletta che ci raccontano sempre per farci stare quieti, ma in realtà è solo un modo crudo per stabile alleanze fra varie razze, per non farci scannare a vicenda».  
«Anche due persone possono scannarsi a vicenda, se si sentono costretti a stare insieme…» insinuò.  
«Come me e Angelo: io e lui ci scanniamo sempre» annuì.  
«Già, ma non vi siete mai uccisi e quasi tutte le volte dopo vi ho sempre detto di cercarvi una camera in un motel…» Barthel distolse lo sguardo e deglutì nervosamente. «Bart, le Streghe Fondatrici possono essere state crudeli ad aver posto un incantesimo simile, ma non sadiche: se Angelo non facesse per te, non sarebbe il tuo _soulmate_ , non credi?»  
Non ribatté nulla, restarono in silenzio per un po’ a fissare i boccali.  
«Non lo vedo da quando ho scoperto che è il mio _soulmate_ » mormorò infine Barthel ad occhi bassi, «l’ultima immagine che conservo di lui è quella della sua agonia, con la porta del retrobottega del _Cartiglio_ che si chiude mentre Miki lo sostiene per farsi mordere il collo» forse fu un gesto inconscio, ma Barthel si portò una mano sul collo, a sinistra, dove avrebbe dovuto esserci il morso territoriale. «Non mi piace ricordarlo così, non mi piace risentire l’effetto del suo rifiuto del mio sangue» deglutì, «ho passato le mie ultime ore a ripercorrere all’indietro tutti i momenti e tutte le discussioni che ho avuto con lui in questi anni – lo conosco da due anni e mezzo, non ci avevo mai fatto caso che fosse così tanto tempo – ho provato a cercare l’attimo esatto in cui una parte di me e una di lui si sono incontrate ed è cominciato tutto, ma sai cosa? Non sono riuscito a trovarlo» sorrise privo d’allegria. «Mi sono chiesto come mai, cosa c’entrasse Angelo con me nella mia vita, allora ho ripercorso all’indietro tutta la mia esistenza, ho rivisto i miei errori, ho camminato sui miei difetti scavandoci dentro per farmi male di proposito, ho mentalmente rivissuto la mia storia con Jade e alla fine… mi sono reso conto che è una vita intera che mi serve lo spiccato cinismo di Angelo per prendere le mie sfighe meno sul serio» si passò nervosamente una mano sul volto. «Fa male al mio orgoglio, ma ho bisogno di lui non da un determinato momento della mia vita, ma da sempre».  
Alaric sorrise intenerito davanti a quella confessione. «È il tuo _soulmate_ ».  
«Punge sempre il mio orgoglio…» borbottò.  
«Sei solitario e un po’ freddo di natura, non ti piace quando qualcuno scava sotto la tua neve senza chiederti il permesso, specie se non scava a vuoto ma facendo sempre centro…»  
«Con Miki non sono così diffidente…»  
«Perché è la sua _mate_ , stare con lei è stare ad un passo da lui, ed essendo una donna era più facile per il tuo istinto relazionarsi con lei come se fosse lei la tua _soulmate_ : io stesso per un bel pezzo ho creduto che fosse così!» alzò le spalle. «Il tuo istinto cercava una donna, non un uomo».  
«L’amore dei _soulmates_ mi fa paura, Alaric» gli disse ancora una volta. «Sono confuso. E non solo sessualmente» rise isterico passandosi le mani sul volto, e Alaric rise con lui.  
«A proposito di quest’argomento» si accigliò Alaric, e si schiarì la voce, «come ti senti su questo punto? Lo sai che l’amore dei _soulmates_ nelle prime settimane non ha nulla di platonico…» insinuò.  
Barthel si passò la mano sulla fronte. «Mia cugina ha passato due interi giorni chiusa in camera col suo _soulmate_ , dopo che si sono morsi…»  
«Appunto» confermò annuendo.  
Barthel si coprì il volto con entrambe le mani. «Non lo so. Forse ho bisogno di rivederlo per realizzare meglio… Angelo è più vecchio di me di sessantatre anni, ma ne dimostra diciassette, io venti… la cosa non mi aiuta molto: è un ragazzino per me! Ma nei fatti non lo è… Sono davvero _confuso_ ».  
Alaric si ricordò un "piccolo" particolare: l’ultima notte di luna piena, Angelo aveva misteriosamente perso il controllo sul suo aspetto fisico. «E se dimostrasse più anni?»  
Barthel scostò di poco le mani dalla visuale e lo guardò stupito. «Cosa? E perché mai Angelo dovrebbe dimostrare più anni? Lui adora dimostrare diciassette anni, ne ha fatto la sua bandiera».  
«No, così, per dire» piccolo colpo di tosse, «ipotizzavo».  
«Senti, ci penserò dopo, comunque… L’importante è che domani finalmente potrò parlare con lui. Ne ho bisogno» svuotò il boccale.  
Alaric cercò il suo sguardo per fissarlo seriamente negli occhi. «Hai deciso di morderlo, vero?»  
«Secondo te?»

 

Quando Barthel andò via, Alaric si sgranchì le ossa e tornò pigramente al suo lavoro. Francamente non sapeva se il giorno dopo avrebbero tenuto il _Lupo di Mare_ aperto o meno: non sapeva a quali grossi casini sarebbero andati incontro, non sapeva nemmeno se sarebbero rimasti _vivi_ , ma con buone probabilità sarebbe finalmente finito tutto.  
Portò la bacinella di plastica dietro al banco e fece per aprire il rubinetto del lavello; storse il naso, aveva sentito un altro cuore familiare nelle vicinanze.  
«Questa è proprio una serata da lupi, eh?» sibilò sotto voce. Si asciugò in fretta le mani sullo strofinaccio e andò ad abbassare la saracinesca: _lei_ sapeva che lui l’aveva sicuramente sentita arrivare, lo divertiva molto l’idea di chiuderle la porta in faccia facendo finta di non averla percepita, _lei_ detestava essere ignorata di proposito.  
Ad una decina di centimetri dal suolo, però, proprio quando era ad un passo dall’abbassare del tutto la saracinesca, un piede munito di anfibio s’infilò prontamente sulla fessura rimasta; i sensi da lupo mannaro l’aiutarono a non schiacciarle il piede per un pelo, ma tanto sarebbe guarita subito.  
Rialzò la saracinesca quel tanto che bastava per guardarla in faccia, mantenendo le braccia alzate per esser pronto a richiuderla – voleva farle capire che proprio andava di fretta, non era aria.  
Lo salutò con un sorriso furbo, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Ciao, cocchino».  
«Zaira» la ricambiò con cenno di testa a mo’ di saluto e un’espressione assai scocciata. «Stavo per chiudere».  
Lei gli passò le mani su un braccio, come a saggiarne i muscoli, e fece finta di non sentirlo. «Ehi, ti sei mantenuto bene!» si abbassò e entrò ugualmente nel locale.  
Alaric roteò gli occhi e chiuse la saracinesca abbastanza forte da far tremare quelle dell’intero lato della strada.  
«Che-cazzo-vuoi?» le parlò duramente, deciso ad arrivare subito al nocciolo della questione e di quella sua visita a New Rome.  
«Credo che tu abbia formulato la domanda in modo un tantino sbagliato» sorrise seducente; si tolse la giacca di pelle nera e salì in piedi su un tavolo. «La domanda giusta è _quale_ cazzo voglio, la risposta esatta è _il tuo_ » indicò prontamente con un dito la parte anatomica in questione.  
Sbuffò sarcastico. «Ti sei fatta tutta questa strada soltanto per una scopata? Come se tu non avessi sempre tutti gli uomini che vuoi… Tornatene a casa e cercati la tua prossima vittima. Io lo sono già stato, sono roba vecchia» ironizzò.  
«Ciò che è mio è mio» calciò con forza un boccale ancora posato sul tavolo, che andò a sfracellarsi contro il muro, «sono io a decidere quando disfarmi di qualcosa».  
«Strano, non sapevo di aver firmato un contratto matrimoniale con te».  
Rise divertita. «Andiamo, Alaric, metti su un po’ di musica e vieni a ballare con me» l’invitò a salire sul tavolo.  
«C’è chi "balla coi lupi". Io non ballo con le lupe».  
Storse il naso. «Vedo che Bellgraph ha influito in modo pessimo sul tuo senso dell’umorismo».  
«Lui non sarebbe della tua stessa opinione».  
«E la sua _mate_ , invece?» sorrise in modo cattivo. «Quella che hai "marchiato"» calcò bene l’ultima parola.  
Con uno scatto fulmineo salì sul tavolo e la fissò duramente negli occhi. «Cosa ne sai del marchio che ho posto su di lei?»  
«Che non è affatto un marchio territoriale e che a quanto pare lei non lo sa. Sei nei guai vero?» rise divertita. «Cercavi di fuggire dalla tua vecchia vita e ora stai di nuovo per finire in galera, anzi, sulla forca!» rise ancor di più.  
«Sta’ zitta» ringhiò saltando giù dal tavolo e allontanandosi da lei dandole le spalle.  
«Lo vedi che non sei un lupo da guinzaglio? Volevi vivere in modo normale» disse con faccia schifata, «come fanno tutti gli altri, ma ci sei ricascato: tu non sei un bravo ragazzo, Alaric, non lo sei mai stato. Tu sei come me, un lupo vero, di quelli che ancora seguono gli istinti più animaleschi per sentirsi vivi. O non avresti mai fatto una cosa simile ad una» sospirò e sbatté più volte le ciglia, « _povera ragazzina innocente_ ».  
Si voltò a guardarla, rabbioso. «Ti ho detto di stare zitta!»  
Con un balzo elegante scese giù dal tavolo e lo raggiunse. «Cos’eri prima di me, Alaric?» gli parlò con sarcasmo e malizia, cercando insistentemente il suo sguardo. «Un cucciolotto sperduto che annaspava per avere un posto nel mondo? Ti ho aiutato io a capire che potevi avere tutti i posti che volevi, ti ho aiutato io a capire che eri davvero migliore degli altri, non perché te lo dicessero i tuoi genitori, ma perché lo eri e lo sei davvero. Perché hai deciso di accontentarti? Non pensavo fossi uno che si sazia così presto».  
«Te l’ho detto: si cresce, Zaira, non è più tempo di fare cazzate» sibilò.  
«No, te lo dico io perché hai deciso di accontentarti» si mise ad un passo da lui, ad un centimetro dalle sue labbra, «perché hai avuto paura che dopo non ti saresti più accontentato, che saresti sprofondato e niente ti sarebbe più bastato, quindi meglio tirarsi indietro e intascare quello che c’era ancora disponibile, piuttosto che proseguire e scoprire troppo tardi che si resterà assetati per sempre, vero?»  
«Non è così» ringhiò frustrato.  
«Ah no? Non hai mai avuto paura di te stesso, del tuo "lato oscuro"?» lo prese in giro scandendo bene le parole. «Non accontentarsi mai significa essere nomadi per una vita intera, significa vagare alla perenne ricerca di qualcosa che ci faccia sentire vivi, significa essere animali, essere bestie… essere lupi, Alaric, quello che siamo. Non ti manca davvero la purezza della nostra essenza che avevamo trovato?»  
«No!»  
«Quando guardi quell’umana e sentì scatenarsi dentro di te la voglia ancestrale di avere un cuore umano, quando avresti voglia di affondarle gli artigli nel petto e staccarle il cuore con le zanne, non ti balena in mente l’idea che sarebbe bellissimo affogare per sempre in un mare nero dove tutto è talmente oscuro, osceno, spregiudicato e crudele da non poter più tornare indietro? Una volta commesso un atto simile non si torna indietro, e si è troppo in là per avere ripensamenti… I ripensamenti, che cosa stressante, vero?» sorrise maliziosamente.  
«Non ho bisogno né di te, né della tua filosofia spicciola!»  
«Sì che hai bisogno di me, sei stanco di fingere di essere un bravo ragazzo, ogni tanto devi pur lasciarti andare…» gli accarezzò il viso e il collo con fare lascivo. «Te l’ho detto, non sei davvero un bravo ragazzo, ogni tanto hai bisogno di abbassare la maschera e smettere di stare sulla retta via. Non sei un lupo da guinzaglio, Alaric… Lascia che io ti ricordi com’è essere un lupo libero, vuoi?» gli posò due dita sulla labbra appena dischiuse, aveva il respiro corto. «Sei stanco vero? Sei tanto stanco di trattenerti dall’azzannarle il collo…»  
Zaira stava affondando le dita nei suoi desideri più oscuri facendogli male, perché per un lupo mannaro era bello, bellissimo, lasciarsi andare in quel modo. Da quanti secoli nessuno di loro si nutriva più di cuori umani? Erano bestie, dopotutto, impetuosi e aggressivi per natura, ed era frustante il più delle volte comportarsi come veri umani. Con lei era libero di urlare, azzannare e prendere ciò che voleva ricordando a se stesso solo quello che era e ciò che voleva essere: un lupo mannaro. Fuori da qualsiasi schema imposto dagli altri.  
Era una bestia e lo sarebbe sempre stato. Erano _due_ bestie ed erano l’una di fronte all’altro. Quanto era frustrante rendersi conto che dai suoi istinti non sarebbe mai scappato?  
Ringhiò e l’afferrò per il collo spingendola con violenza contro il muro, il sorriso trionfante di lei si spense nel bacio aggressivo che le diede sulla bocca.  
Fare sesso con Zaira era sempre farsi male a vicenda, come due animali che per accoppiarsi devono mordersi e farsi male per forza; si facevano del male per non farne a se stessi, erano grati del modo in cui l’altro gli permettesse di fare di tutto e ricambiavano con la stessa cruda moneta.  
Zaira aveva ragione, spesso era stanco e scopando con lei, dandole questa "vittoria", stava mandando tutto a puttane, ma non poteva farci niente. Era stanco. Aveva marchiato Miki e non riusciva a starle accanto senza avere voglia di mangiare il suo cuore, Angelo stava per morire, Barthel era a pezzi. Era davvero tanto stanco. Voleva urlare, mordere, graffiare e Zaira l’aveva provocato abbastanza da dargli una scusa per farlo su di lei.  
La sollevò da terra, lei allacciò le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi; le bloccò i polsi contro il muro. Era sbagliato, se lo ripeteva ad ogni spinta mentre le mordeva il collo e lei gemeva di dolore e piacere, assordando più che le sue orecchie i suoi sensi, eppure era straordinariamente piacevole in modo masochista sapere di stare mandando tutto a puttane: la strada che aveva fatto per essere una persona migliore stava per essere spazzata via da una sola fottuta scopata con la persona più sbagliata della sua vita. In fondo, fare sesso con Zaira era ammettere di non essersi mai allontanato troppo dai suoi istinti animali e che sì, aveva davvero desiderato uccidere Miki, più volte. Si stava solo punendo, una spinta col bacino per ogni volta che l’aveva pensato.  
Zaira urlò di piacere sempre più forte, graffiandogli la schiena e mordendolo ogni volta che si avvicinava alla sua bocca, e l’orgasmo fu intenso solo per lei. Lui si sentì più vuoto di prima.  
Le fece poggiare i piedi a terra; lei con espressione decisamente soddisfatta iniziò subito a ricomporsi, non lo baciò nemmeno sulla bocca per cercare un contatto più intimo, più caldo e meno aggressivo, quello di cui lui sentiva il bisogno in quel momento. Forse non lo fece esattamente per questo.  
Alaric si riallacciò i jeans e scivolò a sedere a terra a torso nudo, gli occhi persi in un punto indefinito e l’impressione che il vuoto che sentiva dentro si stesse espandendo adesso anche fuori di lui.  
«Lo sai che questa è stata l’ultima volta, vero?» le disse atono.  
Lei prese da terra la maglietta di lui, la strinse e l’annusò sorridendo soddisfatta. «L’hai detto anche la notte prima di partire per New Rome» e gliela lanciò addosso. Si diresse verso la porta, alzò la saracinesca e andò via lasciandolo solo con i suoi fantasmi.  
In preda ad un dubbio improvviso ed irragionevole, si portò una mano al collo, tastandolo per controllare di avere ancora la catenina col ciondolo dei _soulmates_ : una volta, mentre facevano sesso, Zaira gliel’aveva strappata dal collo, come a dire che nemmeno l’incontro con la sua _soulmate_ l’avrebbe portato via da lei. L’aveva ancora, strinse il ciondolo fra le dita: non era ancora malleabile ed era perfettamente rotondo.  
Per un attimo, invidiò Angelo e Barthel, perché si erano già trovati: voleva tanto che la sua _soulmate_ potesse riempire tutto quel vuoto che gli provocava la paura di un abisso che purtroppo conosceva bene. Se mai l’avesse trovata, non l’avrebbe lasciata andar via: anche a costo di essere per un’ultima volta nella sua vita una bestia, non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di portargli via la sua _soulmate_.

 

La porta di camera di Angelo era socchiusa, Miki bussò contro lo stipite.  
«Posso?»  
«Entra pure».  
Lo trovò accantucciato alla finestra, una coperta sulle gambe, un libro in mano e Fumetto che con la coda faceva da sciarpetta alle sue caviglie. Tutte le sere passava ore intere a fissare la luna, l’astro legato alla stirpe di Barthel, quasi come se a via di fissarla potesse prendere con sé un pezzo di Barthel da tenere fra le mani senza fargli male.  
Si sedette accanto a lui e poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, lui le fece i grattini sulla nuca come se il gatto della situazione fosse lei; gli sbuffò un sorriso sul collo.  
«Ho una notizia di una certa importanza da darti» gli disse neutrale.  
«Jessie è riuscito ad eseguire correttamente un intero pezzo e io non c’ero?»  
Rise e gli diede un debole pugno sulla spalla. «No!»  
«Zaira è già finita in galera e io mi sono perso la notizia alla TV?»  
«Nemmeno» ridacchiò. «Angelo» sollevò la testa dalla sua spalla e lo guardò negli occhi, «Barthel domani verrà qui, vuole parlare con te».  
Lo vide farsi serio e trattenere il respiro, s’irrigidì. «Non voglio che mi morda».  
«Non lo farà, se tu non lo vorrai, vuole solo parlarti un po’ e credo sia normale: è sconvolto, sapere che qualcuno ha deciso di sacrificarsi per te _è_ sconvolgente».  
«Vorrà fermarmi».  
«Tu non lo faresti?» ribatté subito; lui distolse lo sguardo. «Se la situazione fosse ribaltata, tu non gli impediresti di morire per te?»  
Non le rispose, lei preferì non insistere. Gli baciò la guancia e si alzò, prese Fumetto in braccio.  
«Vado a dargli da mangiare e poi preparo la cena».  
Le annuì mestamente e poggiò la testa di lato contro la finestra tornando a fissare la luna.  
Miki sperò soltanto che il giorno dopo finisse tutto.

 

Alaric gli aveva detto di non andare da Angelo.  
Ad essere proprio precisi, l’ordine era stato "non andare da lui", perché Alaric era un alfa furbo e sapeva che se gli avesse ordinato "non andare a _casa_ sua" lui sul serio non sarebbe andato a casa sua.  
Sarebbe andato a trovarlo alla _libreria_ , per esempio.  
Quindi niente, bastava solo non andare da lui nel senso di non incontrarlo, a casa sua poteva andare eccome.  
Nella sua forma animale, corse veloce sulla strada che portava fuori città, fino alla villetta dei Bellgraph. Rallentò appena quando vide le luci della casa, come se fosse un’emozione troppo forte vedere finalmente delle tracce della sua vita e dovesse fermarmi prima che gli scoppiasse il cuore. Scavalcò il cancello con un grosso salto e andò verso l’acero giapponese: non era mai stato dentro casa di Angelo, ma sapeva che la finestra della sua stanza dava su quell’albero.  
Angelo era sicuramente troppo debole per sentire la sua presenza, e Miki, da umana non rivelata, non l’avrebbe mai sentito da dentro le mura della casa. Con la lingua a penzoloni, andò ad annusare le radici dell’albero di cui Angelo si prendeva personalmente cura; il suo istinto da lupo ebbe per un attimo il sopravvento e fu sul punto di tracciare un graffio sulla corteccia, per segnare come suo territorio il perimetro intorno alla casa, ma rinsavì subito e si allontanò uggiolando dispiaciuto. Annusò l’aria alla ricerca del punto in cui l’odore di Angelo era più forte, individuò la sua finestra e scodinzolò vedendo le luci accese.  
Andò sotto la finestra, nascondendosi bene accanto ad una siepe molto grossa, uggiolò come ad autoconsolarsi – poteva avere solo quello, stare sotto la sua finestra "a fargli da guardia" – e girellò intorno un paio di volte fino a trovare la posizione più comoda. Si accucciò poggiando il muso sulle zampe anteriori, emise un altro paio di guaiti bassi fissando la luna e passò la notte lì a rassicurarsi di sentire ancora battere il suo cuore di vampiro.

 

Barthel stava nascondendo gli occhi sotto la visiera del cappellino, Alaric intuì che fosse perché aveva fatto qualcosa di cui si vergognava molto – aveva sempre la tendenza a nascondere gli occhi dagli sguardi altrui quando lo faceva – ma preferì non indagare sia per non arrabbiarsi come alfa, sia perché fra non molto probabilmente Barthel e Angelo avrebbero avuto una vita propria insieme: alcune porte di Barthel per lui si sarebbe chiuse, nonostante fosse il suo _mate_ , e… andava bene così, anche se si sorprese nel rendersi conto di cos’avesse un po’ provato Angelo quando lui aveva trovato il suo _mate_ per primo. Si sentì anche un po’ infantile e capriccioso, a dire il vero, ma lo capì.  
«Siamo arrivati» mormorò fermando la macchina davanti al cancello dei Bellgraph; l’osservò slacciarsi la cintura di sicurezza un po’ troppo lentamente, ma non con mani tremanti – era già qualcosa. Scesero dall’auto e Miki venne ad aprire loro il cancello; prima ancora di salutare lui, abbracciò Barthel: come lui per rispetto aveva evitato di incontrare Angelo, Miki ultimamente non aveva visto spesso Barthel.  
«Stai bene?» gli chiese apprensiva; lui le annuì in risposta, era straordinariamente muto. «Angelo è dentro, noi saremo qui fuori» le annuì di nuovo.  
Sentì il bisogno di prendere Miki per mano, lei accettò la sua presa; andarono a sedersi su un muretto in fondo alla strada e l’osservarono insieme mentre apriva di più il cancello socchiuso e poi suonava la porta di casa.

 

Angelo sentiva freddo. Doveva essere l’agitazione, aveva indossato già due maglie diverse l’una sull’altra e adesso ci stava chiudendo sopra la zip di una felpa; sentì il campanello suonare.  
«Oook, Bart» mormorò poco convinto, «arrivo».  
Per un attimo il suo cervello gli suggerì l’idea di aprirgli la porta e appoggiarsi allo stipite sbattendo più volte le ciglia salutandolo con un "ciao" in falsetto, perché quella situazione era semplicemente assurda e sentiva il bisogno fisico di prenderlo in giro come sempre, piuttosto che affrontare un discorso serio, ma fortunatamente si fermò dal farlo.  
Si strinse nelle spalle e assicurò una mano alla maniglia della porta e l’altra alla tasca posteriore dei jeans. O gli avrebbe messo subito le mani addosso, se lo sentiva. Aprì come se la porta fosse un cerotto da strappare via con un colpo secco per evitare di sentire troppo dolore, tanto che vide Barthel sussultare appena, o forse sussultarono entrambi, perché finalmente, ora che ne erano entrambi consapevoli, si stavano rivedendo.  
«Ciao» biascicarono all’unisono.  
Angelo mise una mano avanti come a dirgli di non aggiungere altro. «Entra» il suo fu quasi un ordine; Bart si tolse il cappellino cacciandolo in tasca per metà ed entrò seguendolo fino in salotto.  
Angelo si appoggiò di spalle al retro dello schienale del divano e lo guardò a braccia conserte; Barthel rimase in piedi al centro della stanza a fingere di avere un particolare interesse per le mattonelle del pavimento. Di sottofondo si sentiva soltanto il ticchettio dell’orologio a parete.  
Uno, due, tre, quattro, cinque…  
Angelo si portò una mano alla fronte. «Gesù, sembriamo due che sono andati a letto insieme dopo essersi ubriacati e ora si sono rincontrati per scusarsi!»  
«Senti, non cominciamo così, per favore» mise le mani avanti.  
Si schiarì la voce e incrociò di nuovo le braccia al petto. «Ok, facciamo i seri. Miki mi ha detto che volevi parlarmi. Cosa vuoi sapere di preciso?» era davvero serio, stavolta.  
«Quando… quando hai cominciato ad avere i primi sintomi?»  
Ci rifletté su brevemente. «Circa una settimana dopo l’arrivo di Miki».  
«Prima o dopo che lei s’iscrivesse all’università?»  
«Dopo» rispose sicuro.  
Lo vide restare sorpreso. «Allora ero _io_ ad aspettare _te_ ».  
«Cosa?» non capì.  
«Il segnale» specificò, «ho avuto i primi sintomi prima di te. Ero io ad aspettare che tu fossi pronto».  
Aprì bocca per dire che fosse impossibile, ma si bloccò.  
«Perché ne sembri così sorpreso?» insisté Barthel.  
«Non so, ero convinto che fosse stato il contrario» disse una mezza verità, «del resto, eri tu quello fra i due ad essere più indisposto, per via dei problemi avuti con Jade…» alzò le spalle.  
Barthel fece un sorriso un po’ sarcastico e scosse la testa. «Quando fai il serio non dici mai la verità, ti conosco».  
Quel "Ti conosco" rimbombò dentro di lui stordendolo, non ricordava di avergli mai permesso di conoscerlo così tanto bene. «Dici?» sorrise appena, nervoso.  
«Dico. La verità, Angelo, non credo che al punto in cui siamo serva ancora a qualcosa mentirci a vicenda».  
Rilassò le spalle e socchiuse appena gli occhi, arrendendosi. «Ok, Bart» sospirò, «la verità» schioccò la lingua e tornò a guardarlo in faccia. «Sei sicuro? Perché io quando dico la verità so essere spietatamente sincero».  
«La verità» ripeté annuendo.  
Infilò le mani in tasca e si mise a dondolare distrattamente sui piedi. «Ero convinto che fossi stato io ad aspettare te, perché mi sei sempre piaciuto» lo vide aprire bocca per parlare, sconcertato, ma lui proseguì senza dargli il tempo di interromperlo, «e mi sei sempre piaciuto così tanto che più passava il tempo, più sentivo i miei istinti da vampiro spingermi a soggiogarti per convincerti a stare con me» deglutì, «il che, come potrai intuire, non è esattamente una cosa correttissima. Tu poi sei anche il _mate_ di Alaric, non credo che lui avrebbe particolarmente apprezzato, se io ti avessi stuprato».  
«Angelo…» provò a fermarlo.  
«Tutto ciò sarebbe stato un grande, tremendo, orribile casino» proseguì imperterrito, «quindi, siccome io sono una mente molto contorta, ti prendevo per il culo affinché evitassi _davvero_ di prenderti per il culo – non so se hai capito il vero senso di questa mia espressione – e devo dire che la cosa ha funzionato, perché fino all’altro giorno mi detestavi davvero».  
«Angelo…» si mise una mano fra i capelli.  
«Di conseguenza, possiamo dire che il vero sfigato, il vero patetico eroe drammatico di un romanzo d’amore di serie B, qui non sei tu, sono io: un povero omosessuale innamorato di un ragazzo etero. Esiste un cliché più triste di questo? Non lo trovi meraviglioso?»  
«Angelo…» lo guardò sospirando mentre lui tornava a fissarlo serio negli occhi con una malinconia struggente.  
«Ti amo, Barthel. Da prima di scoprire che tu fossi il mio _soulmate_ » si strinse di più nelle spalle e cacciò le mani più a fondo nelle tasche, «e siccome da quando ho scoperto chi sei tu per me quello che sentivo è quantomeno decuplicato, io non posso che volere il meglio per te, capisci?» aveva gli occhi lucidi. _Avevano entrambi gli occhi lucidi._  
«Ti rendi conto che mi stai chiedendo di accettare tranquillamente la tua vita in cambio di una mia pseudo libertà?»  
«Bart, fino a prova contraria, tu sei sempre stato eterosessuale: hai la minima idea di cosa significa andare a letto con una persona del tuo stesso sesso? Non ti dico amare un uomo, perché l’essere _soulmates_ fa schizzare le emozioni alle stelle e nei primi tempi maschera le cose, ma l’impatto fisico, l’hai presente?» insisté. «Per tutto il resto della tua vita ti chiederai se fai sesso con un uomo perché te lo sta imponendo il tuo istinto da _soulmate_ o perché lo vuoi davvero. Hai la minima idea di quanto questo potrebbe farti sentire violato dentro? Tu, come persona, come _uomo_ , hai idea se potresti un giorno farti schifo guardandoti allo specchio perché ti senti forzato contro la tua natura? Io non voglio questo per te» scosse la testa.  
Sorrise sarcastico. «Quindi io dovrei lasciarti morire, aspettare altri cinquanta o cento anni e poi guardacaso scoprire che il mio nuovo _soulmate_ è un altro gay? Perché potrebbe succedere, è possibile, sai?»  
«Potrebbe essere una donna!»  
«E chi me l’assicura?» avevano alzato la voce.  
«Non voglio questo per te!»  
«E io non voglio per te la morte!»  
Angelo si coprì il viso con le mani, stava iniziando a tremare. Respirarono entrambi a fondo per calmarmi prima di avere tutti e due una crisi.  
«Angelo» lo richiamò a bassa voce, «io… io non credo che il legame fra i _soulmates_ sia una forzatura, non credo che sia qualcosa di così sadico: penso che ci siano sempre delle buoni basi per ogni coppia, che si è davvero delle anime gemelle…»  
Angelo fece uno sbuffo sarcastico. «Questa è la favoletta che le Streghe Fondatrici raccontano per mascherare il loro piano diabolico: nuove alleanze in ogni dove e loro che possono stare con i piedi posati sulla scrivania a non fare un cazzo perché nessuno si scanna!»  
«È quello che ho sempre pensato anche io, ma… l’idea di vederti morire mi sta uccidendo troppo per continuare a vederla in questo modo».  
Rimase interdetto per qualche secondo, lottando contro la voglia di urlargli "Allora, ti prego, non lasciarmi", poi scosse la testa e schioccò la lingua. «Mi dispiace, Bart, ma non cambio idea. Penso sul serio che sia meglio così per entrambi» strinse le labbra per trattenere altre lacrime, anche se fu più difficile trattenersi quando vide che Barthel le lacrime le stava lasciando invece andare.  
«Ti prego…»  
«No» scosse la testa irremovibile.  
«Permettimi almeno di venire a trovarti».  
«Bart, è meglio se non ci vediamo più…»  
«Perché meno ci vedremo, più tu riuscirai a vivere?» ribatté amaramente.  
«No, perché meno ci vedremo, prima tu riuscirai ad andare avanti».  
«Andare avanti dopo la tua morte?»  
«Sì» deglutì annuendo.  
Lo guardò serio ed arrabbiato. «Questo non è un pensiero altruista, è molto egoista da parte tua: stai decidendo da solo per entrambi!»  
«Lo so» sorrise fra le lacrime, «ma tu mi conosci: sono sempre stato egoista ed infantile nei miei rapporti».  
«Non esserlo con me…»  
«Lo sono sempre stato _soprattutto_ con te» gli sorrise dolcemente, e si rese conto che era la prima volta che si permetteva di sorridergli così, ma doveva consolarlo in qualche modo.  
Barthel si morse un labbro e fissò il pavimento, frustrato e probabilmente arrabbiato con l’intero universo. «Posso toccarti almeno un’ultima volta, prima di non rivederti mai più?»  
«Bart, è meglio di no, credimi…»  
«Ti sto chiedendo solo questo» lo supplicò.  
Gli occhi celesti come il ghiaccio erano rossi per colpa sua, il ghiaccio si era incrinato, spezzato e sciolto per colpa sua, perché era stato debole e gli aveva permesso di capire di essere il suo _soulmate_. Non seppe dirgli di no, soprattutto perché in fondo voleva anche lui quell’ultima concessione dalla vita.  
«Sì» annuì sospirando.  
Barthel si avvicinò subito a lui, vicini come non lo erano stati neanche quando litigavano – di solito c’era il banco a dividerli – e lo vide esitare solo per un attimo – emozione, imbarazzo, paura – e poi alzò una mano e gliela posò sul viso.  
La consapevolezza che entrambi avessero vissuto finora alla perenne ricerca di quel contatto fu straziante: anni e anni di vita, decenni, _un secolo_ di cammino in solitudine solo per trovare la serenità e la gioia di quel contatto, solo questo. Si guardarono negli occhi piangendo silenziosamente, Angelo posò una mano sulla sua, ancora posata sulla guancia.  
«Addio, Barthel» gli sussurrò, sentendo l’altra mano di lui scivolare piano dal collo alla spalla, regalandogli una carezza insperata che lo portò via da quella situazione orrenda e da quella stanza.  
«Addio, Angelo» la mano arrivò alla sua, che finora aveva tenuto in tasca, e Angelo istintivamente cercò le sue dita per intrecciarle alle proprie.  
Le loro dite intrecciate insieme erano tenerezza pura e inaspettata, delle gocce di balsamo che avrebbe portato con sé nei prossimi giorni che sarebbero stati ancora più dolorosi. Era qualcosa di talmente bello da vivere, che non fece in tempo ad accorgersi del cambiamento che ci fu nello sguardo di Barthel, accompagnato dalla presa sulle dita che si fece più forte.  
La mano che gli stringeva era la _sinistra_.  
«BARTHEL, NO!»  
Era troppo debole per strattonare il braccio e per giunta gli aveva fatto abbassare la guardia fin troppo, non riuscì ad impedirglielo: i denti di Barthel – i denti bianchi, forti e implacabili di un lupo mannaro – affondarono con forza nella parte interna del suo polso.  
Urlò di dolore e disperazione, troppo atterrito per continuare a strattonare il braccio – sarebbe stato peggio, gli avrebbe fatto male sul serio, i denti dei licantropi non scherzavano affatto – e per un attimo si chiese se per caso il morso servisse più che altro per ucciderlo, che per salvarlo, perché il dolore sembrava non finire mai e la sensazione che gli stesse succhiando il sangue la sentì tutta eccome. _Gli stava succhiando via la vita_.  
Quando finalmente Barthel mollò la presa, Angelo avvicinò subito il polso agli occhi per guardarlo da vicino, passò più volte le dita sopra le gocce di sangue che ancora fuoriuscivano dai buchi lasciati dai denti e guardò la ferita cicatrizzarsi rapidamente. Sui semiumani nessuna ferita lasciava delle cicatrici, tranne rarissime eccezioni. Il morso dei _soulmates_ era una di queste.  
C’era una cicatrice sul suo polso, era ufficialmente il _soulmate_ di Barthel.  
«PERCHE’?» gli urlò disperato. «CHE CAZZO TI E’ PASSATO PER LA TESTA?!»  
Gli sorrise sarcastico. «Hai tre ore di tempo per non farmi morire. Come ci si sente ad avere la vita di qualcuno nelle proprie mani? Io ci sono già passato».  
Scosse la testa, furioso. «Bastardo».  
«Mordimi o morirò» incalzò serio.  
«Te ne pentirai» scosse la testa.  
«Probabile» alzò le spalle con finta aria indifferente.  
Non esitò.  
Rabbioso, Angelo gli afferrò il polso sinistro, sfoderò di proposito i canini da vampiro e li affondò con forza contro la sua pelle. Lo sentì trattenere un gemito di dolore, non gli bastò: affondò di più i denti, voleva che urlasse. Gli fece male in modo consapevole fino a quando non lo sentì urlare di dolore e cominciò a strattonare il braccio, e in un lampo Angelo capì che prima l’aveva fatto anche Barthel con lui: gli aveva fatto male di proposito, ma non perché fosse davvero arrabbiato con lui, ma perché il dolore del morso dei _soulmates_ doveva essere il dolore più forte che si provava in vita, doveva essere sempre la prima forma di dolore a cui si pensava davanti ad una sofferenza. Quel dolore era un ammonimento: "ricordati sempre che senza di me sentirai solo questo".  
Il sapore del sangue di Barthel era sollievo e tentazione – _era zero negativo_ , come sempre sospettato – sentì che non sarebbe mai più stato male, che era davvero finito tutto. Barthel sarebbe stato per sempre la sua fonte di salvezza e guarigione.  
Staccò piano i denti dal suo polso, ritrasse i canini e in maniera del tutto inconscia gli pulì con dei colpetti di lingua la ferita osservandola cicatrizzarsi e _restare_. Barthel era il suo _soulmate_ , adesso, aveva posto il suo marchio su di lui. Si sentì osservato e realizzò che stava stringendo ancora con entrambe le mani il suo braccio e con quanta tenera riverenza prima gli avesse leccato la ferita. Forse non aveva gradito, lasciò la presa.  
«Come stai?» gli chiese invece Barthel, mentre lui fuggiva il suo sguardo.  
«Bene» indietreggiò di nuovo verso il divano.  
«Angelo, sei sicuro? Stai visibilmente meglio di prima, ma forse hai ancora bisogno di sangue… ho visto come hai leccato la ferita…»  
«No-no, non ne ho bisogno» mentì agitando debolmente la mano. «In caso berrò quello di Miki».  
«Sono il tuo _soulmate_ , adesso» lo supplicò con lo sguardo, «ti prego, non rifiutare il mio sangue ancora una volta».  
Stava rievocando una ferita che faceva ancora parecchio male ad entrambi, non era giusto.  
«Bart, il morso di un _soulmate_ vampiro è diverso dagli altri…»  
«Non ho paura che tu mi dia un morso territoriale, lo so che non lo faresti mai senza il mio permesso» lo rassicurò.  
«Non si tratta di questo» scosse la testa, «si tratta di quello che sentiremo… Ascolta, fatti un prelievo e poi dai la sacca a Miki, è meglio».  
Barthel accorciò fulmineo le distanze e lo bloccò fra sé e il retro dello schienale del divano, a cui era appoggiato; lo guardò negli occhi mortalmente serio.  
«Mordimi».  
Strinse forte le labbra e deglutì a stento. «Ricordati che l’hai voluto tu».  
Con una mano lo spinse ad inclinare il collo di lato, con l’altra gli allargò il colletto della maglia; col naso ad un centimetro dalla sua vena pulsante, poté respirare pienamente il suo odore e perdersi nell’esaltazione primordiale che poteva dargli solo il nutrirsi in quel modo. Era il suo _soulmate_ , si stava offrendo spontaneamente a lui, era bellissimo ed era solo suo: gli scoccò un bacio languido sul collo e poi un piccolo morso, senza affondare i denti, senza fargli male, poi un altro morso un po’ più forte e infine affondò i denti cercando di fargli il meno male possibile.  
Il sangue di Barthel fluì nella sua bocca facendogli lo stesso effetto del miglior vino rosso, gli sciolse il cuore e lo riscaldò dall’interno, dilatò i suoi sensi e placò i primi sintomi della frenesia da nutrimento, facendogli ricordare che era così bello nutrirsi di lui perché era il suo _soulmate_ , non doveva fargli male.  
Nel sangue c’è tutto il mistero della vita umana, è vita stessa, l’idea di perdere troppo sangue può essere paurosa, ma Barthel si stava offrendo a lui, gli stava permettendo di fare una cosa così orribile come toglie linfa vitale a qualcuno: era il suo _soulmate_ , stava parando i suoi colpi ed espiando le colpe della sua stirpe – nutrirsi solo di sangue umano – al posto suo, lasciandosi mordere. Era una consapevolezza meravigliosa, esaltante, gli faceva sentire come se loro due insieme potessero essere invincibili.  
Lo sentì a malapena che i suoi canini, in reazione al sangue del suo _soulmate_ , non stavano più rilasciando il siero anestetico.  
Il morso di un vampiro _soulmate_ non dava dolore, dava piacere. E ad entrambi.  
Il respiro di Barthel si era normalizzato subito dopo il morso, come se si fosse rassicurato nel non sentire dolore, adesso poteva sentire che invece respirava in modo più lento e pesante, completamente rilassato nelle sue mani. Angelo si strinse a lui come a fargli sentire che non era soltanto del suo sangue che aveva bisogno, ma anche del suo calore, del suo abbraccio, e una mano di Bart si posò sulla sua testa come ad invitarlo a nutrirsi ancora. Si stavano stringendo forte, sentiva che il suo respiro si era fatto corto e il suo corpo caldo, sentì l’impulso si infilare le dita sotto la sua maglia e toccargli i fianchi nudi, e forse fu proprio il contatto con la sua pelle a farlo rinsavire. Separò la bocca dal suo collo e lo spinse gentilmente all’indietro per farlo scostare da lui.  
Angelo portò il dorso della mano al mento, pulendo un rivolo di sangue, Barthel si portò la mano sul morso, probabilmente sentendo sotto le dita come i buchi si stessero richiudendo. Si guardarono negli occhi scossi in modo non del tutto negativo da quello che avevano sentito, ma anche un po’ spaventati.  
«Te l’avevo detto. Mi dispiace» gli disse con voce tremante.  
«Non mi hai fatto male».  
«Credo che il punto sia proprio questo» sorrise in modo amaro. «È meglio che tu vada via, adesso».  
«Angelo…» alzò una mano per accarezzargli il viso; lui stava per sottrarsi al suo tocco come quando toccarsi era ancora pericoloso, ma leggendo il dispiacere nei suoi occhi sospirò e fece un passo avanti andando incontro alla sua mano; socchiuse gli occhi sentendo il calore della sua mano sul viso.  
Sorrise rassegnato e gli accarezzò il viso a sua volta, perdendosi nei suoi occhi finalmente più sereni. «Dovremo parlarne con calma, Bart» gli mormorò, «ci sono tante cose di cui dovremo parlare e che dovremo decidere, lo sai, vero?»  
«Sì» deglutì.  
Le dita di Angelo esitarono sulle sue labbra, avrebbe voluto sfiorargliele. «Siamo troppo provati e troppo coinvolti in questo momento, potremmo fare qualche cazzata di cui ti pentiresti: è davvero meglio che tu vada».  
 _Voleva baciarlo_. E Barthel non si sarebbe tirato indietro, in quel momento.  
«Ma stai finalmente bene, vero?» chiese rassicurazioni.  
«Sì, sto bene. Non starò mai più male» ed era maledettamente vero. «Ci vediamo domani al _Lupo di Mare_ , ok? Vai da Alaric e Miki, saranno preoccupati» scostò la mano dal suo viso di malavoglia.  
«Ok, a domani» lo vide esitare come se non sapesse come salutarlo e chiudere quella scena, poi indietreggiò di qualche passo e uscì lentamente dalla porta.  
Non c’erano più lacrime, non c’era più dolore, non c’era più il senso di vuoto e neanche quello della solitudine che per più di un secolo l’aveva accompagnato. C’era un morso sul suo polso, non aveva idea di come sarebbero andate ora le cose, ma intanto un piccolo pensiero già lo tormentava.  
Non riusciva a pentirsene.

 

Alaric le aveva detto che avevano alzato la voce e di come battevano i loro cuori, quello che era successo all’interno della casa lo sapevano eccome, anche se non nei dettagli.  
Angelo e Barthel erano ufficialmente una coppia di _soulmates_ , niente nel loro branco sarebbe stato più come prima, ma nessuno dei due adesso avrebbe rischiato di morire.  
Barthel uscì dalla porta di casa, sembrava scosso e confuso, ma si vedeva anche da lontano che finalmente stava fisicamente molto meglio; quando aprì il cancello, Miki si alzò dal muretto e gli corse incontro, l’abbracciò piangendo.  
«Grazie» gli mormorò con la guancia contro il petto, «so che non l’hai fatto per me, ma per te, ma grazie: l’hai salvato».  
Lui le diede delle piccole pacche affettuose sulla testa, abbozzando un debole sorriso. «C’è voluto qualche raggiro, ma ce l’ho fatta».  
Alaric si avvicinò a loro, indicò la macchia di sangue che aveva sul colletto della felpa, sul collo però non c’era nessun segno territoriale. «Tutto ok, stai bene?»  
«Sì, sto bene» annuì, «credo di voler restare un po’ da solo, però».  
«Capisco» assentì.  
Ad occhi bassi, si allontanò di qualche passo da loro e si trasformò in lupo; sulla zampa anteriore sinistra gli mancava il pelo in alcuni punti: il morso dei _soulmates_ era ben visibile anche in quell’aspetto. Uggiolò un po’, come frustrato, e trottò via di corsa verso la pineta.  
«Sta andando a caccia?» chiese ad Alaric.  
«No, credo che voglia soltanto correre un po’ per smaltire il mare di sensazioni strane che sente adesso: subito dopo il morso, i _soulmates_ sentono il bisogno fisico di stare vicini per stabilizzare il loro legame, devono sfogano l’ansia che hanno provato prima d’incontrarsi… Credo che Angelo rispetti troppo Barthel per stargli accanto ora che sono entrambi troppo sensibili al primo tocco, avrà paura di approfittarsene, vuole che siano entrambi lucidi».  
«Spero soltanto che non si rifiuti di incontrarlo di nuovo».  
«Oh» sorrise un po’ amaro, «conoscendo Angelo, stai pur certa che per i primi tempi lo eviterà in modo un po’ infantile».  
Miki si strinse nelle spalle e incrociò le braccia al petto, come se sentisse freddo. «È meglio che io vada da Angelo, ora, avrà bisogno di me».  
«Sì» le accarezzò teneramente il viso e i capelli. «Stai tranquilla, è tutto finito».  
Scosse la testa sorridendo appena. «No, credo che invece sia tutto appena cominciato» deglutì a stento. «Ci vediamo domani, o ti chiamo più tardi…» le annuì e le accarezzò il viso per un’ultima volta, prima di lasciarla andare.  
Man mano che si avvicinò alla porta di casa, accelerò il passo; infilò velocemente le chiavi nella toppa per aprire ed entrò chiamandolo per nome con voce incerta.  
Lo trovò in salotto, le braccia strette sul petto e lo sguardo perso sul pavimento. Vedendola arrivare, alzò gli occhi su di lei, stava piangendo.  
«L’ho segnato» mormorò come incredulo, «mi ha fregato e io l’ho segnato per sempre».  
Gli buttò le braccia al collo e lo strinse forte. «Posso essere egoista anch’io e dirti che sono contenta che tu sia ancora vivo?» gli disse con gli occhi lucidi. «Siete ancora entrambi vivi, questo è l’importante».  
Lui la strinse più forte cacciando la testa nell’incavo del suo collo, lo lasciò sfogare tutta la sua frustrazione. Domani avrebbero nuovamente cominciato tutti da capo.

 

Quella mattina aveva preso il caffelatte con i suoi biscotti di pastafrolla preferiti, Angelo in cucina le era sembrato di buon umore ed era tornato a chiederle se avesse con sé il kit di autodifesa prima di uscire, in borsa aveva dei quaderni che profumavano di carta nuova e delle penne dalla punta morbida, stava ritornando alla sua vita di universitaria umana in mezzo a finti giovani universitari semiumani, all’autoradio passavano della piacevole musica rock e c’era il sole. Sorrise, cosa volere di più dalla vita?  
Che un lupo mannaro non le tagliasse la strada all’improvviso.  
Frenò di colpo e il lupo scappò via; si portò una mano al cuore.  
«Ok, conserviamo l’esaltazione per quando qui ad Horrorlandia i lupi mannari decideranno di lasciarmi finalmente in pace!»  
Parcheggiò poco lontano dalla facoltà, prese la borsa e i manuali che non aveva potuto mettere lì dentro e per ultima staccò l’autoradio; prima di scendere dall’auto, si concentrò un attimo chiudendo gli occhi, lasciando i propri sensi dilatarsi come piccoli rami invisibili che si sparpagliavano velocemente lungo il perimetro circostante; andò alla ricerca di lupi mannari. Ne sentì una decina, ma percepì anche che non fossero della stessa razza di Barthel, infine, lo individuò. Riaprì gli occhi e si fissò una mano.  
«Allora ci siamo» mormorò a se stessa, «sto cominciando a distinguere anche le razze… sto per rivelarmi» deglutì e scese dall’auto, andando verso il punto in cui aveva sentito Barthel.  
«Ehi!» lo salutò con un gran sorriso, realmente felice di vederlo, soprattutto con un aspetto più sano.  
Lui si lasciò abbracciare forte. «Guarda che sono davvero tutto intero, eh? Tu e Alaric dovreste smetterla di fissarmi come se potessi ancora morire da un momento all’altro».  
«Scemo» gli diede un debole pugno contro la spalla; si avviarono verso l’edificio.  
«Vedo che anche tu ti stai riprendendo, la ferita sul collo è quasi scomparsa» la indicò, «e hai un colorito migliore: Angelo beve ancora il tuo sangue?»  
«Solo lo stretto necessario per nutrirsi, come faceva prima» lo rassicurò subito, non tanto perché Barthel fosse preoccupato che la stesse ancora prosciugando, quanto perché sicuramente gli faceva male che Angelo stesse ancora rifiutando il suo sangue. Effettivamente, Angelo si stava nutrendo davvero lo stretto indispensabile: Miki aveva intuito che per un _soulmate_ vampiro nutrirsi del sangue di qualcuno che non fosse il proprio partner era come tradirlo.  
«Capisco» sospirò entrando nella facoltà insieme a lei; vedendolo rabbuiarsi appena, fece un piccolo broncio e si strinse al suo braccio come una bambina alla ricerca di coccole, lui sorrise e le diede delle pacche sulla testa come se fosse un cucciolo.  
Si sedettero ai soliti posti, sul lato destro dell’aula accanto alle finestre; mentre si slacciava la giacca, Barthel le passò dei fogli, dei documenti.  
«Potresti dare questi ad Angelo da parte mia?» le chiese con finta aria distratta.  
«Cosa sono?» li prese e li scorse velocemente.  
«I documenti da consegnare all’Ufficio Anagrafe, per ufficializzare i nostri nomi sulle card d’identità alla voce _soulmate_ ».  
«Ah» si sedette pensosa e li infilò in borsa. «E perché non glieli dai tu di persona?»  
Si voltò verso di lei mostrandole un sorrisetto sarcastico. «E perché non vedo lui da due giorni, cioè esattamente da quando ci siamo morsi?»  
Miki si schiarì la voce. «Credo che abbia paura di fare qualcosa come… stuprarti».  
Lui si voltò rapidamente per controllare in modo nervoso se qualcuno l’avesse sentita. «Prima o poi dovremo pur parlarne, io e lui, non ho la più pallida idea di come comportarmi! Mi sento costantemente in ansia, ho il bisogno fisico di vederlo perché solo a contatto con lui finalmente potrei stabilizzarmi e i miei sensi si rilasserebbero! E nel frattempo sto anche cercando di trattenermi dal venire a graffiare tutti i tronchi degli alberi circostanti alla vostra casa per designarla come mio territorio: hai idea di quanto questo sia lupescamente frustrante?» concluse sarcastico.  
Miki inarcò un sopracciglio. «In cambio vuoi che Angelo si affretti ad ufficializzare tutto all’Ufficio Anagrafe così lui sarà effettivamente un tuo territorio: molto lupesco da parte tua. L’ho sempre detto che non capirò mai voi lupi mannari e le vostre manie territoriali».  
Bart inspirò a fondo, emise un lamento che sembrò un guaito e si coprì il viso con le mani. «Vorrei almeno che lui fosse meno infantile!»  
La manica della felpa gli era scivolata giù, Miki poté vedere la cicatrice del morso per metà, lui si accorse che la stava fissando.  
«Posso?» gli chiese, allungando una mano verso il suo polso.  
«Sì».  
Gli sollevò la manica con delicatezza e fissò la cicatrice con tenerezza e malinconia, ne accarezzò i contorni col pollice.  
«Fa molto male quando il proprio _soulmate_ ti morde?» gli domandò continuando a fissare il morso.  
«Un male atroce» sbuffò un sorriso amaro. «In tutta la tua vita, ogni volta che sarai davanti ad una possibilità di provare del dolore fisico o mentale, penserai che comunque sarà niente a confronto al morso del tuo _soulmate_. Ti lacera dentro, ti spiazza, ti farà ricordare per sempre cosa sentirai se mai dovessi perderlo».  
Gli rialzò il polsino e, ora che lui si era tolto la sciarpa, notò che aveva al collo il ciondolo dei _soulmates_ , non nascosto sotto il colletto della maglia, ma _in mostra_. Glielo fissò e lui lo notò, tanto che alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Non una parola, ok?» brontolò.  
Gli sorrise. «Ok» ripeté, stringendogli affettuosamente una mano. «Anche se adesso sono sinceramente curiosa di vedere come Gwen si relazionerà con voi, ma soprattutto come _tu_ ti relazionerai con lei» dall’occhiataccia che le rivolse, comprese che davvero ci sarebbe stato tragicomicamente da ridere. «Va bene» fece cenno di chiudere una zip sulla bocca, «dimmi almeno che non stai reagendo come un adolescente alla prima cotta!»  
«Oh sì, certo» annuì sarcastico e teatrale, «sto sempre in camera mia e ascolto canzoni dagli struggenti testi dal significato poeticamente opinabile quanto nullo, fissando il soffitto alla ricerca del me stesso perso a correre in un infinito campo di grano sullo sfondo di un memorabile e struggente tramonto».  
Miki rise scuotendo la testa. «Sei proprio il suo _soulmate_ ».  
«Devo prenderlo come un complimento?» il professore entrò in aula.  
«Anche, husky» ridacchiò.  
Lui protestò sbattendole piano una penna contro il naso e poi si sistemarono per assistere alla lezione.

 

Sapeva che era difficile sorprendere un lupo mannaro che sa riconoscere le persone dalla loro frequenza cardiaca anche ad un paio di chilometri di distanza, ma aveva voluto provarci lo stesso. Aveva chiesto ad Angelo dove solitamente Alaric parcheggiava la sua auto quando andava a lavoro, lo stava aspettando appoggiata al cofano della sua auto, stretta nelle spalle, la tracolla di stoffa morbida mollemente posata sui piedi e la cinghia fra le mani; sulle labbra aveva un piccolo sorrisetto di circostanza.  
Lui le andò incontro sorridendo e scuotendo la testa.  
«Sorpresa!» gli disse ridendo e con eccessiva enfasi.  
«Sì» annuì, «in effetti non avevo capito proprio a chi mai potesse appartenere la frequenza cardiaca umana che stavo sentendo».  
«Già, neanche se fossi sul serio l’unica umana non rivelata in città».  
«Ovvio» rincarò sullo stesso tono ironico.  
«La mia intenzione era quella di fare qualcosa di maggiore impatto scenico, come saltare all’improvviso sul tetto della tua auto ringhiando, ma chissà perché non ci sono riuscita. Credo che il motivo sia la mancanza di allenamento e perché non vado spesso per boschi quando c’è la luna piena».  
«Lo credo anch’io» risero insieme.  
«Senti…» distolse lo sguardo da lui, «adesso che si è sistemato tutto – o almeno in parte – che i ragazzi stanno bene e che ho ripreso la mia lucidità, volevo ringraziarti per essermi stato vicino».  
«Anche tu mi sei stata vicina» ribatté serio guardandola negli occhi, «si trattava dei nostri _mates_ , in fondo».  
«Sì, ma… so di essere stata particolarmente piagnona, mi dispiace» sorrise imbarazzata.  
«Credo che tutti abbiano il diritto di essere un po’ piagnoni, se sta per morire qualcuno, no?» le sorrise dolcemente.  
Quegli occhi verdi che abbracciavano i segreti di una foresta intera e sembravano costantemente pronti a frugare tutto il perimetro che circondava una preda – il suo interlocutore – la ponevano fin troppo spesso davanti alla domanda se aggiungere qualcos’altro o meno al suo discorso col rischio di fare una figuraccia, perché si sentiva molto esposta davanti a lui, ci teneva a dire le cose giuste al momento giusto, ma proprio perché voleva questo così tanto, avrebbe sempre potuto scommetterci sopra che alla fine avrebbe detto qualcosa di molto sciocco per errore.  
Arricciò il naso ed emise un piccolo sbuffo, frustrata. «Ritengo comunque di essere una piaga!»  
«Non ti piace proprio non avere l’ultima parola con me, vero?»  
«Proprio con te, no!» ammise.  
Lui sospirò con una strana malinconia e abbassò lo sguardo cacciando le mani in tasca – allora stava per dire qualcosa che lo imbarazzava o l’innervosiva.  
«Ascolta, se… se riesco a trovare qualcuno che per una sera mi sostituisca al _Lupo di Mare_ , ti andrebbe di uscire con me?»  
Quella era la domanda che ogni ragazza umana della sua età aspetta con ansia dal ragazzo carino-carino che guarda sempre di sottecchi durante le lezioni all’università, il problema era che lei era una normale studentessa universitaria di diciannove anni, lui un lupo mannaro di centotre anni che gestiva un pub dall’arredo piratesco. Era una situazione quantomeno insolita.  
Si schiarì la voce, imbarazzata. «Alaric, che strada stiamo prendendo io e te?»  
«Tu che dici?» sorrise nervoso, continuando a non guardarla. «La luna piena è lontana, non mi dispiacerebbe passare una serata con te senza dover stare nel mio aspetto da lupo» ironizzò.  
«Piacerebbe tanto anche a me, ma… ne sei sicuro? Zaira?» indagò; lo vide irrigidirsi subito.  
«Con Zaira è finita, è fuori dalla mia vita».  
Mise la borsa in spalla e lo guardò seria ed infinitamente dispiaciuta. «Alaric, ascolta, io sto ricominciando da capo qui, sto mettendo con moltissimi sforzi i pezzi di questa mia nuova vita insieme e un paio di giorni fa stavo per perdere il mio _mate_ : credo di avere tutto il diritto di preservarmi un po’ dal dolore. Zaira è qui in città» lui fece cenno di interromperla, ma lei continuò a parlare, «ed è qui per te, per riprenderti. Lei ti rende nervoso, suscita in te delle sensazioni che non sono certo l’indifferenza, non dico che tu ne sei ancora realmente innamorato, ma penso che sia innegabile che fra voi due ci sia un legame forte, o non saresti così agitato nel vederla. Lei poi è anche venuta a parlarmi…»  
«Cos’ha osato fare?» vide una scintilla di rabbia nei suoi occhi.  
«Tranquillo, non mi ha fatto niente, abbiamo soltanto parlato e lei mi ha esposto in modo molto chiaro quanto voglia riprenderti. Non è che non mi fidi di te, te l’ho detto, voglio soltanto preservarmi da altro dolore: preferirei che tu prima chiarisca ogni cosa con lei e con te stesso; come donna non mi piace che l’uomo che frequento si lasci agitare da certi fantasmi del suo passato, e se lei è qui è perché _sa_ che può influenzarti, che ha questo potere su di te. E poi» fece un grosso sospiro e avvicinò una mano al petto di lui, prese fra le dita il suo ciondolo dei _soulmates_ , «credo che dovremmo pensare anche a _questo_ » sollevò il ciondolo come a porgli la questione sotto gli occhi, «sappiamo bene quello che è successo a Barthel con la sua ex…»  
«Potremmo semplicemente vivere quello che abbiamo senza pensare a quello che succederà dopo, no?»  
«Alaric…» inspirò a fondo, incerta, rilasciò il ciondolo e gli posò le dita sul petto, in un accenno di carezza affettuosa. «Sto molto bene con te, ma ho bisogno che prima entrambi superiamo certe questioni: non voglio dover ricominciare tutto da capo per l’ennesima volta, credo che non riuscirei a sopportarlo, e poi… se fosse il marchio che mi hai posto a farci sentire così attirati l’uno dall’altra?»  
Lui serrò la mascella, serio e anche un po’ arrabbiato. «Non è il marchio» e ne sembrava anche molto sicuro.  
«Mi dispiace, preferisco che tutto resti com’è, per ora. Spero però di non perderti, per questo» gli disse speranzosa.  
Lui era molto arrabbiato, ma non poteva farci nulla; gli lesse negli occhi che stava combattendo con se stesso: quello era il momento di scappare, perché lei era la _preda_ , ma rimase perché sapeva che per lui sarebbe stato peggio se fosse andata via, avrebbe creduto che aveva paura di lui. Scostò la mano dal suo petto, gli accarezzò teneramente il viso e fece per andarsene.  
Fu qualcosa di così fulmineo che quando se ne accorse lui aveva già premuto la bocca contro la sua – il corpo schiacciato fra lui e l’auto e i polsi bloccati dalla presa d’acciaio delle sue mani. Era il bacio più aggressivo e violento che avesse mai ricevuto, e proprio per questo stranamente il più bello.  
Lei si era sempre sentita troppo piccola e debole a confronto agli altri – soprattutto adesso che era in un mondo di semiumani – troppo impacciata e goffa, e la forza e l’impeto di Alaric la stava travolgendo facendo pressioni su quelle barriere di debolezza dietro cui si nascondeva ciò che lei era veramente.  
C’era qualcosa nei lupi mannari che non faceva altro che portare a galla quella parte nascosta di lei, quella parte estremamente vera fatta di aggressività, impeto, spavalderia, _fierezza_ e soprattutto combattività, era successo quando Zaira l’aveva minacciata e stava succedendo anche adesso che Alaric la stava baciando con la forza. Ma non senza il suo consenso.  
Il cielo si oscurò rapidamente sopra di loro, nuvole nere e rapide corse veloci scontrandosi, tuonò e scoppiò a piovere a dirotto.  
La gente intorno a loro cominciò a fuggire per ripararsi sotto la pioggia impetuosa, loro restarono fermi.  
Alaric, sentendo che non stava provando a svincolarsi, lasciò la presa sui polsi; le sue mani finalmente libere corsero ad accarezzargli la schiena e i capelli, rispose al suo bacio con la stessa aggressività che stava usando lui. Lo sentì metterle una mano sulla nuca per spingerla a piegare la testa, lei gli ubbidì subito, ma baciandolo con più impeto e artigliando la mano fra i suoi capelli. La schiacciò di più col suo corpo contro l’auto, scese a baciarle il mento e il collo.  
Sopra di loro il cielo era così scuro da sembrare che fosse scesa improvvisamente la sera, la pioggia cadeva con così tanta violenza che la strada si era fatta deserta – erano tutti al riparo – loro continuavano a baciarsi come se si stessero mordendo.  
Si separò dalla bocca di lei guardandola tremante di rabbia e paura, ma stranamente anche quasi _supplichevole_.  
«Non ti permetterò di allontanarmi da te! Zaira non fa altro che far emergere la parte peggiore di me e io tutte le volte finisco col crederci davvero! Ma con te no! Con te riesco ad essere un lupo e una persona normale allo stesso tempo, come l’ultima notte di luna piena. Tu mi condizioni. E mi fai incazzare per questo. Non ti lascerò andare via, capito?»  
Si stavano guardando negli occhi, gocciolanti d’acqua e spaventati da qualcosa di indefinibile che li faceva tremare fin dentro le ossa – tremavano pure i loro cuori – il rumore della pioggia era assordante ma loro non lo sentivano.  
«Non credi che sia pauroso il modo in cui riusciamo a condizionarci?» gli chiese col fiato corto, incatenata ai suoi occhi.  
«E chissenefrega!» abbassò lo sguardo, frustrato, e sbatté forte un pugno sull’auto – probabilmente l’ammaccò. Sembrò calmarsi appena. «Dimmi che non hai paura di me» la pregò.  
«Non ho paura di te» gli rispose sicura, «ma sto cominciando a chiedermi se sia _tu_ ad aver paura di me» gli accarezzò il viso, lui socchiuse gli occhi come un cane rassicurato dalle carezze del suo padrone.  
«Forse sì, forse ho paura di te tutti i giorni. Ho paura di vederti spaventata da me» esitò e poi glielo disse guardandola negli occhi. «Ho paura di ciò che potresti rivelarti».  
«Una tua nemica naturale?»  
«Una mia nemica _giurata_ » la corresse deglutendo.  
Gli prese il viso fra le mani. «Lo vedi che abbiamo delle questioni da risolvere?» gli disse malinconica. «Non voglio soffrire, Alaric, ho già il cuore abbastanza spezzato».  
Scosse la testa e le accarezzò il viso a sua volta. «Non ti lascerò andar via».  
«Devi» insisté ferma e sicura.  
Il rumore della pioggia scandì i lunghi secondi in cui lui rifletté cosa fare in modo nervoso, evitando il suo sguardo; infine assentì. «Ma questa è la prima e l’ultima volta».  
Lo baciò sulla bocca più per istinto e desiderio, che per calmarlo e premiarlo per la sua pazienza. «Lasciami andare, ora».  
La pioggia cominciò a cadere più rada, il cielo si schiarì in modo repentino, le nuvole sembrarono correre all’indietro lasciando man mano spazio ai raggi del sole.  
«Ma ricordati che sei mia, c’è il mio marchio su di te».  
«Lo so» gli schioccò un ultimo bacio languido sulle labbra, lui si allontanò di malavoglia da lei permettendole di andar via.  
Mentre si allontanava dal parcheggio, sentì lo sguardo di lui fisso sulle sue spalle. Non era spaventata, non era scossa, era come piacevolmente stravolta.  
Nel cielo, c’era l’arcobaleno.

 

Lei era già pronta per andare a pranzare al _Lupo di Mare_ , Angelo si stava mettendo la giacca in modo troppo lento. Sentendosi osservato, alzò lo sguardo su di lei e assunse un’espressione dubbiosa.  
«Potremmo pur sempre andare a mangiare in quel meraviglioso ristorantino indiano che c’è a malapena a tre isolati da qui».  
«Angelo…» lo rimproverò.  
«E va bene» si stizzì, seguendola mentre lei prendeva le chiavi per chiudere la libreria.  
«Dai» l’incoraggiò, quando erano quasi giunti al pub, «pensa che basterà parlarne solo una volta».  
«Con Barthel? Stai dicendo "parlare solo una volta" con Barthel?» ribatté scettico. «Hai la minima idea di quanto sia cocciuto quel lupastro?»  
Miki stava per replicargli con qualcosa di abbastanza acido, ma una voce estranea s’intromise fra di loro chiamando Angelo per nome dall’altro lato della strada.  
Era il ragazzo con cui qualche tempo prima Miki aveva sorpreso Angelo in atteggiamenti non equivocabili; l’incontro seccò entrambi i _mates_ , Miki si chiese anche mentalmente perché dovesse succedere proprio sulla porta del _Lupo di Mare_.  
«Entra pure» le disse serio Angelo, «risolvo la cosa e ti raggiungo fra un secondo». Gli annuì ed entrò nel locale, fece solo appena in tempo a sentire il ragazzo dire dispiaciuto ad Angelo "Non mi hai più richiamato".  
Si augurò che Barthel non fosse al banco, perché da lì si aveva un’ottima visuale sulla porta, ma quando entrò non solo trovò Barthel nel posto sbagliato, stava anche già fissando la scena, irrigidito.  
Fece un colpetto di tosse nervosa. «Ciao, ragazzi!»  
Barthel non le replicò nemmeno, stava fissando con sguardo omicida il ragazzo che stava osando invadere il suo territorio; Alaric le mormorò un saluto.  
«Ciao. Le ammiratrici e gli spasimanti di Angelo hanno sempre un ottimo tempismo, eh?»  
«A chi lo dici!»  
Sentirono un rumore di vetro rotto, si voltarono e videro Barthel col collo di una bottiglia rotta in mano.  
«Scusate» borbottò, «non so proprio come sia successo» dalla sua faccia infuriata si capiva invece benissimo com’era successo; si mise a raccogliere i pezzi.  
Miki sperò che Angelo si sbrigasse, si girò a guardare come andassero le cose. I due stavano parlando ancora, ma Angelo, con un gesto fintamente casuale, si rimboccò la manica della giacca mettendo in mostra il morso di Barthel; il ragazzo lo vide, Miki lo vide formula la parola _soulmate_ con una faccia imbarazzata, Angelo rispose di sì e dopo lui sembrò biascicare delle scuse; si salutarono e lui andò via, Angelo entrò dentro al pub.  
Gli occhi di Barthel erano fissi su Angelo, così tanto che quando lui entrò alzò subito lo sguardo sentendoseli addosso; rimasero fermi immobili a fissarsi da lontano come se non esistesse nient’altro per loro che il proprio _soulmate_. Fu un attimo da togliere il respiro.  
La presenza dimenticata di Jessie si manifestò impunemente, in compagnia del suo violino, con le prime note di "I will always love you" di Whitney Houston. Passeggiò esattamente in mezzo a loro continuando a suonare come se niente fosse.  
«Jessie!» ringhiò Barthel, e in quel momento il sirenide steccò.  
Lo guardò con una faccia da bronzo. «Credevo che gradiste una serenata».  
«No, grazie» gli fece cenno di togliersi di mezzo e lui lo fece con espressione schifata. Jessie ne aveva adesso di occasioni per ripagarli con la stessa moneta… Alaric si passò una mano sulla faccia.  
Barthel, ancora irritato, puntò un dito verso Angelo. «Tu, lì!» indicò un tavolo in un angolo, lontano dal banco e dalle vetrate che davano sulla strada; Angelo gli obbedì sbuffando.  
Miki andò a sedersi accanto ad Alaric.  
«Credi che andrà bene?» gli chiese incerta.  
«Considerando che finora non si sono ancora uccisi a vicenda, direi sì».

 

Barthel si sedette davanti a lui posando sul tavolo due boccali di birra. Angelo fissò il boccale e iniziò a tamburellarci pigramente le dita contro, Barthel iniziò a fissare un punto indefinito del muro alle spalle di Angelo.  
«Dio mio» si lamentò Barthel all’improvviso, «ora sì che sembriamo davvero due tizi che hanno scopato da ubriachi e hanno deciso di rincontrarsi per scusarsi!»  
Angelo era rivolto verso il banco, a cui Barthel dava le spalle. «I nostri _mates_ ci stanno fissando» l’informò atono.  
Lui s’incupì. «Salutali da parte mia» borbottò seccato.  
Angelo assunse un’espressione civettuola e parlò in falsetto agitando una mano a mo’ di saluto. «Ciao, biscottini!» Alaric e Miki, colti sul fatto, smisero di fissarli. Riprese la sua solita aria strafottente. «E ora, a noi» sospirò.  
«Hai compilato i documenti che ti mandato tramite Miki?» gli chiese.  
«Sì» prese i fogli piegati in quattro dalla tasca della giacca e glieli porse, «basterà consegnarli all’Ufficio Anagrafe e poi saremo ufficialmente per tutti qualcosa come» arricciò il naso, «"marito e marito", credo» Barthel gli rivolse un’occhiataccia. «Sì, lo so, la parola marito accanto al mio nome è qualcosa di sconcertante, soprattutto se poi l’altro marito sei tu».  
«Potremmo non litigare come al solito?» replicò spazientito, ed assunse poi un’espressione sarcastica. «Se non altro perché così sembriamo "marito e moglie" e non credo che tu voglia fare la "moglie"».  
Angelo posò il mento sul palmo della mano e lo fissò con indolenza. «E perché mai? Sei geloso di questo ruolo perché vorresti averlo tutto per te?»  
Lo vide inspirare a fondo per trattenerli dalla voglia di strozzarlo, probabilmente. «Ok, non litighiamo e basta, va bene?»  
«Va bene» ripeté sospirando. «Di cosa vorresti parlare per prima?» fece un sorso di birra.  
«Beh, tanto per cominciare, come dovremmo comportarci adesso?»  
«In che senso?»  
Lo vide imbarazzarsi. «Dovremmo comportarci come fidanzati? Fare cose come "uscire insieme"? Ti passo a prendere stasera alle nove?» ironizzò nervosamente.  
Lo fissò mortalmente serio. «Non uscirò con te come se fossimo una tenera coppia di fidanzatini rincitrulliti dall’amore, scordatelo, Somerville».  
Gli fece un sorriso sottilmente crudele e divertito. «Bene, allora passerò a prenderti alle nove e mezza. Ah, vedi di non metterti il boa di piume rosa, è troppo da checca».  
«Allora indosserò quello verde _pisello_ , zuccherino adorato!» gli sorrise allo stesso modo.  
Barthel trangugiò più sorsi di birra in una volta e poi posò il boccale sul tavolo con troppa forza. «Ricominciamo, ok?»  
«Ok» annuì, continuando a tamburellare le dita sul boccale.  
«Che piega deve prendere il nostro rapporto, adesso? È palese il fatto che i nostri istinti da _soulmates_ ci spingeranno ad agire in un certo modo, non credo che potremo ignorarli… Noi due non siamo mai stati una… coppia» esalò l’ultima parola, «e hai ragione, io non sono mai stato con un uomo e non ho la più pallida idea di come sia starci. Ho delle difficoltà a relazionarmi con te non perché non voglia farlo, ma perché non so da che parte cominciare e vorrei tanto che tu mi aiutassi» terminò guardandolo dritto negli occhi. «Non rendiamo il nostro legame da _soulmates_ un inferno, aiutiamoci a vicenda».  
Angelo espirò a fondo e intrecciò nervosamente le dita abbassando lo sguardo sul tavolo. «Bart, penso che abbiamo solo due possibilità di scelta nei confronti del nostro legame: o scegliamo di provare sul serio a stare insieme – con tutte le difficoltà che tu potresti avere – oppure scegliamo di continuare a vivere le nostre vite come sempre, come una sorta di coppia aperta» alzò le spalle, «ognuno di noi sarà libero di fare quello che vuole e di vivere la propria sessualità nel modo che riterrà più opportuno».  
Barthel sorrise sarcastico. «Provando a trattenerci dall’uccidere il tizio o la tizia di turno con cui scoperà l’altro?»  
Angelo si schiarì la voce. «In effetti, la cosa ha anche questo lato, come dire, un po’ cruento, ma potremmo…» Barthel non gli fece finire la frase: allungò la mano e gli strinse la sua, quella con il morso.  
Lo guardò negli occhi deglutendo. «Oppure potremmo davvero provare a stare insieme».  
«Bart…» fissò incantato il modo in cui gli stava accarezzando il dorso della mano col pollice.  
«Perché ti sei innamorato di me? Cosa ti piace di me?»  
Scosse la testa abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Angelo, per favore» lo supplicò, «sto abbassando le mie difese, fallo anche tu».  
Si morse un labbro, incapace di sfuggire alla sua mano, e fissò il tavolo cominciando a parlare a bassa voce e a ruota libera. «Alaric aveva appena comprato questo posto» agitò la mano libera per indicare l’ambiente circostante, «io ero qui dentro con lui a criticare in modo sarcastico le scelte d’arredamento che stava facendo: il suo progetto iniziale era quello di fare un classico pub all’irlandese, io lo trovavo scialbo e impersonale. Lui stava cercando della gente che lo aiutasse a risistemare il posto, aveva sparso la voce in città e… quel giorno sei entrato tu da quella porta» indicò l’ingresso, «quando ancora non c’era sopra l’orologio a forma di timone né la lampada ad olio, e hai chiesto ad Alaric se voleva ancora una mano perché avevi bisogno di un lavoro. Ricordo di non aver ascoltato bene quello che ti rispose, perché ti ho incollato subito gli occhi addosso» sorrise nervoso e imbarazzato, «mi faccio abbastanza schifo nel ricordarlo, ma ho pensato subito che non appena quel giorno avresti finito di lavorare, io ti avrei soggiogato e ti avrei portato a casa mia. A fare cose che ora è meglio che non ti dica» si schiarì la voce. «Purtroppo, però, durante la giornata di lavoro, tu e Alaric vi siete accorti di essere come Cip & Ciop, vi siete toccati il braccio e avete scoperto di essere migliori amichetti. E io sono rimasto fregato, perché non potevo mica rendere mio concubino il _mate_ del mio migliore amico!» sentì Barthel sbuffare. «Credo che sia cominciato ad andare tutto storto da quel momento in poi, perché sei entrato nella mia vita quotidiana e non riuscivo a staccarti gli occhi di dosso scoprendo man mano sempre più cose che mi piacevano di te…»  
«Tipo cosa?» insisté.  
«Ti preservi molto, sei davvero un lupo dei ghiacci» abbozzò un sorriso continuando a non guardarlo, «scegli le persone a cui mostrare cosa c’è sotto la tua neve fidandoti del tuo istinto da lupo e proprio come un lupo poi resti fedele a chi entra a far parte del tuo branco. Credo che sia proprio questo a renderti speciale, per me, perché c’è da scavare prima di scoprirti, perché sai essere forte, ma anche infinitamente buono. Mi piaci perché sai essere cinico come me, perché sai schivare le mie battute e rispondermi a tono, facendomi capire che non posso sempre averla vinta. Mi piaci perché io sono capriccioso e tu non mi dai sempre ragione. Mi piaci perché io sono geloso, ma tu sei _possessivo_. Mi piaci perché sai convincermi ad abbassare la guardia» alzò gli occhi su di lui e vide che lo stava fissando intensamente. «Sai, credo di aver anche avuto pensieri molto melensi di cui mi vergogno molto, come per esempio il fatto che forse sono rimasto sempre così tanto attaccato ad Alaric perché il suo _mate_ sarebbe stato il mio _soulmate_. E con questa sarai libero di prendermi per il culo per il resto della mia esistenza» concluse schiarendosi la voce.  
«Angelo, proviamoci…»  
Fece un sorrisetto scettico. «Mi stai chiedendo di aiutarti ad innamorarti di me?»  
«Ti sto chiedendo di non allontanarmi da te dando per scontato che non possa esserci niente».  
Posò piano la mano sulla sua per scostarla gentilmente ma con fermezza da quella che gli stringeva. «Forzarti era l’ultima cosa che volevo. Penso che dovremmo iniziare provando ad essere più lucidi possibili, che ne dici, eh?»  
«Vuoi provare a tenermi lontano da te per vedere se ti sto dicendo questo perché sono influenzato dal nostro legame?» ribatté ferito.  
Esitò un po’, prima di rispondergli. «Sì».  
Sbuffò sarcastico passandosi una mano fra i capelli. «Hai ragione, forse ero più lucido quando ci prendevamo a pesci in faccia» si alzò rumorosamente dal tavolo.  
Avrebbe voluto alzarsi anche lui e chiamarlo per nome, ma decise di resistere: forse aveva deciso di imboccare una strada troppo lunga e in salita per loro, ma voleva solo non fargli male.

 

Quella sera al _Lupo di Mare_ stava suonando una band che faceva del rock abbastanza cupo e pesante, per i gusti di Miki: la voce strascicata del cantante – un sirenide, registrò mentalmente – era accompagnata da una serie di note basse e ossessive che scandivano quella serata in modo strano, come se i minuti ti restassero appiccicati addosso dandoti una sensazione di claustrofobia. Angelo non era venuto con lei, era rimasto a casa a guardare un film con Fumetto accoccolato sulle ginocchia.  
«Vuoi anche del gelato al cioccolato con cui affogare le tue pene d’amore?» aveva ironizzato lei; lui aveva roteato gli occhi, seccato.  
Barthel era dietro il banco; le maniche della maglia tirate su mettevano in mostra la cicatrice del morso, come del resto in mostra era anche il suo ciondolo, l’ala di pipistrello. Passando fra i tavoli, Miki aveva sentito un paio di fate lamentarsi del fatto che, a quanto sembrava da ciò che si vedeva, il barista carino biondo aveva trovato una _soulmate_ vampira. Non aveva saputo se ridere o piangere.  
Aveva in mano una birra che le aveva offerto Barthel, fissava Alaric da lontano chiedendosi se fosse meglio andarsene o meno: per uscire era uscita, i ragazzi non si sarebbero lamentati perché non provava mai a divertirsi, aveva rassicurato quelle dieci volte canoniche Barthel che Angelo stesse bene e aveva visto Alaric. Soprattutto l’ultimo punto ormai stava diventando di fondamentale importanza per lei, specie da dopo che si erano baciati.  
Lo guardò muoversi con sicurezza al banco, destreggiandosi fra gli ordini con la sua perenne espressione un po’ arrabbiata, come se ce l’avesse sempre e comunque con gli altri. In realtà, Miki pensava che ce l’avesse solo con se stesso.  
Percepì la presenza di un lupo mannaro femmina non molto lontano da lei, ebbe un presentimento e respirò a fondo per calmarsi, sperando che non fosse proprio _lei_.  
«Ciao, cocca!» la salutò con piglio sarcastico Zaira alle sue spalle.  
Si voltò appena a guardarla. «Ciao» ricambiò freddamente.  
«È bello da guardare il nostro Armstrong mentre lavora, vero? È sexy» ammiccò, portando alla bocca la bottiglia da cui stava bevendo.  
«Non te lo sto consumando mica» replicò con una punta di sarcasmo.  
«E fai bene» annuì fintamente colpita, «non devi consumarlo tutto in una volta, visto che guardarlo è l’unica cosa che puoi fare. Sono io quella che con lui può fare anche altro» aggiunse con un sorrisetto pieno di sottintesi. «Andiamo!» l’esortò con un piccolo broncio. «Non mi chiedi cos’altro posso fare con lui?»  
«Dovrei?» finse indifferenza.  
«Beh, certo che dovresti! Oltre a guardarlo potresti anche divertirti ad immaginare, no?» alzò le spalle. «Pensa a quello che ho fatto con lui e metti te al posto mio! Facile, no? Dai, ti aiuto» continuò con tono pratico, «l’altra sera l’abbiamo fatto esattamente contro quel muro laggiù» glielo indicò, «io con le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi e lui che mi bloccava i polsi con le mani mentre ci dava dentro. Fantastico, assolutamente fantastico, ho goduto parecchio».  
Miki ebbe l’impressione di stare per trasformarsi lentamente in una lastra di freddo acciaio a partire proprio dal cuore: era gelata, pesante, l’unica cosa immobile al centro del resto del mondo che, a dispetto di quello che stava sentendo lei, stava continuando a muoversi.  
«Mi dici perché dovrebbe importarmi?» replicò provando a fingere distacco.  
Zaira rise divertita. «Dalla faccia che stai facendo, sembra che t’importi eccome, invece! Gelosa, eh?»  
Non riuscì a trattenersi oltre: decise di mandare all’aria il piano di un’uscita di scena da donna matura e perfettamente calma e serrò la mascella andando via dal locale con gli occhi lucidi e la voglia di urlare come una ragazzina isterica. Dando consapevolmente a Zaira tutte le soddisfazione di questo mondo, tra l’altro.  
Salì in macchina richiudendo forte lo sportello, fece scivolare la schiena contro il sedile e fissò il volante senza vederlo realmente.  
Alaric le aveva detto che Zaira era fuori dalla sua vita: aveva fatto bene a non dargli retta, ma ora faceva male ugualmente.  
Arrabbiata più con se stessa che con lui, sbatté istericamente più volte le mani sul volante: avrebbe voluto preservarsi dal dolore, ma non c’era riuscita.

 

Miki era tornata a casa visibilmente scossa, si era fatta un tè caldo e si era rifiutata di parlargli, mugugnando che ne avrebbero parlato quando sarebbe stata più lucida. A quanto sembrava, le uniche persone che con lui volevano essere lucide prima di parlargli erano quelle sbagliate, buffo.  
Sistemò Fumetto nella sua cesta in cucina, assicurandosi che la gattaiola fosse ben chiusa, e tornò in camera sua a prepararsi per la notte.  
Aprì l’armadio per prendere la maglia con cui dormiva e lo sentì in modo netto: c’era un lupo mannaro sotto la sua finestra – l’armadio era proprio vicino l’anta aperta – e non era proprio un lupo mannaro a caso. Roteò gli occhi inspirando a fondo, si sfilò la maglia e indossò l’altra, poi, armato di santa pazienza, aprì del tutto la finestra.  
«Poche storie e salta su» ordinò guardando giù, «e mantieni il tuo aspetto da lupo».  
Con uno slancio di cui potevano vantarsi soltanto i lupi mannari, Barthel saltò raggiungendolo; lo fece entrare nella stanza e poi gli indicò il pavimento.  
«Cuccia» ordinò perentorio, lui gli obbedì uggiolando. «Non credi che sia abbastanza patetico venire a farmi da cane da guardia tutte le sere? Sì, ti ho sentito tutte le sere!» lui protestò ululando. «Vai ad ululare alla luna, non a me, chiaro? Come pensi che possa sentirmi io nel sapere che qualcuno dorme all’addiaccio sotto la mia finestra? Qualcuno che è il mio _soulmate_ , tra l’altro! Non riesco a dormire se so che tu sei là fuori!» lui uggiolò forte. «E non giocare la carta "guarda che cucciolone bello che sono" proprio con me!» s’indicò. «Quella è roba che funziona solo con mia sorella! Vai a dormire a casa!»  
Lui, per tutta risposta, si distese meglio sul pavimento e poggiò il muso sulle zampe anteriori, fissandolo con gli occhioni celesti.  
«Fila!» urlò di nuovo indicandogli la finestra. Lui non si mosse.  
Angelo si mise le mani fra i capelli, esasperato, e crollò a sedere a terra davanti a lui.  
«Senti, Bart» gli parlò pazientemente, «lo so cosa ti spinge a venire qui tutte le sere: un senso di inquietudine che non ti dà pace, se non sai che sto bene sul serio; lo so perché lo provo anch’io. Per questo vorrei che stessimo lontani, perché stare vicini in questo momento che siamo così sensibili alla presenza dell’altro potrebbe alimentare la voglia di toccarci, e io non voglio che questo ti spinga a fare cose di cui ti pentiresti o per cui non sei ancora pronto, capisci?» gli uggiolò in cenno di assenso. «Io non sono sadico, semmai sono masochista: voglio soltanto che tu sia sicuro, ho sempre voluto il meglio per te, solo il meglio» lui distolse gli occhioni celesti dai suoi e prese a muovere piano la coda, probabilmente più che contento, frustrato. «Torna a casa, per questa notte» lo supplicò, ma lui uggiolò tornando a guardarlo negli occhi. «Barthel, per favore…» lui guaì di nuovo.  
Sospirò rassegnato e allungò una mano per accarezzargli la testa. Non l’aveva mai accarezzato quando era nel suo aspetto da lupo, era bello scoprire quando il suo pelo fosse morbido; sorrise intenerito, lui gli leccò la mano.  
«Proprio non riesci a dormire, se non sai che sto bene?» in risposta uggiolò guardandolo negli occhi. «Anch’io ultimamente ho problemi a dormire» lo accarezzò di nuovo. «Vieni qui, husky» l’invitò dolcemente, e il lupo si alzò da terra e si avvicinò subito a lui, che l’abbracciò stringendo le braccia intorno al suo testone. Ci fu talmente tanta tenerezza in quell’abbraccio, che per un attimo desiderò tanto chiedergli di prendere il suo aspetto umano, ma non lo fece.  
«Ok» sospirò, separandosi da lui ma continuando ad accarezzarlo, «direi che così riusciamo a stare bene entrambi, ma visto che non sei nel tuo aspetto umano non succede niente di strano, niente momenti pseudo imbarazzanti» gli fece un latrato e cominciò a scodinzolare. «Non ti terrò più lontano da me, però non facciamo i "fidanzati", ok? Domani ci comporteremo normalmente e…» non lo fece finire, gli leccò la faccia, «e non faremo cose come provare a limonare per vedere se ti piace» gli rivolse un’occhiataccia asciugandosi la guancia con la manica della maglia, lui guaì continuando a scodinzolare. «Sì, che questo per i lupi è limonare, lo sai!» l’ammonì, lui uggiolò di nuovo. «Fai il bravo o non ti faccio più i grattini, husky!» lui strusciò affettuosamente il muso contro la sua spalla.  
Sospirò stancamente. «Bart, dico davvero, prenditi il tuo tempo per capire se lo vuoi davvero o meno, pensa a mente lucida se vuoi davvero stare con me. Io ti aspetterò, lo giuro» lui sollevò il muso dalla sua spalla e lo poggiò contro il suo collo; l’abbracciò di nuovo. «Ti ho aspettato per centocinquantotto anni, vuoi che non sappia aspettare ancora un altro po’?» gli sussurrò ironicamente contro il pelo, lui replicò col solito guaito. «Dormi qui, stanotte?» gli rispose con un "woof" particolarmente entusiasta.  
«Vieni qui» sorrise alzandosi dal pavimento, lui gli morse affettuosamente il braccio, strattonandogli la maglia per gioco.  
Si sdraiò sul letto su di un fianco e Barthel si distese accanto a lui; l’abbracciò come se fosse un grosso peluche vivente.  
Spense la luce. «Buonanotte, Barthel».  
Lo ricambiò con un guaito e lui si addormentò con un sorriso.

 

Barthel si svegliò alle prime luci dell’alba, si stropicciò gli occhi e la prima cosa che sentì fu una mano sul petto: nel sonno, Angelo stava continuando ad abbracciarlo da dietro, anche adesso che era nel suo aspetto umano. Sicuramente aveva ripreso le sue sembianze umane mentre dormiva in maniera del tutto inconsapevole, ma in un certo senso fu felice che ciò non fosse accaduto da svegli: sarebbe stato imbarazzante.  
Spostò delicatamente il braccio che lo stringeva e si mise a sedere sul letto. Angelo dormiva tranquillo, sentiva il suo cuore da vampiro battere in modo regolare.  
Il suo _soulmate_ era bello, fu un pensiero che non gli fece paura.  
L’osservò ancora per qualche minuto, poi si alzò dal letto provando a fare meno rumore possibile e con un dispiacere tremendo nel cuore si decise a saltar giù dalla finestra. Dal basso del giardino, guardò per un’ultima volta con nostalgia la finestra da cui era saltato, riprese il suo aspetto da lupo e corse verso casa prima che Alaric si svegliasse.

 

Angelo aprì gli occhi nell’attimo in cui fu sicuro che Barthel fosse saltato giù; rimase fermo immobile a guardare la finestra con nostalgia, provando a ricordare bene come fosse stato stringerlo fra le braccia per tutta la notte.  
Aveva passato più di cento notti a sognare quel momento, ora che era arrivato e già passato neanche gli sembrava vero; sul cuscino, c’era ancora il suo profumo a dirgli che non aveva sognato.  
Si rigirò nel letto stiracchiandosi e respirando a fondo, pensando distrattamente se fare colazione o meno; al primo segnale delle sue ossa che facevano strani movimenti, sbarrò gli occhi.  
«Oh cazzo, no!» mormorò atterrito fissandosi subito le mani. Le vide diventare un po’ più grandi. Sollevò una gamba e si fissò il piede, sgranò di più gli occhi.  
«Oh porco Poseidone e Ade pure!»  
Era di nuovo invecchiato di dieci anni. 

  
  
  
  


  
**Note finali del capitolo:**  
Barthel è un adorabile cucciolone puccioso e confuso <3 (soprattutto sessualmente confuso) L’essere _soulmate_ ha fatto scattare i suoi sentimenti da 1 a 100 senza passare dal via, vuole stare sempre vicino ad Angelo – anche perché è molto scosso dal fatto che sia quasi morto per lui – e vorrebbe essere davvero il suo compagno… solo che non si sa quanto questo sia dettato dai suoi istinti da _soulmate_ e quanto invece sia vero, e ciò fa molta pura ad Angelo…  
La prima trombata di _Rest for the Wicked_ non è stata quella che tutti volevate XD Lo so! Questa è una storia dove i cosiddetti lati oscuri sono estremamente presenti nei personaggi, e la maggior parte delle volte li rende inquietanti… anche Miki ha un suo lato molto inquietante e "malvagio"…  
Alaric è inquietante, inquietantissimo, ma questa sua inquietevolezza vi assicuro che fa il paio con quella di Miki…  
Se è vicino il momento in cui Miki finalmente si rivelerà? E chi può saperlo, forse io?  
Certo che io lo so, e voi no! XD  
Veniamo un po’ alle domande che mi avete fatto:  
Da **serintage** :  
\- _La domanda più importante di tutte: ma il gatto nero si è salvato?_  
Sì, e in questo momento si sta facendo il bidet, interessa?  
\- _In caso di orge a quattro, e l'idea mi è venuta solo ed esclusivamente dopo aver letto l'ultima frase della storia, che è un po' sibillina, avvertimi prima *blink*_  
Sono molto soddisfatta del modo in cui tutti mi state chiedendo la stessa cosa, ovvero se ci saranno delle robe a tre o delle robe a quattro (mi commuovete, vi ho proprio cresciuti bene! *si soffia il naso, commossa*), ma mi duole informarvi che purtroppo non ci sarà alcuna orgia, dovrete accontentarvi di normali scopate a due.  
\- _Volevo precisare che la storia di Barthel è uguale uguale a quella di Leah e Sam di Twilight *sisi* Dove ci sono sti due che si stanno per sposare, ma poi Sam incontra il suo imprinting (la cugina di Leah) e la lascia. E Leah rimane sola e sfigata, unica mutaforme donna_.  
Effettivamente le due storie sono a specchio XD Me ne sono accorta solo alla fine, ma credo che sia una cosa che fa il paio con il contraltare della storia del vampiro col lupo mannaro gay XD  
Da **hunterd** :  
\- _Alaric ancora non ho capito se ci fa, o ci è._  
Come avrai capito da questo capitolo, ci è.  
\- _Inizio a formulare la mia ipotesi: il soulmate è il maggiordomo, con il coltello, nella cuccia del cane!_  
HAI INDOVINATO!  
Da **Aistear**.  
\- _Ma se non se lo dicono, come capiscono di essere soulmates? Cioè, estendo la domanda in generale: se due "esseri" capiscono di essere soulmates, ma ognuno dei due pensa che l'altro non lo sappia per come si trattano a vicenda (vedi il nostro caso) che fanno? Mòrono perché non se lo vonno confessà?_  
XDDD In realtà solitamente nelle dimensioni specchio le cose sono molto più facili di come si sono prospettate per Angelo e Barthel: di solito cominciano i primi sintomi, si vomita a destra e a manca e il ciondolo comincia a cambiar forma, poi parte la colonna sonora del Tempo delle Mele e i due soulmates si corrono incontro con faccia beota (ammetto che il vomito l’ho aggiunto più per effetto comico, che altro XD). Purtroppo, se si va avanti ad oltranza nel non confessarsi, si sta sempre più male e la crisi avanzata conferma in modo visibile che l’altro ha capito chi è il proprio soulmate (il ciondolo prende la forma definitiva). Vedendo che l’altro ormai è mezzo stecchito, sarà palese che ha capito chi è il proprio soulmate e quindi non ci si potrà più nascondere.  
Poi mi sembra che non ci sia altro, uhm…  
A parte questo, ci tenevo a dire che la scena di Angelo che dorme abbracciato a lupo!Barthel è una delle prime immagini che mi sono venute in mente quando la trama di RFTW ha iniziato a fare capolino nella mia testa: ho visto questo ragazzino dal visino carino, con i capelli neri e gli occhioni blu che sorrideva teneramente abbracciando un lupo su un letto. Erano slashiabilissimi, non ho potuto non scriverci sopra.  
Detto questo, preparo le valigie e vi do appuntamento al prossimo capitolo *scappa via*  
PS. so che in questo capitolo avete sentito la mancanza di Gwen, ma non temete… XD


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Miki sentì Angelo entrare in cucina dietro di lei, sorrise prendendo il latte dal frigo.  
«Ho sentito uno strano uggiolare in camera tua, ieri notte, abbiamo avuto ospiti?» lo prese affettuosamente in giro, senza voltarsi a guardarlo.  
«Posso fingere di non sapere di cosa tu stia parlando?»  
Restò per un attimo interdetta: le aveva parlato con una voce più profonda, più matura, più – si voltò a guardarlo – _da adulto_.  
Per poco non le cadde il brick di latte a terra.  
«ANGELO! Cosa diavolo ti è successo?! Sei… sei…»  
Roteò gli occhi. «Ti prego, non dire "invecchiato", è una brutta parola considerando che non dimostro mica cinquant’anni!»  
Si appoggiò al lavello guardandolo ancora a bocca aperta. «E quanti anni dovresti dimostrare?»  
Sospirò stancamente aprendo il frigo con le scorte di sangue. «Credo ventisette, dieci anni in più» si versò del sangue in una tazza, «vediamo se così funziona…» bevve un paio di sorsi, deglutì e aspettò che succedesse qualcosa. Niente. «Uhm, no, mi sa che stavolta ci vuole il sangue di Barthel» si grattò la testa.  
«Vuoi dirmi cosa diamine ti è successo?!» si spazientì.  
«Oh, molto semplice» annuì sarcastico e teatrale, «a quanto pare Barthel preferirebbe, in maniera del tutto inconscia, che io dimostrassi più anni di lui e siccome io sono il suo _soulmate_ e devo essere tutto ciò che vuole, il mio corpo ha deciso di andarsene per i fatti suoi e farmi crescere a piacimento di Bart!»  
Lo guardò fissa per qualche secondo, poi scoppiò a ridere dando pugni sul tavolo.  
«Miki» alzò gli occhi al cielo, «per favore, sii la mia _mate_ , comportati per bene, non ridere delle mie disgrazie».  
«Mi dici come faccio a non ridere? Io… io» l’indicò e scoppiò di nuovo a ridere, «sto pensando alla faccia che farà Bart quando ti vedrà! Per non parlare di Gwen! Dio mio, Gwen non sa ancora neanche che siete due _soulmates_! Hai idea di che faccia farà e soprattutto di cosa dirà?» rise ancor di più.  
Sbuffò seccato e decise di far finta di non averla sentita. «Comunque mi è già successo una volta, ma mi è bastato bere il tuo sangue e sono riuscito a riprendere il controllo del mio aspetto. Adesso no, credo che serva il sangue di Barthel, il problema è che se lui preferisce che io sia così, io entro poco tempo riprenderò quest’aspetto» concluse pensoso.  
«E quindi?» incalzò mettendo il latte a scaldarsi sul fornello.  
«Dovrò parlargli e chiedergli se davvero mi preferisce in questo modo, ponendo fine ad un sicuro circolo vizioso cambiando ufficialmente l’età che dimostro: mi resterebbero pur sempre altre due possibilità per cambiare in futuro».  
«Davvero faresti questo?» gli chiese sorpresa. « _Per lui?_ »  
Distolse lo sguardo. «Beh, anche per me, è scomodo addormentarsi in un modo e svegliarsi in un altro, sai?»  
«Cos’avete fatto ieri sera?» indagò fingendosi impegnata a prendere i biscotti.  
Bevve un paio di sorsi di sangue e si schiarì la voce. «Mah, niente di che. Abbiamo parlato, poi ci siamo addormentati insieme…» Miki lo guardò assottigliando gli occhi con malizia. «Guarda che non l’ho stuprato, ok?» mise le mani avanti.  
«E chi ti sta accusando di questo?»  
«Piuttosto, tu… che avevi ieri sera? Sembravi sconvolta…»  
Miki sospirò stancamente versandosi il latte nella tazza. «L’altro ieri, Alaric mi ha chiesto di uscire con lui, io mi sono rifiutata».  
Angelo stava per portare la tazza di sangue alla bocca, si fermò ad un passo dal farlo e la guardò stupito. «E perché mai?!»  
«Zaira è in città e vuole riprenderselo» sbuffò, «è pure venuta a farmi un discorsetto in pure stile "la strafiga del liceo che va a dire alla povera sfigatella secchiona che non potrà mai rubarle il suo amato quarterback"!»  
La guardò ammirato. «Sono profondamente colpito: i tuoi paragoni pregni di significato si fanno sempre più particolarmente profondi, stai sempre più attingendo alla nobile tradizione Bellgraph delle facce da bronzo».  
«Grazie. Anche se il punto non è questo, non mi faccio mica spaventare dalla prima lupa che si finge una rockstar che passa! Il problema è che abbiamo visto entrambi l’effetto che Zaira ha su Alaric, si è innervosito, non le è stato indifferente e se lei è qui è perché sa che può riaverlo di nuovo quando le pare, che lui cederà! E a conti fatti ho avuto ragione».  
«Che vuoi dire?»  
«Che mentre Alaric mi diceva che Zaira era fuori dalla sua vita e fra loro due non c’era più niente – e mi baciava pure – la sera prima c’era stato a letto, anzi, mi correggo: la sera prima l’aveva scopata contro un muro dentro al _Lupo di Mare_. Me l’ha detto lei».  
Posò la tazza sul tavolo facendosi serio. «E tu le hai creduto?»  
«Non penso che Zaira sia una bugiarda sadica, credo che sia una che si diverte ad essere spietatamente sincera» affogò la frustrazione immergendo un biscotto nel latte e mangiandolo in un sol boccone.  
Angelo si sedette accanto a lei sospirando. «Miki, mi dispiace».  
«E non fare il fratello maggiore protettivo» l’ammonì, «non andare a parlare con Alaric di questo».  
«Non potrò nemmeno tirargli la coda?» provò a farla ridere.  
«No!» sbuffò un sorriso; scosse la testa. «Non posso stare con un uomo sempre pronto a ricadere fra le braccia della sua ex, soprattutto in questo momento della mia vita, io non merito questo».  
«No, effettivamente non lo meriti» mormorò. «Posso almeno tirargli dei ciuffetti di pelo?» la supplicò ironicamente.  
«No!» sbuffò un sorriso e poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, lui le accarezzò i capelli. «Ti voglio bene, fratellone».  
«Anch’io, sorellina».

 

Quel giorno Miki e Barthel avrebbero avuto lezioni soltanto nel pomeriggio, quindi, con sommo dispiacere di Angelo, Miki poté assistere alla scena, anzi a LA scena.  
Barthel entrò al _Cartiglio_ con un grosso bicchiere di cartone in mano, stretto nelle spalle e con la visiera del cappellino ben calata sugli occhi.  
Angelo restò immobile alla cassa, poté sentire Miki trattenere una risata in malo modo. Barthel andò da Miki con faccia perplessa.  
«Ciao! Angelo non c’è?»  
Ovvio che c’era, solo che non si notava subito.  
Lei si schiarì la voce. «È lì» gli indicò la cassa.  
Gli fece un sorriso tirato agitando la mano in cenno di saluto; Barthel restò di sale guardandolo a bocca aperta, ci mancò poco che il bicchiere gli cadesse dalla mano.  
Lo raggiunse al banco completamente stordito. «Cos… Che diavolo ti è successo?!»  
Assunse un’espressione civettuola. «Oh, buongiorno anche a te, amore caro!»  
«Angelo, che ti è successo, stai male?» fece finta che non l’avesse preso in giro.  
«No, sto bene, Bart, sto benissimo, solo che…» si schiarì la voce, vide di sottecchi due clienti guardarlo e parlottare. «Seguimi» gli fece cenno di seguirlo nel retrobottega.  
Entrarono, accese la luce e chiuse la porta.  
«Che succede?» gli chiese in ansia Barthel.  
«Vedi, Bart» si grattò la testa, «credo che questo» s’indicò dalla testa ai piedi, «sia "colpa tua"» fletté le dita tracciando delle virgolette in aria.  
«In che senso?» si perplesse.  
«Sono il tuo _soulmate_ , tendo ad essere sempre tutto ciò che vuoi e…»  
«E?»  
«E a quanto pare tu, in maniera mooolto inconscia» sottolineò, «preferiresti che io dimostrassi più anni di te, quindi il mio corpo, in reazione al tuo desiderio, stamattina mi ha fatto questa bella sorpresa».  
Barthel si passò una mano sulla faccia. «E non c’è un modo per farti tornare come prima?»  
«Bere il tuo sangue mi aiuterebbe a riprendere il controllo sul mio aspetto, ma… Se tu davvero preferisci che io sia così, inevitabilmente ogni giorno mi sveglierò nuovamente più vecchio» alzo le spalle.  
Barthel boccheggiò, si passò una mano fra i capelli evitando il suo sguardo e poi fissò il pavimento, incredulo. «Mi dispiace. Io… non ci avevo mai pensato, non credevo che…»  
«Bart» gli parlò seriamente e cercò il suo sguardo, «preferisci davvero che io sia così, che dimostri più anni di te? Perché se è così, andrò all’Ufficio Anagrafe e comincerò la procedura per il cambio dell’età. Siamo pur sempre _soulmates_ e anche se non stiamo davvero insieme, se questo è un tuo desiderio inconscio, il mio corpo tenderà sempre a realizzarlo».  
«Non mi piace l’idea che tu sia costretto a cambiare il tuo aspetto per me» mormorò, senza guardarlo in faccia. «So quanto ti piaccia dimostrare diciassette anni».  
«Sai come si suol dire» sorrise ironico, «"si cresce"!» cercò di nuovo il suo sguardo. «Bart, sii sincero senza paura e senza neanche vergognarti, perché giuro che non c’è nessun doppio fine in questa mia domanda: ti piaccio di più così?»  
Alzò finalmente lo sguardo su di lui, da sotto la visiera poté vedergli gli occhi che brillavano nonostante fosse anche abbastanza imbarazzato. «Sì» annuì appena.  
«Bene» si schiarì la voce. «E anche questa è fatta».  
«Ero venuto qui per portarti il caffelatte» gli porse il bicchiere che aveva in mano. «So che ti piace».  
«Suppongo che tu lo sappia perché mi hai spiato mentre facevo colazione».  
«Sì» annuì colpevole, fissando il pavimento.  
«Grazie, comunque» tolse il copribicchiere e fece un sorso. «Carino da parte tua. Forse un po’ troppo da fidanzato, ed eravamo rimasti che non lo siamo, però carino» assentì e bevve di nuovo.  
«Volevo ringraziarti per avermi fatto restare ieri notte».  
«Non c’è di che».  
L’aria si era fatta pesante, non si guardavano in faccia e Barthel fissava il pavimento con le mani in tasca, stretto nelle spalle.  
Angelo era diventato più alto di lui di almeno cinque centimetri – le altezze si erano invertite – pensò che in quel momento sembrassero tanto una coppia in cui un ragazzino più piccolo si è preso una cotta per un ragazzo più grande. Chissà se lo pensava anche Barthel…  
«Poco fa, quando ti ho visto, ho fatto la figura del moccioso che sbava davanti al ragazzo più grande che gli piace?» Infatti.  
«No» rispose secco scuotendo la testa. «Non tanto» aggiunse vago.  
«Ok, allora l’ho proprio fatta…» borbottò.  
«Ma credo che sia normale» lo consolò, «sai com’è, i nostri istinti da _soulmates_ …» e provò a soffocarsi fino a morire bevendo altro caffelatte.  
«L’ultima volta che siamo stati qui dentro, non è finita bene» mormorò tristemente Barthel, «ti ho quasi ucciso, e non ti ho ancora chiesto scusa».  
«Non potevi saperlo» scosse la testa.  
«Cos’avrei fatto, se ti avessi ucciso?» alzò gli occhi su di lui e si fissarono intensamente, la risposta a quella domanda probabilmente la sentirono entrambi nello stesso modo: ricordando il dolore atroce del morso dei _soulmates_.  
Gli sorrise teneramente. «Ci è andata bene, husky».  
Ricambiò il sorriso. «Mi chiamerai così per sempre?»  
«Ho sempre pensato che ti piacesse» ironizzò.  
«Sei l’unico a chiamarmi così».  
«Lo so».  
Erano vicini, più che fisicamente spiritualmente, così tanto che mancava l’aria; Barthel fece un passo verso di lui, ma Angelo lo fermò gentilmente mettendogli una mano sul viso.  
«Avevi detto che non mi avresti più allontanato» gli sussurrò dispiaciuto.  
«Ti ho detto anche che non avrei provato a baciarti per vedere se ti piace» sorrise nervosamente.  
«Da quanto tempo non ti nutri?»  
«Stamattina ho bevuto il sangue di Miki. Bart» intuì, «non ti morderò. E adesso è meglio che usciamo da questa stanza, prima che i nostri istinti ci spingano a fare qualcosa di…» allungò la mano verso la maniglia nello stesso istante in cui Barthel si protrasse verso di lui. Scoccandogli un bacio languido sulle labbra. Angelo chiuse gli occhi stringendoli forte. «Qualcosa tipo _questo_. Bart…»  
«Mi è piaciuto» rispose subito, con aria un po’ divertita.  
«Appunto, giusto perché ti avevo detto di non provare per vedere se ti sarebbe piaciuto. Non sei pronto».  
«Sono pronto» lo contraddì guardandolo negli occhi e accarezzandogli il collo; deglutì sotto il tocco del pollice sul pomo d’Adamo.  
«Non lo sei».  
«Lo sono» le dita scivolarono sulla nuca e s’infilarono fra i capelli neri.  
Lui e quell’attimo erano belli da far male il cuore. Posò con rabbia il bicchiere sopra il primo scatolone che trovò nei pressi, con un colpo di mano gli tolse il capello e gli premette una mano sulla nuca per spingerlo a baciarlo.  
Il bacio dei _soulmates_ non era come gli altri baci, era di un’intensità da mozzare il fiato, ti toglieva tutte le energie per dartene altre, più calde e fluide, ti portava via lontano dal posto dov’eri e ti trasportava in una dimensione dove c’era solo il corpo e il calore della persona che stavi baciando. Gliel’avevano raccontato, ma viverlo era dieci volte meglio di quanto immaginato.  
Era pauroso quanto Barthel si sentisse sicuro, lo capiva dal modo in cui continuava ad accarezzargli i capelli e le spalle mentre si baciavano, dal modo in cui si lasciava stringere e cercava anzi maggiormente un contatto col suo corpo. Era sicuro e appassionato. C’era da perdere la ragione.  
Angelo scese a baciargli il mento e la mano di lui accompagnò la sua testa, spingendola poi piano verso il collo; gli lasciò piccoli morsi sentendo sempre di più salirgli dal cuore un desiderio pressante, soffocante e _antico_ : morderlo, _marchiarlo_.  
Sentire i canini essere sul punto di allungarsi, ciò lo riscosse quel tanto che gli bastò per riprendere il controllo della situazione. Gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò dolcemente sulle labbra.  
«Bart, lo sai cosa stava per succedere, vero?» gli chiese dispiaciuto. «Lo sai cosa avrei potuto fare…»  
Lo guardò con aria di sfida. «E se fossi stato io a stare per farlo?»  
Non riuscì a rispondergli.  
Barthel fece un sorrisetto amaro e si scostò da lui, riprese il cappello da terra e se lo calcò sugli occhi. «Non mi avresti fermato» gli disse mettendo una mano sulla maniglia della porta. «Chiediti se _io_ ti avrei fermato» aprì la porta e andò via.  
Si passò nervosamente le mani sul volto: non aveva la situazione in pugno, era disturbante. Barthel era sempre stato disturbante.

 

Erano pronti a chiudere la libreria, si stavano lanciando delle occhiate di sottecchi.  
Angelo storse il naso. «Nessuno dei due ha una bella faccia da "visita al _Lupo di Mare_ ". Andiamo a mangiare da qualche altra parte?» propose speranzoso.  
«Ammetto che non ne avrei proprio voglia, ma al contrario di te, io affronto sempre i problemi» sorrise ironica.  
«Non che io mi rifiuti di affrontare i problemi» gesticolò mentre lei chiudeva il negozio, «più semplicemente li sposto» fece il gesto di spostare qualcosa.  
«Fino a quando non ci inciampi e ti fai male» precisò lei.  
Sembrò rifletterci sopra. «Non è una cosa che accade con molta frequenza».  
«L’ultima è stata stamattina?» rincarò sorridendo furba.  
Si finse offeso. «Tu non sei la mia _mate_ , chi ti conosce?»  
«E dai!» lo prese affettuosamente per mano per avviarsi insieme verso il _Lupo di Mare_.  
Quando entrarono, la prima cosa che videro fu Jessie che suonava al centro del locale, elegante e casual allo stesso tempo – come sempre – con la sua giacca lunga pesante dal taglio sportivo; era un incanto. Fino a quando non stonava, ovviamente.  
Infatti li vide e, per la sorpresa, sbagliò nota, ma fu troppo sconvolto dal nuovo aspetto di Angelo per cercare un oggetto da rompere.  
«Per tutti i cetrioli di mare! Bellgraph, che cosa ti è successo?!»  
Angelo inarcò un sopracciglio. « _Per tutti i cetrioli di mare_? Esistono dei _cetrioli di mare_? Sono buoni da mangiare? No, perché quelli di terra non è che mi piacciano tanto…»  
«Sembri più vecchio di me!» era sconvolto.  
Angelo si fece mortalmente serio. «Squamoso, usa ancora una volta la parola "vecchio" e giuro su Ade che ti canterò l’intera colonna sonora de "La Sirenetta"».  
«Non è nulla di grave» lo rassicurò Miki al posto del suo _mate_ , «ha dei problemi a mantenere il controllo sul suo aspetto fisico, ma sta bene».  
«Che tipo di problemi?» si perplesse.  
Angelo si tolse la giacca e si sedette al banco. «Sono cose che non devono interessarti» Miki si chiese se lo fece inconsciamente, ma si era appena seduto di fronte a Barthel, che manteneva lo sguardo basso, colpevole.  
Jessie osservò la scena e assottigliò gli occhi facendo un sorriso furbo. «Ah-ah! C’entra lui, eh?» indicò Barthel. «Hai cambiato aspetto per lui, eh? Ma quanto siete cariiiiiniiiiiii!» li prese in giro.  
«Jessie» ringhiò Barthel, «potresti portare la tua coda squamosa secca da qualche altra parte?»  
Il tritone rimise il proprio violino nella custodia. «Certamente, ma tanto ho già avuto il piacere di vivere il momento più clamoroso della giornata!» sorrise fin troppo entusiasta. Mise il violino in spalla e si avvicinò alla porta facendo cenno di sistemarsi la sciarpa intorno al collo. «Arrivederci, signori, ultimamente vedervi è davvero un piac…» la porta del locale si spalancò sbattendogli forte sulla faccia.  
«DOV’E’ IL MIO ANGELOOOOOOO?????»  
Sulla soglia della porta c’era Gwen con le sembianze della perfetta vedova, l’orrenda bambola di pezza stretta al petto e il mascara nero colato dagli occhi.  
Angelo strinse i pugni e si chinò sul banco coprendosi la testa con le braccia.  
«Oh, no!»  
Barthel iniziò a ringhiare: molto probabilmente non aveva gradito quell’aggettivo possessivo che Gwen aveva posto prima del nome di Angelo.  
«DOV’EEEEE’??????» gemette ancora.  
Jessie si massaggiò il naso, vide Angelo cercare di nascondersi e, intuendo, s’illuminò in viso.  
«Lì!» l’indicò impietosamente.  
Alaric, finora rimasto in cucina, rientrò con la faccia perplessa.  
«Ho sentito delle urla: mi sono perso qualcosa?»  
Jessie si tolse il violino dalla spalla e si mise a fissare la scena a braccia conserte. «Quasi!»  
Gwen si precipitò da Angelo e cominciò a scuoterlo per provare a sollevargli la testa e le braccia dal banco. «Oh, Angelo! Mi dispiace così tantooooooooo! Non sono riuscita a trovare gli ultimi libri delle _Cronache del cubetto di ghiaccio e l’accendino_! Li ho cercati dappertutto, ma non li trovoooooo!» si disperò piangendo. «Ti prego, dimmi che puoi perdonarmiiii! Ti comprerò una bara nuova, tutta nera come i tuoi capelli, così s’intona a teeeeeee!»  
Alaric si coprì pazientemente il viso con le mani. «Io non posso farcela… Perché nel _mio_ locale, perché?!»  
Angelo si schiarì la voce e finalmente alzò lentamente la testa dal banco. «Ehm, Gwen, non preoccuparti, sono successe tante cose e…»  
Lei si portò le mani alla bocca, sgranò gli occhi e indietreggiò. «Cos’è successo al mio Angelo? Perché sei invecchiato?»  
Un altro ringhio: Barthel sembrava davvero non gradire quell’aggettivo possessivo. Angelo si voltò brevemente a guardarlo. «Tu, cuccia» si girò verso Gwen. «Tu, buona. Ho avuto dei problemi a mantenere il mio aspetto fisico e ho deciso di restare così e cambiare aspetto. Tutto qui».  
«Ma così sembri davvero molto più grande di me!»  
Il viso di Angelo si riempì improvvisamente di speranza. «È un problema?»  
Inclinò appena la testa di lato facendosi perplessa. «Potrei invecchiarmi anch’io, così saremmo di nuovo perfetti insieme!»  
Angelo atterrì, Barthel ringhiò più forte.  
«E tu, cosa vuoi?» si stizzì Gwen buttando le braccia al collo di Angelo. «Sciò, via! Probabilmente hai pure le pulci».  
Gli occhi di Barthel sembrarono schizzare fuori dalle orbite.  
«Ehm, Gwen, tesoro» mormorò Angelo, picchiettando sulla sua spalla per attirare la sua attenzione, «fra le altre cose che sono successe… ho trovato il mio _soulmate_ ».  
Gwen squittì estasiata portandosi le mani alle guance. «Davvero?! Il mio Angelo ha un fidanzatino? E chi è? Posso venire a vedervi mentre fate le cosacce?»  
Si senti il rumore di un cassetto aperto, Barthel aveva tirato fuori il coltellaccio con cui tagliava la frutta per i drink. Angelo deglutì a stento.  
«Gwen, cara, il mio _soulmate_ … è Barthel» le mostrò il ciondolo a forma di mezzaluna; Gwen si voltò mogiamente verso il lupo mannaro, che, ancora con il coltello in mano, le mostrò a sua volta il ciondolo a forma di ala di pipistrello guardandola malissimo.  
«Ma non può essere» borbottò stupita, «non siete cromaticamente compatibili».  
«Io le azzanno il collo!» gridò Barthel.  
Jessie gongolò e si portò una mano al cuore, estasiato. «Che momenti meravigliosi!»  
Alaric crollò a sedere su uno sgabello, esasperato. «Sapete, questo è un pub, non un manicomio».  
Angelo si finse meravigliato. «Davvero? Non me ne ero mai accorto».  
«Adesso posso azzannarle il collo?» chiese Barthel con sguardo omicida.  
Miki decise di intervenire. «E se ci bevessimo tutti una camomilla?»  
«Meglio un caffè» propose Jessie, «li renderebbe tutti ancora più meravigliosamente nervosi!»  
«No, vi prego, basta!» si lamentò Alaric.  
«Gwen, cara» decise di riprendere la situazione in pugno Angelo, «io e Barthel non ti faremo assistere alle nostre cosacce, e comunque a noi non importa essere cromaticamente compatibili: è già una bella rogna essere _soulmates_. Per quanto riguarda i libri, facciamo che non ha importanza. Leggiti _Dragonlance_. Tutti i cicli, mi raccomando, TUTTI, solo così sarai perdonata».  
Lei gli buttò di nuovo le braccia al collo, soffocandolo. «Oh, il mio Angelo! Come sei clemente!»  
«Adesso, però» Alaric la prese per la collottola, «fila! Fuori dal mio locale!» la cacciò fuori e per un attimo sembrò anche sul punto di chiudere la porta a chiave a doppia mandata, così, tanto per sicurezza.  
«Peccato» si lamentò stizzito Jessie, «è finito lo spettacolo». Alaric gli rivolse un’occhiataccia. «Va bene, vado via da solo. Arrivederci, signori, come stavo dicendo prima, ultimamente vedervi è sempre un piacere!» li salutò con un ampio ed elegante cenno della mano e andò via.  
«Buon Dio» borbottò Alaric tornando in cucina, «vediamo se si può mangiare in santa pace, adesso».  
Miki si accomodò giusto un po’ lontana da Angelo e Barthel, lasciandoli soli: erano un po’ strani e taciturni, evitavano di guardarsi negli occhi e ancora non si erano insultati. Stranamente, quello poteva essere un buon segno. O forse no.  
Alaric tornò con i piatti e si sedette proprio davanti a lei; l’irritò il modo in cui lui, nei gesti e con gli sguardi, stesse cercando della complicità con lei, come se il bacio sotto la pioggia del giorno prima l’autorizzasse ad avere più territori da esplorare nel loro rapporto e in lei. Non aveva proprio nulla da esplorare, non le andava che proprio lui mettesse naso nelle sue cose, che cercasse intimità con lei, la disturbava e le faceva male.  
Sì, era disturbante che un uomo provasse a farla aprire verso di lui camminando con addosso l’odore di un’altra donna.  
Aveva detto ad Angelo che lei i problemi li affrontava, ma si rese conto di aver assorbito per bene le migliori tradizioni Bellgraph, perché in quel momento voleva soltanto evitarlo. Evitare il suo sguardo, il suo tocco, evitare di parlargli, evitare di guardare quanto fosse bello… Si lamentò con se stessa, ma si disse anche che era una donna e le donne, in fondo, attaccano così: silenziosamente e passivamente, aspettando che un uomo ponga loro la fatidica domanda, "Che c’è?", a cui l’ovvia risposta sarà "Niente", o meglio ancora "Se non lo sai tu!"  
Purtroppo Alaric sembrava non saperlo davvero cosa c’era, tant’è che, vedendola ritrarsi quando le sfiorò la mano per versarle da bere, fece un’espressione ferita.  
Angelo dovette capire il mare di contraddizioni che le stava passando per la testa, perché s’intromise prontamente, forse anche per non essere costretto a sua volta ad affrontare il suo di problema con Barthel.  
«Questo sabato chi suonerà qui? Qualche altra allegra band lugubre che pensa di fare rock alternativo?»  
«No» brontolò Alaric, scavando distrattamente nel suo piatto con la forchetta, «sono dei tizi bravi, hanno suonato qui anche un altro paio di volte».  
«Mi sembra anche giusto: nelle ultime settimane c’è stata una piacevole ventata di allegria da queste parti».  
«Ieri sera non sei venuto» s’intromise Barthel, fissando il suo piatto.  
Da brave coppie di _mates_ , Alaric e Barthel fissavano i piatti quasi giocando col cibo, Angelo e Miki si limitavano a fissare il nulla.  
«Non volevo perdermi l’ultima puntata del mio telefilm preferito» mentì, «"Questioni di sangue", una storia d’amore fra vampiri gay» tirò su col naso. «Molto toccante» annuì portandosi una mano al cuore.  
«E com’è finito?»  
«Male, malissimo» scosse la testa, «praticamente un finale aperto del cazzo».  
Miki si portò una mano alla fronte provando a non ridere isterica.  
Aveva mangiato poco e niente, ma si sentiva lo stomaco ristringere ad ogni boccone; prese due ultime grosse forchettate di pasta e ancora a bocca piena si alzò dallo sgabello indossando la giacca.  
«Devo andare a ritirare delle fotocopie alla copisteria dell’università» mentì, «scappo».  
Barthel la guardò stupito. «Possiamo andarci insieme dopo, appena finisco di mangiare ti accompagno, tanto dobbiamo andare a lezione».  
«No, è che…» guardò l’orologio per effetto scenico, «poi chiudono, vanno in pausa pranzo anche loro e io… vorrei prenderle prima» concluse incerta.  
«Ah» esalò perplesso. «Va bene».  
«Ci vediamo più tardi, ciao!» salutò tutti in modo vago.  
Uscì dal pub sentendosi molto più sollevata, rilassò le spalle e respirò a pieni polmoni; si vergognava abbastanza per essere scappata, ma stava per scoppiarle la testa.  
Riuscì a intravedere nell’aria solo un lampo argenteo, poi, più che dalla sua improvvisa comparsa, sussultò per la manata che lui diede alla saracinesca chiusa del negozio accanto a lei, sbarrandole la strada.  
«Perché mi stai evitando?» era arrabbiato e ferito. Non era una buona cosa.  
«Ti avevo detto di lasciarmi andare».  
«E io ti avevo detto che sarebbe stata la prima e l’ultima volta. Ripeto, perché mi stai evitando?»  
Assunse un’espressione sarcastica e incrociò le braccia al petto. «Ricordi, ti avevo detto anche un’altra cosa: che volevo preservarmi da ogni sofferenza, per il momento, e tu mi hai risposto che con Zaira era finita».  
«Infatti è finita».  
«Talmente finita che l’altra sera te la sei sbattuta contro un muro del tuo locale?»  
La sua faccia fu quella confusa e addolorata di chi riceve uno schiaffo all’improvviso.  
«Zaira è stata molto prodiga nel raccontarmi i dettagli» continuò sarcastica, «non mi ha solo detto l’ora esatta, ma considerando che il locale era chiuso doveva essere tarda notte. E con questo credo di essermi spiegata abbastanza» fece per superarlo e andarsene.  
«Miki» la supplicò con la voce, «non ti tradirei mai con lei».  
Lo guardò scettica. «Perché tanto ci sei già stato a letto subito prima?»  
«No! Perché non ho bisogno di qualcuno che tiri costantemente fuori il peggio di me, non ho bisogno di qualcuno che si arroghi con prepotenza il diritto di venire e sconvolgermi la vita quando le pare e piace. Io ho bisogno di qualcuno come te».  
«Lei non si arroga proprio nessun diritto, Alaric» replicò sicura e decisa, «sei tu che glielo permetti di farlo, sei tu che ci stai. Io o Zaira possiamo solamente spingerti in una certa direzione, a mostrare il meglio o il peggio di te, poi devi essere tu a decidere dove andare. Hai scelto di andare da Zaira, bene, non cercare di tenere il piede in due scarpe, _non cercare ancora me_ ».  
Lo vide furioso soprattutto con se stesso, tanto da farle abbastanza pena da aver voglia di calpestare i suoi principi, ma non lo fece.  
«Non ho altro da aggiungere, Alaric» mormorò, andando via sul serio, stavolta.  
Il pugno di frustrazione che lui diede alla saracinesca chiusa la fece sussultare e la scosse, ma non si girò, non tornò indietro, anche se le sembrò che quel colpo avesse rotto anche qualche cosa dentro di lei.  
Faceva male, ma si rispettava troppo per cedere.

 

Nel suo aspetto da lupo, saltò sopra i tetti della città e corse veloce e furioso fiutando a fondo l’aria per scorgerne l’odore e individuare dove fosse; quando la trovò emise un ringhiò forte e accelerò ancora.  
Si trovava in un discreto albergo di poche stelle, era nella sua stanza – sentì battere il suo cuore – e sapeva di non poter contare sull’effetto sorpresa, ma tanto sarebbe riuscito a fare lo stesso quello che voleva: metterle le mani addosso, ma non come le sarebbe piaciuto.  
Saltò dal tetto al balconcino sottostante e poi a quello sotto ancora, fino a saltare sul suo balcone. Non riprese il suo aspetto umano per bussare, con un balzo irruppe nella stanza fracassando il vetro. Gli stava dando le spalle continuando a rifarsi tranquillamente il letto, le ringhiò contro.  
«Ciao, Alaric. È sempre un piacere vederti, anche quando rompi le finestre» lui ringhiò più forte. «Non ti avevo detto dov’ero, ma vedo di aver lasciato su di te una traccia abbastanza forte da riuscire a trovarmi da solo, dopo la scorsa notte».  
Riprese il suo aspetto umano e si scagliò su di lei afferrandola per il collo e sbattendola contro il muro. «Credevo che fosse implicito il mio ordine di stare lontano da Miki!»  
Sorrise sarcastica. «Mi hai detto di non versare sangue sul tuo territorio, non di non avvicinarmi a lei, e poi, di che ti lamenti? Le ho detto solo la verità».  
«E chi te l’ha chiesto di essere così sincera?» ribatté sullo stesso tono.  
«Andiamo, Alaric, non crederai davvero di poter avere una storia con una tua _preda_!»  
Le diede uno schiaffo talmente forte da farle sanguinare il naso.  
«Non è una preda! È una _persona_ con dei sentimenti e una vita davanti a sé! Noi non uccidiamo gli umani, da secoli!»  
«E allora perché l’hai marchiata, eh?» replicò acidamente. «Lo senti benissimo anche tu che è una nostra nemica, vero? Non appena l’hai vista il sangue ti è schizzato al cervello e l’hai marchiata! E ora ti senti talmente in colpa che vorresti starle accanto per giocare a fare il fidanzatino perfetto?»  
«Tu dovresti solo tacere, tu non sai un cazzo di quello che si può provare quando si sta bene con una persona! Tu sai solo prendere quello che vuoi e vagare come una nomade! Dici che io ho avuto paura di non riuscire ad accontentarmi più, ma lo sai invece qual è la tua costante paura?»  
«No» rise strafottente, «come se io avessi delle paure, ridicolo!»  
«Sì che anche tu hai delle paure! Hai paura di dare e restare fregata, Zaira, per questo prendi soltanto, e hai così tanta paura che ogni volta prendi di prepotenza tutto quello che puoi e vuoi prendere, dicendoti che tanto gli altri al posto tuo farebbero lo stesso, ma non è così! _Io_ non sono così!»  
Lo fissò rabbiosa e ferita. «Tu dovresti soltanto ringraziarmi! Cos’eri prima di me? Niente!»  
«No, niente lo sono diventato con te! Ha ragione Angelo, hai cercato di plasmarmi a tuo uso e consumo per prendermi quando ti andava, ma ora basta! ‘Fanculo! Piombi di nuovo all’improvviso nella mia vita soltanto perché ti annoi e cerchi di rovinarmela di nuovo, vai a farti fottere! Chi cazzo vuole essere un assassino per sempre solo perché dopo si sarà talmente affogati nel male da non poter avere ripensamenti?! Io _amo_ i ripensamenti, mi rendono paranoico, frustrato, incerto e lunatico, ma sai cosa? Mi rendono anche vivo, mi fanno capire l’importanza delle cose!»  
«Tu non hai idea di quello che stai facendo…» sibilò.  
«Sì che ce l’ho: ti sto cacciando a calci nel culo dalla mia vita! È finita, Zaira, cercati un altro giocattolino per sentirti meno sola!» si trasformò nuovamente in lupo e corse verso la finestra per saltare giù senza nemmeno salutarla.  
Il salto fu troppo lungo, atterrando gli fecero un po’ male le zampe, ma si riscosse subito e corse via.  
Non sapeva ancora come, ma doveva rimettere le cose a posto con Miki. Possibilmente prima che la sua vera natura si rivelasse.

 

L’angolo di aula studio che avevano scelto era isolato e a ridosso delle finestre. Avevano messo i libri di studio da parte e stavano spulciando i libri dedicati ai presagi degli umani non rivelati.  
«Hai avuto qualche altro sintomo?» le chiese Barthel.  
«So individuarti a lunga distanza» gli rispose continuando a sfogliare il libro, «cioè, oltre a sentire se nelle vicinanze c’è un lupo mannaro ora riesco ad individuarne la specie, quindi riesco a capire se sei tu… o Alaric» aggiunse deglutendo a occhi bassi.  
Storse la bocca e la fissò pensoso. «Hai litigato con il mio _mate_ » affermò.  
«E tu con il mio».  
«Beh» aggrottò la fronte, «più che litigato direi che non siamo stati d’accordo su un punto».  
«Che punto?» s’incuriosì alzando finalmente gli occhi dal libro.  
La fissò indeciso per qualche attimo, prima di risponderle. «L’ho baciato».  
Sorrise ironica. «Da etero mite a gay infoiato in sessanta secondi, eh?» lo prese in giro.  
«Non dire così» si passò nervosamente le mani fra i capelli, «mi sento già abbastanza confuso di mio».  
« _Sessualmente_ confuso» precisò lei, voltando pagina con fare teatrale.  
Lui la fissò imbronciandosi. «Gli somigli sempre di più».  
«Lo so» annuì fiera; sospirò e posò le mani sulla sua. «Bart, pensi di esserne innamorato anche al di fuori del vostro legame di _soulmates_?»  
«I _soulmates_ sono le due famose metà, no? Le anime gemelle» sembrò recitare un poema, «i due destinati ad incontrarsi e ad amarsi per sempre!» gesticolò. «Alcuni dicono che le Streghe Fondatrici hanno posto questo incantesimo su di noi soltanto per stare in pace, affinché si formassero tramite questi legami più alleanze fra razze diverse, in modo tale da non far scoppiare guerre. Altri dicono che è stato un bene, perché questo incantesimo ci fa vivere la speranza di non restare per sempre da soli, ci guida e ci aiuta ad amare senza limiti, perché se non sapessimo che il nostro _soulmate_ potrebbe anche non essere della nostra stessa specie, non saremmo così aperti e disponibili ad amare qualcuno di diverso da noi. Dicono che è vero che ti piega, che esalta i sentimenti e moltiplica le emozioni e l’attrazione fisica, ma non è mai falso, che davvero queste due persone che s’incontrano hanno le basi per poter essere una vera coppia. Io non avevo mai creduto a questo» scosse la testa, «e quando ho scoperto che Angelo era il mio _soulmate_ ho creduto che fosse uno scherzo della natura» sorrise triste. «Voglio dire, io e lui, cane e gatto, che abbiamo in comune? All’apparenza nulla, ma cosa sarei io senza un gatto con cui scontrarmi?» sorrisero entrambi. «Sono sempre stato troppo chiuso nei miei problemi, Angelo aveva ragione: tendevo troppo a demonizzare l’amore e a mettere in evidenza il suo lato drammatico. Lui mi ha sempre aiutato a prendermi meno sul serio, riesce a tirare fuori il mio lato sarcastico e ciò non è sempre un male, perché mi aiuta sia a rafforzare le mie difese, sia a guardare con altri occhi i miei problemi. Ero troppo impegnato a detestarlo per il male che mi facevano i suoi affondi sulle mie difese, per rendermi conto di quanto invece fosse per me importante che lui _ci fosse_ ».  
«Gliel’hai già detto?»  
«Se lui mi avesse permesso di farlo, sì» alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Prima o poi arriverà per voi il giorno del "Grande Confronto"» disse con tono solenne, «e se non arriverà provvederò io a farlo arrivare. Rinchiudendovi dentro casa e buttando via la chiave».  
«Angelo non gradirà» rise.  
«Oh, puoi starne certo» aprì la sua tracolla posata sulla borsa; arricciò il naso. «Mi è finita l’acqua, vado al distributore per comprarne una bottiglietta».  
«Ok» rispose sospirando e tornando a sfogliare i libri, «torna presto, non lasciare tutto il lavoro a me!» la rimproverò scherzosamente.  
«Tranquillo!» si alzò dalla sedia. «Farò sicuramente prima a rivelarmi che a scoprire cosa sono su di uno di quei libri polverosi!»

 

Miki era appena andata via, sorrise scuotendo la testa e tornò alla ricerca.  
Di gatti ce n’erano di diverse specie, il problema era trovare quello che corrispondesse più o meno alla razza descritta di Miki e che fosse nero.  
Prese un altro libro e ne scorse l’indice per prima; quasi non credette ai suoi occhi quando lesse "felini neri".  
«Miki?» chiamò a gran voce, sperando che fosse ancora nei pressi, ma si guadagnò soltanto le occhiatacce degli altri studenti presenti. Sospirò e decise di andare avanti, tanto prima o poi lei sarebbe tornata.  
Sfogliò rapidamente il libro fino alla pagina giusta. Restò pietrificato quando vide che i presagi erano divisi a seconda che il semiumano fosse di "Primo Ordine" o di "Secondo Ordine".  
C’era solo una razza di semiumani divisa in quel modo.  
Le fate traevano i loro poteri dalla fauna e dalla flora, _loro_ no, i loro poteri derivavano da altri tipi di Elementi.  
 _Secondo Ordine: Terra, Acqua, Aria, Fuoco._  
Miki aveva il potere di condizionare i lupi mannari.  
 _Primo Ordine: Tempo, Spazio, Metallo, Cielo._  
Il gatto nero descritto da Miki era proprio _lì_.  
Si voltò a guardare fuori dalla finestra: il cielo era sereno, _in quel momento_.  
Chiuse in fretta il libro e andò di corsa a cercarla.

 

Il distributore con le bottigliette d’acqua era posto all’ingresso, nel sottoscala. Era piuttosto lontano dall’aula studio, una bella passeggiata da fare.  
Scelse rapidamente la bottiglia da prendere e, mentre aspettava che la molla che la intrappolava roteasse che per farla cadere giù, si raccolse i capelli per legarli. Mentre era con la testa appena china di lato e gli occhi socchiusi, giocò come al solito a riconoscere quante specie di semiumani ci fossero nei dintorni. Era tardo pomeriggio, non c’erano molti studenti, registrò circa cinque vampiri, tre fate e due lupi mannari. Stava sempre vicina ai lupi mannari, per via di Alaric e Barthel, tanto che per lei ormai era davvero un gioco provare ad individuarne le specie, non che le visualizzasse realmente nella sua mente, ma le percepiva mettendole a confronto con quella di Alaric e con quella di Barthel, riuscendo quantomeno a capire se appartenessero allo stesso ceppo.  
Uno dei due lupi mannari era un maschio, lo sentì abbastanza simile ad Alaric, ma non era lui. Stranamente, provò una strana malinconia nel capire che quel giorno non la stesse seguendo… L’altro lupo mannaro le sembrò molto diverso da Alaric e Barthel, percepì che fosse proprio fisicamente diverso, ed era una femmina. C’era qualcosa di familiare in lei.  
I suoi sensi la misero all’erta, le venne la pelle d’oca: la lupa era a caccia, era _lei_.  
Cercò nelle tasche la penna d’argento, non l’aveva; imprecò.  
Si guardò intorno, ma non c’era nessuno, i semiumani che aveva sentito erano di sopra; non sapeva se sarebbe stata abbastanza veloce da non essere raggiunta, ma ci provò. Ebbe soltanto il tempo di iniziare a correre, qualcuno l’afferrò e le mise sulla bocca e sul naso un fazzoletto imbevuto di una strana sostanza.  
«Buona!» le disse ironica. «Sta’ ferma! Pochi secondi e farai la nanna!»  
E fu davvero così.

 

Corse lungo il corridoio percependo sempre di più l’odore di un lupo mannaro femmina, non impiegò molto a capire che si trattasse di Zaira.  
«Miki?» la chiamò in ansia andando verso il distributore.  
Zaira era passata di lì.  
C’era solo l’elastico per capelli di Miki, sul pavimento.  
Era atterrito. «L’ha presa».

 

Si svegliò con la faccia rivolta a terra, tossendo, sentiva freddo. Si rigirò subito e guardandosi intorno con gli occhi sbarrati si accorse di essere nella pineta. Una sagoma la sovrastò subito.  
«Ciao, Bella Addormentata!» la salutò sarcastica Zaira, aveva un libro sottobraccio.  
Scattò subito in piedi e fece per scappare: era completamente umana e senza argento addosso, non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta.  
«Non vuoi sapere niente di più preciso sul graffio che ti ha lasciato Armstrong?» le chiese con tono canzonatorio, agitando il libro in aria. «Non hai mai avuto dei dubbi sulla sua natura? Ho sgraffignato questo dalla vostra biblioteca universitaria, non vuoi proprio leggere nulla a riguardo?»  
No, non aveva mai avuto molti dubbi sul graffio, anche se aveva sempre trovato strano che il resoconto di Angelo non combaciasse con quanto ricordava, e Zaira era spietatamente sincera, lo sapeva. Tornò sui suoi passi.  
«Come mai così generosa?» ribatté acidamente.  
«Andiamo, Bellgraph, mica esiste soltanto la solidarietà maschile, no?» allungò il libro verso di lei; era rilegato in pelle e sembrava abbastanza antico, lo prese e si sedette su un tronco abbattuto. «Pagina 245, secondo paragrafo» le disse sbrigativa.  
Sfogliò rapidamente il libro mentre Zaira continuò a parlarle andando a sedersi comodamente su una roccia molto alta.  
«Il segno territoriale può essere un morso, un graffio o un marchio sulla pelle, ma nel caso dei lupi mannari ci sono due tipi di segni territoriali, lo sapevi?» incrociò le braccia al petto.  
«No» deglutì iniziando a scorrere le righe con lo sguardo.  
«Il graffio territoriale "classico" è abbastanza innocuo, è legale e non provoca danni alla vittima, ma l’altro tipo di graffio è _illegale_ » sottolineò con un sorriso crudele. «La differenza fra i due graffi è visibile anche ad occhio nudo, perché il primo è fatto con righe dritte, il secondo è irregolare, _più doloroso_ per la vittima».  
Miki fissò le figure disegnate sul libro, la sua cicatrice corrispondeva al secondo caso.  
«Per gli altri semiumani» proseguì Zaira, «è difficile capire la differenza fra il primo e il secondo graffio se non lo vedono, percepiscono soltanto che la vittima è una "proprietà privata", questo a meno che non provino il desiderio di ucciderla» ci fu un lampo ferino nei suoi occhi. «Se un semiumano proverà l’istinto di uccidere la vittima, sentirà che qualcun altro si è già arrogato il diritto di ucciderla. Capisci quello che ti sto dicendo?»  
Sotto la didascalia dell’immagine c’era scritto _Graffio della Preda_.  
«Noi lupi mannari siamo bestie, siamo i predatori per eccellenza, il Graffio della Preda è stata una delle nostre armi preferite, secoli fa, la nostra arma per eccellenza» si lustrò distrattamente le unghie sulla spalla. «Pensa che divertimento: si marchia la vittima con un Graffio della Preda e il sottile gioco della caccia ha inizio! Ovunque lei sarà, grazie a questo noi la sentiremo sempre, la seguiremo in ogni dove facendola sentire sempre più in trappola, e quando lei proverà ad allontanarsi da noi per più di un miglio…» fece una breve e sadica pausa ad affetto, «dalla cicatrice si sprigionerà un veleno che l’intossicherà dritta al cuore, facendola morire» rise divertita e scese con un balzo dalla roccia. «Non c’è scampo per chi ha questo marchio, è un condannato a morte, vittima di un gioco sadico e del desiderio ancestrale del lupo mannaro di cacciare e di nutrirsi di cuori umani. C’è solo un modo per liberarsi di questo marchio: la morte del lupo mannaro che te l’ha posto; di conseguenza, chi osa porre un simile marchio in una dimensione specchio è punibile con la morte».  
Era sconvolta, tremava dalla rabbia e dalla paura: la sua intera vita, tutto quello che aveva fatto e detto, erano stati trasformati in cibo non da un animale, ma da un _essere assennato e consapevole_. Era stata designata come preda, come un topolino intrappolato in una gabbia da un gatto particolarmente sadico. Non riusciva a muoversi, non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal sorriso beffardo di Zaira, non riusciva più neanche a respirare.  
«Povera cocchina» sospirò teatrale Zaira inginocchiandosi davanti a lei e accarezzandole i capelli con un finto broncio, «ti hanno mentito tutti, ti hanno detto che Alaric ti aveva posto un graffio territoriale, invece voleva solo tanto mangiarti! Pensavi che fosse sempre intorno a te e che ti seguisse perché romanticamente legato a te, invece voleva solo assicurarsi che nessuno ti mangiasse al posto suo! Poverina… ma magari, l’ha fatto anche perché gli hai fatto pena, eh? Magari voleva riparare al danno così, facendo il bravo fidanzatino per pulirsi la coscienza».  
Si alzò in piedi lanciandole il libro addosso. «NON MI TOCCARE!» strillò isterica, sentendo la rabbia crescere sempre di più dentro di lei. Anzi, non era solo rabbia, era _furia cieca_.  
Zaira continuò a ridere sempre più divertita. «Tu sei un grosso problema per Alaric, con la tua presenza non gli permetti di concentrarsi su ciò che è davvero importante: sapersi lasciare andare. Tu lo blocchi col to bel faccino pulito, lo tormenti perché lo spingi a fare il bravo e a non ucciderti, lo fai essere quello che a me non piace. Purtroppo, se si scopre in giro che ti ha posto un Graffio della Preda, finirà alla forca, e noi non vogliamo una cosa simile, vero?» cominciò a camminare lentamente verso di lei; Miki indietreggiò mantenendo lo sguardo fisso su ogni suo movimento. «La pineta è un territorio neutrale ed è divertente cacciare fra gli alberi. Sai, effettivamente mi sono sempre chiesta come sarebbe nutrirsi di un cuore umano, ma qui scarseggiano… Quando avrò finito con te, non ci sarà nemmeno un corpo da sotterrare, chissà se Alaric mi perdonerà mai per avergli tolto la priorità su di te, o forse sarà così felice da perdonarmi, perché non correrà più il rischio di essere condannato a morte».  
Indietreggiò ancora scuotendo la testa con aria schifata. «Tu sei solo una pazza omicida».  
«Sbagliato, nella mia fedina penale non c’è alcuna accusa d’omicidio. _Finora_ » la guardò sprezzante. «Ti inviterei a cominciare a correre, adesso. Il gioco sta per iniziare» sorrise.  
Il corpo di corpo di Zaira s’illuminò di una tenue luce aranciata, si abbassò e si rimpicciolì velocemente, prese il suo aspetto da lupo.  
Era una razza molto diversa da quella di Alaric o Barthel, aveva il pelo raso e bruno, le zampe molto magre e lunghe e le orecchie molto grandi, più grandi di quelle che aveva visto su altri lupi. Somigliava vagamente ad uno sciacallo.  
Era stata poche volte nella pineta e di suo non sapeva orientarsi bene; non sapeva in che direzione scappare, non sapeva quanto fosse lontana dalla strada, sapeva solo che la sua velocità era umana, quella di Zaira no. Non aveva scampo, e tuttavia quello che provava era solo _furia cieca_.  
Zaira ringhiò e fece per saltarle addosso, strinse i denti e si voltò iniziando a correre. Si chiese se mai avesse fatto in tempo ad arrampicarsi su un albero, magari così avrebbe avuto modo di fare una chiamata… anche se si rese conto di non sentire nulla nella tasca dei jeans, Zaira le aveva tolto il cellulare.  
Corse a perdifiato scavalcando tronchi e abbattuti e piccole rocce facendosi male ai tendini delle caviglie, ma era troppo impaurita e arrabbiata per concentrarsi sul dolore, l’istinto di sopravvivenza la stava guidando a fare di tutto per salvarsi.  
Sentì Zaira farsi sempre più vicina, la bastarda stava non usando tutta la sua velocità per farla correre ancora, per farla innervosire di più, lo sentiva, per far durare di più il gioco della caccia. Saltò su una roccia molto alta nella speranza di raggiungere il ramo di un albero che le sembrò molto robusto; una volta messo un piede sulla roccia, nell’attimo in cui fece per protrarsi verso il ramo, dei denti di lupo mannaro affondarono nel suo braccio.  
Zaira le squartò la carne strattonandola duramente fino a farla cadere a terra giù dalla roccia.  
Urlò di dolore fino a farsi male alla gola, rotolò sul terreno sbattendo ovunque e facendosi ancora più male. Riaprì gli occhi con le lacrime di dolore che le rigavano il viso; sentì l’odore del proprio sangue, capì di essersi rotta una gamba, probabilmente si era anche incrinata qualche costola.  
Era davvero finita?  
Sopra di lei il cielo era grigio ma limpido, l’aria gelida soffiava sulla sua pelle accaldata dalla corsa e la rabbia, il senso di _offesa_ , le pulsava nella testa più di quanto stesse pulsando il suo cuore. Tutta la furia, tutto il senso di ingiustizia si accumulò al centro del suo cervello come un sasso duro pronto ad esplodere e in cerca della miccia. Si ritrovò a fissare il cielo e a perdersi nella sua immensità, le nuvole corsero rapide sopra di lei e si scurirono.  
Alzò una mano, dal cielo cadde un fulmine che si aggrovigliò al suo polso come un serpente docile. Assorbì la sua energia e come prima cosa impose al suo corpo di guarire.  
 _Traggono i loro poteri dagli Elementi, quelli di Secondo Ordine – Terra, Acqua, Aria e Fuoco – e di Primo Ordine – Tempo, Spazio, Metalli e Cielo. Sono legati agli Elementi in quanto i loro antenati li hanno pregati di dar loro abbastanza potere da proteggere gli uomini da se stessi in tempi in cui le guerre cominciarono ad avanzare eccessivamente con la loro sete di potere mietendo vittime innocenti. Una maledizione pesa però su di loro: a loro il potere, a loro il peso di una vita eterna; ogni volta che usano l’energia degli Elementi, viene loro sottratto del tempo della loro vecchiaia, un minuto, un’ora, un giorno, un anno, a seconda dell’intensità del potere usato. Proprio per questo motivo, alla nascita i loro poteri vengono bloccati fino ai quindici anni d’età. Governano gli Elementi a cui sono legati, possono smaterializzarsi viaggiando attraverso lo spazio._  
Si rialzò da terra, sporca di sangue e fango, ma intera. E più arrabbiata di prima.  
Zaira riprese il suo aspetto umano e andò verso di lei con un sorriso beffardo, l’aveva capito che si era appena rivelata.  
«Sai» le disse Miki sarcastica, «credo che l’incantesimo che le Streghe Fondatrici hanno posto sul portale mi abbia finalmente aiutata a capire cosa sono».  
«Ma davvero?» replicò sullo stesso tono.  
«Una mia antenata, servendosi dell’energia della luna piena, ha dato origine alla tua stirpe. Devi ringraziare lei se ora sei una bestia assetata di sangue, è per lei che ti comporti in modo animale, un modo che non piace neanche a te…»  
Le ringhiò rabbiosa.  
«Fa male, vero?» rincarò Miki, era la sua volta di essere sarcastica. «Fa male passare una vita intera a chiedersi quanto si è umani e quanto si è animali, non è vero per niente che ti piace essere una bestia, dici così solo perché è più comodo comportarsi male fino in fondo, che avere a che fare con i ripensamenti interrogandosi sulla propria umanità».  
«Sta’ zitta!» ringhiò.  
«Volevi scontrarti con me?» alzò un mano per richiamare un altro fulmine; cominciò a scatenarsi una tempesta violenta. «Facciamolo, allora. Mi trovi proprio dell’umore giusto, _lupa_ ».  
Digrignò i denti e cominciò a ritrasformarsi in lupo. «Ben svegliata, _strega_ ».

 

Barthel smise di correre come un lupo solo una volta giunto alla porta del _Lupo di Mare_ ; riprese il suo aspetto umano.  
Angelo e Jessie erano seduti al banco, Alaric stava servendo loro da bere.  
«Zaira ha preso Miki».  
Alaric in un lampo scavalcò il banco e l’afferrò per il collo sbattendolo forte contro il muro.  
«E tu dove cazzo eri mentre succedeva questo?» ringhiò.  
«Mi dispiace» deglutì col fiato corto, «ero lontano… non ho fatto in tempo… non ho…»  
«Alaric» la voce di Angelo s’intromise alta e dura, nonostante lui stesse rimanendo gelidamente immobile, «rimetti a cuccia i tuoi istinti da alfa e da predatore e togli le zampe di dosso al mio _soulmate_ ».  
Alaric separò le mani dal collo di Barthel, sembrò tornare in sé. «Sai dove l’ha portata?»  
Scosse la testa. «No, è stata brava, ha disperso le sue tracce e deve averla portata su un territorio neutrale».  
«Forse la pineta» mormorò provando ad indovinare.  
«C’è anche un altro problema» ribatté Barthel.  
«Cosa?» quasi ringhiò.  
«Ho trovato il presagio di Miki, ho scoperto cos’è, ma non ho fatto in tempo a dirglielo».  
Alaric si pietrificò, perché dalla faccia di Barthel era tutto fin troppo chiaro.  
«Alaric, avevamo dei sospetti per via delle nostre reazioni, ma… credo che sia anche peggio: non è una strega qualsiasi, è una Strega del Cielo».  
Alaric non si mosse, incredulo e attonito.  
Angelo si alzò subito e prese la sua giacca. «Dobbiamo trovarla subito» esortò gli altri guardando il cielo fuori dalla finestra, «il cielo si sta rannuvolando, non vorrei che Zaira la provocasse talmente tanto da risvegl…» si portò una mano al cuore, barcollò come se gli girasse la testa, Jessie lo trattenne.  
«Bellgraph, che hai?»  
«Un’onda d’urto…» mormorò, «credo che Miki si sia appena risvegliata…»  
Barthel e Alaric erano atterriti.  
«Non vorrei risultare troppo sarcastico» disse Jessie, «ma chiunque sia la vostra amica lupa, credo che la nostra Miki stia per farle il culo a strisce».

 

Pioveva a dirotto, ciò stava sicuramente indispettendo Zaira e la cosa la divertiva molto. Nell’improvvisa semioscurità che era calata sulla pineta, i fulmini balenavano attorcigliandosi alle sue braccia e a suoi polsi docili e ubbidienti, come se non aspettassero altro da una vita. Da loro traeva l’energia necessaria per correre più veloce, per guarirsi subito ogni graffio e per smaterializzarsi e materializzarsi di nuovo da un punto all’altro della pineta, atterrando come un’atleta quando scendeva da una roccia o da un albero per riprendere a correre. Davanti ai suoi occhi, vedeva la sua vecchiaia andare via – un giorno, una settimana, un anno… _venticinque anni_ – sarebbe rimasta per sempre ferma ai suoi diciannove anni. Era la sua maledizione, ma era anche ciò che era. E ne andava _fiera_.  
Zaira era frustrata, ringhiava senza riuscire mai a raggiungerla. La voleva arrabbiata al punto giusto.  
Si materializzò in cima ad un grosso albero e si sedette su un ramo dondolando pigramente un piede; guardò dall’alto la lupa rabbiosa, rivolgendole uno sguardo strafottente.  
«Sai, Zaira, io solitamente sono una persona molto buona, ma credo che tutti abbiano il diritto di essere molto incazzati e di diventare molto cattivi se qualcuno prova ad ammazzarli».  
Le rispose ringhiando e mettendosi sulla posizione d’attacco, col pelo irsuto sul dorso e le orecchie tese all’indietro.  
« _Rest for the Wicked_ » recitò continuando a dondolare il piede, «è il motto delle dimensioni specchio, ho sempre pensato che in fondo fosse adatto, non perché i loro abitanti siano davvero cattivi, ma perché il loro lato oscuro è spiccatamente malvagio» incrociò le braccia al petto, «tipo il mio. Noi streghe e stregoni siamo creature molto dedite alla giustizia, non c’è cosa che ci faccia arrabbiare di più di un’ingiustizia e proprio per questo possiamo diventare molto, molto _vendicativi_. Mi hai fatta diventare molto malvagia e molto vendicativa, Zaira, spero che la cosa non ti dispiaccia».  
Le ringhiò contro più forte.  
«Credo che sia giunta l’ora di sistemare definitivamente le cose fra noi due» fece una smorfia e saltò giù a terra, già pronta ad avere la lupa addosso.  
Zaira si avventò subito su di lei, affondò i denti nel suo braccio; Miki le strinse una mano intorno al collo soffocandola con un fulmine, non abbastanza per ucciderla, ma abbastanza per staccarsela di dosso.  
La lupa ululò di dolore e rotolò a terra riprendendo il suo aspetto umano, Miki si scrollò il braccio mentre la sua ferita guariva.  
«Ne hai avuto abbastanza?» la prese in giro Miki.  
«Bastarda» sibilò tastandosi il collo; si ritrasformò in lupo e provò nuovamente ad azzannarla, Miki si lasciò atterrare per poterle comodamente mettere entrambe le mani sul collo, strangolandola con _due_ fulmini.  
Zaira si dimenò a terra riprendendo il suo aspetto umano, ma i fulmini non l’abbandonarono, dandole scariche elettriche ad ogni suo movimento; Miki si rialzò da terra e richiamò a sé i fulmini, guardandola ancora gemente e dolorante a terra. Le posizioni si erano invertite.  
«La differenza fra te e me» le disse guardandola duramente, «è che io non uccido, lupa. Ricordati che questo non è stato un avvertimento e neanche una minaccia: è stata una _punizione_. Stai alla larga dal mio branco, non osare più avvicinarti a me, o non hai idea di come potrei punirti la prossima volta».  
Le rivolse un’ultima occhiata piena di disprezzo e si smaterializzò. C’era un posto in cui doveva andare e un altro conto da saldare.

 

Angelo fece finta di non aver sentito l’ultima battuta di Jessie. «Dobbiamo sbrigarci a trovarle, non sappiamo quanto Miki sia in grado di usare subito i suoi poteri, potrebbe uccidere Zaira per sbaglio».  
«Saranno entrambe molto veloci» ribatté Alaric, «a quest’ora potrebbero già essersi scontrate».  
Il cielo sopra New Rome diventò completamente nero, un tuono scosse tutte le vetrate del pub.  
«Oh, cazzo» mormorò Jessie, «è già qui! Farà il culo a strisce _a tutti_!»  
Miki si materializzò davanti alla porta del _Lupo di Mare_ , era sporca di fango e sangue, fiera come una guerriera e arrabbiata da far paura.  
Entrò e li squadrò uno per uno, si soffermò su Alaric.  
«Tutti gli altri, fuori di qui» ordinò secca.  
«Miki, tesoro» provò a farla ragionare Angelo, «potremmo prima parlarne?»  
Un tuono più forte.  
«Fuori di qui, ho detto!»  
Jessie mise le mani avanti. «Come vuole Vostra Signoria» prese la giacca e uscì subito fuori, seguito da Angelo e Barthel.  
«Non ucciderlo» le sussurrò supplichevole Angelo, prima di andar via.  
Era la fine, o forse l’inizio di tutto.

 

Erano l’uno di fronte all’altra, lei furiosa, lui con sguardo colpevole.  
«So cosa mi hai fatto» sibilò.  
«Miki, mi dispiace…» provò ad avvicinarsi a lei, ma lei si allontanò.  
«Ti dispiace? Mi hai reso cibo per lupi e l’unica cosa che sai dirmi è che ti dispiace?! Come hai osato rendermi una preda? Non mi conoscevi nemmeno, con che coraggio ti sei arrogato il diritto di bollare la mia vita come irrilevante e solo utile per nutrirti?!»  
«NON MANGEREI MAI IL TUO CUORE!» urlò esasperato. «Non farei mai una cosa simile, lo sai…»  
«Allora perché mi hai marchiata?»  
«Non lo so!» si mise le mani fra i capelli. «Probabilmente perché ho sentito subito che eri una mia nemica, ero nel mio aspetto da lupo, gli istinti si sono fatti più forti e… l’ho fatto!» la guardò negli occhi, disperato. «Non ti dirò che non ti farei mai del male, perché sappiamo benissimo entrambi che la scorsa notte di luna piena ci ho provato, ma ti giuro che piuttosto che ucciderti… ucciderei me stesso. Non voglio essere un assassino, non voglio».  
«Perché mi hai condannata?» stava iniziando a piangere di rabbia e dolore. «Non potrò mai allontanarmi da te, la mia vita sarà eternamente legata al posto in cui tu ti trovi, _dipenderò_ da te! Come hai potuto farmi una cosa simile?»  
«Miki, io…»  
«E mi giravi sempre intorno non per proteggermi, ma per _intrappolarmi_ , affinché nessuno potesse mangiarmi al posto tuo! Ti rendi conto di quanto sia orribile questo?!»  
«No, Miki, questo no» mise le mani avanti, «io ho davvero sempre voluto proteggerti, anche da me stesso!»  
«E mi piacevi pure! Mi stavo innamorando di te, del ragazzo per cui sono una preda!» era al limite dei singhiozzi e tremava di rabbia dalla testa ai piedi. «Dietro ad ogni tua premura c’era solo l’istinto di preservarmi da altre zanne che non fossero le tue, e io credevo che quello fosse _affetto_!»  
«Io ti voglio bene sul serio!»  
«Così tanto di avermi condannata a morte? Come posso crederti? Come posso…» si coprì il volto con le mani, lui provò ad abbracciarla. «NON MI TOCCARE!» un fulmine si piantò dritto sul cuore di Alaric, spingendolo contro il banco; si accasciò dolorante a terra.  
Non aveva voluto fargli male sul serio, ma era un suo nemico giurato, sentiva sotto pelle l’impulso di fargli male e lui l’aveva provocata abbastanza da spingerla a farlo. Era assurdo e ingiusto ritrovarsi a farsi male a vicenda in quel modo, era doloroso per entrambi.  
«Stammi lontano» singhiozzò, «potrei ucciderti senza volerlo».  
«Miki, io tengo davvero a te…»  
Scosse la testa. «Potremmo ucciderci a vicenda…»  
Si rialzò debolmente da terra. «Potremmo anche superare tutto questo insieme…»  
«Mi hai marchiata… Mi hai… Mi hai incatenata a te e alla morte!»  
«Ti amo».  
Quelle due parole ebbero soltanto l’effetto di farla piangere di più, così tanto da farle annebbiare la vista.  
«Non ti denuncerò» gli disse fra le lacrime, «Barthel e Angelo potrebbero soffrirne troppo, ma stammi lontano».  
«Non posso».  
«STAMMI LONTANO!» urlò, e fuori dal locale tuonò forte.  
«Stammi lontano» ripeté indietreggiando, «o non risponderò delle mie azioni» andò verso la porta.  
«Miki!» fece per raggiungerla, ma lei uscì fuori e si smaterializzò subito.  
Voleva soltanto stare da sola.

 

Erano passati già due giorni; il sole ogni tanto faceva timidamente capolino fra le nuvole grigie, l’arcobaleno faticava a resistere e l’aria era fredda.  
Fumetto era seduto sul suo letto, la guardava fare la valigia muovendo pigramente la coda.  
Le Streghe Fondatrici le avevano spedito una lettera: avevano saputo subito che a New Rome si era risvegliata una Strega del Cielo, volevano parlarle; lei si era detta disponibile, ma a patto di non incontrarsi in un’altra dimensione – o lo spostamento le sarebbe stato fatale, la cicatrice del Graffo della Preda sarebbe entrato in azione. Aveva detto loro che al momento non le andava di stare troppo lontana dal suo _mate_ , che si sentiva provata, e loro avevano acconsentito dandole appuntamento appena fuori città, in una villetta dove avrebbe passato un paio di giorni in compagnia di una sua antenata.  
Nessuno doveva scoprire del Graffio della Preda, avrebbe dovuto stare attenta davanti alle altre streghe, o Alaric sarebbe stato condannato a morte.  
Aprì e richiuse i cassetti quasi a ritmo di musica – aveva la radio accesa – piegò un paio di maglie da mettere in valigia. La porta della camera era socchiusa, Angelo bussò allo stipite.  
«Entra pure» mormorò.  
Il vampiro si appoggiò di lato allo stipite con in mano una tazza di sangue. «Grazie per avermi lasciato delle scorte» fece un cenno col mento verso il sangue.  
«Potrei trattenermi di più, non so quando tornerò, né cosa vogliano esattamente da me» divagò senza guardarlo, «avrai bisogno di nutrirti».  
«Miki, potrai mai perdonarmi per averti mentito sul graffio?» le chiese supplichevole.  
Si morse un labbro e alzò lentamente lo sguardo su di lui, intrecciò nervosamente le dita; aveva gli occhi lucidi. «Sei il mio _mate_ …»  
«Lo so, proprio per questo è ancora più orribile il fatto che io ti abbia mentito. Puoi perdonarmi?» cercò il suo sguardo con il proprio.  
«Non sapevi cos’ero e avevi paura di cos’avrei potuto fare ad Alaric, vero?»  
«Sì».  
«Avevi paura che ci saremmo uccisi a vicenda».  
«Sì».  
«Ed è quasi successo» crollò a sedere sul letto coprendosi il volto con le mani; Angelo posò la tazza, si sedette accanto a lei e l’abbracciò forte.  
«Perdonami, perdonami, perdonami» le mormorò ripetutamente all’orecchio. «Non ti mentirò mai più».  
Sorrise contro il suo petto. «Penso che sia una cosa assai difficile, per un Bellgraph».  
Sorrise anche lui e le prese il viso fra le mani. «Ho il tuo perdono?»  
«Sì» annuì appena accarezzandogli il viso; l’abbracciò forte. «Mi mancherai, in questi giorni».  
«Anche tu a me».  
«Mi annaffierai i girasoli?» provò ad ironizzare.  
«Certo!»  
Si separò dal suo abbraccio e si voltò a fissare la pianta sul balconcino.  
«Ora che sono una semiumana, sento più facilmente le tracce e le presenze degli altri semiumani: è stato Alaric a regalarmi i girasoli, e anche la penna d’argento».  
«Ti ha regalato quella penna per aiutarti a difenderti _da lui_ , se avesse provato ad attaccarti» le disse affettuosamente.  
«Sono ancora molto arrabbiata con lui» ribatté atona, fissando il pavimento, «e il fatto che senta che è un mio nemico non mi aiuta molto».  
«Questo è normale e lo capisco perfettamente» annuì, «ma spero solo che tu possa andare oltre i vostri istinti e capire quanto lui tenga davvero a te: non ti ha fatto quei regali per pietà, si sente davvero legato a te in un modo che non è quello da predatore, credimi. Io lo conosco bene».  
Gli picchiettò affettuosamente le dita contro il petto. «Forse ho solo bisogno di tempo, è stata una bella botta».  
«Comprensibile» gli prese la mano per baciargliela e lei l’abbracciò di nuovo.  
«Non stuprare Barthel, in mia assenza» lo prese in giro.  
«Oh, credo che di questo passo potrebbe essere lui a stuprare me!»  
Risero insieme restando abbracciati.  
«Ti voglio bene, fratellone. Stammi bene».  
«Anche tu, sorellina».

 

I sabato sera al _Lupo di Mare_ erano infernali nel modo in cui piaceva alla gente che voleva sballarsi.  
Da dietro il banco, Barthel preparava dei drink scambiandosi ogni tanto al volo qualche bottiglia con Alaric, tendeva bene l’orecchio per prevenire delle risse, scansava le occhiate languide delle clienti ubriache e, nel frattempo, stava teso in attesa di percepire il _suo_ odore. Sì, la vita di un barman a New Rome era davvero difficile, specie per un lupo mannaro diventato da poco un _soulmate_.  
Jessie se ne stava seduto al banco accanto a lui, bevendo il suo cosmopolitan con aria indolente e anche vagamente schifata – come sempre, del resto.  
«Bella serata» commentò arricciando il naso, «i tizi che cantano non stanno nemmeno _urlando_ sulle note».  
«Una sera di queste perché non ti esibisci tu, eh, Jessie?» ribatté ironico posando due bicchieri su un vassoio; una cameriera venne a prenderli e gli consegnò un altro ordine. «Magari ci sono buone possibilità che i nostri clienti rockettari non ti sommergano di verdura marcia».  
«Non capirò mai i gusti della vostra clientela» storse la bocca e tornò a concentrarsi sul suo bicchiere, capì che fosse meglio.  
Barthel percepì come una sorta di solletico su tutti i suoi sensi, sentì degli improvvisi morsi della fame e la bocca seccarsi; posò lentamente la bottiglia che aveva in mano sul banco e alzò gli occhi verso la porta.  
Angelo era appena arrivato.  
Stava salutando dei ragazzi. Stava salutando un mucchio di gente a dire il vero, troppa per i suoi gusti: quanti uomini si era fatto? Si era portato a letto mezza New Rome, per caso? Le ricordava ancora le serate quando arrivava, si sedeva al banco e ordinava da bere cercando fra la folla la sua prossima vittima; lo trovava irritante, non rispondeva più neanche alle sue battute acide pur di andare a scopare al più presto: non aveva più le sue attenzioni, e ciò non era affatto bello.  
Li raggiunse e si sedette al banco col solito sorriso beffardo.  
«Ciao, squamoso» salutò Jessie con finta espressione civettuola; si voltò verso di lui. «Husky» un piccolo sorriso ironico e un cenno del capo; Barthel gli sbatté sul banco, sotto gli occhi, il solito drink che prendeva prima ancora che l’ordinasse.  
Angelo fissò il bicchiere con aria pensosa. «Sì, cucciolo, sono contento anch’io di rivederti».  
Jessie ricambiò il saluto con una smorfia di disgusto, lui invece lo ricambiò allo stesso modo: sorriso ironico e cenno del capo.  
«Sanguisuga».  
Il tritone li fissò entrambi, perplesso. «A quanto vedo dovrò aspettare ancora molto, prima di poter suonare la marcia nuziale per voi».  
Si voltarono all’unisono per rivolgergli un’occhiataccia.  
«Era solo una proposta» replicò incolore, bevendo rumorosamente un sorso dal bicchiere.  
«Come sta Miki?» gli chiese distrattamente riprendendo a mettersi in pari con gli ordini.  
«Diciamo che le ho visto in volto delle espressioni migliori» annuì vago, «ma tutto sommato sta bene. È in viaggio per andare dalla sua antenata».  
«Ti ha lasciato solo-soletto a casa?» lo prese in giro.  
«Hai ragione» sembrò rifletterci sopra, «sono solo, ho bisogno di compagnia. Vado a cercarmela» prese il suo bicchiere e si alzò dal banco.  
Barthel restò con una bottiglia sospesa nell’atto di versarne il contenuto; Jessie lo fissò e cominciò a ridacchiare, gli ringhiò contro.  
«Va bene, va bene, cuccia» si lamentò.  
Riprese a lavorare senza smettere di guardare di sottecchi ogni suo movimento. Angelo aveva quel tipo di fascino che può avere soltanto chi ha la faccia pulita e il sorriso crudele; quando muoveva le mani – dalle dita affusolate, da pianista – sembrava quasi di poter scorgere i suoi lunghi artigli demoniaci nonostante avesse il suo aspetto umano, tanto si muovevano con attenzione e con l’intenzione di catturare gli sguardi. Era un tentatore, e lo sapeva.  
Ormai non gli costava più di tanto ammettere che, effettivamente, lo preferiva nella sua versione adulta, perché Angelo sapeva sempre metterlo con le spalle al muro, sapeva sempre ridicolizzare i suoi drammi quel tanto che bastava per aiutarlo a prendersi meno sul serio e a non offenderlo. Era "giusto" che sembrasse il più grande dei due.  
Dal colletto della camicia nera, gli intravide la catenina del ciondolo dei _soulmates_.  
Da quando l’aveva rindossato, Barthel l’aveva tenuto sempre in mostra, senza nasconderlo mai sotto il colletto della maglia, e così anche la cicatrice del morso sul polso. In un primo momento, si era detto che lo faceva perché così aveva modo di tenersi lontane tutte quelle fatine del cavolo che il sabato sera gli ronzavano intorno, ma poi si era reso conto che non era così: sentiva il bisogno continuo di sbatterlo sotto il naso di chiunque a chi apparteneva adesso, e solo perché _pretendeva_ che Angelo a sua volta lo facesse pure.  
E invece no, lui portava il ciondolo, ma non lo mostrava mai. Ciò lo mandava in bestia.  
Vide Jessie intrecciare le dita, fissarlo ironico e assumere la posa di un telegiornalista.  
«Signore e signori, buonasera. Va ora in onda una puntata speciale de "Il meraviglioso mondo dei lupi in amore"».  
Ringhiò mostrandogli tutti i denti e tornò a preparare i drink; lui fischiettò innocente.  
Il nuovo aspetto di Angelo, però, nel giro di poco aveva attirato l’attenzione di tutti, perché sì: era più bello e ancora più affascinate così. Sembrava che l’altra parte di New Rome con cui non era stato ancora a letto ora lo stesse puntando.  
C’era un vampiro che stava _osando_ guardargli il culo. Il culo al SUO _soulmate_. Inaudito.  
«Il lupo in amore tende a fissare di sottecchi la sua vittima in attesa che un altro esemplare si avvicini osando precederlo…»  
«Jessie!»  
«E poi ringhia».  
«JESSIE!»  
Lo guardò seccato. «Sto solo facendo la telecronaca per scopi puramente scientifici!»  
Posò con eccesiva forza lo shaker sul banco ed evitò di prenderlo a pugni soltanto perché in passato aveva aiutato Angelo. Si versò da bere qualcosa di forte e ne trangugiò due lunghe sorsate.  
Che gli andarono di traverso quando vide Angelo mettere una mano sulla spalla del vampiro che gli aveva guardato il culo, invitandolo ad andare fuori con lui.  
Jessie si passò una mano sulla faccia bagnata d’alcol. «Somerville, per l’amor di Poseidone, non annaffiarmi soltanto perché il tuo _soulmate_ sta provando a farti le corna!»  
«TACI!» ringhiò fuori di sé; si asciugò velocemente le mani su uno strofinaccio e uscì come una furia dal locale, per seguirli.  
Prese il suo aspetto da lupo e iniziò a correre seguendo le loro tracce; stavano andando molto veloci, verso casa sua.  
Angelo non poteva fargli questo, non poteva tradirlo proprio davanti ai suoi occhi. Lui avrebbe squartato quel vampiro che si stava permettendo di toccare il suo _soulmate_ , nessuno doveva mettersi in mezzo fra lui e il suo… _il suo uomo_ , realizzò. Era suo, e basta.  
Si fermò davanti al cancello dei Bellgraph, lo scavalcò con un salto e fece per andare verso la finestra di Angelo: sarebbe entrato fracassando il vetro, magari condendo il tutto con un paio di ringhi rabbiosi. Molto patetico, ma anche molto funzionale per i suoi nervi.  
Girò l’angolo e guardò la finestra di Angelo, fece per saltare.  
«Sapevo che mi avresti seguito».  
Era stato così nervoso da non sentire quanto la sua presenza fosse vicina: Angelo lo stava aspettando, appoggiato con le spalle al muro e le braccia conserte; sul volto aveva un sorriso trionfante.

 

Barthel riprese il suo aspetto umano e si grattò la testa, Angelo dovette ammettere che gli fece quasi pena.  
«Sono stato molto patetico, vero?»  
«Abbastanza» annuì con veemenza. «Vieni» gli fece cenno di seguirlo dentro casa.  
«Angelo…» provò a dirgli una volta entrati, ma lui continuò a camminare, salì sulle scale continuando a sorridere e portentosi un dito sulle labbra per fargli cenno di tacere.  
«Zitto, husky».  
Lo fece entrare in camera sua per prima, richiuse la porta e ci si appoggiò di spalle. «E ora dimmi perché mi hai seguito» gli disse pazientemente.  
«Perché sono geloso» ammise deglutendo.  
«Avevi paura che ti potessi tradire?»  
«Sì».  
«Quindi quella cosa della coppia aperta non funzionerebbe proprio».  
«A quanto pare no» sospirò nervosamente cacciandosi le mani in tasca.  
Si morse un labbro cercando le parole giuste da dirgli per poter arrivare dove voleva.  
«Cosa ti è passato per la testa mentre correvi qui?»  
Lo guardò negli occhi con una strana malinconia dolorosa. «Che sei mio».  
«Tuo cosa? Il tuo _soulmate_?»  
«No, il mio _uomo_ ».  
Vide che dirglielo gli aveva tolto tutte le energie, come se si fosse tolto di dosso un grosso peso con grandi sforzi; avrebbe voluto non esitare oltre e abbracciarlo subito.  
«Sicuro che è qualcosa che va al di là del nostro legame da _soulmate_?» gli chiese quasi mormorando, impaurito quanto lui dalla risposta.  
«Angelo, se io…» fece un grosso respiro, «se io torno indietro e ripenso alla mia vita, non posso fare a meno di notare di come in certi momenti mi sia mancato qualcosa, e quel qualcosa eri tu, perfino prima di conoscerti. Mi sono dannato con Jade, mi sono fatto a pezzi da solo soltanto per arrivare a capire che mi mancavi tu, è stato tutto un percorso che ho fatto per arrivare a te» sorrise amaro. «Ho sempre avuto bisogno di una certa dose di cinismo nella mia vita, per prendermi meno sul serio e vedere i miei fottuti drammi da un altro punto di vista, e credo che questa dose possa darmela solo tu. Ti voglio perché sei il mio _soulmate_ e ti sto cercando da una vita intera, ti voglio perché sei la persona adatta a me e io come cane non valgo nulla se non ho te come gatto» concluse ironico.  
Gli sorrise scuotendo la testa e fissando il pavimento.  
«E non chiedermi un’altra volta di essere più lucido, ok?» l’ammonì Barthel. «In questo momento sono abbastanza lucido da risplendere!»  
Alzò lo sguardo su di lui continuando a sorridere. «Ti amo».  
«Vedi» fece finta di non sentirlo, «hai una pessima influenza su di me: sto cominciando a fare battute idiote come te!»  
«Ti amo» ripeté.  
Lo guardò più serio. «È bello sentirtelo ripetere: la prima volta che me l’hai detto stavi per morire».  
«Vedrò di non provare a morire mai più».  
«Sarà un bene» annuì con convinzione.  
Si stavano guardando negli occhi senza riuscire a vedere nient’altro che la persona che avevano davanti, il proprio _soulmate_ , la propria metà, l’anima gemella. Non ci poteva essere gioia più grande di quella, non ci poteva essere ansia più forte del toccarsi di nuovo.  
Barthel annullò le distanze baciandolo con abbastanza impeto da fargli sbattere la testa contro la porta; gli prese il viso fra le mani per ricambiarlo con la stessa foga.  
Quel bacio avrebbe dovuto non finire mai, separarsi era fuori discussione, soprattutto perché i loro corpi sembravano incollati e più si muovevano l’uno contro l’altro più sembravano incollarsi, tentandosi a vicenda.  
Aveva desiderato per troppo tempo che Barthel lo baciasse così, sicuro e pieno di desiderio, sperava di poter assaporare quell’attimo a lungo, per questo non permetteva alla sua bocca di separarsi troppo dalla propria, catturando di nuovo le sua labbra con le proprie ogni volta che era necessario separarsi quantomeno per riprendere fiato. Gli accarezzò i capelli e il collo, le spalle e i fianchi, si fermò alla cintura dei jeans e sentì Barthel baciargli il collo; inclinò la testa per lasciargli più spazio e risalì i suoi fianchi infilandogli le mani sotto la maglia: voleva sentire il suo calore a piene mani, voleva toccare la sua pelle e farsi scoppiare il cuore per la consapevolezza che fosse proprio la sua.  
Gli si bloccò appena il respiro, quando sentì le mani di Barthel esitare e tremare sul primo bottone della sua camicia, si chiese se il motivo fosse _quello_ , ma non l’avrebbe fermato: gli accarezzò i capelli e la testa invitandolo a baciarlo ancora. Che il motivo fosse _quello_ , ne ebbe l’assoluta certezza quando lo sentì respirare a fatica contro il suo collo e artigliare una mano contro il suo petto, sul lato _sinistro_.  
 _«E se fossi stato io a stare per farlo? Non mi avresti fermato»_.  
No, non l’avrebbe fermato.  
«Fallo, Bart, fallo» gli sussurrò all’orecchio.  
Barthel alzò gli occhi per fissarli nei suoi, lo guardò come se gli stesse chiedendo scusa – perché gli avrebbe fatto male, lo sapevano entrambi – gli prese il viso fra le mani per baciarlo di nuovo sulla bocca e si allontanò da lui di qualche passo.  
Prese le sue sembianze da lupo e lo guardò uggiolando; gli sorrise teneramente.  
«Non vorrai tirarti indietro proprio adesso, husky».  
Gli saltò addosso facendolo cadere a terra, premette le zampe contro le sue spalle e lo fissò ringhiando, probabilmente per la frustrazione di dover arrecargli dolore.  
«Fallo» lo tranquillizzò accarezzandogli il muso.  
La zampa si alzò e, con un ululato straziante che rimbombò in tutta la casa, gli artigli affondarono sul suo petto, graffiandolo con ferocia sopra il cuore. Angelo accompagnò l’ululato con un urlo di dolore: faceva un male del diavolo, sapere che il prezzo dell’assenza di Barthel dalla sua vita avrebbe avuto quella stessa intensità di dolore faceva un male del diavolo. Quel dolore sembrò dirgli una sola cosa: "non osare andare via da me o sei morto". No, sarebbe morto pur di non allontanarsi da lui.  
Aveva chiuso gli occhi per il troppo dolore, li riaprì sentendo Barthel tornare nel suo aspetto umano su di sé; gli stava leccando via il sangue dalla ferita man mano che si cicatrizzava restando in bella vista, sembrava ancora dispiaciuto. Gli accarezzò la testa e si puntellò sui gomiti per rialzarsi.  
«Tranquillo, è già passato» lo rassicurò.  
Lui lo baciò sulla bocca, aveva gli occhi lucidi. «Dimmi che in questi giorni non hai bevuto il sangue di qualcun altro».  
Continuò ad accarezzargli il viso e i capelli, intuì la sua paura. «Ho bevuto solo quello di Miki, Bart, lo stretto necessario per vivere. Non ti ho tradito».  
«Voglio che tu beva soltanto il mio sangue» gli disse artigliandogli il colletto della camicia slacciata.  
«Lo farò, non ti tradirò mai» lo baciò sulla bocca per tranquillizzarlo ulteriormente.  
«Non voglio che tu beva il sangue di qualcun altro» sussurrò col fiato corto mentre gli permetteva di baciargli il collo accarezzandogli la testa.  
«Non lo farò mai» gli leccò il collo, «ti giuro che mi nutrirò solo di te» gli morse appena il collo, «perché ho solo te, mi appartieni» sfoderò i canini e lo morse.  
Lo sentì sussultare appena per la stilettata dei canini, ma si rilassò subito, stringendoti di più a lui e piegando maggiormente il collo per lasciargli più spazio.  
Fu più bello della prima volta, forse perché sapeva quanto stavolta Barthel lo volesse sul serio, forse perché quella volta gli avrebbe lasciato un segno indelebile marchiandolo per sempre come suo, ma fu quasi davvero come fare l’amore, un profondo atto di devozione.  
Lo sentì emettere un gemito di piacere spingendogli di più la testa contro il suo collo; lo strinse di più a sé e andò a cercare di nuovo la sua pelle calda sotto la maglia, lo sentì gemere di nuovo. Staccò la bocca dal suo collo prima che la frenesia da nutrimento avesse sul serio il sopravvento: le prime volte c’era rischio di non riuscire a regolarsi, tanto le emozioni erano forti. Leccò la ferita fino a quando non la vide cicatrizzarsi, poi ne accarezzò i contorni col pollice.  
Avrebbe voluto pulirsi il rivolo di sangue che sentiva all’angolo della bocca prima che Bart lo guardasse in faccia, ma lui lo baciò subito sulla bocca senza preoccuparsi di sentirgli in bocca il sapore del sangue.  
Gli prese il viso fra le mani provando ad allontanarlo un po’ da lui. «Bart… Bart, ascoltami…»  
«Sono lucido, sanguisuga» brontolò, riprendendo a baciarlo.  
Rise contro la sua bocca e poi lo spinse di nuovo indietro. «Ok, ok, non lo metto in dubbio, anche se probabilmente il bisogno di assestarci ci sta facendo essere alquanto infoiati. Quello che però vorrei chiederti io non è se sei lucido, ma se sei _pronto_ ».  
Lo guardò ironicamente serio e lo spinse contro il pavimento. «Fottiti, sanguisuga» gli morse il collo.  
Angelo alzò una mano sorridendo in modo furbo. «Più precisamente» con una mossa veloce ribaltò le posizioni, «le nostre posizioni dovrebbero essere _queste_ » strinse le mani intorno ai suoi polsi per tenerlo fermo. «Quindi, ripeto la domanda: sei pronto a _questo_ , husky?»  
Gli sorrise strafottente e strinse le gambe sui suoi fianchi.  
«Ok, Bart» annuì stancamente, «sei un porco, non ti chiederò più nulla».  
«E meno male!» l’afferrò per il colletto per baciarlo di nuovo.  
«Sul letto?» chiese mentre gli toglieva la camicia sbottonata.  
«Taci» si sfilò la maglia da solo.  
«E Alaric che diceva che avevamo bisogno di una camera: ci bastava il pavimento».  
«Ho detto taci» cominciò a slacciargli i jeans.  
«Massì, sul pavimento ha il suo selvaggio perché».  
«Taci» infilò una mano dentro i jeans.  
«Ma potremm…» si bloccò e deglutì a stento.  
«Potremmo?» incalzò con faccino angelico. E mosse la mano.  
«Potremmo anche tacere» ritrattò.  
«Bene» sorrise cercando la sua bocca per baciarlo.  
Dovevano assestarsi, dovevano cercarsi e ritrovarsi di nuovo, come due ingranaggi dello stesso meccanismo che iniziano a muoversi insieme collaborando per la prima volta. Ed era bellissimo. L’ansia di toccarsi subito e l’istigazione data dai loro istinti stava completamente disinibendo Bart, lo vedeva libero in ogni movimento, per niente imbarazzato e succube quanto lui della continua scoperta di quanto piacere potessero provare ancora ad ogni carezza e ad ogni movimento. Era eccitante vederlo eccitato, era esaltante sapere di essere entrambi finalmente felici.  
Appagare l’altro era un ordine perentorio che non dava loro pace, baci e morsi non bastavano mai – anche se in realtà loro speravano davvero che non potessero bastare mai – nessuna carezza veniva sprecata, perché le mani andavano continuamente alla ricerca dei punti più sensibili da toccare e tormentare. Sembravano incastrarsi l’un l’altro sempre maggiormente, ad un ritmo scandito dai loro gemiti e sospiri; la paura tornò solo per attimo quando giunse il vero momento di essere una cosa sola.  
Gli accarezzò il viso e gli parlò con voce un po’ tremante. «Farò attenzione, ok?»  
«Fallo e basta… ti prego».  
Lo vide inarcare la schiena e inclinare la testa all’indietro, emise piccoli gemiti di dolore confusi a sospiri di piacere. Non poté fare a meno di posare la mano sulla cicatrice del morso al collo, come ad assicurarsi maggiormente che fosse suo e completamente nelle sue mani, che anche quel dolore era necessario e tutto valeva pur di stare insieme. Bart gli piantò le unghie nella cicatrice sul petto.  
Si mosse piano facendo attenzione ad ogni suo sospiro, continuò ad accarezzargli il collo perdendosi nei suoi occhi che lo fissavano supplicanti; quegli occhi lo stavano pregando di una sola cosa: "non smettere di amarmi".  
No, non avrebbe smesso a costo di uccidere entrambi, aumentò le spinte.  
«Ancora» lo sentì chiedere con un singulto.  
Non si fece pregare.  
«Ancora».  
Gli avrebbe dato tutto quello che voleva, _tutto_.  
«Non fermati».  
Per quello che gliene importava, il mondo fuori da quella porta poteva anche morire, lui non si sarebbe fermato.  
Probabilmente quella era la più bella follia che avesse vissuto, perché mai aveva provato talmente tanta felicità e piacere fisico insieme, gli sarebbe scoppiato il cuore, sarebbe morto così e non poteva fregargliene di meno.  
«Ti prego, sì!»  
 _Sì, così, fino a morirne_.  
Spinse più forte e più veloce e il tempo sembrò accelerare contro il suo volere, la fine gli sembrò troppo dannatamente vicina, ma non finire sarebbe stato doloroso… Non riuscì più a distinguere i suoi gemiti dai propri, la proprie mani dalle sue, erano finalmente fusi insieme e fra non molto sarebbero esplosi. L’orgasmo fu un colpo al cuore che lo svuotò e gli ridiede vita alla stesso tempo, perché ora i loro corpi avrebbero dovuto separarsi, ma la loro storia cominciava esattamente lì, in quel punto.  
Crollò su di lui che lo strinse subito a sé, in un silenzio carico dei loro respiri che faticavano a normalizzarsi.  
Erano bellissimi e vivi più che mai.  
«Lascia che ti dica una cosa, husky» gli sussurrò sulla spalla.  
«Che cosa, sanguisuga?» gli infilò una mano fra i capelli.  
«Sarò ogni cosa che vorrai e nel momento giusto, ti dirò di no soltanto quando sarà opportuno. Tradiscimi e ti strapperò l’aorta con i denti».  
Lo sentì sbuffare un sorriso contro la sua tempia. «Tradiscimi e ti azzannerò dove non batte il sole».  
«Ok» annuì, «con questa hai vinto tu. Per ora».

 

Angelo le aveva prestato l’auto, le aveva detto che per quei giorni ne avrebbe fatto a meno. In verità, una volta saputo l’indirizzo a cui andare avrebbe potuto benissimo materializzarsi sul posto, ma non sapendo quello che sarebbe successo era meglio avere l’auto con sé.  
Aveva l’autoradio a farle compagnia, quando si fermava ai semafori tamburellava le dita sul volante canticchiando a bassa voce; improvvisamente il movimento e il ritmo della dita le fece venire stranamente in mente il trotto di un cavallo. Di due cavalli.  
 _In un’altra epoca, in un altro posto, due giovani correvano a cavallo fra gli alberi, erano felici e sorridenti. Lei aveva i capelli lunghi e lisci castani chiari e degli occhi grigi come un cielo in tempesta; lui aveva gli occhi e i capelli neri, il suo sguardo era particolarmente fiero._  
 _Si fermarono per lasciare abbeverare i cavalli, lui corse subito ad abbracciarla e baciarla; gli mise un dito sulle labbra per allontanarlo un po’ da sé con un sguardo un po’ triste._  
 _«Giurami che non dirai a nessuno cosa sono»._  
 _«Te lo giuro, Annabeth» le baciò dolcemente le mani, «il tuo segreto morirà con me»._  
Miki scrollò la testa e tornò in sé; il semaforo era verde, riprese a guidare. Ma poco dopo i flash di ricordi lontani tornarono a lei.  
 _Annabeth era su di un carro, legata ad un palo con i vestiti stracciati e piena di ferite – frustrate. Il popolo acclamava la sua morte, il rogo era pronto._  
 _Il ragazzo dai capelli neri si fece largo fra la folla provando a rincorrere il carro._  
 _«Annabeth, ti giuro che non sono stato io! Te lo giuro!»_  
 _Lei era in lacrime, sembrava distrutta. «Hai fatto a pezzi il mio cuore, Daniel, come se non fosse abbastanza il fatto che io te l’avessi affidato, e questa sarà la tua punizione: a te e a tutta la tua stirpe non ci sarà mai più un cuore che vi basti, sarete bestie per sempre!»_  
Tornò in sé proprio quando fu sulla piccola stradina sterrata che conduceva all’indirizzo che le avevano dato. Era una casetta di legno simile ad una baita, molto lontana dalla zona abitata, pensò che molto probabilmente le streghe l’avevano costruita di proposito per quest’incontro.  
Si fermò davanti al cancelletto, scese a prendere la valigia ammirando il piccolo giardino di rose di svariati colori che c’era davanti alla porta di casa.  
C’era una campanella d’ottone sopra la porta, tirò il laccio per suonarla; le aprì una giovane ragazza vestita con un paio di jeans e una camicetta fiori, aveva i capelli lunghi, lisci e castani e gli occhi grigi come un cielo in tempesta.  
«Ciao, Miki» la salutò con un sorriso affettuoso e sincero.  
Non ebbe dubbi.  
«Ciao, Annabeth». 

  
  
  
  


  
**Note finali del capitolo:**  
Io lo so, volete uccidermi perché questa fine non fa altro che aumentare la vostra curiosità, ma fermatevi a riflettere su una cosa: se mi uccidete adesso, non saprete mai come finirà, ecco. E comunque ho chiesto asilo a Babbo Natale, in un posto sperduto nel Polo Nord, non mi troverete a casa.  
Sono molto "orgogliona" di come sia cresciuta bene Miki: è una vera Bellgraph XD  
Un applauso va a tutti quelli che hanno indovinato la vera natura di Miki XD Anche se era abbastanza facile, dai XD E comunque sì, come diceva Aistear, streghe e lupi mannari sono nemici giurati perché le streghe hanno creato i lupi mannari, come/quando/perché lo scoprirete nel prossimo capitolo (non è un caso se inizialmente questa storia s’intitolava "La leggenda degli innamorati della luna").  
Se Miki fosse stata una strega di Secondo Ordine, sarebbe stata meno forte e forse i lupi mannari di tutti New Rome l’avrebbero fatta secca XD Miki è _potente_ (no, non toglierà la maledizione sui lupi mannari, non succederà questo, spiacente), volendo avrebbe potuto davvero fare il culo a strisce a tutti XD  
Non so cosa c’entrino i girasole con le streghe per davvero XD A Miki piacciono per un altro motivo che poi sarà detto, ma con la stregoneria – sia quella del mio canone che non – non c’entrano niente XD è una cosa "indiretta" XD (e forse intuibile, visto che è una strega del cielo).  
Riguardo agli Elementi scelti, forse vi starete chiedendo perché mai ho scelto i Metalli. In verità, me lo sono chiesta pure io XD Cioè, ho visto che gli Elementi di Secondo Ordine erano 4, me ne mancava uno all’appello e mi è venuto in mente Metalli, ma riflettendoci bene mi sono accorta che non stava male: il metallo è un materiale molto duttile e avere il potere su di esso dà la possibilità di fare moltissime cose e creare anche molte armi…  
Poi, che dovevo dire? Ah sì! Zaira è un lupo arabo, se cercate immagini con Google vedrete che ha un non so che di elegante, almeno a me sembra così. Inizialmente volevo che fosse un lupo nero, ma sarebbe stato forse scontato, poi ho trovato questo e ho pensato che le si addicesse.  
Quello che posso dirvi sull’incontro fra Miki e Annabeth è che le due avranno una chiacchierata molto interessante e del tutto pacifica…  
Le domande che ora tutti dobbiamo porci sono:  
\- Jessie riuscirà mai ad eseguire un pezzo senza steccare? XD  
\- C’è un modo per togliere il Graffio della Preda?  
\- Ma prima della fine del mondo, si scoprirà se davvero Alaric e Miki sono _soulmates_?  
\- Zaira ce la siamo tolta davvero dai piedi?  
\- Riuscirà mai Gwen a leggere tutti i cicli di Dragonlance?  
\- C’è ancora soltanto un’eventuale coppia di _soulmate_ da scoprire?  
\- Angelo e Barthel usciranno dalla camera da letto o continueranno a scopare come ricci ancora per giorni?  
Questo e molto altro ancora lo scoprirete… nell’ultimo capitolo che manca. Sì, ad occhio manca un buon capitolo e mezzo, ma siccome il mezzo non mi piace credo che farò capitolo unico XD Poi, se proprio mi verrà troppo lungo lo dividerò in due capitoli, ma uno è sicuro XD  
Spero di potervi regalare la fine di questa storia prima di Natale, ma non posso promettervi nulla, perché il Natale si avvicina anche per me e ho impegni, la scrittura di un capitolo è abbastanza impegnativa e al momento sono un po’ così @.@ perché per rispettare almeno questa scadenza mi sono dissanguata, ehm…  
Tenete d’occhio il mio account, nei prossimi giorni prima o poi ci sarà qualcosa :D  
Vi voglio bene, credetemi.  
Vostra Gra.


	7. Chapter 7

  
_Nelle puntate precedenti di ~~The Vampire Diares~~ Rest for the Wicked…_  
Angelo ha avuto una crisi notturna più trucida del solito, Miki l’ha soccorso e finalmente nella storia c’è stato un episodio degno di un vampiro normale: le ha morso il collo ciucciandole il sangue. A quel punto, Miki si è illuminata d’immenso e ha capito che Barthel era il _soulmate_ di Angelo, che però ha deciso di voler fare l’eroe tragico ed incompreso della storia sacrificandosi pur di non traumatizzare Barthel con un relazione gaia ~~anche se qui ci stiamo ancora credendo tutti che il fanciullo non è gay~~. Succedono cose brutte, Alaric spaventa uno scoiattolo che se la fa addosso, Miki piange, Jessie fa il simpatico, Barthel sclera. Morale della favola: Barthel mette le mani addosso ad Angelo in un modo non affine all’erotismo e Angelo quasi ci rimette la pelle.  
Miki piange, Barthel piange, Angelo piange… che depressione. Si deprime pure Jessie.  
Barthel scopre il gay che c’è in lui, studia il kamasutra per omosessuali (cit. serintage) e chiede d’incontrare Angelo: nel corso di un serrato ed appassionato dialogo, Angelo gli dichiara il suo amore, lui per tutta risposta invece di baciarlo lo morde e finalmente diventano _soulmates_ <3  
Quando tutto sembra stare per sistemarsi, avviene la prima trombata della storia, che purtroppo non è Angelo/Barthel, ma emo!Alaric/sadica!Zaira, la sua ex psicopatica. Dopo un primo momento di sconforto di tutte le fan, Alaric parte alla carica di Miki, ce prova con lei che però lo manda a fanculo perché non è fessa e ha capito che lui ci dà dentro con Zaira. Fu così che scoprimmo di stare in realtà guardando _Beautiful_.  
Succedono cose brutte, lampi, fulmini, limonate, poi i due si separano provando ad ignorare la tensione sessuale irrisolta che c’è fra di loro.  
Un Barthel sempre più arrapato che per esigenza di trama è passato da etero a gay in meno di sessanta secondi, chiede ad Angelo di stare realmente insieme; siccome cinque capitoli sono ancora troppo pochi, Angelo si rifiuta. Per punizione l’autrice l’ha fatto crescere di dieci anni.  
Succedono brutte cose, Miki non avendo altro da fare piange, Alaric caccia le mosche, Barthel continua a studiare il kamasutra per omosessuali. Angelo fa Angelo.  
Come in ogni americanata che si rispetti, si scopre solo quando è troppo tardi che Miki è una strega: Zaira la rapisce, per lunghi attimi si respira aria di femmeslash, poi le due si scontrano e Miki le fa il culo a capanna.  
Miki infuriata va da Alaric ad urlargli, piangendo, il suo sommo disappunto, lui ovviamente le risponde "Amore, ti posso spiegare". Succedono cose brutte, scena epica in modo drammatico, poi Miki lo manda affanculo. Sempre piangendo.  
Miki parte alla ricerca di se stessa e va a trovare una sua antenata, dalla fine del capitolo si sospetta che possa essere un’assassina psicopatica.  
Angelo e Barthel finalmente ci danno dentro, scoppia l’amore e promettono alle lettrici di non uscire dalla loro stanza per almeno tre giorni.  
 _E questo è quello che vi siete persi di… ~~Glee~~ Rest for the Wicked…_  


  
  


  
  


  
  
  


«Vieni, accomodati!» l’invitò con un sorriso cordiale.  
Miki entrò dentro casa un po’ titubante. Adesso che la vedeva "dal vivo", Annabeth sembrava perfino più giovane di lei; era anche più bassa di lei, aveva il viso magro e il naso un po’ troppo lungo, ma il sorriso gioviale le dava un fascino particolare.  
«Che c’è?» le chiese incuriosita e con un sorriso furbo chiudendo la porta.  
Miki si portò nervosamente una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. «Niente, è che… Sei stata tu a mandarmi quei ricordi mentre venivo qua? Mentre guidavo ho visto delle immagini, dei ricordi non miei su come sono nati i lupi mannari… o almeno penso che il momento fosse quello» concluse incerta.  
Continuò a sorriderle nello stesso modo. «Non sono stata io a mandarti quei ricordi: siamo streghe delle stesso tipo, probabilmente tu sei una mia nipote di chissà che grado, sei stata tu a percepire i miei ricordi e a farli tuoi».  
«Erano cose a cui stavi pensando e io le ho captate?» indagò cautamente.  
«Credo di sì. Certi pensieri non ti abbandonano mai, specie se riguardano scelte così grandi che hai fatto, e a volte capita che io ci pensi in modo talmente intenso da lasciarmi sfuggire involontariamente qualcosa. Perdonami se ti ho turbata».  
«Non mi hai turbata».  
Le sorrise con più malizia. «Allora perdonami se ho stuzzicato troppo la tua curiosità» mosse un dito verso di lei. «Seguimi, ti mostrerò la tua stanza, sarai stanca».  
Miki alzò il manico del suo piccolo trolley e la seguì sempre più perplessa. «Suono impertinente se ti chiedo quanti anni hai?»  
Scoppiò a ridere. «Potresti sembrarlo, se io sapessi ancora quanti anni ho! Ho smesso di contarli quando sono quasi giunta ai quattrocento, poi, più che perdere il conto, mi sono stancata di contarli» aprì una porta, si protrasse ad accendere la luce e la fece entrare per prima. «Prego».  
Era una camera da letto singola molto graziosa; dai toni delicati delle lenzuola e della tappezzeria si vedeva che era stata pensata appositamente per una ragazza, _per lei_.  
«Annabeth» le parlò sempre più curiosa, «perché voi Streghe Fondatrici ci tenevate così tanto a parlarmi?»  
«Le streghe e gli stregoni di Primo Ordine sono molto rari, Miki» le replicò con aria paziente, «ed è ancor più raro che un’umana non rivelata si riveli una strega di questo tipo. Volevamo osservarti da vicino, tutto qui».  
«Quanto tempo dovrò restare?»  
Rimise la mano sulla maniglia della porta. «Tutto il tempo che riterrai necessario» fu la risposta sibillina. «Mettiti a tuo agio, preparo la cena».

 

Angelo stava mettendo frettolosamente nel lavello le tazze sporche della colazione sua e di Barthel – lui era andato via poco prima, dopo parecchi calci – dicendosi che le avrebbe lavate dopo – dopo _quando_ non lo sapeva, ma dopo – e sentendo suonare il campanello di casa e la presenza di un licantropo che conosceva bene, non seppe se imprecare o sospirare stancamente. Fece entrambe le cose.  
Aprì la porta e lo guardò con una certa rassegnazione; lui aveva le mani in tasca e sulla faccia la solita espressione colpevole.  
«Entra pure, Alaric».  
Lo lasciò entrare e non gli chiese neanche dove stesse andando così sicuro dentro casa _sua_ , lo seguì a qualche passo di distanza su per le scale e poi l’osservò mentre entrava dentro la stanza di Miki e si guardava intorno un po’ sperduto.  
Il senso di possessione verso di lei – e probabilmente anche qualcos’altro – non gli stava dando pace, sicuramente sentiva il bisogno di stare in un ambiente che le appartenesse per sentirla più vicina. Ad Angelo ricordò un cane che si accuccia nel posto dove sente più forte l’odore del padrone.  
Non gli parlò, aspettò che fosse lui a farlo.  
«Barthel verrà a vivere qui?» gli chiese inaspettatamente.  
Si strinse nelle spalle e si appoggiò allo stipite della porta aggrottando la fronte. «Non ne abbiamo ancora parlato, anche se sappiamo entrambi che è quasi la norma vivere insieme».  
Alaric fece un piccolo sorriso malinconico. «Come se in caso vorreste separarvi…»  
Stavano avendo sempre più difficoltà a non stare vicini o quantomeno sotto lo stesso tetto, il loro legame da _soulmates_ si stava consolidando come una morsa d’acciaio a tratti dolorosa e a tratti necessaria per poter sopravvivere, ma mai insopportabile, anzi: quel sottile malessere che dava loro sembrava essere una droga che provocava dipendenza, come se fossero entrambi masochisti.  
«Casa mia è più vicina alla pineta, qui Bart si sente a suo agio: sicuramente sceglierebbe di venire qui, piuttosto che farmi andare da voi, ma questo significherebbe anche che tu…» si grattò la testa. «Resteresti da solo, Alaric, noi siamo un branco, potresti venire a vivere anche tu qui, ma con Miki…»  
«Me la caverò, da solo» ribatté incolore.  
«Non è bello stare senza il proprio _mate_ …» commentò, «e già non hai una bella faccia così, in questo periodo, figuriamoci se starai da solo».  
«Appunto, è il mio _mate_ , non il mio _soulmate_. Me la caverò» tagliò corto.  
Angelo lo vide avvicinarsi alla scrivania di Miki, sfiorare il portapenne e poi prendere una penna giocherellandoci rigirandosela fra le dita.  
«Stai attento» gli mormorò, «non è più umana, può sentire il tuo odore sulle cose, adesso».  
Fece un sorriso amaro e rimise la penna a posto. «Me lo dimentico sempre. O forse, a via di stare con voi Bellgraph, ho imparato anch’io a spostare i problemi invece che affrontarli: sposto sempre dalla mia mente cos’è lei adesso».  
«Mi ha mandato un messaggio, sta bene» ci tenne ad informarlo.  
Gli assentì debolmente, poi la sua espressione si fece sofferente. «Non ho ancora la più pallida idea di come affronteremo questo» sbuffò amaramente. «Probabilmente non vorrà più vedermi, e come darle torto?, ma non voglio lasciarla andare via».  
«Ma non esiste un modo per togliere il Graffio della Preda?» chiese speranzoso.  
Si grattò la testa. «So solo che non è mai stato rimosso da qualcuno, tutti i casi precedenti sono finiti con la morte della preda o del predatore».  
Lo fissò privo d’espressioni. «Mi sembra un’ottima notizia».  
«Già» sospirò appoggiandosi allo stipite della finestra e guardando verso la pineta. «Probabilmente l’unica soluzione è aspettare che si calmino le acque e riparlarne con lei. Davvero, non mi va di perderla, non mi va che non parli più con me» deglutì a stento.  
«Presto ci sarà di nuovo la luna piena» l’avvertì, «stai attento: non sarai più solo tu a provare l’istinto di ucciderla, stavolta vorrà ucciderti anche lei».  
«Lo so» annuì debolmente e strinse il ciondolo dei _soulmates_ fra le dita, «e il giorno in cui avrà un _soulmate_ dovrò stare molto attento anche a lui, credo».  
Angelo lo fissò inarcando un sopracciglio. «Non credi affatto che potresti essere _tu_ il suo _soulmate_?»  
Si rivolse verso di lui con espressione sarcastica premendo il ciondolo fra le dita e mostrandoglielo. «Non mi sembra diventato di gomma, tu che dici? Se io e lei fossimo una coppia di _soulmates_ , il segnale sarebbe già scattato».  
«Beh, al momento Miki non mi sembra una ben disposta ad accogliere un _soulmate_ » osservò.  
«No, non è per questo» scosse la testa, «non credo proprio di essere il suo _soulmate_ ».  
«Allora perché senti così tanto l’impulso di non lasciarla andar via? Com’è che hai detto dopo averla marchiata? Ah, sì, che hai sentito il bisogno di inchiodarla prima che lei potesse farti male e sfuggirti».  
Si separò dallo stipite e fece per andarsene, come disturbato da quelle ultime osservazioni. «È stato tutto un orribile scherzo che mi ha giocato la mia natura da lupo».  
«Certo» annuì con veemenza mentre già gli dava le spalle, «i tuoi istinti omicida verso un nemico naturale si sono fusi alla tua paura primordiale di perdere la tua _soulmate_ e l’hai inchiodata a te».  
Si girò appena a guardarlo. «Angelo, ti rendi conto che se così fosse, se davvero lei si rivelasse la mia _soulmate_ , l’istinto di morderci il polso potrebbe fondersi al nostro istinto di attaccarci fino ad ucciderci a vicenda?»  
«L’amore è _sempre_ farsi male a vicenda, c’è sempre qualcosa a cui bisogna rinunciare per stare con chi si ama, mai noi stessi, vero, ma si rinuncia pur sempre a quel pizzico di libertà o a quei difetti a cui eravamo tanto affezionati… L’amore è crudele, è malvagio. _Noi_ siamo creature malvagie, Alaric, non ti meravigliare mai dei nostri impulsi, ma non sottovalutarli neanche».  
Storse la bocca. «Infatti non ho mai sottovalutato la mia voglia di ucciderla» si affrettò a scendere le scale e ad andar via.  
Angelo si passò stancamente le mani sul volto: aveva ragione, il segnale non era ancora scattato, ma se fosse perché non era Miki a dover essere pronta?

 

Angelo sapeva che qualsiasi cosa sarebbe successa, Barthel sarebbe stato il suo punto fermo.  
Nel senso che prenderlo in giro per non prendersi sul serio sarebbe stato il suo punto fermo mentre tutto il resto gli girava intorno troppo vorticosamente.  
Lo guardò con un sorriso furbo dalla vetrata del _Lupo di Mare_ ed entrò a passo sicuro.  
«Ciao, amore caro! Ti ho portato un osso, me lo fai bau-bau?»  
Barthel non replicò a voce, gli rivolse un’occhiataccia mentre asciugava un bicchiere accompagnandola col dito medio.  
«Sì, zuccherino adorato, ti amo tanto anch’io!»  
In fondo, sapevano entrambi che fino a quando avrebbero fatto così, sarebbero rimasti loro stessi, magari prevenendosi un attacco massiccio di carie.  
«Hai sentito Miki?» gli domandò il licantropo mentre si sedeva di fronte a lui.  
«Sì, sta bene. Dice che è con una sua antenata molto vecchia, ma non ha voluto scendere nei dettagli: conoscendola non è un segno molto positivo, forse è ancora all’erta e non vuole dirmelo» ponderò.  
«Si sa perché hanno voluto incontrarla?»  
«Probabilmente vorranno convincerla a far parte delle Fondatrici: noi semiumani aumentiamo a vista d’occhio, è utile avere qualcuno che ti aiuti a costruire nuove dimensioni specchio, Miki è giovane, potrebbe dar loro una grossa mano».  
«Non mi sembra un’idea così malvagia» constatò.  
«Sì, ma anche volendo non potrà accettare: non può stare lontana da Alaric, e lui non potrà certo andare con lei in un posto così pieno di streghe e stregoni».  
Barthel ormai sapeva tutto del Graffio della Preda, sospirò sconsolato. «Miki non potrà mai andare da nessuna parte senza Alaric, la sua intera vita sarà sempre condizionata da lui. Sarebbe tutto molto più facile se fossero _soulmates_ ».  
«O forse tutto più difficile».  
Si guardarono in faccia.  
«C’è un’aria piena di positività da queste parti, eh?» ironizzò Angelo, incrociando le braccia sul banco per affondarci la testa.  
«Di’ la verità» assottigliò lo sguardo Barthel, «ti manca Gwen: le sì che sa movimentare sempre l’atmosfera».  
Alzò gli occhi dal banco e lo guardò seccato. «È già da un po’ che non si vede, ma ti assicuro che puoi esserne più che felice: stavo già pensando di ricorrere ad estreme misure di sicurezza per la finestra di camera mia, sia mai decida di spiarci».  
Barthel pulì con disinvoltura un coltellaccio. «Effettivamente, potrebbe rivelarsi un problema» annuì.  
«Alaric?» chiese guardandosi intorno.  
«È a caccia. Ultimamente passa molto tempo nelle dimensioni riserva a nutrirsi».  
Angelo lo guardò speranzoso. «Fame sospetta?»  
«No, non è nervoso o ansioso, è solo molto depresso».  
«Fa anche cose come uggiolare rotolandosi di schiena contro il tappeto del salotto?»  
«A quello non c’è ancora arrivato, ma sospetto che potrebbe anche farlo».  
«L’eutanasia potrebbe essere una soluzione» annuì saggiamente.  
«Sì, una soluzione per i nostri nervi» si passò una mano sulla faccia; poi si mise stranamente all’erta.  
Angelo puntellò i gomiti sul banco fissandolo con attenzione. «Invasione di territorio?»  
«Sì, e non è nulla di buono» ringhiò.  
Con una velocità che li rese invisibile ad occhio umano – e che a dire il vero spaventò anche gli altri avventori – Angelo sfoderò i lunghi artigli demoniaci e Barthel balzò oltre il banco nella sua forma da lupo.  
Quando Zaira entrò si ritrovò un artiglio di Angelo puntato alla gola mentre le bloccava le braccia dietro la schiena e Barthel che le ringhiava contro in posizione d’attacco.  
«Hai provato ad uccidere la mia _mate_ » sibilò Angelo, «e ti giuro che non ci saranno amicizie del tuo paparino a salvarti dall’ira di un Bellgraph, stavolta: io non sono mia sorella, Kenneth, io non punisco né grazio. Io _uccido_ ».  
«Che cosa?» fece sarcastica e strafottente. «Mi stai dicendo che finalmente muoverai il culo e non sarai più solo parole ma anche fatti?»  
Con l’artiglio le tracciò una riga rossa sulla gola – gli avventori stavano man mano uscendo dal locale, impauriti. «Se non sbaglio, ricordo anche di averti detto che era meglio non far parte dei miei ricordi peggiori e che ti avrei fatto sentire _protagonista_ , quando sarebbe successo. Ti avevo detto pure che quello sarebbe stato il mio primo ed ultimo avvertimento».  
«Scaldati di meno, Bellgraph» continuò a parlargli come se non fosse minacciata, «sto per andarmene! Sono venuta qui per farmi rimuovere il patto con l’alfa da Alaric».  
«Sfortunatamente, Alaric non c’è» le sorrise mellifluo contro l’orecchio, «ma ci siamo io e il mio _soulmate_ e, credimi, stavamo attendendo con ansia il momento di parlarti» Barthel sottolineò la sua "ansia" con un ringhio più forte.  
«E meno male che c’è il tuo _soulmate_ , vero? Altrimenti proprio non ce l’avresti fatta ad affrontarmi!»  
Barthel le affondò le zanne nel polpaccio fino a farla urlare.  
«Non innervosire il mio _soulmate_ » le parlò come se fosse una bambina capricciosa, «anche se, se proprio insisti, possiamo davvero passare dalle parole ai fatti e sbrigarci una volta per tutte» le puntò un artiglio contro il cuore a mo’ di pugnale, «ti assicuro che posso ucciderti anche da solo e, in mancanza di argento, posso pur sempre prima pugnalarti e poi strapparti il cuore dal petto. Chissà se un lupo mannaro può sopravvivere se il proprio cuore è dall’altra parte della stanza».  
«Fottiti, Bellgraph» sibilò dolorante.  
Le sorrise sarcastico. «Se proprio non stessi per ucciderti, potrei divertirmi ad augurarti di vivere qualche bella rogna. Per esempio» fece finta di pensarci, «potrei augurarti che Jessie il Violinista Sfigato si riveli il tuo _soulmate_ ».  
Come evocato, Jessie aprì la porta del _Lupo di Mare_ del tutto incosciente di quello che stesse succedendo dentro; si voltarono tutti e tre a guardarlo.  
«Buondì, sanguisughe e lupastri. Niente momenti di pura meraviglia oggi?» sorrise entusiasta; poi notò le macchie di sangue che aveva Zaira sul polpaccio e sul collo – le ferite erano appena guarite. «Uhm, no, a quanto pare no…» fece per andarsene, ma ad un tratto sembrò impallidire e barcollò, dovette appoggiarsi alla porta.  
«Signori» biascicò, «non mi sento tanto bene, devo avere un calo di zuccheri…»  
Angelo, atterrito, prima fissò Zaira e poi di nuovo Jessie.  
«Mio Dio, Jessie! Non ti ho mai voluto davvero _così_ male!»

 

A casa di Annabeth il tempo scorreva lento, ma piacevole. La Strega Fondatrice stava prendendo molti appunti su di lei e sulla sua vita passata da umana, ma non la faceva sentire mai analizzata o una cavia, piuttosto l’aiutava a farle notare come da sempre la sua vera natura fosse stata un sottofondo nella sua esistenza.  
«Vedi» erano in giardino, prese un seme di girasole, lo piantò velocemente a terra e alzò una mano verso il cielo per richiamare un po’ di pioggia; prese quella che le cadde sul palmo e la versò nel punto in cui aveva sotterrato il seme, «a te piacciono i girasoli, no?» sotto l’effetto dell’acqua piovana piena dell’energia del cielo e dell’incantesimo della strega, la pianta crebbe subito in modo istantaneo.  
«Sì» balbettò stupita.  
«Non è un caso: i girasoli seguono sempre il sole, l’astro diurno per eccellenza. Noi Streghe del Cielo sappiamo manipolare gli eventi atmosferici e trarre energia dalla luce degli astri, più il cielo sopra di noi è limpido, più possiamo trarre potere dalla luce solare e scatenare nell’immediato un forte temporale. Stessa cosa con la luna piena. L’energia del cielo ci permette di fare incantesimi. Prova tu» le porse un seme con un sorriso.  
Un po’ impacciata, Miki si inginocchiò a terra e con l’aiuto di una palettina sotterrò il seme; rivolse il palmo della mano verso il cielo, supplicandolo come aveva fatto quando aveva richiamato i fulmini contro Zaira; cadde una debole pioggerellina, raccolse l’acqua con la mano e, sentendola piena dell’energia del cielo, la versò sul mucchietto di terra accompagnandola con una muta preghiera di crescita per la pianta. Il girasole crebbe subito, come un gemello dell’altro.  
«Quando il cielo non è terso» proseguì Annabeth, «prendiamo l’energia dai fulmini. Il cielo è infinito, Miki, e gli astri non tramontano mai realmente, la loro presenza è fissa nell’universo, e questo significa solo una cosa: siamo streghe molto potenti, siamo abbastanza forti da annientare dei semiumani senza avere tra le mani ciò che per loro è letale. Non sei cresciuta allenandoti alla magia e all’essere cauta, pensi di essere in grado di fare l’autodidatta, o vuoi l’aiuto di noi Fondatrici?»  
Non aveva molta scelta, se non voleva morire avvelenata o far condannare a morte Alaric. «Penso di poter fare l’autodidatta».  
«Sicura?» insisté prendendole entrambe le mani fra le sue. «Sappi che le tue consorelle e i tuoi confratelli per te ci saranno sempre».  
«Grazie» annuì con un debole sorriso, «ma sono abbastanza sicura».  
«Come vuoi» assentì, «andiamo a prenderci un tè» l’invitò.  
«Quindi era per questo che volevate parlarmi?» le chiese mentre le porgeva la tazza di tè. «Per assicurarvi che io con i miei poteri non facessi danni infangando il nome delle streghe?» ironizzò, ma non tanto.  
«Anche» sorrise servendosi lo zucchero. «Volevamo sapere quanto fossi potente, se stessi bene – visto che sei l’unica strega a New Rome – se sei in grado di regolarti e come la tua natura si fosse manifestata finora. Vista la tua potenza, volevamo anche chiederti se ti andrebbe di unirti a noi».  
A Miki andò il sorso di tè di traverso. «COSA?!»  
«Avrai bisogno di più allenamento per questo – per ora l’unica cosa su cui sei più equilibrata sono i fulmini, che si scatenano con la tua rabbia e seguono fin troppo il tuo umore, dovresti stare attenta – ma potresti seriamente aiutarci a creare nuove dimensioni specchio».  
«Diventerei una sorta di strega-architetto?» si perplesse.  
«Sì, daresti una nuova casa ai nuovi branchi, potresti creare tutti gli ambienti che vuoi e avere la soddisfazione di essere utile per la comunità. Avresti una stabilità e un lavoro, Miki» sottolineò, «sappiamo bene quanto tu ti senta spaesata, noi possiamo offrirti una casa e un mantenimento».  
«Il _soulmate_ del mio _mate_ è un licantropo» precisò subito, «non credo che sarebbe ben accetto in una dimensione popolata solo da streghe e stregoni: loro due dovrebbero venire con me» insinuò con un sorriso ironico.  
Annabeth schioccò la lingua fingendosi stizzita e accavallò le gambe. «Ah, questi licantropi! Noi streghe ce li ritroviamo sempre fra i piedi! Tutta colpa mia, ovviamente».  
«Hanno il loro ascendente su di noi» ridacchiò.  
«Anche quello che ti ha marchiata ha un grosso ascendente su di te?»  
Miki allontanò bruscamente la tazza dalla bocca e deglutì a stento; la fissò colpevole.  
Annabeth le fece un sorriso malinconico. «Sono molto, molto vecchia, Miki, e quindi molto, molto potente: non ho bisogno di provare il desiderio di ucciderti per sapere che su di te c’è un Graffio della Preda».  
Posò la tazza sul tavolo con mano tremante. «Lo ucciderai?» conosceva bene ormai la propria natura di strega, sapeva come avrebbe reagito Annabeth: non avrebbe fatto condannare Alaric. Avrebbe provveduto personalmente ad eliminare il problema alla radice.  
«No» scandì bene, «proprio per questo ho insistito ad essere io ad incontrarti e da sola: se un’altra mia consorella avesse scoperto del marchio, per il tuo lupo non ci sarebbe stato scampo».  
«Come facevi a sapere anche prima del marchio?» si stupì.  
«Non sono la strega del cielo più vecchia che ci sia, ma sono la più potente: sento sempre quando una mia sorella del cielo sta per risvegliarsi o viene nelle nostre dimensioni, e per proteggerla dai licantropi le dono il potere di placare i loro istinti; non voglio che per colpa mia una di voi ne paghi le conseguenze, faccio di tutto per sentirvi risvegliare quanto prima e vi do i mezzi per difendervi. Quando ti ho donato questo potere ho sentito nettamente la presenza di quel marchio su di te».  
«Tutte noi streghe siamo odiate dai licantropi» mormorò.  
«Più in particolare noi del cielo» precisò con un sorriso triste. Miki la fissò intensamente come ad invitarla a parlare ancora a questo proposito, lei scosse la testa. «Non è una bella storia, Miki, sicura di volerla sentire?»  
«Ho il Graffio della Preda sul petto probabilmente anche per questo, penso sia un mio diritto sapere tutto, no?»  
Annabeth sospirò e si alzò a guardare il cielo fuori dalla finestra, tenendo la tazza fra le mani come a scaldarsi le dita. «Cos’hai dedotto dai ricordi che hai visto?» le chiese senza guardarla.  
«Che hai trasformato un ragazzo in licantropo perché ti ha tradita facendoti condannare al rogo?» ipotizzò.  
«Hai notato che i licantropi non hanno un aspetto mostruoso, sanno essere docili e affettuosi da lupi e che, al contrario di quanto dicono le leggende, non soffrono quando si trasformano?» ribatté.  
«Sì».  
Sorrise appena. «Io non volevo che il mio Daniel si sentisse un mostro, o che soffrisse durante la trasformazione: all’inizio non si nutriva di cuori, non era una bestia».  
«Vuoi dire che inizialmente l’avevi soltanto trasformato in un semplice lupo?» si meravigliò.  
«Sì» esalò. «A quei tempi ero abbastanza giovane» sospirò, «avevo poco meno di duecento anni. Sono cresciuta in una famiglia di stregoni molto potenti e ricchi e la cosa strana sai qual è? Che quello che attirava la malizia della gente non erano mai principalmente i fatti strani che accadevano intorno a noi, gli altri non pensavano mai che fossimo strani o potessimo essere davvero degli stregoni: pensavano soltanto che fosse strano che avessimo così tanti soldi, credevano che li avessimo guadagnati chissà come, quando in realtà, per quanto stregoni, eravamo degli onesti lavoratori» sorrise amara «Si ricordavano degli strani fenomeni che succedevano intorno a noi soltanto quando volevano denigrare l’onestà del nostro guadagno. Durante la caccia alle streghe, i torturatori costringevano gli accusati innocenti a fare i nomi della gente più ricca e in vista della città, perché così i loro beni sarebbero stati sequestrati: questo era il motivo principale per cui la mia famiglia si spostava sempre, per non essere tutti accusati di stregoneria per la ragione sbagliata, buffo vero?»  
«E a via di spostarti conoscesti Daniel» aggiunse Miki, mentre lei continuava a fissare il cielo.  
«Sì» sospirò, «Daniel era il figlio di uno stalliere di un collega di lavoro di mio padre. Noi streghe siamo immortali, Miki, l’uso della magia ci porta via gli anni della vecchiaia facendo restare il nostro corpo immutato nel tempo, questo sulla Terra ci costringeva a non legarci mai, ad essere nomadi, a fidarci solo di noi stessi, ma anche ad amare senza limiti e senza porci troppo domande sulle origini della persona amata, proprio perché conoscevamo il prezzo di una vita di solitudine. Non mi feci scrupoli ad innamorarmi di Daniel, l’unico dolore che provai fu la consapevolezza che avrei dovuto lasciarlo non appena saremmo dovuti andar via. Mio padre comprese il mio dolore e fece di tutto per farci restare il più tempo possibile: si fece un nome, diventammo una famiglia potente, facemmo in modo di non avere nessun nemico abbastanza forte che volesse annientarci usando certe "stranezze di famiglia"».  
«Ma Daniel seppe cos’eri».  
«Gliel’ho dissi io» sorrise appena, «passavamo troppo tempo insieme, spesso andavamo a cavallo e… una volta caddi e mi vide guarire subito. Mi amava così tanto che non ebbe paura di me e non c’era cosa che io potessi temere di più che lui rimanesse disgustato o impaurito di me, ma invece non accadde: hai idea di quanto questo mi unì ancora di più a lui? Mi fidavo ciecamente di lui, e lui ogni tanto mi supplicava di renderlo immortale per poter vivere con me per sempre» rise priva d’allegria con gli occhi lucidi. «Poi vennero tempi bui».  
«Che accadde?»  
«Quello che accadeva di solito a quei tempi: i signorotti locali aumentarono bruscamente le tasse e chi non riusciva a pagare veniva duramente punito. Daniel era povero, grazie a lui vedevo quello che succedeva: lo sai come siamo noi streghe, non sopportiamo le ingiustizie, e Daniel da parte sua non poteva fare niente senza essere riconosciuto e punito forse con la morte, e così…»  
«L’hai trasformato in lupo affinché attaccasse i soldati che venivano a riscuotere le tasse» intuì.  
Sorrise intenerita al ricordo. «Un po’ sciocco e infantile da parte nostra, vero? La giovane strega potente e sconsiderata e l’umano impavido che si fa gettare un incantesimo pur di difendere i più deboli! Eravamo innamorati, ci credevamo giusti, forti, invincibili e anche fortunati. Gli diedi una forza sovraumana, denti capaci di mordere anche il marmo e una certa resistenza al metallo delle lame, solo l’argento gli era fatale, così, anche se da solo, riusciva sempre a batterli. Ci credevamo i difensori della giustizia e dei più deboli, ma nessuno poté difenderci dall’invidia».  
«Chi vi tradì?» chiese sicura.  
«La figlia del collega di mio padre aveva messo gli occhi su Daniel» storse il naso, «suo padre l’aveva data in sposa al signorotto locale, la disturbava quindi sia che io passassi così tanto tempo con lui, sia che le tasse non venissero riscosse. Un bel giorno i soldati vennero a casa mia e ci arrestarono tutti, la cosa sconcertante fu che seppero con precisioni dove trovare i nostri grimori e tutto ciò che ci legava alla stregoneria. C’era una sola persona che sapeva tutto questo: Daniel».  
«Credesti subito che fu lui a tradirti».  
«Ne avevo parlato solo con lui, solo lui poteva sapere tutti i segreti della nostra famiglia e non credevo avessimo dei nemici, almeno all’epoca» sospirò stancamente. «Ci tolsero tutto, _infangarono_ tutto: tutto quello che avevamo di più intimo non esisté più, ci fecero a pezzi nell’anima» parlò duramente. «Ci trattenemmo dal guarirci più che potemmo, ma fu inutile: non appena se ne accorsero cominciarono a torturarci il doppio. Sorella, ti rispetto troppo per dirti della crudeltà a cui fummo sottoposti, ma ti dico solo che in più potei assistere a quello che fecero alle mie sorelle e ai miei genitori».  
«Pinze, tenaglie, frustate, marchi a fuoco…» elencò lentamente Miki, «qualcosa la so dai libri di storia terrestre».  
«Fu anche peggio di quello che immagini» annuì freddamente. «Mi sentii tradita, umiliata e offesa soprattutto come donna, non come strega, perché io mi ero affidata a Daniel abbastanza da coinvolgerlo nella magia lasciandolo vagare liberamente nei miei territori più intimi. In più non riuscivo a capire perché l’avesse fatto e l’unico motivo che mi veniva in mente erano i soldi, che l’avessero pagato profumatamente per accusarci! Quindi immagina la mia reazione!»  
«Credesti che ti avesse tradita in cambio di una parte delle tue stesse ricchezze e l’hai maledetto» concluse Miki.  
«Sì, l’ho reso una bestia in grado di contagiare altri esseri completamente umani con un morso. Tutti gli uomini che finora avevo conosciuto erano uguali, tutti avevano sempre cercato di impadronirsi della mia ricchezza, pensai di essere stata una stupida ad aver creduto che lui fosse diverso».  
«Come ti salvasti dal rogo?»  
«Con la magia, ma non senza dolore: scatenai un temporale molto forte, le gocce d’acqua mi diedero abbastanza forza da incantare la legna affinché ardesse di più; le fiamme si alzarono più alte, mi lasciai bruciare viva quanto bastava ad illuderli e poi mi smaterializzai rifuggiandomi in una grotta finché guarì. Restai da sola per giorni, prima d’incontrare la mia famiglia, fuggita con lo stesso trucco, ma non c’era più posto dove potevamo andare, non avevamo più i nostri beni ed eravamo soli e creduti morti – se ci avessero visti vivi, sarebbe stato peggio – così ci unimmo alle ricerche per la creazione delle dimensioni specchio».  
«Come hai scoperto che la colpa non era di Daniel?»  
«Secoli dopo» rispose con una certa amarezza. «Io e la mia famiglia non potevamo certo farci vedere in giro, ma io sono fra le streghe che si occupano di tenere le dimensioni specchio al passo con i tempi umani: dopo che passò un mucchio di tempo, tornai sulla Terra per fare delle ricerche storiche, non sul mio caso, ma per le nostre Università, per raccogliere testi e informazioni. Mi capita spesso di fingermi una storica e» deglutì, «così secoli dopo potei avere fra le mani gli archivi storici di quegli anni: ho letto tutti gli spostamenti e i contratti della famiglia del collega di mio padre, ho letto chi li ha firmati, ho letto nelle mani di chi sono finiti i nostri beni… Le nostre accuse sono state firmate da _lei_ , non ho ancora idea di come scoprì i nostri posti segreti, anche se, a giudicare dal fatto che poi anche la nostra servitù fu messa al rogo, credo che riuscì in qualche modo a minacciarli: buffo, vero? La nostra servitù era formata da streghe e stregoni di Secondo Ordine, noi non facemmo i loro nomi neanche sottotortura, ma loro fecero i nostri. Avrei dovuto pensare di essere stata tradita dal mio stesso sangue, non da chi amavo».  
«I licantropi questo lo sanno?» deglutì a stento.  
«I licantropi sanno tutto. Sei dalla parte sbagliata, Miki» si voltò a guardarla con le braccia incrociate al petto, «siamo state noi streghe a sbagliare, ma ormai la maledizione è troppo diffusa, troppi uomini sono stati contagiati e ci sono state troppo nascite: non posso più toglierla».  
«E Daniel? Che fine ha fatto?»  
«Affinché la sua fame di cuori non gli desse mai pace, l’ho reso immortale, ma circa ottant’anni dopo fu ucciso con dell’argento. Acciecato dalla sua stessa furia omicida, però, contagiò molte persone e lui stesso ebbe un figlio da una giovane donna dopo averla morsa: la stirpe dei licantropi ebbe inizio».  
«Mi dispiace» mormorò senza parole.  
«È orribile, vero?» rise amara. «Moltissimi umani vennero contagiati, la vita di moltissime persone fu distrutta, ho rovinato l’esistenza della persona che amavo e tutto ciò solo per _invidia_. L’errore fu mio, ovvio, e non c’è giorno in cui non mi punisca con la solitudine e proteggendo le mie discendenti come te, ma tutto è iniziato per invidia e per mancanza di fiducia» si voltò a guardarla negli occhi. «Tutte le guerre nascono per invidia e avidità, Miki, abbi sempre paura dell’invidia perché è il primo elemento che fa muovere le rotelle del cervello delle persone: le manda in paranoia, le fa progettare piani per portarti via tutto, le porta a rovinarti la vita togliendoti ogni felicità. Ma la mancanza di fiducia, Miki, è ancora più triste» si sedette davanti a lei e prese le mani fra le sue. «Non prestare mai ascolto a chi ti dice che sa fare tutto da solo e che può cavarsela da solo, non credere mai che si sta meglio da soli: la vita è pesante, è crudele, non ti basterà mai guardarti allo specchio e sentirti a posto con te stessa dopo aver fatto qualcosa, si ha sempre bisogno di due braccia da cui ritornare, si ha sempre bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare. Non importa se l’altra persona è un tuo amico o è un tuo amore: devi essere capace di fidarti, non pensare mai che gli altri sono tutti uguali, non pensare mai che tutti nascondano un coltello dietro la schiena; devi stare attenta, certo, ma _fidati_ , abbi la forza di guardare chi ami negli occhi e fidarti di lui. Ho passato la mia intera esistenza a scappare e a non fidarmi, sto pagando un prezzo altissimo» aveva gli occhi lucidi. «Non è vero che si sta meglio da soli, da soli s’impazzisce: abbi sempre il coraggio di fidarti di chi ami. Certo, poi» fece un sospiro e sorrise ironica, «se ti tradisce sul serio, castralo» risero insieme. «Ma fidati, non fare come me. Prima di condannare il tuo lupo, ascoltalo».  
«Non è il _mio_ lupo» scosse la testa.  
«Sì che lo è» annuì guardandola dolcemente, «sei la sua preda, sei tu che deciderai quando farti catturare, sei tu che guidi le danze. È il _tuo_ lupo ed è stato proprio lui a scegliere di essere tuo, marchiandoti».  
Scosse di nuovo la testa, anche se meno convinta. «Mi ha incatenata alla morte».  
«Tu lascialo parlare, lascialo _venire a te_. Dagli modo per spiegarti perché la natura gli ha giocato questo brutto scherzo e l’ha spinto a marchiarti per sé. Lui è pronto ad aprirsi, ora, devi solamente ascoltarlo» le accarezzò il viso.  
Sorrise appena. «Quindi dici che è il mio lupo?»  
«Sì».  
«Allora sono pronta a ritornare a casa».

 

Aveva addosso ancora la maglia col logo della libreria, Barthel invece profumava della cucina del pub, specie di frittura.  
Erano in pausa, in teoria. In pratica si erano fiondati a casa e ora si stavano baciando spingendosi a turno contro tutti i muri.  
Le labbra di Barthel erano piene, le aveva desiderate un sacco, ora ci stava per morire – le mani infilate dove gli indumenti ancora addosso lo permettevano e le lingue che sul collo facevano cose sconsiderate.  
«Considerando che qui l’ex etero sei tu» lo prese in giro con voce bassa e roca, «non dovrei essere io quello ad essere costantemente sul punto di stuprarti, husky?»  
«Zitto e scopami, sanguisuga».  
«Sei proprio un amore, cucciolotto» lo sentì sbuffare una risata mentre gli leccava il mento e gli infilava una mano sotto la maglia, sul petto. «In teoria, si chiama "pausa pranzo" perché dovremmo mangiare».  
«Hai fame?» gli chiese allargandosi il colletto della maglia e inclinando il collo di lato. E sorrideva pure. Convinto.  
Sorrise furbo e con un gesto fulmineo lo spinse ad inclinare di più la testa; affondò i denti.  
Aveva imparato a regolarsi, riusciva a morderlo e a bere pochissimo sangue anche più volte al giorno, ed era diventato un gesto talmente intimo, qualcosa che li faceva sentire così completi, che finalmente aveva capito pienamente perché sentisse che bere il sangue di qualcun altro sarebbe stato tradirlo: erano un unico ciclo infinito, quando si nutriva di lui, non c’era né fine né inizio, farlo non era né una vera colpa né una vera espiazione, in fin dei conti. Si completavano e basta.  
Spinse di più Barthel contro il muro, lo sentì sciogliersi contro il suo corpo e cercare di più la sua pelle con le mani; staccò i denti dal suo collo e gli leccò la ferita fino a quando non gli guarì. Fissò il proprio sguardo nel suo: non aveva occhi che per lui, perso e pieno di desiderio; sentì le mani di lui provare a slacciargli i jeans e sorrise soddisfatto.  
«Sssh» gli sussurrò contro le labbra, allontanandogli le mani dai jeans, «cuccia, husky. Ci penso io a te».  
Gli leccò il collo lentamente, quanto lentamente abbassò la zip dei suoi jeans; gli strinse il mento con una mano per spingerlo a guardarlo negli occhi e con l’altra cominciò a toccarlo.  
«Guarda me» fu un ordine fermo e supplichevole insieme; tante volte l’uno era sfuggito allo sguardo dell’altro, tante volte si erano trincerati dietro le loro difese, ma ora era tempo di darsi senza rimorsi, di avere il coraggio di guardarsi negli occhi mostrandosi apertamente in ogni singolo momento della giornata cosa sentivano, anche adesso che stavano provando piacere.  
«Guarda solo me» quegli occhi, quell’espressione che gli stava mostrando mentre godeva e sospirava sempre più forte, non era soltanto qualcosa che doveva riservare solo a lui, era un loro _segreto_ : che insieme potessero godere fino ad impazzire e a volerne ancora nonostante tutto, era qualcosa che apparteneva solo a loro, attimi che non dovevano essere rivelati ad occhi e ad orecchie che non avrebbero compreso pienamente il loro modo di amarsi.  
Fra le sue mani Barthel si lasciava andare tranquillo a sospiri che diventavano gemiti sommessi sempre più decisi, si fidava della sua mano e si fidava di lui con gli occhi fissi nei suoi e le mani a stringere il braccio con cui gli teneva fermo il mento, quasi si stesse aggrappando a lui.  
In realtà si stavano aggrappando l’uno a all’altro.  
Quando lo sentì vicino all’orgasmo, lo baciò appassionatamente sulla bocca impedendogli di proposito di gemere forte, prendendo dalle sue labbra tutta l’energia che stava scaricando.  
L’osservò perdendosi nei dettagli del suo viso ancora stravolto dall’orgasmo.  
«Ti amo» lo sentì mormorare proprio mentre gli osservava le labbra – aveva ancora il fiato corto.  
Socchiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise sussurrandogli "Anch’io" prima di baciarlo di nuovo.  
Gli riallacciò i jeans tempestandogli il collo di piccoli baci, lo prese per mano e lo portò in camera sua. Si distese a letto e lo fece sdraiare su di sé, stringendogli le gambe sui fianchi; si beò del contatto col suo corpo ancora caldo d’eccitazione fino a quando non lo senti _farlo_. Si stava muovendo guardandosi intorno come un cane che annusa una cuccetta in cerca della posizione giusta prima di sedersi.  
«Bart…» lo richiamò atono.  
«Questo letto è piccolo, è scomodo…» lo vide corrucciarsi tastando il materasso sotto di loro.  
«Potresti smetterla di fare il cane perlomeno mentre siamo a letto?» fece con piglio sarcastico.  
Si rese conto del suo gesto e si mortificò. «Scusa. È un po’ come quando da lupo mi metto a leccarti la faccia e a scodinzolare: mi viene spontaneo».  
«Non l’avevo proprio notato».  
«Però, questo letto _è davvero_ scomodo per due persone» tastò il cuscino.  
«Se non te ne stai zitto giuro che ti compro una cuccetta leopardata e la prossima notte ti faccio dormire lì!»  
Tacque.  
Gli accarezzò la testa come se avesse il suo aspetto da lupo. «Bravo! Cuccia, husky».  
«Ammettilo che però a te piace fin troppo trattarmi come un cane!» protestò.  
«Ovvio, adoro prenderti per il culo. _Letteralmente_ ».  
«Sanguisuga».  
«Husky» gli mormorò ridendo e spingendogli la testa verso di sé per mordicchiargli un orecchio. «Bart, ascolta» continuò a parlare sussurrandogli contro il collo, «riguardo proprio questo letto, però, ne ho già ordinato uno più grande: ormai dormiamo sempre insieme…»  
« _Dormiamo_ » calcò bene la parola lasciando intuire i sottintesi.  
« _Dormiamo_ » ripeté annuendo con veemenza, «noi due stiamo _sempre_ insieme, ho pensato fosse normale prendere un letto a due piazze».  
«Perché _è_ normale» sbuffò contro la sua pelle, senza guardarlo.  
Nascose di più la testa contro l’incavo del suo collo e gli accarezzò la schiena. «Quando il gran casino che c’è fra Miki e Alaric si sistemerà, verrai a vivere qui? Divideremo questa stanza, ti comprerò un armadio, ti comprerò tutto quello che vuoi. Pure la cuccetta leopardata, se lo desideri» ironizzò.  
Lo sentì sbuffare una risata contro il suo collo. «Siamo un branco, _dobbiamo_ vivere tutti insieme».  
«Vuoi convincere il tuo alfa a venire a vivere qui con noi?» chiese scettico.  
Si puntellò sui gomiti e lo guardò negli occhi. «Alaric e Miki…»  
«…sono _soulmates_ » dissero all’unisono.  
«Ci scommetterei la tua cuccetta leopardata».  
Non gli replicò, gli morse una spalla con i denti forti da lupo mannaro che si ritrovava.  
«Ahio! Mi hai bucato la maglia!» protestò massaggiandosi la parte dolente.  
«Di’ ancora "cuccetta leopardata" e ti bucherò anche qualcos’altro, sanguisuga».  
«Tornando seri» continuò a massaggiarsi, «che faremo?»  
Si strinse nelle spalle. «Ormai passo tutte le notti qui, pur non vivendo insieme, continueremo ancora così fino a quando non torneranno a parlarsi, poi metteremo qualche carta in tavola; ora come ora, sono troppo suscettibili per confrontarsi, metterli nella stessa casa vorrebbe dire avere voglia di radere tutto al suolo: so quanto ci tieni alla tua casetta» concluse con piglio ironico.  
«A proposito della mia casa» aggrottò la fronte, «vorrei ringraziarti per il modo in cui stai trattenendo i tuoi lupeschi istinti territoriali: finora non hai marcato il tuo territorio pisciando intorno al mio giardino, ti ringrazio molto» si finse colpito.  
Roteò gli occhi. «I lupi mannari sono _anche_ umani, Bellgraph, non è dignitoso per qualcuno che è umano per metà andare a pisciare in giro per marcare un territorio: noi usiamo i graffi».  
«Comunque sia, azzannami l’acero giapponese o piscia sopra le sue radici e giuro che ti staccherò la coda a piumino che ti ritrovi» sorrise in modo falso.  
Ricambiò con lo stesso sorriso. «Che vuoi farci, questi sono i piccoli inconvenienti dello stare con un lupo mannaro».  
«Somerville, non sto scherzando: giù le zampe dal mio acero giapponese!» l’ammonì.  
«Va bene» gli fece un sorriso che non prometteva nulla di buono lasciandosi andare nella posa "cane che cerca i grattini del proprio padrone"; Angelo alzò gli occhi al cielo e gli infilò una mano fra i capelli per coccolarlo e accarezzarlo.  
«Una volta avevo solo un gatto…» brontolò.  
«Angelo?» lo richiamò; non lo stava guardando e, dal modo in cui sembrava evitare di farsi guardare negli occhi, stava per dire qualcosa di cui si vergognava un po’. _Interessante_ , ghignò soddisfatto.  
«Sì, husky?»  
«Fra cinque anni sarò finalmente un centenario: che età vorresti che dimostrassi?»  
Questo proprio non se l’aspettava.  
«Perché me lo chiedi? È una scelta solo tua».  
«Tu per me hai cambiato».  
«Ma non è detto che debba farlo anche tu per me. Ad esser sinceri, ho sempre dato per scontato che avresti scelto di dimostrare la stessa età di Alaric, o un anno di meno».  
«Effettivamente sì, però…» si puntello sui gomiti e lo guardò in faccia, anche se gli costò farlo. «So che è una cosa molto sdolcinata…»  
«Ah-ah» annuì invitandolo a proseguire.  
«E so anche che è molto imbarazzante quando finisco per comportarmi come un moccioso alla prima cotta…»  
«Ah-ah».  
«Anche se mi sa che un po’ lo sono perché non ho ancora cento anni, però…»  
«Però?»  
«Mi farebbe davvero piacere sapere se c’è un’età che preferisci che io dimostri. Sei cresciuto di ben dieci anni per me e se preferisci che io dimostri la tua stessa età o poco meno, che quindi sembri anche più vecchio di Alaric, io lo farò».  
Lo guardò negli occhi accarezzandogli il viso. «Alaric dimostra ventitre anni, saresti quindi disposto a sembrare più vecchio del tuo alfa?» gli chiese dolcemente.  
«Sì».  
Gli sarebbe costato molto, ma capì che l’avrebbe fatto. Ma non era quello che voleva.  
«Resta come sei, voglio che tu mantenga l’aspetto che avevi quando ti ho conosciuto».  
Vide i suoi occhi illuminarsi, prima che lo baciasse con foga: gli anni sarebbero passati – i _secoli_ sarebbero passati – ma nel suo aspetto avrebbero per sempre trovato inciso il ricordo di com’era cominciata fra loro, trovando forse tutto di volta in volta cambiato, ma mai poi così tanto diverso da allora.  
Anche quello sarebbe stato un loro segreto.

 

Tornare a casa non fu mai intenso come quella volta: l’ombra dell’acero giapponese le sembrò rassicurante più che mai e vedere la coda a piumino di Fumetto spuntare dall’erba alta ondeggiando – stava sicuramente cacciando qualche lucertola – le procurò una fitta di tenerezza al cuore.  
Il micio dovette sentire il suo odore: alzò il musetto dall’erba e guardò nella sua direzione, correndo subito verso di lei come quando gli dava da mangiare; lo prese in braccio coccolandolo mentre le faceva le fusa.  
«Come sta il padrone?» gli chiese affettuosamente infilando le chiavi nella toppa della porta d’ingresso. «Tutto bene?»  
Entrò continuando a sorridere intenerita. E poi si pietrificò.  
Barthel era seduto sul tavolo, Angelo gli baciava il collo e le loro mani erano in posti che Miki preferì non guardare bene.  
«OMMIODDIO SCUSATEMI! Non ho sentito la presenza di un licantropo!» richiuse velocemente la porta arrossendo furiosamente.  
Strinse di più il gatto al petto. «Fumetto, magari io e te andiamo a farci una passeggiata, eh?» biascicò atona. «Magari andiamo alla pineta per funghi… Ma non è la stagione dell’accoppiamento per i lupi mannari, vero? Non vorrei fare altri incontri simili fra gli alberi…»  
La porta alle sue spalle si aprì. «Miki?» la richiamò Angelo, si era ricomposto.  
Si voltò a guardarlo con espressione incerta; lui portò le mani avanti.  
«Giuro che non lo stavo stuprando».  
«State insieme-insieme?» domandò dubbiosa.  
«Sì» annuì.  
«Non me l’avevi detto per telefono».  
Sorrise. «Ero troppo impegnato a preoccuparmi per te».  
Posò il micio sul muretto e corse ad abbracciare il suo _mate_. «Mi sei mancato, fratellone».  
«Anche tu» le baciò i capelli; arricciò appena il naso portando una mano sul braccio sinistro di lei, all’altezza della spalla. «Ti hanno marchiata» bofonchiò, «ti sento addosso il giglio bottonato nero, sei una loro consorella, adesso».  
«Geloso?» ridacchiò separandosi dal suo abbraccio.  
«Forse non lo sono mai stato?» la prese possessivamente per mano quasi trascinandola letteralmente dentro casa. Vide Barthel e andò ad abbracciare affettuosamente anche lui.  
«Come stai, streghetta?» la prese in giro.  
«Sono felice che almeno tu non voglia azzannarmi la gola nonostante sia un lupo mannaro».  
Rise. «All’inizio ammetto di essere stato un po’ freddo e diffidente nei tuoi confronti, ma averti sentito il sangue di Angelo in circolo credo che mi abbia sempre aiutato».  
«Cosa volevano da te?» le chiese sbrigativo Angelo preparando un caffè. «Ovviamente oltre al fatto di volerti marchiare per» assunse un tono solenne, «"ricordare come le nostre sorelle e i nostri fratelli sono stati marchiati e perseguitati durante la Caccia alle Streghe. Dobbiamo stare sempre uniti!"»  
Sorrise divertita della sua gelosia. «Volevano controllare se stessi bene, se avessi un buon controllo dei miei poteri e come si è sviluppata negli anni la mia natura. In più mi hanno proposto di lavorare come Fondatrice».  
«Questa me l’aspettavo» si accigliò. «Hai accettato?»  
«Ovviamente no» sospirò, «le conseguenze sarebbero state poco gradevoli» storse il naso.  
«Con quale Fondatrice hai parlato?» s’incuriosì.  
Esitò un attimo prima di rispondere. «Annabeth».  
Angelo la fissò diventando di pietra, Barthel emise un ringhio frustrato.  
«Abbiamo parlato di tante cose» aggiunse subito, prendendo le tazzine da caffè per evitare di guardare gli altri due in faccia, «mi ha raccontato della nascita dei licantropi, della maledizione che ha posto su di loro e delle colpe della nostra confraternita».  
«Sia chiaro che non ce l’ho con te» precisò frustrato Barthel, «ce l’ho con _lei_ ».  
Sorrise in modo triste. «Ti aiuterebbe sapere che anche lei ce l’avrà con se stessa per sempre? Il per sempre può essere molto lungo ed estenuante, se si vive in eterno».  
Distolse lo sguardo e non le rispose.  
«Comunque» sospirò tornando ad apparecchiare, «adesso molte cose mi sono più chiare. Non dovrei avere più altri contatti con le Fondatrici, ho mandato a dire che saprò cavarmela da sola».  
«Hai conciato Zaira per le feste» sorrise Barthel assottigliando gli occhi, «non credo che qualche altro licantropo di New Rome vorrà attaccarti».  
«A proposito di Zaira» sospirò seccata, «è già andata via dal nostro territorio?» Non sentendo una risposta, si voltò a guardarli: erano entrambi zitti e come imbarazzati.  
«Che diamine ha fatto Zaira questa volta?» s’insospettì, e a sottolineare il suo disappunto il cielo tuonò.  
«Niente di abbastanza grave da dover scatenare una tempesta sulla città» si affrettò a dire Angelo. «Solo che… non è ancora andata via, perché non si è fatta ancora rimuovere il patto con l’alfa da Alaric».  
«E come mai? Cosa sta aspettando? Che le bruci di nuovo il culo con un paio di fulmini?» s’irritò. Altro tuono. La sua stregonesca natura si stava manifestando sempre di più ogni volta che s’arrabbiava, non sapeva se ciò fosse un bene.  
«Miki» biascicò Barthel, «Zaira non si è fatta rimuovere il patto perché penso proprio che al momento abbia altro per la testa…»  
«Tipo cosa?» incalzò.  
Angelo si schiarì la voce e assunse un tono teatrale. «Tipo marchiare il territorio intorno al suo _soulmate_ ». Miki si gelò sul posto. «Che ovviamente non è Alaric» aggiunse lui subito.  
«E allora chi è?»  
«Lo squamoso».  
«COSA?!» era sconvolta.  
«Jessie. Il Violinista Sfigato».  
Incredula, si accasciò su una sedia. «State scherzando, vero?!»  
«Fortunatamente no: sono contento che tu sia tornata, stavi perdendoti dei momenti assolutamente memorabili al _Lupo di Mare_ ».  
Si passò una mano sulla faccia; Barthel si sedette di fronte a lei, Angelo servì il caffè. Fumetto le balzò in grembo iniziando a fare le fusa come a consolarla, gli fece distrattamente i grattini.  
«Jessie come sta?» s’informò subito.  
«Oh» rispose Angelo, «Jessie è meravigliosamente isterico».  
«Da quel che abbiamo capito» cominciò a riassumerle Barthel, «da dopo il vostro scontro, Zaira è entrata in crisi: per un licantropo essere battuto da una strega è umiliante, penso volesse sul serio andar via e ricominciare da capo – indubbiamente non in meglio, avrebbe cercato qualche altro giovane lupo per le sue scorribande – ma porre fine alla sua storia con Alaric l’ha resa pronta per il suo _soulmate_. Inconsciamente, è venuta al _Lupo di Mare_ per cercarlo nonostante avesse percepito che Alaric non ci fosse, Jessie è entrato, si sono visti per la prima volta e… siccome Zaira ormai era pronta, il segnale di Jessie è scattato».  
«E che è successo?»  
Fu Angelo a risponderle. «È poco gloriosamente svenuto cadendo di faccia».  
Miki si coprì di più il volto con le mani. «E Zaira?»  
«Beh» Barthel si grattò la testa, «Jessie ha palesemente mostrato davanti a lei i suoi sintomi, la situazione era quella che era ed è stato lampante anche per lei: l’ha capito subito e ha avuto una crisi isterica, ha cominciato a scuotere Jessie per le spalle nel vano tentativo di svegliarlo per farsi dire se era davvero il suo _soulmate_ e il ciondolo di lui ha preso la forma definitiva, una mezza luna».  
«Si sono già morsi?» chiese rassegnata.  
«No» scosse la testa, «sono entrambi abbastanza deboli, ma stanno reggendo la botta. Sono straniti e confusi, più isterici del solito. Zaira di suo è sempre stata molto possessiva…»  
«Ha sempre sofferto il non riuscire a legarsi…» sottolineò Miki sospirando.  
«Sì, e in più è un licantropo: lo segue di continuo come un cane curioso di conoscere il suo nuovo padrone, vuole parlargli e allo stesso tempo è scossa perché per un lupo mannaro è strano essere accoppiato con un sirenide, noi canidi non amiamo molto l’acqua…» si strinse nelle spalle. «Zaira è perennemente in ansia, vuole conoscerlo meglio per capire cos’hanno in comune, ma i suoi atteggiamenti ossessivi e da lupa stanno facendo sempre più innervosire Jessie, che a sua volta non è mai stato un fan dei lupi mannari…»  
«Effettivamente» mormorò stupita Miki, «cos’hanno quei due in comune?»  
«Te lo dico io» ribatté Angelo portando la tazzina di caffè alla bocca, «mi provocano entrambi l’acidità di stomaco». Gli rivolse un’occhiataccia a mo’ di rimprovero.  
«Hanno entrambi due personalità molto spiccate» provò ad intuire Barthel, «entrambi hanno il difetto di ficcare il naso negli affari che non li riguardano, sono sarcastici e ce l’hanno con se stessi più di quanto diano a vedere, solo che Zaira sfoga il suo stress sugli altri, Jessie invece lo fa imprecando contro se stesso e la sua sfiga distruggendo bottiglie. Anche se ultimamente preferisce spezzare in due gli archetti del violino» deglutì a stento.  
«Jessie ha un cuore buono» commentò Miki, «credo che stia avendo anche difficoltà ad accettare alcuni lati del carattere di Zaira».  
«Oh, su quello puoi scommetterci» rincarò Angelo, «ma magari sono così diversi che insieme riusciranno ad annullarsi a vicenda. _Letteralmente_ ».  
Gli rivolse un’altra occhiataccia di rimprovero. «Forse è la volta buona che Zaira la smetterà di far cazzate, se Jessie riuscirà a "metterle il guinzaglio"».  
«Credimi» sorrise soddisfatto Angelo, «una scena simile non vorrei perdermela per nulla al mondo!»

 

Angelo la stava tenendo affettuosamente per mano mentre si recavano al _Lupo di Mare_ per la pausa pranzo.  
«Sei sicura di volergli parlare in un posto pubblico?» le chiese preoccupato.  
«Sarà meglio» assentì, «nel caso le cose prendano una brutta piega, sarò troppo preoccupata per l’incolumità degli altri clienti, per dar fondo ai fulmini» fece dell’ironia.  
Le circondò il collo con un braccio, le scoccò un bacio sulla guancia e le aprì la porta del pub facendola entrare per prima.  
Alaric era dietro il banco, aveva la barba incolta di un paio giorni e gli occhi scavati dalla mancanza di sonno. Si ricordò cosa le aveva detto Annabeth: lei era la preda, lei guidava i giochi. Senza di lei da seguire in modo ossessivo, Alaric era niente.  
Lui sentì subito la sua presenza, le incollò gli occhi addosso incredulo di vederla andare verso di lui in modo neutrale. Non la salutò neanche, le porse subito la domanda che probabilmente in quegli ultimi giorni l’aveva ossessionato.  
«Come stai?»  
«Sto bene» rispose onestamente, abbassando la zip della giacca per mettersi più comoda e fissandolo negli occhi: col suo potere, gli impose di calmarsi; vide le sue spalle rilassarsi e il suo sguardo farsi meno ansioso. «Credo anche di essere adesso abbastanza calma da poterti parlare» posò le mani sul banco e lui fece subito per toccargliele, ma lei le allontanò bruscamente. «Per favore» lo supplicò, «non così… non sono ancora pronta per _questo_ ».  
«Come vuoi» si ritrasse tristemente.  
«Alaric» gli parlò cautamente guardandolo negli occhi, «io non potrò mai perdonarti di avermi fatto una cosa che condizionerà così tanto la mia vita, ma questo non significa che non ci siano dei lati di te che io non apprezzi abbastanza da voler rompere con te. I nostri _mates_ sono _soulmates_ , siamo stati vicini in dei momenti difficili e… per quanto sembri paradossale io mi fido di te. Per il nostro branco potrebbe essere deleterio un nostro scontro, quindi sono disposta ad andare oltre questo, ma ti chiederei di non pretendere da me che tutto torni come prima, non ce la faccio».  
Sembrava addolorato, ma anche rassegnato. Le annuì. «Avrei solo voluto che tu un giorno non avessi paura di me, ora sono io ad aver paura di quello che tu possa fare. Mi accontento di questo» e forse in maniera del tutto inconscia fece per toccarla di nuovo; si allontanò ancora una volta da lui.  
«Tutto qui» tagliò corto lei, alzandosi dallo sgabello e chiudendo così quella conversazione. Lo sguardo di lui la stava pregando di non andar via e la cosa la stava scuotendo abbastanza da aver voglia di prenderlo a schiaffi: non aveva il diritto di chiederle questo, era doloroso sentirselo dire.  
Si sedette accanto ad Angelo; Barthel la guardò in ansia, come a chiederle se per caso avesse ancora intenzione di fulminargli il _mate_.  
«Tutto ok» mormorò senza guardarli e sistemandosi meglio sullo sgabello. «Tutto sistemato».  
«Bene» Angelo si grattò la testa sospirando, «per oggi niente omicidi».  
La porta del _Lupo di Mare_ si aprì rumorosamente e sulla soglia apparve un Jessie abbastanza scosso – la custodia del violino in spalla e gli occhi sbarrati, aveva anche una bottiglia d’acqua in mano. Creò una sottile linea d’acqua animata a sbarrare l’ingresso all’esterno e poi richiuse la porta. Da fuori si udì una voce femminile un po’ roca.  
«Clearwater, prima o poi noi due dovremo parlare!»  
«Clearwater?» si accigliò Angelo.  
Jessie si sedette al banco accanto a loro, era ancora sconvolto. «Mi ha seguito fino a casa come un segugio, ha letto il mio cognome sulla cassetta delle lettere».  
«Ti chiami _Clearwater_?» insisté Angelo ridendo. «Sei un sirenide e ti chiami _Clearwater_? Ora posso morire dalle risate con più rassegnazione».  
Miki lo guardò torvamente e poi posò una mano su quella di Jessie, a cui Barthel stava servendo da bere qualcosa di molto forte, non il solito cosmopolitan.  
«Jessie, ho saputo tutto. Come stai?» lo vide svuotare il bicchiere in un sol colpo.  
«Di cacca» ribatté subito. «La notte dorme sotto la mia finestra, ogni tanto la sento ululare alla luna» le strinse le mani quasi aggrappandosi a lei. «Ho paura ad andare in bagno: e se mi spiasse anche lì? Ha graffiato tutti gli alberi intorno a casa mia, ha staccato con un morso il mignolo ad un tizio soltanto perché mi aveva rubato la precedenza su un carrello della spesa chiamandomi "Jessie il Violinista Sfigato". Ho paura, _quella donna_ mi fa paura».  
«Effettivamente» deglutì Miki, «il rituale di corteggiamento di un lupo mannaro è molto _inquietante_ ».  
«Ha saputo che ho rotto tutti gli archetti che avevo, me ne ha fatto trovare uno nuovo sulla soglia di casa legato con un nastro rosso: temo l’abbia rubato a qualche altro violinista, magari un povero artista di strada. Ho paura, tanta paura».  
«Su, su» l’incoraggiò Miki accarezzandogli il viso, «sta’ calmo: sai bene che in fondo non ti farà mai del male. Anzi, Jessie, devo dirti che mi dispiace aver quasi ucciso la tua _soulmate_ » si dispiacque.  
«Sì, Jessie» assentì fintamente mortificato Angelo, «dispiace un sacco anche a me e a Bart aver quasi ucciso la tua _soulmate_ qualche giorno fa. Ma non trovi strano che tutti desiderino morta proprio la TUA _soulmate_?»  
«Ma magari sarebbe stato meglio che voi l’ammazzaste» annuì atterrito; Miki scosse la testa e sorrise alla vista del ciondolo a forma di mezzaluna che gli pendeva dal collo.  
«O magari dovresti solo accontentarla e parlare un po’ con lei. È la tua compagna, Jessie, sai bene come si sta e cosa si rischia senza la propria _soulmate_ , vi siete riconosciuti subito e questa è una gran fortuna, considerando la tua età e quello che potrebbe succederti… Non apprezzo Zaira e credo che non l’apprezzerò mai – chiamalo pure puro odio fra nemici giurati – ma non voglio neanche vederti morire… Per quanto sia inquietante il suo modo di provare a conoscerti – il suo istinto da lupa unito al suo carattere la sta facendo essere alquanto ossessiva, ti capisco – dovresti darle la possibilità di parlarti».  
«Potrei anche avere una crisi di nervi _definitiva_ , prima di parlarle» biascicò.  
Fece per replicargli qualcosa, ma si misero tutti all’erta: all’improvviso avevano sentito un gran correre sul marciapiede, qualcuno stava venendo verso il locale di corsa. Miki ormai sapeva riconoscere tutti i tipi di semiumani anche da una lunga distanza, non impiegò molto a capire perché Angelo fosse impallidito e perché Barthel stesse improvvisamente lustrando un coltellaccio.  
Le fate non temevano l’acqua: Gwen ruppe la barriera posta da Jessie senza neanche rendersi conto che ci fosse e piombò dentro al pub.  
«ANGELO!» urlò disperata prostrandosi ai suoi piedi singhiozzando.  
Jessie sembrò rianimarsi. «Però, la giornata potrebbe farsi interessante! Lupastro» schioccò le dita in direzione di Barthel, «un cosmopolitan».  
Angelo si ritrasse subito aggrappandosi al braccio del suo _soulmate_ , Miki si portò una mano alla fronte preparandosi alla lista di scuse assurde che avrebbe propinato Gwen: questa volta per quale motivo surreale non era riuscita a leggere i libri che le aveva consigliato Angelo?  
«PERDONAMI!» singhiozzò col mascara nero che le colava sulle guance.  
«Ehm, stavolta come mai non sei riuscita a finire di leggere i libri?» le chiese Angelo.  
«Non si tratta dei libri!» si disperò scuotendo la testa facendo sbatacchiare i codini.  
«Ah no?»  
Lei alzò la manica sinistra e gli mostrò il polso.  
Aveva una cicatrice, il morso dei _soulmates_.  
Miki pensò che da qualche parte del cervello di Angelo in quel momento ci fosse un se stesso che stesse dirigendo un coro di angeli che cantavano l’Alleluia.  
«Ma no!» si finse sorpreso e addolorato – in realtà alle spalle stava schioccando le dita, come a far cenno a Barthel di versare qualcosa da bere per festeggiare. Barthel ovviamente lo accontentò subito.  
«Sììììì!» pianse.  
«E chi è?» a questo punto erano tutti abbastanza curiosi.  
«Luiiiii!»  
L’intero branco più Jessie si voltò a guardare chi ci fosse appena fuori dalla porta del locale. Era un ragazzino totalmente vestito di nero, con un ciuffo di capelli neri che gli copriva gli occhi. Stranamente, percepirono che non fosse un vampiro, ma una fata dei cactus. Faceva il paio con Gwen.  
Angelo inarcò un sopracciglio. «Quando si dice "essere anime gemelle"…» commentò atono.  
«Si chiama Robbie, io non posso stare lontana da luiiiiiii! Non potrò mai più stare sempre con te!»  
Si udì il suono di una bottiglia stappata: Barthel diede ufficialmente inizio ai festeggiamenti della lieta novella.  
«Ma non fa niente, tesoro» la consolò Angelo stringendole le mani fra le sue, «hai tutta la mia comprensione».  
«Ma il nostro rapporto non sarà mai più lo stesso!»  
«L’importante è che tu sia felice!»  
Gwen si alzò da terra, abbracciò Angelo singhiozzando – o meglio, lo stritolò, si udì Barthel ringhiare – e poi corse fuori dal locale sventolando la sua orribile bambola di pezza.  
«Addio, Angelo! Addio, mio vampiro!»  
«Seh!» la salutò agitando appena la mano; poi si voltò verso il banco e alzò gli occhi al soffitto. «Ade, ti ringrazio! Temevo che non avrei mai visto questo giorno!»  
«Io invece temo che possa ritornare» storse il naso Barthel.  
«Taci e non portare iella, husky» sibilò. «Tu che ne sai? Mica sono anni che provi a non farti spiare da una psicopatica mentre scopi!»  
«Mi sono già bastate e avanzate un paio di settimane» brontolò.  
«Perché voi dovete essere così fortunati e io no?» si lamentò Jessie. «Come mi diverto io, adesso?»  
«Oh, non so tu» sospirò teatrale Angelo, «ma io penso che potrei guardarmi di nuovo "La Sirenetta"».  
Fuori dal locale tuonò forte, Miki lo stava guardandolo malissimo.  
«Ok» sospirò rassegnato, «per questa volta mi limiterò a cantare _mentalmente_ ».

 

Angelo e Barthel cercavano sempre di essere discreti, soprattutto la notte, ma lei riusciva sempre a sentirli ridacchiare e provare inutilmente a camminare a passo felpato lungo il corridoio. Quei due ormai erano inseparabili, tanto che pensava fosse ormai vicino il giorno in cui Barthel si sarebbe sistemato definitivamente a casa loro.  
Aveva notato che Angelo spesso circondava le spalle di Barthel con un braccio, una sorta di presa possessiva con cui dava l’impressione di essere sempre sul punto di morderlo sul collo; la tranquillità con cui a turno di scambiavano i ruoli di "preda" e "predatore" era così bella da essere inquietante, in certi momenti, perché rifletteva il modo in cui due _soulmate_ potevano legarsi in modo ossessivo _e_ stare bene, dando anche però perennemente l’impressione che sarebbero morti, se solo avessero perso la loro metà.  
Per non svegliargli, quella mattina chiuse piano la porta di camera sua e scese a fare colazione in punta di piedi.  
Aveva molta sete; si umettò le labbra, si versò dell’acqua e bevendo aprì il frigo per prendere il latte. Versando il latte in un pentolino, si accigliò: pensò che fosse meglio metterne di più, sentiva di aver molta voglia di latte e biscotti, quella mattina.  
Mise il latte sul fornello e aprì la dispensa per prendere il barattolo dei biscotti; solitamente, era sua abitudine – o fissazione – mangiare i primi biscotti del mattino inzuppandoli nel latte, ma quella mattina sentì lo stomaco brontolare dalla fame: ne prese un paio e li mangiò prima che il latte si scaldasse.  
Il latte di scaldò al punto giusto, versandolo nella tazza si accorse di avere davvero _molta_ fame, non solo voglia di latte e biscotti: aprì il frigo alla ricerca di un barattolo di marmellata, prese anche delle fette biscottate dalla dispensa.  
Mangiando l’ultimo boccone di una fetta biscottata spalmata di marmellata alla pesca, fissò la tazza di latte già vuota corrucciandosi. _Fame_ , ancora.  
Aprì tutti gli sportelli della cucina alla ricerca di una confezione di brioches che ricordava di aver comprato il giorno prima; la trovò e ne mangiò un paio.  
Rifletté se fosse meglio mettere o meno dell’altro latte a scaldare; infilò di nuovo la mano dentro al barattolo dei biscotti. Aprì il frigo alla spasmodica ricerca di qualcos’altro.  
 _Fame_.  
Le girò la testa, chiuse il frigorifero e si appoggiò di schiena contro lo sportello portandosi una mano alla fronte. Socchiuse gli occhi e aggrottò la fronte provando a recuperare la propria lucidità.  
«Stai preparando la colazione?» la voce di Barthel la riscosse, stava per entrare in cucina.  
Si schiarì la voce. «Non sapevo che vi sareste alzati così presto!» sorrise tranquilla. «In realtà sto uscendo, devo passare dalla copisteria e poi vado ad aprire il negozio» lo raggiunse e gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia. «Saluta Angelo da parte mia!» fece per andar via.  
«Miki, stai bene?» la guardò perplesso.  
«Sì, sì! Ho solo avuto dei sogni particolarmente vividi, questa notte, sono ancora un po’ rintronata» lo rassicurò.  
Non si ricordava nemmeno quello che aveva sognato, però era stato _pesante_.  
«Ok» non l’aveva convinto. «A dopo, allora, ci vediamo a lezione».  
Si mise la tracolla in spalla e prese le chiavi di casa e quelle della macchina. «A dopo!»

 

Non appena Miki uscì di casa, Barthel fissò il tavolo della cucina: era pieno di briciole.  
Passava quasi giorno e notte in quella casa, conosceva bene le scorte che avevano in frigo; prese il barattolo di marmellata posato sul tavolo: l’avevano comprato soltanto il giorno prima, che lui ricordasse. Ora era quasi vuoto.  
Completamente vuoto, invece, era il barattolo dei biscotti.  
«Angelo?» richiamò il proprio _soulmate_ con voce ferma.  
«Che c’è?» lo sentì scendere le scale.  
«Vieni un attimo qui…»  
Angelo entrò in cucina e fissò il tavolo, sconvolto. «Che diavolo è successo, qui?! Sembra che su quel tavolo ci abbia mangiato un esercito!»  
Barthel gli fece un sorriso tirato. «Miki ha fatto _colazione_ » sottolineò bene l’ultima parola, «ed era anche abbastanza pallida».  
Si guardarono negli occhi.  
Angelo aprì il frigo, poi la dispensa.  
«Non c’è più latte, ha fatto fuori mezza confezione di brioches» si passò nervosamente una mano fra i capelli.  
Barthel incrociò il suo sguardo, parlarono all’unisono.  
«Ci siamo».

 

Aspettò di essere abbastanza lontana da casa: non voleva far preoccupare i ragazzi, non voleva fosse un falso allarme; accostò l’auto e deglutì a stento sistemandosi i capelli dietro le orecchie con mani tremanti.  
 _Stava tremando tutta_.  
«Ok, Miki» parlò a se stessa, «un solo passo: ti assicuri di questa cosa e poi sarà tutto finito! Tranquilla, sarà un falso allarme, non è come pensi tu, non può esserlo! Non puoi essere così sfigata, andiamo!» sorrise nervosamente.  
Si portò le mani sulla nuca e con le dita andò alla ricerca della catenina, la sfilò da sotto il colletto della maglia e la fece girare intorno al collo fino a trovare il ciondolo dei _soulmates_. Tremando sempre di più, lo strinse fra le dita.  
Era morbido, stava cambiando forma.  
Il mondo sembrò vorticarle intorno, provò l’impulso di scendere dall’auto e mettersi ad urlare, si trattenne dall’andare nel panico e scatenare un’alluvione su New Rome.  
Il segnale, il fottuto segnale dei _soulmates_ si era attivato. E la risposta, anzi il nome, poteva essere uno solo.  
«NO!» urlò portandosi le mani alla testa. «Miki, cattiva! Non pensare, Miki! Non pensare, non pensare, non pensare! Cattiva, Miki, non si pensa così a tradimento! Non pensare o il ciondolo cambia definitivamente forma e poi sei nella merda! Non pensare!»  
Batté più volte le mani sul volante gemendo per la frustrazione. «Dio mio, che ho fatto di male per meritare tutto questo?!» si lamentò con gli occhi lucidi. «Ok, sssh! Calma, calma, calma! Calmiamoci!» fece un paio di respiri profondi. «Respiriamo a fondo e proviamo soprattutto a non pensarci! Perché se non ci pensiamo, possiamo farcela! Respira, Miki, respira!» fece un altro paio di respiri profondi. «Non pensare che sei nella merda, respira, Miki, respira» si schiarì la voce. «Pensa che… Avrei voglia di mangiarmi un maiale intero, Dio mio!» piagnucolò. «HO FAMEEE! Ucciderò il cuoco della mensa universitaria per delle patatine in più, oggi, me lo sento! Però, poteva andarmi peggio» provò a ragionarci su, «per esempio, non sto vomitando! È un gran risultato!... Però, HO FAMEEE!» piagnucolò di nuovo.  
Accese l’autoradio a tutto volume nella speranza che la musica sovrastasse il suo pensiero e non la facesse pensare troppo a _lui_ ; distese meglio la schiena contro il sedile e riprese a respirare a fondo.  
«Calmiamoci» si ripeté, «proviamo ad affrontare serenamente questa giornata e domani sarà un giorno migliore. Sicuro» annuì per niente convinta.  
Si schiarì ancora una volta la voce, rimise in moto e con una certa rassegnazione provò ad affrontare quella giornata infernale.

 

Non si sorprese nel vedere Barthel entrare nel pub da solo per la pausa pranzo; erano entrambi abbastanza preoccupati da non scambiarsi i soliti insulti di rito: Angelo, seduto al banco, allungò una mano verso la sua per prendergliela non appena fosse abbastanza vicino – avevano bisogno entrambi di rassicurazioni – Barthel gli scoccò un bacio languido sulle labbra.  
«Miki?»  
«Non è voluta venire, mi ha detto che preferiva mangiare qualcosa al bar. Credo che abbia _capito_ ».  
«Capito cosa?» s’intromise la voce di Alaric.  
Entrambi scrollarono le spalle e rispose all’unisono. «Niente».  
Li guardò con sospetto. «Voi due insieme siete peggio che separati».  
Jessie entrò nel locale con un aspetto cadaverico; biascicò loro un saluto privo del suo tipico distacco e si accasciò su uno sgabello.  
Alaric stava avendo pietà di lui più del solito: Zaira sapeva di non essere la benvenuta al _Lupo di Mare_ , il pub era l’unico posto in cui non l’avrebbe tampinato, così sempre più spesso gli offriva asilo. Gli preparava pure i suoi piatti preferiti a base di crostacei, tanto era sempre affamato.  
Barthel si schiarì la voce – a dire il vero ormai stavano avendo _tutti_ pietà di lui – e gli parlò in modo del tutto innocente. «Come stai, Jessie?»  
Lo guardò privo d’espressione. «Una favola».  
«Tu, Alaric?» domandò fintamente vago. «Tutto bene?»  
Si fece stranito. «Sì, perché? Piuttosto, Miki non è venuta con te?»  
«No, ha detto che avrebbe mangiato fuori da un’altra parte» tirò su col naso. «Un po’ triste il pranzo senza Miki, vero?»  
«Sì» rincarò Angelo, «lei è l’unica donna, quando non c’è manca».  
«Manca proprio tanto» annuì Barthel.  
Sia Alaric che Jessie li fissarono assai perplessi.  
Alaric scosse la testa come se avesse davanti due pazzi e diede loro le spalle per prendere i piatti; Angelo fece dei cenni a Jessie, indicò il proprio ciondolo dei _soulmates_ e poi sillabò il nome di Miki.  
«Ahhhh!» si meravigliò sottovoce Jessie.  
Alaric si voltò di nuovo, stavolta guardò tutti e tre con sospetto. «Non è strano il fatto che confabuliate, è strano che lo facciate tutti e tre _insieme_ ».  
Jessie indicò se stesso facendo una faccia sdegnata. «Io confabulare con la sanguisuga e il lupastro? _Mai_ , ma proprio mai, guarda».  
«Assolutamente» confermò Angelo arricciando il naso.  
Alaric non smise di fissarli assottigliando lo sguardo. «Vado a prendere da bere» andò in cucina.  
Jessie andò subito a sedersi accanto ad Angelo. «Ma quando è successo?!» era allibito.  
«Crediamo stamattina» bisbigliò Angelo, «e pensiamo che Miki se ne sia già accorta».  
«Che casino».  
Alaric rientrò schiarendosi di proposito la voce in modo forte. «Avete finito?» chiese sarcastico.  
Ognuno dei tre guardò in una direzione diversa, lui scrollò la testa e servì i piatti.  
«Piuttosto, Alaric» fece vago Jessie, «ti capita mai di pensare a Miki?»  
Angelo stava bevendo, gli andò di traverso e Barthel dovette scavalcare il banco per sostenere il suo _soulmate_.  
«Cosa?» chiese stupito Alaric.  
Barthel intervenne subito. «Jessie, visto che il locale è vuoto, che ne dici di suonarci qualcosa, eh?» gli chiese nella speranza che non volesse più aiutarli.  
«Suonare?» ribatté incerto arricciando il naso.  
«Sì, suonaci qualcosa» rincarò Angelo con voce strozzata dai colpi di tosse.  
Lui fissò la custodia del violino con aria pensosa; arricciò le labbra, incerto, e alla fine si decise ad accontentarli.  
Da quando era diventato un _soulmate_ , anche se ancora non ufficiale, riusciva a suonare per più tempo, ma il non arrivare mai a terminare un pezzo per un pelo lo stava rendendo ancora più frustrato, per questo era passato dal distruggere bottiglie a spezzare in due gli archetti.  
Lo videro fissare il violino senza avere il coraggio di portarlo alla spalla.  
«Su, su, forza!» gli sorrise incoraggiante, Angelo. «Per una volta che anche io e Bart vogliamo sentirti! Su, coraggio!»  
Sospirando, li accontentò; si mise in posizione e come al solito attese il momento il momento giusto per iniziare, ovvero quando silenzio e attesa si fusero insieme senza troppa tensione.  
Jessie era un tritone, sapeva essere incantevole ed elegante, ma era solo quando suonava che riusciva ad esprimere tutta la sua natura da incantatore: non importava che lui fosse in un angolo o che ci fossero poche persone, non appena imbracciava il violino, lui diventava il _centro_. La sua musica faceva lo stesso effetto delle voci delle sirene, era un’eco lontana che ti attirava a ritroso fino alla fonte, fino a lui che suonava e affascinava perché finalmente, nel suo piccolo mondo fatto di musica, abbracciava serenamente la sua natura e si sentiva appagato.  
Alaric guardò l’orologio, stupito. «Ce la sta facendo» mormorò.  
Angelo fece lo stesso. «È vero!» sussurrò. «Coraggio, Jessie, che stavolta ce la fai!»  
L’osservarono sentendo l’ansia aumentare in gola, lui suonò perso e felice fra le sue note e… arrivò alla fine.  
Erano sconcertati, tutti e quattro.  
«Ce l’hai fatta, Jessie!» esultò Alaric.  
Lui fissò il suo violino sorridendo incredulo. «È magnifico! Io… io ce l’ho fatt…» alzò le braccia esultante, fece un passo i avanti e inciampò grazie ad una scarpa slacciata.  
Cadde sul violino, _rompendolo_.  
I ragazzi corsero subito ad aiutarlo a rialzarsi.  
«Jessie, stai bene?» gli domandò in ansia Alaric.  
Lui fissò incolore il suo violino rotto in due. «C’era sopra un incantesimo per farlo funzionare anche sottacqua. Era un cimelio di famiglia, un pezzo unico».  
«Ah» esalò Angelo.  
Inaspettatamente, Jessie scoppiò in singhiozzi.  
«SONO UN IMBECILLEEEEEEE! NON SO FARE UN CAZZOOOOO! HO PURE ROTTO IL VIOLINOOOOO!»  
Alaric lo spinse a piangere sulla sua spalla. «Su, su…» provò a sostenerlo, imbarazzato dalla situazione.  
«Ultimamente non faccio altro che pensare a lei, quando non mi segue ho sempre paura che un’auto la stiri mentre è nella sua forma da lupo!»  
«Beh» mormorò Angelo, «questo non sarebbe del tutto un male». Alaric gli rivolse un’occhiataccia.  
«Non so cantare, non so incantare, non so suonare, sono sfigato, ho per _soulmate_ un lupo mannaro… che cazzo campo a fare?!» stava singhiozzando disperatamente.  
«Andiamo, Jessie» provò ad incoraggiarlo Angelo, «ti poteva andare peggio. Ti poteva capitare una vampira, per esempio» gli diede un paio di pacche sulla schiena mentre lui continuava a piangere sulla spalla di Alaric, poi se ne pentì e con la faccia schifata si pulì la mano sulla felpa di Barthel.  
«Non so più cosa fare della mia fottuta vita!» si disperò ancora.  
«Beh» sospirò Alaric, «potresti pur sempre deciderti a parlare con Zaira, una volta per tutte».  
Jessie lo guardò in faccia come a chiedergli se stesse scherzando; lo vide serio. Tornò a piangere sulla sua spalla.  
«La vedo dura» mormorò Barthel.  
Angelo storse la bocca. «Anche se mai dura quanto quell’altra cosa…»  
«Quell’altra cosa, _cosa_?» chiese Alaric.  
«Niente, niente» agitò una mano.  
Appunto.

 

Miki si risvegliò scattando a sedere sul letto e istintivamente si portò una mano al collo: le mancava l’aria, si sentiva soffocare. Barcollando si alzò dal letto e inciampando e sbattendo su ogni cosa aprì la finestra di camera sua con le poche forze che aveva.  
Aveva sognato di annegare in un mare nero e vischioso, di tendere la mano verso la riva, urlando, ma nessuno era venuto ad aiutarla.  
L’aria fredda della notte fu come una lama ghiacciata contro i suoi polmoni; tossì più volte, le lacrimarono gli occhi.  
Aveva moltissima sete e forse un bicchiere d’acqua l’avrebbe pure aiutata a rasserenarsi. Si terse il sudore dalla fronte col dorso della mano e uscì di camera andando in cucina a passo felpato – svegliare i ragazzi era l’ultima cosa che voleva, loro non dovevano capire cosa stesse succedendo.  
Ancora col fiato corto, aprì il frigo per prendere dell’acqua fresca; riuscì a bere un paio di sorsi con la mano tremante.  
Non aveva ancora grosse crisi dopo gli incubi, poteva farcela, avrebbe potuto resistere ancora un po’. Aprì la piccola finestra della cucina per prendere un altro po’ d’aria fresca: la luna era alta nel cielo, fra qualche notte sarebbe stata piena.  
Annabeth e Daniel avevano scelto insieme di usare per l’incantesimo l’energia della luna: guardare la luna insieme era una loro consuetudine, il loro appuntamento notturno, l’unico momento della giornata in cui erano da soli e se stessi. Lupi mannari e Streghe del Cielo, in fondo, erano legati da questo, dalla luna. Erano innamorati della luna.  
Il cielo notturno illuminato da quella luce argentea evocò dal nulla nella sua mente un ululato di una malinconia struggente, tale da straziarle il cuore. Era il verso di un lupo triste e solitario.  
Nella sua mente, corsero immagini del muso di un lupo dal manto bruno e dagli occhi verdi come una foresta.  
Sentì l’aria mancarle di nuovo, annaspò e spalancò di più la finestra nel tentativo di prendere aria o rinfrescarsi abbastanza da distogliere la mente da pensieri simili. Non servì a niente.  
Rivide ogni attimo che aveva passato con lui, fin dall’inizio, fin da quando aveva segnato entrambi marchiandola con gli artigli come sua proprietà. La loro storia era iniziata in quel momento.  
Nella sua vita, c’erano stati attimi in cui aveva avuto bisogno che le sue barriere difensive crollassero, che quel muro di gomma che avvolgeva il suo vero io – quella parte di lei così pericolosamente aggressiva e vendicativa – fosse spazzato via dandole modo di _esplodere_ , di mostrarsi e di farsi valere. Non era mai successo.  
Lei non era piccola e fragile, non era così debole come gli altri pensavano, ma le faceva paura vedere quanta "mostruosità" potesse esserci in lei, le facevano paura tutte quelle pulsioni che ogni tanto sentiva, ma quando meno se l’era aspettato i suoi artigli da lupo mannaro avevano lacerato ogni velo e abbattuto ogni muro. Forse perché le loro nature erano nemiche, forse perché da una vita lei aspettava qualcuno con cui essere "malvagia" senza aver paura dei suoi istinti, mentre lui, invece, cercava qualcuno con cui essere lupo senza essere una bestia, ma nell’attimo in cui si erano finalmente incontrati, le loro paure erano finalmente andate via.  
Tutti i giorni della sua vita le sembrarono tessere di un puzzle che cadevano a terra dall’alto, come pioggia di cenere, incastrandosi perfettamente per comporre un quadro che man mano le stava mostrando un’immagine sconcertante: quanto da sempre avesse avuto bisogno di lui, anche ancor prima di incontrarlo.  
La sua anima era la gemella di quella di lui.  
Crollò a terra lasciando scivolare la schiena contro gli sportelli della cucina; piangeva singhiozzando, tremava e non riusciva a smettere di muoversi nonostante questo servisse soltanto a procurarle dolore: stava per avere delle convulsioni.  
Cosa sarebbe stata la sua vita senza la chiave per poter essere se stessa in totale libertà? Come poteva vivere lontano da lui?  
 _Era impensabile_.  
E poi la rabbia, il dolore, la frustrazione di essere _inchiodata_ a lui e sottomessa ai suoi ordini di alfa pur non essendo anche lei un lupo, la consapevolezza che proprio lui le aveva dannato la vita, e ora la stava dannando doppiamente.  
Non poteva stare lontana da lui, piuttosto si sarebbe uccisa.  
 _Si sarebbero uccisi a vicenda._  
Urlò di dolore e disperazione, scossa dalla testa ai piedi.  
«MIKI!»  
Qualcuno accese le luci e si sedette subito accanto a lei, stringendole le mani.  
«BART! Prendi il mio sangue, è nel frigo piccolo!»  
Continuò ad urlare senza riuscire a sentire quello che quella voce amica stava provando a dirle.  
«Miki! Miki, calmati! Ci sono io qui con te, tesoro, calmati! Bevi il mio sangue».  
La strinse fra le braccia sollevandola appena da terra quel che bastava per versarle in gola la fiala col suo sangue di vampiro.  
Lentamente, sentì i polmoni farle meno male ad ogni respiro e le membra rilassarsi e smettere di tremare. Non singhiozzò più, ma continuò a piangere silenziosamente aprendo gli occhi e vedendo su di lei i visi preoccupati di Angelo e Barthel.  
«Miki, tesoro…» le mormorò dispiaciuto Angelo, accarezzandole il viso. «Fa male, lo so, ma passerà».  
«No» scosse la testa piangendo, «non passerà… non passerà. Finirà male, lo ucciderò!»  
«No, tesoro, no!»  
«È Alaric!» scoppiò di nuovo in singhiozzi, lasciando finalmente la presa sul ciondolo dei _soulmates_. L’aveva stretto inconsciamente così forte da farsi male al palmo della mano.  
Aveva la forma di una mezza luna.  
«Ci uccideremo a vicenda!» singhiozzò ancora, prima che Angelo potesse stringerla forte.  
Era accaduto il disastro, la fine era inesorabilmente vicina.

 

Alaric si agitò nel sonno col respiro corto, così tanto da scoprirsi e buttare le coperte a terra. Annaspò alla ricerca di aria fino a svegliarsi di colpo, passando così velocemente dal sonno alla veglia da procurarsi il mal di testa.  
Si sedette sul letto stringendosi il capo fra le mani, provò a normalizzare il respiro e a ricordare cos’avesse sognato di talmente terribile da essere così scosso, ma ogni volta che provava a tornare indietro con la memoria, il dolore alla testa si acuiva. Preferì buttarsi all’indietro sdraiandosi di nuovo sul letto.  
Fissò il soffitto senza vederlo realmente mentre finalmente il suo corpo si calmava; Barthel non era a casa, c’era solo silenzio, di quelli che ingoiavano ogni rumore in modo passivo, di quelli che lui odiava. Era inquieto; fissò brevemente la luna quasi piena fuori dalla finestra e pensò che il motivo fosse quello.  
Si distese su di un fianco e provò a tornare a dormire.  
Non toccò neanche una volta il ciondolo dei _soulmates_.  


  
  
  
  
  


  
**Note finali del capitolo:**  
Era Alaric a dover essere pronto per Miki: la rottura definitiva con Zaira e il suo passato l’ha reso pronto, Miki – come suggerito da Annabeth, che aveva intuito tutto – doveva soltanto _ascoltarlo_.  
Sì, potrebbero uccidersi a vicenda e potrebbe finire tutto molto male.  
Sì, sono sadica.  
\- Più di una persona aveva pensato che alla fine la _soulmate_ di Jessie sarebbe stata Gwen XD Invece no! Ho pensato fin dall’inizio che sarebbe stata Zaira, perché in fondo sono due facce della stessa medaglia e perché, diciamolo, era sicuro che la cosa, visto i loro caratteri, sarebbe stata abbastanza comica XD  
La rottura del violino mi è stata ispirata da un fatto successo realmente un paio di anni fa: un violinista famoso di cui purtroppo non ricordo il nome – e non riesco nemmeno a trovare la notizia con Google – dopo un’esibizione cadde clamorosamente dalle scale rompendo un preziosissimo violino pezzo unico, mi sembra uno Stradivari. Son cose.  
\- "Chissà se un lupo mannaro può sopravvivere se il suo cuore è dall’altra parte della stanza" è una battuta quasi simile che ha fatto Damon Salvatore di _The Vampire Diares_ dopo aver ucciso un licantropo strappandogli il cuore dal petto.  
\- Gwen non mi poteva restare spaiata XD Credo che la battuta di Angelo "quando si dice essere anime gemelle" dica tutto XD  
\- Tra le altre cose, prima che me lo scordi: _Rest for the Wicked_ inizia proprio con Angelo che guarda la luna  <3  
\- Non mi ricordo qual era il tipo di marchio a fuoco che durante la Caccia alle Streghe imprimevano sulle accusate di stregoneria, non riesco nemmeno a trovarlo per il web, ma ho ricordi vaghi di un giglio bottonato, ricordi probabilmente farlocchi perché mi sembra improbabile, però ormai ho scelto questo, oh.  
Il giglio bottonato, per chi non lo sapesse perché il nome gli suona strano, è il giglio di Firenze: mi sembrava strano chiamarlo "di Firenze" in questo contesto, così ho optato per l’altro nome.  
Passiamo alle vostre domande:  
\- Da **serintage** :  
 _Devo leggerci qualche messaggio nascosto nel fatto che sia così trucido e sanguinolento il riconoscimento del soulmate?_  
Sì, che non sono una persona normale XD  
In realtà la parte un po’ splatter l’ho aggiunta per un tocco "americaneggiante", del tipo "sono pur sempre bestie, fanno cose brutte e trucide", e anche perché ho un kink mai negato per i marchi in generale e i segni di possesso XD C’è da dire che in parte rappresentano anche il lato duro e dolore dell’amore, quindi sì, molto in fondo c’è un recondito messaggio XD  
 _(Riferita al Graffio della Preda) Ero davvero curiosa di scoprire cosa significasse realmente, dato che tutti si disperavano tanto! Ma Bart non lo sa ancora? O è più interessato a studiarsi le posizioni del kamasutra per omosessuali?_  
La seconda che hai detto.  
XD Bart non ne era a conoscenza, Alaric gli aveva detto che fosse un graffio territoriale per tenerlo lontano da guai, ha scoperto la verità soltanto dopo gli ultimi risvolti.  
\- Da **nefene** :  
 _Riguardo la discussione "chi sta sopra" devo dire che avrei detto il contrario... Ma c'è anche da dire che la versatilità potrebbe essere un'opzione, secondo me XD (Ma dietro la tenda c'era Gwen???)_  
Tutte le mie coppie gaie adorano scambiarsi i ruoli, quindi perché no? XD Magari nella storia non si vedrà, però sì, sono interscambiabili XD  
Riguardo Gwen… forse XD  
 _Quale è la differenza per Angelo tra mordere normalmente e dare un morso territoriale? Sì, insomma, in generale non ho ben capito la questione morso-graffio territoriale. O meglio l'ho capita, ma mi piace da impazzire e ne vorrei sapere di più XD_  
I semiumani spesso hanno storie anche prima d’incontrare il proprio _soulmate_ , o più semplicemente capita che l’affetto per un proprio amico, anche se non è il proprio _mate_ sia abbastanza forte da volerlo marchiare come proprio territorio. Il segno territoriale è un graffio per i lupi mannari, un morso per i vampiri, un marchio di vario tipo per streghe/fate/sirene/bestie varie: è letteralmente come un cartello che segnala la proprietà privata XD viene percepito dagli altri come se la persona che lo porta abbia un protettore e quindi se gli si farà del male saranno cazzi, tua la scelta di andare incontro all’ira di chi ha posto il marchio. Una volta incontrato il proprio _soulmate_ , però, lui o lei potrà scegliere se marchiarti a sua volta o meno: in questo modo tutti i marchi precedenti andranno via e sarai solo di sua proprietà. In pratica, la differenza fra un morso dei _soulmates_ e quello territoriale è che il primo è indelebile e può essere fatto solo dal _soulmate_ , il secondo no.  
Sia il morso dei _soulmates_ sia il marchio territoriale lasciano la cicatrice se vengono dati con la volontà che siano tali, per questo dopo altri morsi/graffi non resta la cicatrice.  
Nella fattispecie dei vampiri, un vampiro quando morde può decidere di nutrirsi soltanto o anche di nutrirsi e lasciare il suo marchio, come un licantropo, per esempio, può decidere di graffiare soltanto o di graffiare e lasciare il suo marchio.  
Spero di essere stata chiara e di aver spiegato tutto *si gratta la testa* in caso chiedi pure XD  
 _Oh sì, altra domanda: ma se, chessò un licantropo e un vampiro o un licantropo e una strega hanno un figlio, non viene una via di mezzo, vero? Nel senso: è come se si attivassero i geni solo di una delle due parti, quindi viene fuori o l'uno o l'altro?_  
Esattamente, non sono pacchiana fino a questo punto, non vengono fuori figli con tutti i poteri di questo mondo XD O è l’una o è l’altra cosa.  
(tra l’altro mi sta stupendo il fatto che voi non ci state restando di sale per il fatto che così, genitori e figli, dimostrano la stessa età…)  
 _Barthel viene da un mondo specchio di soli lupastri: in generale quindi si tende a rimanere lì e ad accoppiarsi tra consimili (incontrando il proprio soulmate, o magari non incontrandolo affatto)?_  
Esatto. Nonostante l’incantesimo delle Streghe Fondatrici, i semiumani continueranno per sempre ad avere remore nell’aprirsi agli altri, così capita che ci siano intere dimensioni specchio popolate solo da una specie, come nel caso di Barthel. Questo, ovviamente, fino a quando i nuovi figli non cominciano ad andar via perché ~~non c’è più con chi trombare e si rischia l’incesto~~ effettivamente non ci sono più risorse e la famiglia si è fatta "stretta".  
E ora *sospiro* andiamo all’atto finale…


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

C’erano due fiale di sangue posate sul tavolo della cucina, le aveva svuotate entrambe, dopo non aveva neanche bevuto del succo di frutta per togliersi il sapore dalla bocca, non le era importato farlo.  
Aveva sentito l’odore di Alaric impresso su una delle sue penne posate sulla scrivania, Angelo aveva dovuto confessarle delle intrusioni di Alaric. Le era scoppiato il cuore, aveva avuto un’altra crisi e ora non riusciva a non tenere costantemente quella penna fra le mani o al sicuro nella propria tasca. Era a pezzi.  
Indossò la giacca per uscire; era molto presto, ma non sapeva restare ferma in un posto: dentro di lei c’era un mare di inquietudine che si muoveva promettendo una tempesta che però tardava ad arrivare, rendendo l’attesa del peggio sempre più estenuante.  
«Esci di già?» le chiese Angelo raggiungendola a passi lenti all’ingresso.  
«Sì» annuì debolmente.  
«Immagino che starai lontana da Alaric fino a quando non sentirai i tuoi impulsi stabilizzarsi…» ipotizzò tristemente.  
«Il confine fra amare e fare del male è molto sottile» sorrise amaramente, «lui sente sempre più l’impulso di toccarmi e io per istinto mi ritraggo sempre al suo tocco – la mia natura di strega non riesce a perdonarlo – ma questo potrebbe irritarlo e…» inspirò a fondo, «prima di rendercene conto potremmo scontrarci. Potrei ucciderlo sul serio, come lui potrebbe sul serio uccidere me: non c’è istinto da _soulmate_ che regga davanti ad un Graffio della Preda che in più lega due nemici giurati» deglutì.  
«Lui ti cercherà» l’avvertì.  
«Sarò pronta» assentì.  
«Miki, lo sai che se lui ti sentirà troppo lontana da sé, anche solo spiritualmente, il veleno entrerà in azione, vero?»  
«Lo so» sorrise rassegnata. «Buffo, vero? Non sono nemmeno libera di decidere di sacrificarmi per lui, sarà direttamente lui ad uccidere me».  
Angelo la strinse forte a sé con gli occhi lucidi, le baciò più volte la fronte.  
«Lasciami andare, adesso» gli mormorò, «non riesco a stare ferma, non riesco a stare a casa, ho bisogno di uscire».  
«Certo» assentì. «Stai attenta».  
Gli assentì un’ultima volta e andò a vagare senza meta sotto un cielo assai grigio e infinito come il senso della sua solitudine.

 

Angelo sapeva che Barthel aveva ascoltato tutto da dietro l’angolo, lo raggiunse e lo trovò appoggiato di spalle contro il muro e con le braccia conserte. Aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
Sospirò e gli mise una mano sulla nuca spingendolo ad appoggiare la fronte contro la propria spalla. «Dobbiamo essere forti, Bart» gli sussurrò, «sono i nostri _mates_ , loro ci hanno aiutato, dobbiamo ricambiarli» lo sentì artigliargli una mano contro il graffio territoriale sul petto. «Fra non molto Alaric avrà bisogno di te e dovrai tenerlo lontano da Miki nell’attesa che si calmi, o i suoi istinti avranno il sopravvento e l’ucciderà, pur di tenerla ferma al suo fianco per sempre. Desidererà solo che lei non vada da nessuna parte senza di lui».  
«Non finirà bene» lo sentì parlare con voce strozzata contro la sua spalla.  
«In qualsiasi modo finirà, noi staremo accanto a loro fino alla fine» gli prese il volto fra le mani, lo baciò sulla bocca intensamente e poggiò la fronte contro la sua. Rimasero fermi appoggiati contro il muro a lungo, cullando l’uno la rassegnazione dell’altro.  
L’idea di perdere i propri _mates_ stava diventando sempre più insopportabile.

 

Le piaceva la pineta nelle prime luci del mattino, non era prudente andarci ora che luna piena era vicina, ma credeva a ragione che nessun lupo mannaro avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di avvicinarsi a lei.  
Improvvisamente capiva perché Angelo, amando un lupo mannaro, passava così tanto tempo a guardare la luna: ogni cosa che potesse collegarla agli istinti e alla natura di Alaric la faceva sentire ad un passo da lui, ad un passo dal riuscire a capirlo fino in fondo come nessuno aveva fatto mai e a sentirlo un po’ suo. La pineta era il luogo dei lupi, c’era così tanto di lui da soffocare in modo consapevole.  
Si strinse di più la sciarpa intorno al collo, si alzò il cappuccio della giacca sulla testa per proteggersi maggiormente dal vento gelido e camminò fra gli alberi stretta nelle spalle e con le mani in tasca, accarezzando mentalmente ogni pensiero che riguardasse lui.  
Sentì la sua presenza, ma percepì anche che non fosse a caccia – come l’ultima volta – e si disse che forse avrebbe preso una strada diversa non appena anche lei l’avesse percepita; restò stupita quando avvertì che invece stava andando proprio verso di lei.  
Si voltò e vide emergere dal sottobosco un lupo dal manto bruno, le orecchie grandi e le zampe lunghe e magre.  
«Ciao, lupa» la salutò atona abbassandosi il cappuccio sulle spalle per avere una visuale migliore.  
Zaira riprese il suo aspetto umano. «Ciao, strega» la salutò sullo stesso tono.  
Zaira era provata, stravolta, vide che aveva le mani coperte di graffi che probabilmente si era procurata da sola durante qualche crisi notturna; era pallida e col volto scavato, nel suo sguardo non c’era più la fierezza di una guerriera.  
Era strano vedere l’una sull’altra quasi gli stessi segni.  
Si sedette su un masso basso e largo – sapeva che non l’avrebbe attaccata, non ne aveva né la forza né la voglia. «Come stai?» glielo chiese più che altro perché era la _soulmate_ di Jessie: a lui voleva bene.  
Fece un sorriso amaro e sarcastico. «Credo che tu possa vederlo benissimo da sola. Tu? Hai la mia stessa faccia e vaghi all’inutile ricerca di segni di lupi mannari: è scattato il tuo segnale» affermò con sicurezza.  
Non aveva senso nasconderglielo, considerando quanto l’avesse sentita così vicina ad Alaric da esserne gelosa intuendo il loro vero futuro legame. «Sì».  
La sua espressione non mutò, incrociò le braccia al petto. «Cerca di non ucciderlo».  
«Lo farò. Tu piuttosto, cerca di non spaventare troppo Jessie» la vide sussultare nel sentire il suo nome, «o non riuscirai mai a parlargli».  
La vide stringersi nelle spalle, come se improvvisamente sentisse tanto freddo, gli occhi le diventarono lucidi. «Lui come sta?»  
«Un po’ male» sospirò.  
Si appoggiò di schiena ad un albero. «Com’è? Io non lo conosco».  
La sentì improvvisamente debole in quell’affermazione, rimase stupita nel capire che l’avesse cercata proprio per questo, per elemosinare informazioni su di lui anche a costo di prendersi un fulmine al petto, cogliendo la coincidenza di averla incontrata per caso.  
«Jessie è un ragazzo molto buono e altruista» le parlò di lui dolcemente. «Purtroppo, pur essendo un tritone è molto stonato, talmente tanto da non riuscire ad ammaliare con la sua voce. Per un sirenide questa è una cosa assai triste, è come se la sua natura fosse mutilata; lo fa sentire inutile e depresso e ha sempre cercato di ovviare al problema imparando a suonare il violino. La musica e il violino sono tutto quello che ha, ma la paura di non riuscire a far emergere la sua natura di sirenide neanche così; il terrore di essere ancora una volta additato dagli altri come un povero "sfigato" lo fa sbagliare tutte le volte al culmine della sua esibizione, quando suona in pubblico. Dopo se la prende sempre con se stesso, si sente sbagliato e buono a nulla, sfoga la sua rabbia distruggendo tutto quello che ha sotto mano. In questo siete uguali» le sorrise, «avete entrambi manie distruttive. Jessie soffre molto la solitudine» aggiunse, «vive con il suo _mate_ e la sua _soulmate_ , li vede tutti i giorni insieme e ciò aumenta il suo sentirsi vuoto e inutile. Ha centoquarantanove anni, ormai temeva che il giorno in cui avrebbe incontrato la sua _soulmate_ sarebbe stato troppo tardi e avrebbe sofferto in modo atroce. È impiccione» sorrise affettuosamente ricordando il modo in cui spiava le e Alaric, «cinico, permaloso e un po’ snob. In realtà teme moltissimo il giudizio degli altri, per questo si finge distaccato, ma non esita ad aiutare le persone a cui tiene» la guardò negli occhi. «Non è abituato a ricevere attenzioni, non spaventarlo soffocandolo con i tuoi istinti da lupa, vai verso di lui a piccoli passi».  
Lei le assentì debolmente. «Grazie».  
«L’ho fatto solo per lui, glielo dovevo» ribatté atona.  
«Metti un incantesimo sulla tua casa: Alaric verrà a cercarti subito nei posti più tuoi, quando lo capirà, non si farà fermare da niente e nessuno. Potreste scontrarvi e farvi male» le suggerì ad occhi bassi.  
«Grazie del consiglio» mormorò.  
«Non lo dico per te, lo dico per lui» replicò sul suo stesso tono.  
«Lo so».  
Restarono in silenzio per qualche attimo, prima che Zaira inspirasse a fondo e il suo corpo cominciasse ad illuminarsi d’arancione. «Stammi bene, ci vediamo in giro» la salutò senza guardarla.  
«Stammi bene anche tu» ricambiò incolore, prima che lei trottasse via nel suo aspetto da lupa.  
Se non fosse stato per i loro _soulmates_ , probabilmente si sarebbero scontrate di nuovo nonostante la debolezza fisica; sorrise sarcastica: le Streghe Fondatrici erano state diaboliche, quei legami funzionavano eccome. Amore e amicizia erano dei legami fatti di complicati compromessi, loro due si sarebbero detestate per sempre, ma per il sincero affetto che nutrivano l’una per il _soulmate_ dell’altra non avrebbero più provato a farsi male.  
Strinse le ginocchia al petto alzando lo sguardo verso il cielo: stava rispecchiando il suo umore, le nuvole piene e grigie sembravano carezze affettuose sulla sua testa da parte di una madre triste per la propria figlia.  
Sì, l’attesa del peggio stava diventando molto estenuante.

 

Angelo e Barthel stavano discutendo dell’azione del veleno del Graffio della Preda; da dietro il banco, Barthel vide Alaric essere sul punto di rientrare nel locale e fece ad Angelo cenno di tacere.  
Lui si tolse la giacca e li raggiunse, irritato. «Voi due con i vostri segreti mi state facendo innervosire sempre di più, vi sia chiaro».  
Non ringhiò, ma la sua rabbia eccessiva l’avvertirono fino a rabbrividire.  
Alaric era irrequieto, lunatico, si arrabbiava per un nonnulla.  
Ne ebbero conferma: il segnale era scattato.  
«Sei stato a caccia?» gli chiese Barthel.  
«Sì» fece per andare in cucina, ma si fermò sulla soglia come se avesse appena realizzato qualcosa. «Dov’è Miki?» chiese sospettoso.  
«Mangerà da un’altra parte» rispose subito Angelo.  
Alaric fece una smorfia e scosse la testa. «È ancora _per me_? Dice che non vuole rompere totalmente il nostro rapporto e poi mi evita così? Come se non capissi che quando lei non viene qui al locale è solo per evitare me!» s’indicò.  
«Alaric, lasciala stare, per ora» lo supplicò Angelo.  
Videro l’ombra del sospetto balenargli nello sguardo: si avvicinò fulmineo ad Angelo e sbatté forte le mani sul banco; tremava, era arrabbiato ma anche incredibilmente impaurito.  
«Dimmi cos’ha Miki, che succede?»  
Il braccio di Barthel si pose immediatamente fra Alaric e Angelo come una barriera: non era l’alfa, ma era pur sempre un lupo mannaro, se Alaric avesse dato sfogo alla sua aggressività l’avrebbe bloccato.  
«Miki sta molto male, deve stare da sola. Lasciala stare» ripeté Angelo, fermo e serio guardandolo negli occhi.  
«Non posso».  
«Vedi di mettere a tacere i tuoi istinti da predatore: non è un coniglietto, è una persona. Te l’ho detto fin dall’inizio che avresti dovuto darti una calmata».  
«Non parlare con me come se io pensassi ossessivamente a lei come una preda!» s’infuriò.  
«Ah no? Allora perché sei così nervoso quando non puoi controllare dove va? Perché ti sei ridotto così male quando lei è andata dalle Streghe Fondatrici lasciandoti senza tracce da seguire? Lasciala stare».  
Alaric ringhiò.  
«Angelo» sussurrò Barthel, preoccupato, «non così, lo stai provocando troppo…»  
«Tu non hai idea di quello che mi passa per la testa! Tu non sai proprio come penso a lei e cosa mi lega a lei!»  
Angelo rimase impassibile. «Sicuro? Non pensi a lei perché mangiare il suo cuore darebbe finalmente fondo a tutta quella rabbia repressa che porti sempre con te? Finalmente riusciresti a liberarti di questo peso, saresti perfino libero dalla condanna a morte» concluse con un sorriso sarcastico.  
Alaric ringhiò di nuovo e fece per afferrarlo per il colletto, Barthel lo bloccò da dietro passandogli un braccio sotto il mento.  
«Io non mangerei mai il suo cuore! Io mi ucciderei per non ucciderla!» stava urlando in preda alla furia.  
«Angelo, basta!» lo supplicò Barthel. «Questo gioco potrebbe finire male…» ma lui fu impietoso.  
«Ah no? Non è la tua preda?»  
«No!» ringhiò provando a divincolarsi dalla presa del suo _mate_.  
«Allora che cos’è per te?»  
Alaric si bloccò, aveva il fiato corto e lo sguardo ancora più perso.  
«Miki sta male, Alaric» sottolineò Angelo, «e tu sei appena tornato dalla caccia: quand’è stato l’ultima volta che ci sei stato?»  
Lo videro deglutire e impallidire.  
«Se non è la tua preda» insisté Angelo, «allora che cos’è?»  
Sembrò sul punto di scoppiare, Barthel intuì la sua prossima mossa e lo strinse più forte.  
La consapevolezza esplose in Alaric accompagnata da un suo urlo di dolore straziante.  
Angelo scavalcò prontamente il banco e andò ad aiutare Barthel a tenere fermo Alaric – gridava di dolore e provare a svincolarsi dalla presa. Lo spinsero in cucina, Angelo lo bloccò con fermezza contro il muro.  
«Calmati, Alaric! Ti farai esplodere il cuore se continui così!»  
Barthel cercò velocemente nel suo zaino delle fiale piene del proprio sangue che aveva portato con sé. «Non credo che sia stata una buona idea provocarlo fino a farglielo intuire…» gliele passò.  
«Avevamo altra scelta?» gli fece aprire la bocca per scolargliele in gola. Barthel sbarrò porte e finestre per evitare che Alaric provasse a fuggire per raggiungere Miki, ma poco dopo lui cominciò a smettere di urlare di dolore e si accasciò a terra, tremante.  
Respirava a fatica, vederlo faceva male al cuore, sembrava un animale chiuso in gabbia.  
Si prese la testa fra le mani. «Lei lo sa?» riuscì a chiedere flebile.  
«L’ha scoperto stanotte» gli rispose Angelo, «ha paura che possiate uccidervi a vicenda».  
Alzò lo sguardo su di loro con gli occhi lucidi. «E ha ragione» scosse la testa come se stesse maledicendosi mentalmente. «L’ho marchiata per questo quando l’ho vista per la prima volta: la mia paura di perderla come _soulmate_ si è scontrata con l’istinto di ucciderla perché è una mia nemica. Sono stato così terrorizzato dal fatto che proprio una mia nemica potesse ferirmi lasciandomi solo, che l’ho resa la mia preda per non farla fuggire e avere pieno controllo su di lei!» si fissò le mani, sconcertato. «Che cazzo ho fatto? Ho solo peggiorato di dieci volte le cose! Quando proveremo a morderci il polso, per reazione ci difenderemo fino ad ucciderci!»  
«È per questo che devi stare calmo!» rincarò Angelo. «Forse, se affronterete la cosa a mente fredda…»  
«A mente fredda?» ripeté sarcastico rialzandosi da terra. «Hai idea di quanto adesso mi martelli nella testa il pensiero che io possa uccidere la mia _soulmate_ per sbaglio? Il morso fa un male atroce, su di lei il Graffio della Preda e la sua natura di Strega faranno pressioni per spingerla a difendersi da ogni dolore da parte di un lupo mannaro, il suo predatore: mi attaccherà e io risponderò al suo attacco. Sono una bestia, l’istinto di sopravvivenza in me è senza dubbio più forte di cose come l’amore» concluse con una smorfia.  
«Dovresti fidarti di più di te stesso».  
«Non mi fido di me. Mi fido di lei» fece per provare ad uscire dalla stanza, ma Barthel si sovrappose. «Bart, fammi uscire» lo pregò.  
«Non posso» scosse la testa dispiaciuto.  
«Vi giuro che non andrò da lei. Fammi uscire, non ce la faccio a stare fermo».  
Sostennero a lungo lo sguardo; Alaric era l’alfa, dopotutto, Barthel non poteva disobbedirgli.  
«Non farti del male» gli chiese soltanto prima di lasciarlo passare.  
«Resterò qui al _Lupo di Mare_ » gli promise tremando.  
Barthel guardò Angelo per avere il suo consenso, lui gli annuì; prese la chiave dalla tasca dei jeans e gli aprì la porta.  
Alaric fu di parola, non uscì dal pub, lo videro andare al banco provando ancora a rilassarsi. Vederlo però anche graffiare il banco per impedirsi di fuggire, fu lacerante.  
«Quanto tempo credi che resisterà?» chiese Barthel.  
«Credo poco, ma sempre meglio che lasciarlo inconsapevole e a briglia sciolta: se fosse andato da Miki senza saperlo, non ho idea di come sarebbe finita».  
«Quando è successo a me, ti ho quasi ucciso» deglutì nervosamente.  
«Appunto» sospirò stancamente. «Possiamo solo sperare che riescano a vincere i loro istinti omicida».

 

_Gibbosa crescente_.  
Mancava una sola notte al plenilunio. Miki, guardando la luna risplendere nella sua quasi totalità, fu tentata di picchiettare un dito contro il vetro in sua direzione, quasi in un rimprovero affettuoso: "è anche colpa tua se ora sono in questa situazione".  
Fumetto richiamò la sua attenzione strusciando la testa contro la sua gamba e facendo le fusa molto forte, sembrò un piccolo motorino.  
«Sicura di voler restare da sola?» le chiese Angelo entrando in camera sua indossando la giacca. «Ho tutta l’eternità per poter uscire» sorrise ironico.  
Scosse la testa sorridendo. «Sono due giorni che stai chiuso in casa con me, oggi hai pure tenuto la libreria chiusa. Voglio che tu vada da Barthel e che ti diverta, non preoccuparti per me; tengo le fiale col tuo sangue sempre in tasca e ho posto un incantesimo sulla casa: nessun lupo mannaro della stessa specie di Alaric può avvicinarsi al nostro perimetro senza il mio consenso, sarà respinto da un muro invisibile».  
«Brava la mia streghetta» le diede delle pacche affettuose sulla testa.  
«Grazie di tutto» gli accarezzò il viso.  
«Non farmi preoccupare, sorellina» le schioccò un ultimo bacio affettuoso e andò via.  
Miki sospirò e sollevò Fumetto da terra prendendolo da sotto le zampe anteriori.  
«E noi due, che facciamo, adesso?» gli parlò teneramente. «Ci mangiamo entrambi dei gamberi per cena?»  
«Meow» miagolò scodinzolando.  
«Non mi senti ma a quanto pare il labiale "gamberi" lo capisci, eh?» ironizzò.  
«Meow».  
L’abbracciò sorridendo e prendendo un po’ del suo calore: almeno di quello poteva averne quanto voleva senza far del male a nessuno.

 

Al _Lupo di Mare_ c’era musica rock ossessiva, Angelo si chiese se Alaric avesse per caso chiamato una band che s’intonasse al suo umore molto "pimpante".  
«Ciao» salutò Jessie seduto al banco più rassegnato che mai; accanto a lui c’erano dei bicchieri vuoti e non erano cosmopolitan, ma qualcosa di molto più forte.  
«Ciao» ricambiò biascicando; non sembrava ubriaco, solo molto, molto depresso. «Mentre venivi qui ti sei per caso imbattuto in qualche incidente stradale?» domandò.  
Si perplesse. «No, perché?»  
Tornò a guardare fisso davanti a sé portando l’ennesimo bicchiere alla bocca. «Non la sento da un po’… sto cominciando sul serio a pensare che un’auto l’abbia messa sotto…» mugugnò.  
Angelo lo guardò ancora più perplesso.  
«Ciao» Barthel richiamò la sua attenzione e il suo corpo si tese verso di lui ancor prima di formulare il pensiero di volerlo baciare; gli schioccò un bacio sulle labbra.  
«Come sta Miki?» gli domandò servendogli subito da bere.  
«Mi ha detto che se la caverà per stasera, ma io non le ho creduto molto… Ha però insistito tanto affinché io uscissi, quindi alla fine ho ceduto. Alaric?»  
Barthel gli fece un cenno della testa verso la sua destra: Alaric era al banco, serviva i clienti tenendo lo sguardo basso; ogni tanto, quando le sue mani si fermavano e non teneva più strette le bottiglie o dei bicchieri, tremava.  
«Domani ci sarà la luna piena» commentò Angelo, «avrà bisogno ancor di più di andare a caccia: vuoi che venga con voi per aiutarti eventualmente a trattenerlo».  
Alzò le spalle. «Da solo dovrei farcela».  
Angelo storse il naso. «Speriamo bene».  
«Signori» s’intromise Jessie alzandosi dallo sgabello e rindossando la giacca lunga, «questa sera non è stata particolarmente frizzante come un buon vino, ma è stato un piacere lo stesso. Forse. Io vi saluto».  
Angelo lo guardò dubbioso. «Jessie, vuoi che ti riaccompagni a casa? Dico sul serio…»  
«No, no, sto una favola» si fermò e si guardò intorno come riflettendo su qualcosa, «a proposito di favole: se torno a casa presto, stasera potrei guardarmi "La Sirenetta" riflettendo ancor di più su quanto io a confronto sia uno sfigato. Sento il bisogno di autocommiserarmi».  
Angelo scosse la testa fintamente compiaciuto. «Io non ti fermerò di certo, _Ariello_ ».  
«Grazie, sanguisuga» gli diede delle deboli pacche sulla schiena.  
Barthel l’osservò andar via dal locale scuotendo la testa. «E loro, quanto credi che invece resisteranno ancora?»  
«Sicuramente meno di quanto pensiamo».

 

Una volta dentro al garage di casa, Jessie restò fermo chiuso in macchina ancora per un paio di minuti – le mani sul volante, l’autoradio ancora accesa e lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé su un punto indefinito.  
Il vuoto lo stava divorando dall’interno.  
Quanto era sbagliato per un sirenide avere per compagna un lupo mannaro femmina? Certo, non sarebbero stati la prima e l’ultima coppia, ma quello era senza dubbio uno scherzo della natura, come se già non fosse abbastanza il fatto di essere stonato. In fondo, la sua intera vita era una nota stonata, forse per questo aveva sempre così tanta voglia di _stridere_ sugli altri col suo cinismo.  
Zaira aveva fatto del male a Miki, non era giusto: lui voleva bene a Miki, e anche ad Alaric. E anche ad Angelo e Barthel, molto, ma molto in fondo. Soprattutto quando non gli cantavano nulla.  
Il suo violino si era rotto, le sue mani era vuote più che mai e la voglia di abbracciare qualcosa di nuovo, la voglia di stringere le mani di lei si stava facendo sempre più forte: avrebbe voluto prendere le mani fra le sue e dirle semplicemente "Parlami di te". Avrebbe accolto ogni sua parola e non sarebbe stato mai più vuoto.  
Inspirò a fondo, spense l’autoradio e scese dalla macchina; si avviò verso la porta di casa, sperò almeno di non sentire il suo _mate_ e la sua compagna darci dentro, per quella notte.  
La sentì come se fosse un profumo speziato che arriva di colpo alle narici riscaldandoti dall’interno. Si corrucciò e storse il naso, indeciso se scacciarla come se fosse stata un cane o _richiamarla_ a sé come se fosse stata un cane.  
Decise di ignorarla e di incamminarsi verso casa come se non l’avesse percepita, per vedere quale sarebbe stata la sua prossima mossa. Proprio sulla soglia di casa, però, vide qualcosa di strano.  
Affrettò il passo e si accovacciò sulle ginocchia per vedere bene da vicino cosa fosse: era la custodia di un violino. Si portò una mano alla fronte con gli occhi lucidi, strinse le labbra ed esitò prima di aprirla per vederne l’inequivocabile contenuto. L’aprì con uno scatto veloce come a togliersi subito il dente dolente.  
La luce lunare si rifletté sul legno lucido, era magnifico.  
Improvvisamente, si chiese se finora lui avesse sempre sbagliato durante le esibizioni perché quel violino non era suo: era un cimelio su cui pesava tutta la storia della sua famiglia, tutto quello che gli _altri_ pretendevano da lui, non quello che _lui_ pretendeva da sé, non era uno strumento impregnato dalla sua forza di volontà e della sua voglia di emergere. Era qualcosa di troppo vecchio per la sua voglia di ricominciare rinnovandosi.  
Forse, invece, col violino nuovo ci sarebbe finalmente riuscito. Forse non era stato un caso che quello vecchio si fosse rotto proprio dopo l’incontro con la sua _soulmate_.  
Strinse due dita sulla radice del naso con espressione stanca. «Esci fuori» le chiese a bassa voce, tanto sapeva che l’avrebbe sentito.  
Una lupa dalla gambe lunghe e magre e le orecchie grandi uscì fuori da una siepe e lo raggiunse uggiolando; si mise a cuccia davanti a lui, in attesa dei suoi "ordini".  
Le parlò serio, ma non duramente. «Non avresti dovuto seguirmi con così tanta insistenza, mi hai spaventato. Non sono io ad avere un pessimo rapporto con gli altri, sono _i rapporti con gli altri_ ad avere un pessimo rapporto con me» sorrise amaro; lei uggiolò di nuovo. Allungò appena una mano e le accarezzò il muso, lei guaì e gli leccò la mano; sorrise intenerito. «Dai, prendi il tuo aspetto umano» le chiese facendo leva sulle ginocchia per rialzarsi.  
Zaira riprese il suo aspetto.  
La fiera mangiauomini con l’aspetto di una motociclista molto sexy che fissava di sottecchi l’elegante violinista altezzoso intrecciando nervosamente le dita.  
«Scusami» gli mormorò, «io non sono abituata a… a…» non trovava le parole, « _a dare_. Io di solito prendo sempre tutto quello che c’è da prendere e quando ho scoperto che tu eri il mio _soulmate_ mi sono sentita soffocare: ho avuto paura che tu mi rifiutassi e ho provato a darti tutto quello che potevo, ma… non sono riuscita a non essere irruente, ero troppo spaventata e sono diventata isterica» concluse deglutendo e abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo.  
Jessie sentì una fitta di tenerezza al cuore, quando i suoi occhi si soffermarono sul ciondolo dei _soulmates_ che lei portava al collo. Alaric gli aveva detto che lei non lo portava mai – aveva riconosciuto Jessie come proprio _soulmate_ soltanto dai sintomi – ma dopo il fatto era andata da Alaric a chiedergli dove potesse procurarsene uno, come se portare al collo il suo simbolo – una conchiglia – fosse una questione vitale importanza.  
«Giurami che non farai mai più del male al branco Armstrong-Bellgraph» le chiese, «sono miei amici, tengo molto a loro».  
Gli annuì. «Non li attaccherò più».  
Jessie respirò a fondo, prese le chiavi di casa dalla tasca della giacca. «Entriamo dentro. Ti va di parlare un po’?»  
Vide il viso di lei illuminarsi, gli sorrise con gli occhi lucidi. «Sì».  
Aprì la porta e la fece entrare per prima. «Benvenuta nel mio branco, Zaira».  
E da quel giorno non sbagliò più una sola nota.

 

Il cielo notturno era limpido e sereno, nessuna nuvola oscurava la luna piena.  
«È una buona notte per cacciare» constatò Miki guardando fuori dalla finestra incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
«Già» mormorò nervosamente Angelo, sfogliando un libro seduto sul divano, «i lupi avranno i sensi ancora più sviluppati del solito e una maggiore visibilità…»  
«Ti rende nervoso stare lontano da Bart per una notte intera?» sorrise intenerita guardando l’espressione di lui sul riflesso della finestra.  
Si schiarì la voce. «Beh, tanto stiamo insieme tutte le notti, una in meno ogni tanto che sarà mai…»  
Sorrise scuotendo la testa. «E tu che dicevi che non sareste mai diventati dei "fidanzatini"».  
«Oh» agitò una mano assumendo di proposito una posa poco virile, «sapessi, ho già pensato al suo regalo di compleanno».  
«Cosa gli comprerai?» gli domandò ridendo.  
«Una gabbia piena di teneri leprottini artici».  
Si portò una mano alla fronte. «Assicurati che io non sia presente alla consegna».  
«Ma sono i suoi preferiti, specie se molto pucciosi e paffutelli» annuì con fare saputo.  
«Appunto» sospirò pazientemente.  
«Ne è proprio _ghiotto_ ».  
«Ho capito!» prese un cuscino posato sulla poltrona accanto a lei e glielo lanciò addosso ridendo; lui lo prese al volo grazie ai suoi riflessi da vampiro.  
«Stai serena» le sorrise dolcemente.  
«Sto assorbendo tutta l’energia della luna piena, Angelo» scosse la testa, «mi sento pronta a scattare. Non credo vada molto bene».  
«Andrà bene» la rassicurò annuendo, «vado a preparare un tè».  
Gli annuì e tornò a fissare il cielo stringendosi nelle spalle: tutta quella calma le sapeva solo di tempesta.

 

Barthel aveva insistito per andare a caccia in una dimensione riserva limitrofa, non troppo lontana per il bene di Miki: forse sarebbero finiti in un posto affollato – cosa che ai lupi non piaceva molto – ma almeno sarebbero stati lontani dalla casa dei Bellgraph.  
«No, Bart» gli aveva replicato Alaric, tremando e stringendosi nelle spalle, «per me è già difficile così stare lontano da lei, non voglio andare in un’altra dimensione, non ce la faccio».  
La luna piena lo stava rendendo oltremodo nervoso, piuttosto che insistere col rischio di provocare una crisi troppo forte aveva preferito lasciar perdere.  
Presero le loro sembianze da lupo e corsero verso la pineta.  
La luce lunare si rifletté sul manto delle decine e decine di lupi mannari che come una piccola mandria silenziosa stava trottando verso la pineta provenendo da più punti della città; il cielo era chiaro e la luna li stava invitando ad andare a "giocare" un po’ con le prede perdendosi nell’ebbrezza primordiale della caccia.  
Stava andando bene, forse avrebbero potuto farcela e quella notte sarebbe passata presto.  
Quando furono nel punto più vicino alla casa dei Bellgraph, Barthel per il bene di Alaric si trattenne dal guardare con malinconia in direzione del suo _soulmate_ e continuò a correre puntando il muso a terra; fu però Alaric a soffermarsi. Lo vide rallentare ed esitare, si fermò puntando il muso e tendendo le orecchie proprio verso la casa, con gli occhi persi in quella direzione.  
Barthel latrò per richiamare la sua direzione; lo vide abbassare il muso con sguardo colpevole, poi guaì e si decise a raggiungerlo.  
S’inoltrarono nella pineta e finalmente rallentarono il passo, guardandosi intorno e muovendosi con attenzione, senza far troppo rumore. Erano a caccia.  
Lasciarono i loro sensi dilatarsi, soprattutto l’udito: percepirono i battiti del cuore di tutti gli animali dei dintorni. Erano cuori tremanti e spaventati, sapevano che i lupi erano arrivati e che erano affamati. Sapevano che erano _tanti_.  
Era esaltante sentire l’aria densa della paura delle prede, li faceva sentire forti e fieri in modo sadico.  
Si mossero silenziosamente e a capo chino, in cerca di tracce fresche e seguendo sulla scia dei cuori che sentivano battere più vicini.  
C’era una lepre dalla pelliccia grigia nascosta dietro ad una grossa radice; la videro all’erta, annusava l’aria muovendo appena il musetto, gli occhi erano dilatati dalla paura; loro non erano lupi come tutti gli altri, anche se erano vicini non li avrebbe percepiti così presto perché non sapeva riconoscerli bene. La caricarono entrambi.  
La loro velocità era tre volte maggiore a quella dei lupi normali, furono su di lei prima ancora che potesse pensare di scappare; Alaric le sbarrò la strada con un ringhio, Barthel l’afferrò con i denti per la collottola spezzandole subito il collo.  
Gettò la preda ai piedi di Alaric: era il più nervoso fra i due, necessitava subito un cuore; la notte non era ancora finita, avrebbero trovato un’altra lepre o forse anche un cervo.  
Alaric affondò subito i denti nel petto dell’animale macchiando il pelo e il terreno di sangue, ringhiando come se l’animale potesse sfuggirgli ancora. Fu allora che s’innalzò il canto dei lupi.  
Lontano, altri lupi mannari cominciarono ad ululare alla luna tutta la loro malinconia: era un canto struggente, erano anime che piangevano la lontananza dai loro amati per quella notte. Cantavano alla luna la loro protesta, le narravano quanto fosse doloroso vivere quella mancanza e di come fosse "colpa sua".  
La nostalgia si avvolse attorno al cuore di Barthel come un laccio forte e pungente, evocando nella sua mente la notte in cui, da lupo, aveva dormito con Angelo che l’aveva stretto teneramente a sé. Guidato dal suo istinto, chiuse gli occhi e si rivolse alla luna unendosi al canto.  
Non vide subito l’effetto che fecero su Alaric tutti quegli ululati, sentì solo il tonfo sul terreno della preda che gli cadde dalle fauci. Abbassò lo sguardo e vide Alaric indietreggiare guardando la lepre insanguinata come addolorato, e capì: il canto dei lupi aveva sollecitato in lui il bisogno della sua _soulmate_.  
Alaric fece dietro front e scattò in avanti, iniziando a correre dritto verso la casa dei Bellgraph.  
Barthel ringhiò e corse per raggiungerlo. Il suo alfa era più vecchio e più forte, fu difficile riuscire almeno a correre al suo fianco, ma con uno sforzo enorme poté anche spingerlo con un fianco fino a farlo sbattere contro un albero.  
Alaric gli ringhiò contro in posizione di attacco; gli sbarrò la strada mettendosi anche lui in posizione.  
"Non farlo" lo pregò mentalmente Barthel, "Alaric, sei il mio alfa, ti prego non costringermi a farti male".  
Alaric latrò frustrato, sbatté le zampe anteriori a terra come ad invitarlo a farsi da parte; lui in risposta ringhiò e mantenne la posizione, Alaric ricambiò il ringhio fino a farlo diventare sempre più acuto. Fino ad attaccarlo.  
Scoppiò una risa, si azzuffarono mordendosi e rotolandosi sul terreno fino ad alzare un polverone. Fu doloroso, non avevano mai litigato, non si erano mai morsi. Era lacerante fare del male al proprio _mate_ per evitargli di farsi male da solo, ma Alaric era più forte: ebbe la meglio e gli morse una zampa fino a farlo guaire di dolore.  
Uggiolò indietreggiando con la zampa sollevata, accecato dal dolore; Alaric riuscì a sfuggirgli.  
Il dolore gli fece perdere il controllo sul suo aspetto e tornò umano; il braccio gli sanguinava, ma presto sarebbe guarito, quello che forse non sarebbe guarito mai era il graffio all’anima per aver combattuto contro il suo alfa e _mate_ , e soprattutto per aver deluso Angelo lasciandolo scappare.  
Serrò i denti: in quelle condizioni non poteva riprendere il suo aspetto da lupo, ma forse avrebbe potuto tentare di arrivare a casa dei Bellgraph usando la sua velocità inumana. Forse.

 

L’ululato di Alaric la scosse e la pietrificò, la tazza di tè le cadde a terra.  
Angelo corse alla finestra. «Come cazzo a fatto ad arrivare fin qui?» era impaurito, forse temeva che si fosse scontrato con Barthel.  
Miki si guardò le mani: stava tremando.  
Fuori dal cancello di casa, oltre l’incantesimo di Miki, Alaric ringhiava e ululava, graffiava i muri rabbioso.  
Era furioso, perché lei si negava, perché lo teneva lontano da lei, da quel cuore che voleva tanto fosse suo. Probabilmente pensava che avrebbe avuto quel cuore anche a costo di mangiarlo.  
Angelo l’afferrò per le spalle. «Miki, guardami negli occhi, calmati. Lascialo perdere, lascialo sfogare: una volta passata la notte, andrà meglio, _andrà via_ ».  
«No…» scosse la testa, «non finirà… questa cosa non finirà mai fino a quando non finiremo _noi_ ».  
Un ululato più forte di Alaric le trafisse il cuore come una spada: la stava reclamando, stava andando oltre alla furia. Era una bestia assetata di sangue e vendetta, la lontananza l’aveva fatto impazzire definitivamente.  
Angelo improvvisamente si mise all’erta. «Barthel è qui… sta arrivando. E sento troppo l’odore del suo sangue» corse ad affacciarsi di nuovo dalla finestra.  
«BART!» Angelo urlò spaventato e arrabbiato, Miki andò a vedere cosa stesse succedendo.  
Barthel era sporco di sangue e nel suo aspetto umano, stava provando a far rinsavire Alaric ponendosi fra lui e il cancello, ma lui gli aveva morso un braccio fino a farlo cadere a terra.  
Fremente di rabbia e paura, Angelo saltò giù dalla finestra per andare a dividerli.  
Stava diventando una cosa più grande di loro, Angelo e Barthel ci stavano andando di mezzo, si stavano facendo male per colpa loro. E per che cosa, poi? Per qualcosa che prima o poi sarebbe comunque successo, per qualcosa di inevitabile. Se non fosse successo quella luna piena, sarebbe successo a quella successiva, o forse ancora il giorno dopo in uno scoppio di rabbia improvvisa.  
Quanto tempo avrebbero potuto resistere ancora? E durante tutto questo tempo, quanto altro male si sarebbero fatti a vicenda?  
L’odiava per averla incatenata a lui, l’amava per quello che riusciva ad essere con lui.  
«SMETTILA!» urlò al lupo, prima che Angelo scavalcasse il cancello.  
Alaric alzò la testa da Barthel, mollò la presa sul braccio e la guardò negli occhi. Furono avvolti da un silenzio gelido. Poi Alaric latrò e ringhiò in sua direzione.  
Angelo intuì. «Miki, resta dentro» le chiese perentorio dal giardino, ma lei aveva già deciso: fissò il lupo mortalmente seria.  
Corse alla porta e uscì fuori.  
«Miki!» Angelo provò a bloccarla afferrandola per le spalle. «Guardami negli occhi» le prese il viso fra le mani, «non lo fare, non andare: c’è la luna piena, siete al culmine dei vostri poteri e lui è uscito fuori di testa. Vi ucciderete».  
«Devo risolvere questa questione una volta per tutte» replicò ferma nelle sue intenzioni.  
«Miki… non lo fare. Non mi lasciare» la supplicò con gli occhi lucidi.  
Lo sapeva anche lui, sarebbero morti entrambi.  
Alaric ringhiò più forte sbattendo le zampe contro il cancello, fissandola e reclamandola.  
«Presto o tardi succederà, non potrete fermarci per sempre» gli accarezzò il viso guardandolo dolcemente. «Addio, fratellone» si smaterializzò.  
«MIKI!»  
Si materializzò dall’altra parte del cancello e prima ancora che lui potesse aprirlo e riafferrarla, lo aprì lei spingendo Barthel dentro. Un fulmine cadde dal cielo colpendo il cancello, con un incantesimo li bloccò all’interno dalla casa.  
Li sentì sbattere entrambi i pugni contro le sbarre metalliche chiamando il suo nome, poi, prima che Alaric le fosse addosso, si smaterializzò in direzione della pineta. Sapeva che lui l’avrebbe seguita.  
Non avrebbero dovuto uccidersi davanti ai loro _mates_ , era l’ultima cosa che voleva.

 

Miki si era smaterializzata, Alaric era già corso via, verso di lei.  
Loro erano impotenti dietro il cancello.  
Angelo era di pietra, Barthel urlò frustato prendendo a calci e pugni il cancello, fino a farsi ancora più male; gemette di dolore stringendosi il braccio e si accasciò a terra con la schiena contro le sbarre. Piangeva silenziosamente.  
«È colpa mia» gemette, «mi ha attaccato e io non ce l’ho fatta a respingerlo con abbastanza forza, non ne ho avuto il coraggio, e mi è sfuggito».  
«Sarebbe successo, prima o poi, non è colpa tua, Bart» lo rassicurò con ancora in mente le ultime dolorose immagini viste, «presto o tardi quei due ci sarebbero sfuggiti».  
Lo vide tirare su col naso e stringersi il braccio dolorante; gli tese la mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi.  
«Sei combinato davvero male, ci metterai un po’ a guarire. Rientriamo, devi disinfettarti».  
Con ritrosia, accettò la sua mano e si rialzò da terra; Angelo gli circondò le spalle con un braccio e cercò la sua bocca con la propria per baciarlo, nel vano tentativo di calmarlo. Di calmare entrambi.  
Non appena entrarono a casa, Angelo alzò la cornetta del telefono, ma conosceva abbastanza bene la sorella da sapere che avesse pensato a tutti i dettagli: non c’era linea; cercò il cellulare e vide che non aveva segnale. Erano bloccati, non avrebbero neanche potuto chiedere aiuto. E l’incantesimo si sarebbe spezzato solo per suo volere o solo con la sua morte.  
«Siediti» mormorò a Barthel, «vado a prendere delle bende e del disinfettante».  
In bagno, posò le mani sul bordo del lavandino e si fissò allo specchio: aveva lo sguardo spento, stava tremando. Avrebbe perso la sua _mate_ , avrebbe perso il suo migliore amico. Stessa cosa sarebbe successa al suo _soulmate_.  
Come avrebbero fatto a sostenersi a vicenda? Come avrebbero potuto superare insieme una cosa simile afflitti entrambi dallo stesso tipo di dolore?  
Respirò a fondo provando a ricacciare indietro le lacrime, si sciacquò il viso con l’acqua fredda e andò di là a medicare Barthel.  
Lo trovò seduto a piangere ancora silenziosamente con sguardo vacuo, si sedette accanto a lui e l’aiuto a togliersi la felpa e la maglia facendo attenzione a fargli muovere il meno possibile il braccio; lo vide fare una smorfia di dolore sotto il tocco bruciante del disinfettante contro la ferita, stringendo gli occhi forte e lasciando che le lacrime gli cadessero sul viso ancora più copiose.  
«Sssh» lo strinse forte a sé da dietro e gli coprì il viso e la spalla di piccoli baci.  
«Come fai a stare così calmo?» singhiozzò.  
Per tutta risposta, lui gli mostrò le sue mani mettendogli davanti agli occhi: tremavano incredibilmente.  
Barthel si protrasse a baciargli le mani, lui nascose la testa nell’incavo del suo collo. «Dobbiamo essere forti, Bart, dobbiamo aiutarci a vicenda» gli sussurrò contro la pelle.  
Barthel gli strinse le mani e si voltò appena per incontrare le sue labbra, per baciarlo.  
Gli accarezzò il viso dolcemente. «Stai troppo male e sei molto agitato, non sei abituato a restare nella tua forma umana nelle notti di luna piena: torna lupo, guarirai più in fretta».  
Gli assentì debolmente; si voltò completamente verso di lui per baciarlo di nuovo sulla bocca, più a lungo, e riprese il suo aspetto da lupo.  
Uggiolò tristemente stendendosi sul divano, poggiò le zampe anteriori e il muso sulle ginocchia di Angelo lasciandosi accarezzare.  
«Fa male, Bart, lo so» gli sussurrò, «ma aspettare è l’unica cosa che possiamo fare».

 

Era arrabbiata anche con se stessa, le pesavano le colpe della sua stirpe e la colpa di non aver provato ad affrontare prima Alaric – ora Angelo e Barthel stavano soffrendo di più.  
Sentiva un peso angosciante sul cuore, il peso di mille bugie e dell’invidia che aveva scatenato la maledizione dei licantropi: la colpa era anche un po’ del sangue che le scorreva nelle vene e solo quel sangue avrebbe potuto lavarle.  
La sua stirpe aveva reso Alaric quello che era, una persona che quando toccava picchi acuti di dolore, disperazione, rabbia e insofferenza si trasformava in una bestia irrazionale pur di non sentire più niente, pur di andare abbastanza in là, nell’oscurità, da non poter tornare indietro. Alaric era arrabbiato con lei e con la sua stirpe.  
L’aveva tenuto lontano, per giorni non gli aveva permesso di seguire le sue tracce, aveva bloccato i suoi giochi da predatore non dandogli più il permesso di controllarla. Gli era sfuggita, gli aveva inflitto il dolore della sua mancanza, ora voleva punirla.  
Amare e fare del male erano davvero due azioni dal confine molto labile: delle braccia affettuose potevano stringerti per proteggerti, ma allo stesso tempo potevano anche nasconderti con possessione dal resto del mondo, non lasciandoti più vivere.  
Lo detestava perché la voleva così tanto per sé da stare per portarla alla morte, eppure aveva vissuto tutta la vita solo per poter vivere quel momento, solo per potersi sentire desiderata da lui. Era un attimo che valeva una vita intera.  
Era arrabbiata e confusa, frustrata e sofferente.  
Scatenò un temporale sulla pineta.  
La pioggia scandiva il tempo della fine come se fosse un tamburo, batteva sui tronchi e sui rami, la bagnava e la faceva gelare – anche se mai quanto la stesse facendo gelare la paura – ma le era anche amica, perché le donava l’energia necessaria per attaccare.  
Piccoli fulmini le saettavano intorno alle dita, pronti a scattare come piccoli coltelli affilati, il cielo tuonava la sua rabbia e la luna piena fissava tutto rassegnava dietro ad una cortina di nuvole bluastre.  
Sentì Alaric farsi sempre più vicino, si smaterializzò e materializzò più velocemente da un punto all’altro della pineta, ormai stavano per raggiungere il punto più lontano dalla città, dove nessuno in caso avrebbe trovato i loro corpi.  
Lo sentì _troppo_ vicino, deglutì e fece per smaterializzarsi di nuovo, ma lui fu su di lei con un balzo azzannandole la spalla.  
Urlò di dolore e cadde a terra, pose il braccio come scudo contro la gola e se lo lasciò mordere il tempo giusto per posare una mano sulla sua testa e scaricargli un fulmine. Alaric guaì di dolore rotolando a terra lontano da lei, lei si tenne il braccio ferito con una mano e fuggì materializzandosi sul ramo robusto di un albero, sopra di lui.  
Tremando di rabbia, paura e freddo, lo guardò dall’altro riprendersi e rimettersi dritto sulle zampe; ricambiò il suo sguardo ringhiando in posizione d’attacco.  
«Doveva andare così fin dall’inizio, vero, Alaric?» gli parlò dura e sicura di sé. «O amore o morte, fin da quando ci siamo conosciuti, il marchio che hai posto su di me ha soltanto prolungato inutilmente le cose. Forse avremmo dovuto ucciderci a vicenda quando ci siamo incontrati, sarebbe stato molto meglio e meno gente avrebbe sofferto questa fine. Uccidimi, Alaric» sentì il suo ringhio abbassarsi di un tono.  
«Uccidimi» ripeté, «vendica la tua stirpe, vendica il dolore che hai sentito per anni provando a domare la bestia che c’è in te, vendica i tuoi diritti calpestati, vendica il dolore che ti provoca la mia assenza e la frustrazione di non potermi sempre controllare. Uccidimi, portami via il dolore che mi dà la consapevolezza che per difendermi da te, volente o no, io ucciderò te. Non sopporto essere legata a te in questo modo, non lo sopporto!» urlò fra le lacrime. Un fulmine squarciò il cielo illuminando la pineta a giorno. «La tua assenza mi _intossica_ davvero come veleno, non sono libera, non sono libera nemmeno di decidere di amarti o di odiarti! Non sopporto di stare in una sorta di limbo ad aspettare che prima o poi scoppi finalmente la scintilla che porterà la fine!» il lupo aveva smesso di ringhiare, la guardava fisso tenendo il muso basso.  
«Uccidimi, Alaric» ripeté piangendo, «perché ti amo e dopo non potrei comunque vivere sapendo quello che ti ho fatto. La morte è una sola, ti affido la mia» fece un sorriso triste, «tienimi con te fino ad esaurirmi, tienimi con te fino a farmi morire».  
Il lupo la guardò silenziosamente, sostennero lo sguardo come due guerrieri stanchi in un campo di battaglia disseminato di morti.  
La pioggia continuò a cadere assorbendo ogni suono.  
Aveva vissuto soltanto per incontrare lui, era già morta una volta, era rinata e ora stava morendo di nuovo, stavolta per sempre. Eppure, non c’era un singolo attimo passato che potesse valere il motivo per cui stava abbracciando la morte.  
Non gli disse neanche addio, saltò giù dall’albero e in volo richiamò altri fulmini per affrontarlo subito. Alaric fu subito su di lei, le balzò addosso per farla cadere, i suoi denti furono estremamente vicini al suo collo e lei, gridando per lo sforzo, riuscì ad allontanarlo da sé piantandogli un fulmine su di un fianco.  
Non corse via, si rimise in piedi per riaffrontarlo, decisa e sicura – _perché l’amore si affronta sempre, non si deve scappare mai_ – lui non ringhiava più.  
Aspettò l’attimo in cui lui diede finalmente cenno di saltarle addosso, richiamò un fulmine nello stesso momento in cui lui l’atterrò con la schiena a terra; le morse la mano destra che stava rivolgendo al cielo – impedendole di proseguire con la magia – e ringhiando forte col suo polso fra i denti le affondò gli artigli sul petto.  
 _Sul cuore_.  
Dei tuoni scossero tutta la pineta come se il cielo stesse crollando a pezzi sulla terra, dei fulmini caddero sugli alberi incendiandoli, eppure il suo urlo di dolore sovrastò ogni cosa.  
Il cuore era la culla dei suoi sentimenti, era il posto dove amore, odio e qualsiasi altra emozione nasceva e cresceva andando poi ad avvilupparsi alle cose o alle persone che in lei suscitavano tale sensazione. Il cuore era sacro, andava protetto da qualsiasi artiglio crudele, andava protetto da chiunque volesse sporcarglielo, ma lui glielo stava portando via, stava tagliando tutti i fili che legavano il suo cuore alle cose care, come se glielo stesse strappando via.  
Era ingiusto, era profondamente ingiusto quello che le stava facendo, non poteva tagliare tutti quei fili, non poteva portarle via tutte le sue emozioni, non poteva portarle via la vita. Era un dolore insopportabile.  
Quando la gola le fece troppo male a via di urlare, quando la pioggia riuscì finalmente a contrastare i piccoli incendi scoppiati e il cielo tornò scuro senza più i lampi ad illuminarlo, sentì che tutti quei fili erano stati tagliati con un unico scopo: lui voleva impossessarsene.  
Tutto era nelle sue mani, si era impadronito del suo cuore.  
 _Era un suo territorio_.  
Abbassò gli occhi e sentì il corpo di lui pesare di più sul suo: Alaric aveva ripreso il suo aspetto umano, tremava e piangeva guardandola negli occhi.  
«Te l’avevo detto, non ti avrei fatta andar via! Non ti avrei permesso di lasciarmi, non avrei permesso neanche alla morte di portarti via da me!»  
«Alaric…» mormorò il suo nome, sconvolta.  
«Anche a costo di essere una bestia per l’ultima volta…» lo vide alzare la mano destra, tremante, era completamente sporca di sangue come avrebbe dovuto esserlo la sua zampa: quanto l’aveva graffiata? Quanto avevano scavato a fondo i suoi artigli?  
Scattò a sedere e lui si scostò da lei, si guardò il petto: la maglia era completamente squartata e zuppa di sangue. Il graffio non era semplicemente profondo: l’aveva davvero letteralmente scavata come a strapparle il cuore, ma ora stava guarendo rapidamente.  
«Ho voluto provare…» le sussurrò, «volevo togliertelo, Miki, fosse stata l’ultima cosa che avessi fatto, volevo solo togliertelo, e se nel tentativo io ti avessi uccisa…»  
La pelle si richiuse, passò le dita sulla ferita per togliere il sangue in eccesso.  
La cicatrice era cambiata, era diventata quella di un vero graffio territoriale.  
«Mi hai graffiata talmente a fondo da togliermi il marchio e impormene uno nuovo» mormorò incredula. «Hai… hai…»  
«Ho spezzato il nostro legame di preda e predatore».  
Lo scroscio della pioggia non riuscì ad attutire il silenzio assordante sceso improvvisamente su di loro. Era troppo incredibile per essere vero, esserne felici era spaventoso: e se si fosse rivelato tutto un’illusione?  
Ancora seduta a terra, si portò le mani sul viso e lo guardò scoppiando a piangere, uno sfogo disperato e straziante.  
«Ho voluto provare» le ripeté, «e se nel tentativo ti avessi uccisa, dopo avrei ucciso me stesso» si avvicinò subito a lei, le separò bruscamente la mano sinistra dal viso e affondò i denti sulla parte interna del polso.  
Urlò di dolore inclinando la testa all’indietro, fissò il cielo che le rispose con un tuono, ma non bastò: il dolore continuò, si protrasse oltre il rumore del tuono, continuò anche se non aveva più voce per gridare, la lacerò dentro dandole l’impressione di stare urlando aiuto al centro di un deserto, dove nessuno poteva sentirla, dove nessuno le avrebbe mai teso la mano, dove sarebbe rimasta per sempre sola. _Quello_ era il dolore e la solitudine che avrebbe provato lontano da lui.  
Prima che il dolore cominciasse ad affievolirsi e lui staccasse la bocca dal suo polso, lo vide porgerle spontaneamente la mano sinistra, avvicinando il proprio polso ai suoi denti. Non ci pensò due volte, lo morse.  
I suoi denti erano umani a confronto ai suoi, avrebbero impiegato di più a lacerargli la pelle, ma non le importò: sfogò la sua rabbia e la sua sofferenza per gli ultimi residui di dolore che le stava provocando mordendola, sfogò la sua voglia di urlargli che neanche lei l’avrebbe lasciato andar via, che amava il modo possessivo con cui la guardava e che i suoi occhi non avrebbero mai dovuto osare posarsi su nessun altra allo stesso modo. Non avrebbe dovuto osare lasciare il suo fianco, non avrebbe dovuto osare farle ancora male, o sarebbe stato solo quello, solo dolore.  
Quando sentì in bocca il sapore del suo sangue, vide la mano tremargli dal dolore: Alaric separò finalmente la bocca dal suo polso e si lasciò andare ad un grido di dolore; la sofferenza di lui fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a placare la sua voglia di fargli ancora male. Avrebbe dovuto ricordare per sempre com’era stare senza di lei, avrebbe dovuto stare più attento la prossima volta che avesse deciso di farle male.  
Separò la bocca dal suo polso e osservò rapita la ferita cicatrizzarsi.  
Erano andati oltre il dolore, oltre all’istinto di sopravvivenza, erano _soulmates_. Era finita ed era appena cominciata.  
Le prese subito il viso fra le mani e la baciò con irruenza e passione, come quell’unica volta che le aveva permesso di andar via da lui; ricambiò il suo bacio stringendosi a lui e artigliandogli le mani sulle spalle.  
Erano un unico fascio di emozioni, un unico fascio di nervi, si stavano togliendo le energie a vicende per darsene di nuove, lasciando che quest’ultime riscaldassero l’altro dall’interno.  
Avrebbe voluto baciargli il viso e il collo, avrebbe voluto baciare ogni centimetro di sua pelle fosse vicino alla propria bocca, ma lui non glielo lasciava fare: la stringeva, la bloccava, le tappava la bocca con la propria imponendo il suo di bisogno di baciarla ovunque. Le strinse i polsi fra le mani senza farle male, scese a baciarle il collo e lei socchiuse gli occhi lasciandosi andare ai suoi baci caldi.  
La pioggia cadeva più rada su di loro, una sorta di tenera benedizione concessa dal cielo.  
«Stringiti a me» le sussurrò all’orecchio, «conosco questa pineta come le mie tasche».  
Gli allacciò le braccia al collo e lui la sollevò da terra; chiuse gli occhi mentre lui correva veloce fra gli alberi, ma li aprì sconcertata quando sentì meno freddo, scoprendo di essere in un posto più buio di prima, al chiuso.  
Le fece posare i piedi a terra e lei guardò rapita e sorpresa un piccolo cono di luce che entrava nell’ambiente dritto davanti a lei: erano dentro ad una sorta di caverna dal lungo corridoio dove entrava miracolosamente della luce da una fessura grande poco più di un pugno.  
L’abbraccio riprendendo a baciarla. «Qui dentro saremo al riparo dalla pioggia. Potrebbe anche non trovarci nessuno. Per sempre».  
Era una sottile minaccia.  
Sorrise con gli occhi lucidi accarezzandogli la testa mentre le baciava il collo. «Non che io voglia allontanarmi da te proprio ora».  
«I ragazzi sono al sicuro?» le chiese un po’ in ansia.  
«Li ho bloccati in casa con un incantesimo, tranquillo, non mi hanno seguita».  
«Dovrò chiedere scusa a Bart, non ero in me… Angelo mi ucciderà» le morse appena il collo.  
Gli tirò i capelli per spingergli la testa all’indietro, per guardarlo negli occhi. «Non lo farà» sorrise, «non proprio adesso che sei il mio _soulmate_ ».  
Le accarezzò il viso soffermandosi con le dita sulle sue labbra. «Chi sono, adesso?»  
«Il mio _soulmate_ » ricambiò la carezza sul viso.  
«È una vita che ti aspetto».  
«Lo so» sorrise, «e poi alla fine sono piovuta dal cielo» sorrise con lei e la baciò intensamente sulla bocca, spingendola gentilmente a sedersi a terra.  
Le scostò i lembi della maglia squarciata e fissò la cicatrice che le aveva lasciato; Miki intuì la sua tristezza, si tolse quello che restava della maglia e gli prese il viso fra le mani spingendogli la testa contro il proprio collo.  
«È passato» lo rassicurò.  
Le baciò il collo e poi scese a baciarle la spalla, fino alla cicatrice; la baciò più volte. «Non ti farò più male, te lo giuro, mai più: questa è stata l’ultima volta».  
Gli accarezzò la testa mentre continuava a baciarle la cicatrice. «C’è solo un modo con cui potresti farmi male, lo sai? Andando via da me».  
«Non lo farò» alzò lo sguardo su di lei e la baciò sulla bocca. «Sono tuo, marchiami».  
Gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò sentendolo arrendevole sotto il suo tocco, le accarezzava i fianchi e la schiena nuda mentre lei lo baciava con sempre più voglia di _morderlo_.  
Lui avrebbe dovuto rispondere per sempre solo al richiamo della sua voce, gli avrebbe _obbedito_ solo se lui a sua volta le avesse _obbedito_. Potevano essere preda e predatore a turno, nel modo in cui piaceva di più a loro, l’avrebbe stretto a sé con un guinzaglio invisibile fatto di sguardi che solo lui sarebbe stato capace di interpretare. Era il suo lupo, il suo canto malinconico nelle notti di luna piena si sarebbe alzato solo per lei.  
Gli sfilò la maglia e gli accarezzò lentamente il petto, lo baciò languidamente sulla bocca e poggiò la fronte contro la sua nello stesso attimo in cui posò il palmo della mano contro il suo cuore.  
«Brucerà come un marchio a fuoco» l’avvertì con un sussurro.  
«Lo so. Me lo merito».  
Nascose la testa contro il suo collo e premette di più la mano contro la sua pelle. Sotto il suo palmo, sentì la sua carne sfrigolare come bruciata.  
Le streghe e gli stregoni portavano sul braccio un piccolo tatuaggio nero, un giglio bottonato. Il giglio era simbolo di purezza e bellezza, di quell’innocenza che gli esseri umani avevano sporcato con le loro guerre e che loro con la magia volevano rimettere a posto: loro erano tanti gigli combattivi a e lutto, lottavano le ingiustizie con la morte nel cuore.  
Alaric gemette di dolore e strinse i denti.  
«Shhh» gli sussurrò dolcemente contro il collo, coprendolo poi di piccoli baci come a rassicurarlo. Separò la mano dalla sua pelle, scoprendo alla luce un giglio bottonato marchiato a fuoco, il marchio territoriale delle streghe. Glielo baciò, lui le accarezzò la nuca infilandole sensualmente le dita sotto i capelli sciolti.  
«E con questo saprai sempre che non potrò mai lasciarti» le mormorò.  
«Non perdere mai di vista il mio sguardo, io mi fido di te».  
Le accarezzò il viso. «Non lo farò mai, mi fido anch’io di te» la baciò sulla bocca.  
I loro istinti sopiti si risvegliarono con prepotenza quando si strinsero seminudi in un caldo e stretto abbraccio, lasciando emergere con una facilità sorprendente tutto il loro bisogno di baciarsi come se stessero lasciando l’uno sull’altro mille marchi a fuoco.  
Non si sentiva più piccola e fragile fra le sue braccia forti, si sentiva una donna sicura e fiera, abbastanza da potersi permettere senza alcuna vergogna di morderlo e leccarlo senza freni, abbastanza da guidare lei stessa le mani di lui sui suoi punti più sensibili: voleva darsi senza remore per poter ricevere senza remore.  
Erano appassionati e fieri in ogni bacio e in ogni carezza, le mani di lui affondavano sui suoi fianchi morbidi in prese possessive e quasi dolorose che le provocavano la voglia di morderlo e graffiarlo ancora, senza però permettergli di urlarle: gli tappava tutte le volte la bocca con la propria. Erano fuoco liquido, un fuoco che sapeva piegare al suo volere l’acciaio delle mani che artigliavano ogni rotondità che incontravano – seni, muscoli, glutei – li convinceva a non farsi male per poter continuare ancora un po’ a torturarsi, ma era frustrante essere alla perenne ricerca di qualcosa che non arrivava.  
Gli allacciò le braccia al collo sedendosi su di lui e lasciandolo entrare in lei, fondendosi insieme proprio stretti in un abbraccio; inclinò la testa all’indietro ad ogni movimento che la fece gemere scuotendola dentro, sentendo il respiro di lui umido contro il collo. La luce lunare che filtrava dal buco nella cavità li illuminava come una sorta di velo d’argento calato su di loro per proteggerli dall’oscurità, o forse per benedirli; erano luce e buio insieme in quel momento, e anche acqua e fuoco, e anche cielo e terra, e anche tutte le altre cose di cui avesse mai avuto bisogno, di cui aveva bisogno e di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno. La ricerca di lui era stata talmente lunga ed estenuante che ora era il suo passato, il suo presente e il suo futuro.  
Non l’avrebbe lasciato mai e lui avrebbe fatto altrettanto: era una certezza talmente forte da far tremare il cuore e i polsi.  
Gemette quasi piangendo di gioia, gli prese il viso fra le mani vedendo che per lui era la stessa cosa: nei suoi occhi poteva riflettersi come in un specchio. Erano l’uno lo specchio dell’altro, _due anime gemelle_. Gli artigliò una mano sulla nuca e lasciò che l’orgasmo travolgesse ogni cosa, che spazzasse pure via ogni certezza che aveva avuto in passato permettendole di scoprire cose nuove, come tutto quello che avrebbe potuto darle il loro legame consolidato. Attraverso lui, avrebbe scoperto nuove cose, avrebbe ricominciato da capo e sarebbe stata la volta meno dolorosa di tutte.  
«Ti amo» le mormorò contro il collo mentre riprendevano fiato, «senza di te, non esisterei nemmeno».  
Cercò la sua mano con la propria per intrecciare le dita alle sue; erano nati lontani, in dimensioni diverse e si erano aspettati per una vita intera, ma alla fine le distanze non erano importate.  
«Esistere è relativo, noi due da adesso _vivremo_ insieme».

 

Era una mattina piuttosto fredda, la sua maglia era ormai inutilizzabile, Alaric le aveva prestato la sua felpa.  
I vestiti erano ancora freddi dalla pioggia e un po’ umidi, erano sporchi di sangue e fango, eppure camminavano mano nella mano lungo la strada che portava verso casa.  
Miki sorrise e si voltò per camminare all’indietro continuando a tenerlo per mano. «Non credo che penseranno tutto il bene possibile, quando ci vedranno conciati così» ironizzò.  
«Ma forse per loro sarà già tanto vederci tornare _vivi_ » sorrise.  
Si fermarono, gli scoccò un bacio sulla bocca e poi si concentrò per togliere l’incantesimo dal cancello di casa, che si aprì obbediente al richiamo della sua "padrona".  
Non aveva le chiavi di casa con sé, suonò il campanello e attesero insieme di sentire uno scalpiccio affrettato dietro la porta.  
Angelo aprì la porta di scatto, aveva il volto stravolto dalla preoccupazione; alle sue spalle, Barthel era esangue.  
«È andato tutto bene» gli abbozzò un sorriso e tirò su la manica della felpa per mostrargli il morso sul polso, « _è finita_ bene» aggiunse.  
Angelo l’abbracciò forte spingendole la testa contro il proprio petto e facendola indietreggiare; le baciò più volte i capelli, la fronte e le tempie sussurrandole tutta la sua ansia e la sua preoccupazione. Si morse un labbro, commossa.  
Sulla soglia della porta, Barthel stava guardando Alaric con sguardo colpevole. «Mi dispiace».  
«Hai dovuto farlo, ti ho attaccato io» lo tranquillizzò il suo alfa.  
«Volevo solo che non ti facessi male».  
Gli sorrise affettuosamente. «Non mi sono fatto male. Vieni qui, fratellino» lo prese in giro abbracciandolo.  
Miki li osservò commuovendosi ancora una volta.  
Erano tutti e quattro insieme sotto lo stesso tetto. Erano diventati un vero branco.

 

Nella cucina dei Bellgraph, Barthel aprì il frigo alla ricerca del latte per fare colazione; non appena preso il brick di cartone, Alaric apparso all’improvviso glielo rubò dalla mano.  
«Questa è una cosa che solitamente fai sempre a casa» brontolò.  
Alaric rise e addentò un biscotto mettendo il latte a scaldarsi per tutti e due. «Perché, per caso _questa_ non è casa?»  
Barthel sorrise appena e si appoggiò al frigo guardandosi intorno. «Se vendiamo il nostro appartamento, con il ricavato potremmo aiutarli ad allargare questa villetta. Tu e Miki un giorno avrete dei _cuccioli_ …» insinuò con un sorriso furbo.  
Ad Alaric andò il biscotto di traverso, tossì forte. «Non avresti dovuto vendicarti così per il latte».  
Scrollò le spalle. «Potrei anche accontentarmi di una nipotina streghetta».  
Alaric lo guardò torvamente.  
«D’accordo» assentì ridendo, «taccio». Ci ripensò. «Ma chissà cosa vi riserverà la sorte: avrete più figli licantropi o più figli stregoni? Io sono per un due pari».  
«Bart!» l’ammonì ringhiando.  
«Va bene» mise le mani avanti.  
Si sedettero entrambi al tavolo per fare colazione.  
«Ti ricordi cosa ci siamo detti la prima sera dopo essere diventati _mates_? Dopo che ci siamo raccontati le nostre storie…» gli disse Barthel.  
Lui aggrottò la fronte provando a ricordare. «Vagamente».  
«Che sarebbe stato bello formare un nostro branco. Non me lo sarei mai aspettato, ma… ce l’abbiamo fatta» indicò l’ambiente circostante.  
«Già» sorrise, «abbiamo anche un nostro territorio» guardò distrattamente fuori dalla finestra; si perplesse. «Che non abbiamo ancora marchiato, tra l’altro».  
«Angelo non vuole che gli graffi l’acero giapponese» si lamentò Barthel dietro la sua tazza di latte, «è qualcosa di stressante, per i miei istinti».  
Alaric assottigliò lo sguardo e gli rivolse un sorriso furbo. «Potresti dirgli che te l’ha ordinato il tuo alfa».  
Lo ricambiò con un ghigno. «E il mio alfa potrebbe dirgli che non sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto farlo».  
Batté le mani sul tavolo, soddisfatto. «Si va a marchiare il nostro territorio?»  
Sorrise raggiante. «Sì, si va a marchiare il nostro territorio».

 

Erano sul divano e stavano guardando la TV, Alaric teneva la testa poggiata sulle sue ginocchia; Miki alzò lo sguardo per guardare cosa stesse succedendo in cima alla scale.  
Davanti alla porta di Angelo, c’era Barthel nella sua forma da lupo; se ne stava steso a terra uggiolante col muso posato sulle zampe anteriori, muoveva nervosamente la cosa strusciandola a terra e fissava la porta del suo _soulmate_ con aria assai triste.  
«Te l’ho detto cento volte» tuonò la voce di Angelo dall’altra parte della porta, «non giocare proprio con me la carta "guarda che cucciolone bello che sono"! Fila!»  
Barthel uggiolò più forte, ma non si mosse.  
Miki inarcò un sopracciglio sorridendo. «Quanto credi che durerà, Al? Bart non doveva davvero toccargli quell’albero…»  
«Naaah» schioccò la lingua con fare saputo e cambiò canale alla TV, «tempo stanotte e faranno pace. A meno che Angelo non voglia sentirlo ululare alla luna in modo straziante per tutta la notte: sai che concerto?»

 

Era un sabato sera come tanti al _Lupo di Mare_ ; c’era una rock band che suonava, gente seduta ai tavoli che beveva, rideva e scherzava e l’aria era piena del tintinnio dei bicchieri di vetro.  
Miki appoggiò pigramente un braccio sulla spalla di Angelo – erano seduti al banco l’una accanto all’altro.  
Gli fece un cenno con la testa verso una ragazzina bionda. «Credi che quella fatina del menga lì stia davvero fissando troppo Alaric?»  
Angelo si voltò a guardare la fata in questione per qualche istante. «No, tesoro» le diede degli affettuosi colpetti sulla mano, «sta tranquilla e non far piovere che domani iniziano le ferie».  
«La fai facile, tu» si lamentò.  
Sorrise soddisfatto. «Quanto mi somigli da quando ti sei rivelata! Mi stai dando un sacco di soddisfazioni, sorellina!»  
«Non è mai una buona cosa rendere soddisfatto Angelo» s’intromise Barthel servendo loro due boccali di birra, «poi pretende troppo» aggiunse in modo del tutto innocente.  
Angelo assottigliò lo sguardo con malizia. «Tu ne sai qualcosa, vero, husky?» insinuò falsamente civettuolo; lui gli ribatté con un sorrisetto uguale e andò a servire un altro cliente.  
«Non la finirete mai di prendervi in giro, vero?» sorrise Miki.  
«E perché mai dovremmo?» fece un sorso dal boccale. «È qualcosa che elimina lo zucchero in eccesso e mantiene attivo il nostro meraviglioso e seducente lato malvagio».  
«Ma il male non dovrebbe ogni tanto riposarsi?» replicò con la stessa ironia.  
«Siamo noi che ci riposiamo, non i nostri pensieri malvagi: quelli sono sempre attivi e pronti a duplicarsi e ad attaccare» storse il naso fingendosi dispiaciuto. «Che brutta cosa essere degli stronzi!» scosse la testa.  
Rise dandogli uno scappellotto. « _Rest for the Wicked_ , Angelo! Riposati!» lo rimproverò bonariamente. Lo vide accigliarsi, si alzò dallo sgabello.  
«Mi riposerò dopo aver scambiato due paroline con quel vampiro là che sta di nuovo fissando Barthel».  
«Angelo!» provò a fermarlo ridendo. «E poi dicevi a me!»  
«Diceva a te, _cosa_?» le chiese una voce bassa e roca all’orecchio; si voltò e vide Alaric appoggiato con i gomiti sul banco proprio dietro di lei.  
Le stava sorridendo: i suoi occhi verdi abbracciavano i misteri di una foresta intera e ora anche tutti i segreti della sua _vita_ intera. Era bellissimo.  
«Di non essere gelosa» ammise con un piccolo sorriso.  
Posò il mento sul palmo della mano. «Mi piaci quando sei gelosa: esce fuori tutto il tuo lato stregonesco, diventi una bambina cattiva…»  
«Mi stai forse dicendo che sono venuta qui a New Rome per diventare cattiva?» ironizzò.  
«O forse per trovare finalmente riposo» replicò lui.  
"E una casa" aggiunse mentalmente guardandolo negli occhi.  
« _Rest for the Wicked_ , eh?» mormorò sorridendo.  
« _Rest for the Wicked_ » ripeté avvicinandosi per baciarla sulla bocca, e nel sorriso che le fece prima ebbe l’assoluta certezza che non potesse esserci alcun male.

 

In un altro tempo e in un altro spazio, un altro portale per le dimensioni specchio si aprì proprio in quel momento.  
Era appena arrivato un nuovo umano non rivelato, era appena cominciata una nuova storia. 

  
  


  
  
  


  
**Note finali, quelle DEFINITIVE:**  
Ho iniziato a scrivere questa storia nella seconda metà di novembre, sono arrivata a pensare che non l’avrei mai finita in tempo e ho pregato tutte le sere Evangeline (cit. _La Principessa e il Ranocchio_ della Disney) di riuscire a farcela. Ora che l’ho finita, ho la netta sensazione che mi sia appena passato un tir di sopra. Sono esausta e svuotata.  
Esattamente un anno fa, alle luci di un Albero di Natale, ho letto una fanfiction crossover Twilight/Harry Potter in lingua inglese, una storia involontariamente grottesca e comica. Il pairing principale era Edward/Harry, Harry era stato adottato da Cullen ed era diventato uno pseudo cantante rock emo con gli occhi truccati di nero, solo che era anche un mago potente e affinché la sua magia non aumentasse fino ad ucciderlo doveva trovare il suo soulmate e scoparci (ma seria, eh?). Ovviamente il suo soulmate era Edward, che però lo credeva suo fratello e fino a quel momento era stato sempre etero e stava con Bella. Per sfogarsi, Harry scopava con Draco, che così l’aiutava a bloccare il triste avvento della sua morte, questo però fino a quando Draco non scopriva che Jacob era il suo soulmate e poi apriva a Forks un locale super fashion e rosa dove i licantropi del branco di Jacob facevano da barman e buttafuori. No, dico, c’erano scene in cui Edward guardava estasiato Harry suonare e cantare e non vi ho ancora detto che quando un mago capiva chi era il suo soulmate gli compariva un trashissimo tatuaggio intorno al collo a mo’ di collare.  
Credo di non essermi mai ripresa da quella lettura.  
Comunque, fu così che un anno fa m’imbattei per la prima volta nel modo in cui nei fandom usano spesso i concetti/cliché di soulmate e l’idea mi sembrò abbastanza pacchiana da poterla usare prima o poi a modo mio.  
Poi, poco più di un mesetto fa, ho iniziato a seguire _The Vampire Diares_ , i due pezzi di idee si sono incontrati ed è nata questa storia.  
Mi piace mettermi alla prova, ma ammetto che per la prima volta sono stata terrorizzata da come sarebbe uscita fuori la cosa, perché scrivere di qualcosa che non ti piace più di tanto – vampiri e licantropi – non è facile e attendevo con ansia di sapere i vostri pareri. Non mi sarei mai aspettata che tutto questo vi sarebbe piaciuto.  
Vuoi per i ritmi che ho dovuto tenere, vuoi per la trama in sé, è stata una stesura estenuante, ma ora vorrei tanto spupazzarmi ancora un po’ Bart ç_ç Però è finita, si passa ad altro *sospiro*  
Vi ringrazio tanto per l’affetto con cui mi avete seguito, prima o poi risponderò a tutte le vostre recensioni in tempi umani, vi ringrazio per i deliri che mi scrivete perché mi fanno ridere tanto <3  
Ora qui ci starebbe tipo un lungo e melenso augurio di Buon Natale e Felice Anno Nuovo, ma francamente non ho la più pallida idea di cosa dirvi perché, incredibile ma vero, io sono totalmente negata a fare gli auguri, nei biglietti di compleanno non so mai che cacchio scrivere. Quindi fate finta che qui ci sia scritto qualcosa di poetico e profondo e che vi abbia fatto gli auguri in modo decente, tanto conta il pensiero, no?  
Auguri di Buon Natale, Auguri di Buon Anno! Mangiate tanto, statemi bene e se ne avete l’occasione fate tanto buon sesso, avrete la mia approvazione <3  
Io vi voglio davvero taaaanto bene, però mi sento tanto stanca e anche un po’ affamata, quindi la chiudo qui, tanto lo so che mi state stalkerando e che mi aspettate con i forconi alla mano (cit. Shadriene: Io però ho in mano un forcone rosa fescion, con i brillantini e se lo scrollo verso di te cadono i brillantini! *sìsì* Forse è questo a farti paura, i brillantini, più che il forcone in sé XD).  
Onestamente, non so quando tornerò con una nuova storia, sicuramente fino a gennaio non avrete più niente XD Sono molto stanca *si sgranchisce* forse non mi vedrete per un po’ perché, incredibile ma vero, sono umana XD  
Grazie per tutto il vostro affetto, grazie davvero di cuore.  
Ancora Buon Natale e Felice Anno Nuovo,  
sempre Vostra Gra.


End file.
